


Dancing in the Moonlight.

by Nethx05



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Anxiety, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou best boy, Confused Tsukishima Kei, Drunk Texting, Epilogue Four Years Later, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Love Triangles, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, One-Sided Attraction, POV Akaashi Keiji, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Tags Contain Spoilers, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Time Skips, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Underage Drinking, Years Later
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 87,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nethx05/pseuds/Nethx05
Summary: Tsukishima Kei lo tiene relativamente fácil, lo único que debe hacer es dejar de pensar en el estúpido ex capitán del Nekoma que le manda mensajes cada cinco minutos (con demasiados stickers para una conversación, si le preguntan a él). Con lo que no cuenta es con hacerse amigo de Akaashi Keiji, ni con que el nuevo capitán del Fukurodani va a convertirse en alguien tan importante en su vida. Akaashi lo único que quiere es que el corazón le deje de doler cada vez que piensa en Bokuto en la universidad, cada vez que le echa de menos. Kuroo Tetsurou intenta quitarle importancia a sus sentimientos bromeando sobre ellos y escuchando una y otra vez a Bokuto repetir lo enamorado que está de Akaashi.O cómo cuatro idiotas se irán dando cuenta poco a poco de sus sentimientos e intentarán (sin mucho éxito) no cagarla demasiado.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Secretos.

**Author's Note:**

> Holi! Soy Nu, este es el primer fanfic que publico y me da muchita vergüenza, espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis mucho. Iré añadiendo más tags conforme la trama avance y prometo (lo intentaré) ser constante a la hora de publicar. Si os gusta hacédmelo saber porfi.  
> N/A: los personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate pero la historia no seguirá el manga ni el anime, sólo en algunas escenas. 
> 
> <33333333333 muchos besitos de Bokuto en vuestras naricitas.

Definitivamente está frente a un problema. Un problema de sonrisa ladina y pelo negro, de ojos brillantes y provocativos. Un problema que se acerca a él con la agilidad de un felino, agarrando su chaqueta, sin darle oportunidad de huir. Lo que decía. Un problema.

Su propio nombre le resulta extraño conforme sale de la boca del mayor. Sensual, como si degustara cada sílaba antes de dejarla salir. Había sido mala idea dejarse engañar por… no estaba seguro de poder llamarlos amigos. Mala idea aceptar ir a esa estúpida fiesta y muy mala idea aceptar jugar a ese maldito juego. Podría haberse negado, haberse sentado en el sofá, cerveza en mano, y ahora mismo estaría riéndose de quien fuera que estuviera en su posición. Pero sin duda no le hace ni pizca de gracia sentir la presencia del otro chico tan cerca, gritándole en silencio que es un exagerado, que no pasa nada, disfrutando de la situación casi como el que más. Quiere pegarle un puñetazo en esa cara bonita. Porque no va a negar que es guapo, endiabladamente guapo, y tampoco puede negar que su corazón empieza a latir con tanta fuerza que, a pesar del ruido, teme que todos a su alrededor puedan escucharlo.

Está cada vez más cerca, es inminente que en exactamente tres segundos y cuarenta milésimas sus labios se van a rozar, y que, probablemente, en cinco segundos él mismo va a perder el control. El ambiente se ha vuelto extraño, como si todos los demás estuvieran esperando expectantes lo que va a pasar, sobre todo esos dos. No va a mirarlos pero nota sus sonrisas clavadas en su nuca. Claro que qué se esperaba, Akaashi había sido el detonante que le había hecho venir aquí, aunque eso no era lo que le había dicho. Para el nuevo capitán del Fukurodani había sido Hinata el que le había arrastrado a esta estúpida fiesta. Y Bokuto… Bokuto había sugerido jugar con esa estúpida aplicación del móvil “para conocernos mejor”, por supuesto.

Así que ahí estaba él, enfrentándose al idiota de Kuroo Tetsurô, intentando ocultar el hecho de que está mucho más nervioso de lo que se debería estar por besar a una persona en un juego, mucho más emocionado de lo que parece mostrar el otro. Intentando ocultar lo mucho que desea que el mayor llegue hasta él, porque parece una distancia interminable, tres segundos que no acabarán nunca. Hasta que él los finaliza, sorprendiendo al moreno, haciéndole sonreír bajo sus labios. Va a volverse loco. 

Se separan con una sensación extraña, como de ensoñación, con un cosquilleo en los labios que no ha sentido más que un par de veces en toda su vida. Con la certeza de saber que quiere que se repita, aceptando que se le ha hecho demasiado poco, demasiado corto. Falla en el intento de ignorarle mientras vuelve a su sitio, nota cómo sus mejillas empiezan a sonrojarse cuando el otro le mira, de nuevo esa sonrisa de suficiencia, mientras se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior. Da un largo trago a la cerveza, esperando la siguiente pregunta, desde luego no puede ser peor que esto. El destino se ríe en su cara por ese pensamiento.

> \- Vale, yo nunca he besado a alguien de aquí.- grita Bokuto, se ha acostumbrado a su tono de voz a la fuerza, pero sigue sobresaltándose a veces. Definitivamente no se esperaba que toda esa gente fuera a beber, él incluido.- Oh, oh, espera. Para los que habéis bebido en la pregunta anterior, si has besado a esa persona durante la última semana, sin contar el día de hoy, vuelve a hacerlo delante de todos después de terminar el contenido de tu vaso.

Por poco se atraganta con su propia saliva. Piensa en mentir, pero a su lado Akaashi le mira y empieza a beber, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros de equipo, a todos en general, y se siente como esa escena de High School Musical en la que Gabriella arrastra a Troy a presentarse a la jodida audición, cierra los ojos y empieza a beber. El revuelo es inminente, los gritos de Bokuto y Kuroo no tardan en alzarse sobre el resto.

> -¿Qué? Pero ¿qué? ¿cómo? ¿qué?- Akaashi escucha sin escuchar, tal vez haya bebido un poco más de la cuenta, y esté más nervioso que de normal. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, le haya molestado que su antiguo capitán apareciera de la mano de ese chico desconocido. Ya sabía que venía acompañado, es la principal razón por la que intentó convencer al rubio para venir con él. Sabe que está aquí por él y no porque Hinata le haya insistido y se lo agradece.

* * *

No sabe bien en qué momento empezaron a hacerse tan cercanos, el campamento en el Fukurodani hace unos meses parece demasiado lejano y sin embargo recuerda a la perfección la mirada del rubio cuando cruzó las puertas de ese gimnasio que ya era una segunda casa para él. Los suspiros de hastío cada vez que Hinata y Lev les insistían en practicar con ellos hasta irse a dormir. Akaashi siempre era más fácil de convencer, y cuando él accedía, Tsukishima se resignaba y les seguía en silencio, con el ceño fruncido, como si algo le preocupara pero sin atreverse a decirlo.

Recuerda esa conversación en el vestuario, mientras terminaban de vestirse tras un entrenamiento demasiado intenso. Sabía que el rubio seguía en contacto con el ahora ex capitán del Nekoma, Kuroo se había encargado de hablarles de “Tsukki” cada día por el grupo que compartían con Bokuto, y Akaashi no era tonto. A Tsukishima le brillaban los ojos al hablar del chico de pelo negro aunque intentara ocultarlo, de la misma forma que le ocurría a Akaashi cada vez que hablaba de Bokuto. Y así surgió todo. Así empezaron a hacerse amigos, así se intercambiaron los números de teléfono y de pronto se hizo una rutina que se mandaran mensajes cada día, que se dieran las buenas noches y que se quejaran de lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas desde que los otros dos se habían ido a la universidad.

Poco a poco empezaron a hacerse cercanos, a considerarse amigos, y así Tsukishima pasó a ser Kei y Akaashi pasó a ser Keiji, y los dos estaban cómodos así, y seguían hablando de Kuroo y Bokuto, pero cada vez menos. Las buenas noches pasaron a ser también buenos días, y ya no había ninguna excusa para hablarse, no tenía que ser de volley, no eran quejas por el equipo de uno de los dos, sólo hablaban, mucho.

* * *

Tsukishima omite cualquier comentario mientras se acerca al capitán del Fukurodani y le besa. Le besa como otras veces lo ha hecho, sin tener en cuenta las miradas de los demás, sin comprender por qué siente la mirada de Kuroo mucho más intensa que la de los demás, sin querer comprender que Bokuto lleva un buen rato sin hacer caso al chico que viene con él, simplemente mirando perplejo como los dos más jóvenes se comen la boca el uno al otro, porque eso parecen hacer, disfrutarse, saborearse, degustarse, como si estuvieran acostumbrados.

Keiji es el primero en separarse, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si fuera obvio que lo único que hacían era seguir las reglas de un estúpido juego. Nadie se concentra en la aplicación después de eso y Tsukishima es el primero en alejarse, con la excusa de buscar otra cerveza, con la necesidad de salir a tomar el aire. Nadie dice nada cuando Akaashi le sigue pero Bokuto siente que su corazón se encoge y mira a Kuroo con tristeza, como si él tuviera una respuesta a lo que está pasando, como si a él no le doliera lo que acaba de pasar. Son dos imbéciles que no han sabido pasar página, que no parecen aprender nunca.

> -Lo siento.- Es lo primero que sale de los labios del mayor cuando consigue encontrar a Tsukishima, sentado en el suelo de la terraza y con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas. Akaashi sonríe con ternura, parece mucho más pequeño de lo que es en realidad. Le da ternura, aunque eso es algo que no le dirá nunca.
> 
> \- No, no pasa nada. Sólo me ha sorprendido, no esperaba que fueras a… pensaba que iba a ser un secreto, o algo. No estoy enfadado, si eso es lo que te preocupa, sólo me ha pillado por sorpresa.

Keiji asiente y se sienta junto al rubio cuando este se mueve, dejándole un hueco a su lado. Le tienta apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, cerrar los ojos y dejar que termine la noche, volver a la normalidad. Pero no puede retroceder en el tiempo y desde que Bokuto se fue a la universidad nada en la vida de Akaashi ha sido normal. El rubio es lo único que le recuerda que está bien, que las cosas van a ir bien, el único que hace que el dolor de su pecho amaine un poco, y tiene miedo de empezar a depender de él igual que hizo de Bokuto. Arrancarse los ojos en este momento parece una opción la mar de atractiva.

> \- A veces me sorprende que muestres lo que sientes. De normal siempre eres calmado, incluso frío, recuerdo que la primera vez que nos vimos pensé “parece más borde que yo” y mira que es complicado.
> 
> \- Nadie podría ser más borde que tú Kei, no te ofendas. Creo que no lo entiendo ni yo. Odio sentirme así, odio… sentir las cosas tan fuertes. Antes no lo hacía, o al menos podía controlarlo y no mostrarlo tanto. No quiero que el equipo se de cuenta, han confiado en mí precisamente porque soy frío y calculador, porque no me dejo llevar por mis sentimientos.

Keiji sigue hablando y Kei escucha, deja que el mayor se desahogue, que le muestre un poco de lo que le preocupa, de lo que siente, de cómo le ha afectado saber que Bokuto venía con un chico, no por celos, sino por el simple hecho de comprender que se sentía una persona horrible al no poder alegrarse por su amigo porque estaba demasiado triste. Habla sobre el dolor en su pecho al verles entrar de la mano, y de cómo pensaba que poco a poco estaba superando ese enamoramiento tonto, de cómo ha visto que no, que da igual cuántos meses pasen alejados el uno del otro, cuánto tiempo pasen sin hablar, Akaashi siempre va a tener un hueco demasiado grande en su corazón para Bokuto.

Kuroo los encuentra hablando a susurros y, aunque un pinchazo se haga presente en su pecho insistentemente, se sorprende al sonreír y pensar que, de verdad, se alegra de que los dos se hayan vuelto cercanos, sabe que para Akaashi este año está siendo complicado, al menos lo intuye, pero conoce a su mejor amigo, y a pesar de que no se lo ha dicho todo lo que desearía, y Bokuto es lo suficientemente pesado con Akaashi, el cambio a la universidad y dejar de ver al setter cada día le ha pasado factura. No quiere escuchar una conversación que no le incumbe pero no puede evitarlo cuando ve el brazo del rubio llegar a la espalda del otro, obligándole a acercarse todavía más a su cuerpo, y empieza a acariciarle con suavidad, como si fuera algo a lo que está acostumbrado, sin la incomodidad que parece rodear a Tsukki cada vez que tiene que tocar a alguien. Lo último que escucha antes de salir en silencio de la habitación es el sollozo de Akaashi y la voz calmada de Tsukki intentando tranquilizarle. 

* * *

Tsukishima Kei recuerda el preciso instante en el que miró a Akaashi y le vio como algo más que un amigo. Hinata les había convencido de nuevo para quedarse hasta tarde, esta vez el entrenamiento había sido en Miyagi y estaban en los vestuarios cuando Akaashi sintió un pinchazo demasiado fuerte en la rodilla, una sensación que le obligó a agarrarse a uno de los bancos antes de caerse. Sólo quedaban ellos dos, el pelinaranja había desaparecido de su vista poco antes de que ellos terminaran de ducharse. Sintió que el aire se le escapaba de sus pulmones con rapidez y la pierna le ardía tanto que deseó poder arrancársela.

> \- ¿Akaashi? ¿Qué pasa?

Se le nubla la vista y se agarra con fuerza a los hombros del rubio cuando este se agacha frente a él, la preocupación inundando su rostro, las gotas de agua cayendo todavía hacia el interior de su camiseta. A Akaashi le duele demasiado la pierna pero no es tonto y puede apreciar la belleza del rubio. Lo guapo que está este año, sus ojos parecen brillar con una intensidad diferente a la de la temporada pasada y le ha pillado intentando ocultar una sonrisa en más de una ocasión. Le gusta verle sonreír, aunque lo único que desea ahora es que ese dolor desaparezca.

> \- Me ha dado un pinchazo en la rodilla, siento que me arde la pierna.- se muerde el labio con fuerza, no quiere llorar frente al más pequeño pero cada vez tiene más claro que es eso o vomitar, o las dos.
> 
> \- Espera, tengo…

Tsukishima rebusca entre sus cosas hasta dar con un tubo morado y se arrodilla de nuevo frente a Akaashi, consciente de que los pantalones de chándal que lleva son demasiado cortos, y siente sus mejillas arder conforme destapa la crema y empieza a extenderla por la pierna del mayor. Siente cómo se estremece bajo su tacto e intenta ocultar el hecho de que está nervioso, de que últimamente ha estado pensando demasiado en él, de que se ha sorprendido a sí mismo deseando verle en más de una ocasión, y poniéndose nervioso conforme avanzaba el tiempo y sabía que el encuentro era inminente. Intenta no pensar en los pequeños quejidos, casi gemidos, que salen de la boca de Akaashi cada vez que sus manos se mueven con experiencia por su pierna, intentando no subir demasiado, fracasando estrepitosamente en ocasiones.

> \- Mi hermano se lesionaba mucho la rodilla cuando jugaba y había veces que le dolía tanto que no podía hacerlo él, así que me pedía a mí que le ayudara con esto y cuando empecé a jugar me obligó a llevar siempre un tubo de esto, por si las moscas.

Akaashi asiente en silencio, mordiéndose el labio e intentando ocultar lo bien que se sienten las manos del contrario en su pierna. Sabe que se está justificando, que le está contando esto pero no tendría por qué hacerlo y Akaashi no le preguntaría. Que intenta relajar el ambiente, tal vez pensando que Akaashi se siente incómodo, o que es todo demasiado raro, y tampoco va a sacarle de dudas, no tiene intención de decirle que no le desagrada, es más, tal vez le gusta sentir sus manos, ver su rostro concentrado en su rodilla. Desde luego no tiene intención de decírselo, o no tenía, porque está nervioso y no piensa antes de hablar, así que lo que en un primer momento es una broma, se vuelve en su contra. O eso cree.

> \- Así que a esto te dedicabas con Kuroo-san cuando se hacía daño la temporada pasada y os quedabais solos en el vestuario ¿eh? no lo había esperado de ti, _Tsukki_ \- relame ese mote entre sus labios antes de dejarlo escapar junto con un gemido, el rubio ha apretado pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle daño.
> 
> \- Pongo la mano en el fuego porque desearías que quien te estuviera tocando así fuera Bokuto-san y no yo. Y sabes que nunca apuesto.

Contesta antes de pensar, ni siquiera es consciente de que esas palabras han salido de su boca, en un principio piensa que resuenan sólo en su cabeza, pero cuando las manos del rubio se alejan de su cuerpo sabe que lo ha dicho en voz alta. Y no se arrepiente. Al menos no mucho.

> \- Pues acabas de perder una apuesta, Tsukishima, porque la verdad es que no me importa para nada que seas tú quien lo haga.

Siente sus mejillas tan calientes que cree que podría iluminar todo el vestuario en esos precisos momentos, arrodillado frente a Akaashi, pensando en lo guapo que está sonriéndole ladinamente, con las mejillas también sonrojadas, y niega la cabeza soltando una especie de carcajada nerviosa, vuelve a su rodilla y siente cómo se estremece cuando echa un poco más de crema, se quedan en silencio y se observan, se miran con otros ojos y a ninguno parece importarles mucho.

Cuando Keiji consigue levantarse y salir del gimnasio se encuentra con que todos sus compañeros de equipo se han marchado ya a Tokio, al parecer, y un mensaje de Hinata se lo confirma a Tsukki, un problema en la escuela les ha obligado a partir antes y al más bajo le pareció una buena idea decirles que no pasaba nada, que él acogería al capitán, al fin y al cabo había sido su culpa que no estuviera a tiempo frente al bus.

> \- “Y como tardabais mucho me he ido a casa, aún me queda un buen rato en bici, acoge a Akaashi-san en tu casa y no seas borde. Sé un buen anfitrión. Nos vemos mañana, pídele perdón a Akaashi-san”.- termina de leer el rubio perplejo. Maldito enano.
> 
> \- Oye, Kei, si no quieres no pasa nada, puedo buscar otro sitio para dormir, de verdad yo…

Niega la cabeza, tal vez con demasiada vehemencia, porque siente que se marea, aunque tal vez se deba a los nervios que de pronto siente en su estómago, a cómo le tiemblan las piernas conforme avanzan en silencio hacia su casa, a que el mayor le ha llamado Kei a la cara y no por mensaje, como está acostumbrado, probablemente sin darse cuenta. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y sin tener nada que ver con el volley, siente que quiere gritar. 

> \- Ya estoy en casa. Vengo con un amigo.- grita Kei al entrar en casa y ayuda a Akaashi a descalzarse, todavía tiene la rodilla inflamada, Akiteru aparece con un delantal demasiado sucio y Akaashi se presenta, se disculpa.
> 
> \- Pensaba que sería Tadashi, soy Akiteru, el hermano de Kei. Mamá y papá se han ido esta mañana, volverán el domingo. Estaba haciendo la cena, ponte cómodo mientras Keiji.

Kei le conduce hasta su habitación y Akaashi sonríe, desde luego es exactamente igual a como se la imaginaba, aunque no se esperaba encontrar tantas figuritas de dinosaurios en la estantería. Le mira con un atisbo de sonrisa pero no hace ningún comentario al respecto. Espera sentado en la cama a que el más joven le traiga hielo en gel y sin darse cuenta empiezan a hablar y, aunque el tiempo corre en el exterior, en esa habitación ni siquiera ha transcurrido un minuto.

> \- Espera, he tenido una idea. Ven.- Kei hace caso al otro chico y se arrejunta a él, sabe a dónde se dirige esa foto y pronto su teléfono empieza a vibrar estrepitosamente, se plantea seriamente si ha sido una buena idea.

En dos minutos ha sido agregado a un nuevo chat y le bombardean a mensajes, maldito Kuroo, sabía que no era buena idea darle su teléfono. Los lee por encima, intentando ocultar el hecho de que, muy, muy, muy en el fondo, le hacen gracia las ocurrencias de sus mayores. Al menos hasta que sale el tema de la fiesta. El audio de Bokuto suena desde el móvil de Keiji antes que del suyo y puede ver perfectamente cómo el rostro de su acompañante va cambiando.

> \- No os podéis negar, de verdad, es una fiesta tranquila, sólo con los chicos del Fukuro y algunos amigos de la universidad, llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos. AKAASHI NO PUEDES DECIR QUE NO. Además quiero presentaros a alguien, Kuroo ya le conoce, seguro que os cae bien, Akaashi no puedo salir con alguien si tú no le das el visto bueno, es muy buen chico estoy seguro de que…

Tsukishima deja de escuchar en ese preciso instante y se pone alerta, los nudillos de Akaashi se han vuelto blancos y teme que pueda romper el móvil de la fuerza con la que lo agarra. No sabe qué hacer, no se le da bien consolar a la gente, pero le pasa un brazo por la espalda con delicadeza y deja que el otro apoye la cabeza en su hombro. Sabe que está intentando no llorar pero antes de darse cuenta la camiseta del rubio se humedece. Le acaricia la espalda con suavidad, los dos móviles siguen vibrando pero lo único que parece importar ahora en la mente del rubio es calmar al otro, nunca le había visto tan frágil, a punto de romperse.

Los suaves golpes en la puerta hacen que Akaashi se separe con violencia del rubio y se cubra los ojos, girándose a la pared para que Akiteru no le vea los ojos. Se odia por sentirse tan débil. Es patético. Por supuesto que Bokuto ha conocido a alguien, lo raro sería que nadie se interesara en él. No sabe porqué el dolor en el pecho es tan persistente, porqué parece que no logra desaparecer a pesar de que han pasado meses desde que el mayor se marchó a la universidad, se alejó de su vida, a pesar de que han pasado meses desde que se prometió a sí mismo que iba a olvidarse de él, que no tenía ninguna oportunidad, que igual era hora de fijarse en alguien más. Lo único que ha conseguido ha sido confusión, porque su corazón se acelera cada vez que nota al rubio cerca, pero no de la misma forma que con su antiguo capitán. Se acelera de forma agradable, se siente tranquilo y podría quedarse toda la tarde escuchándole hablar de cualquier cosa, le encantaría besarle. Es un pensamiento recurrente últimamente, algo que no puede sacarse de la cabeza, pero no quiere hacerlo, todavía no está seguro de si de verdad desea hacerlo o de si lo haría para intentar olvidarse de Bokuto. No sabe si Kei quiere que lo haga, sabe que el rubio siente algo por Kuroo, que hablan, bromean y, aunque no quiera aceptarlo, el rubio es feliz cada vez que le llega un mensaje del tokiota, a pesar de que intente negárselo a sí mismo.

Cenan en silencio, Akiteru nota que su invitado no tiene un buen día y no dice nada de sus ojos rojos, o de su expresión ausente, intenta hacerle reír contando anécdotas de Kei de pequeño y a ratos lo consigue, Kei no lo dirá en voz alta pero le agradece a su hermano profundamente el esfuerzo que parece estar haciendo por hacer sentir bien a Keiji. Vuelven a su habitación a paso tranquilo, intentando convencer al mayor que él dormirá en el futón del suelo, que es su invitado y que si su madre, o dios no lo quiera, Akiteru, se enteran que no le ha dejado dormir en la cama probablemente sea la última vez que se vean. Termina por asentir, cree que es demasiado pronto para decirle al otro que a él no le importa compartir cama, empezaría a negar frenéticamente la cabeza y a ponerse colorado. A Akaashi le gusta que el más joven se sonroje, le parece odiosamente guapo cuando lo hace.

> \- Gracias.
> 
> \- En realidad tendrías que dárselas a Hinata.
> 
> \- No, no por dejar que me quede, aunque también por eso, gracias por lo de antes, y por lo del vestuario.

Tsukishima se sonroja violentamente al volver a pensar en el chico gimiendo suavemente conforme sus manos recorrían su pierna. Le da la espalda tras tenderle un pijama y se cambian en silencio. En el mismo momento en que se gira tiene la ligera sospecha de que no va a pasar de esta noche. Él es demasiado alto, y aunque Akaashi no es tan flaco, la camiseta sigue quedándole ancha, y demasiado larga, y el cuello es muy amplio y se cae por sus hombros de una forma que le hace pensar que va a perder la cabeza. Se muerde el labio inferior y ese gesto no pasa desapercibido para el mayor. Está a punto de decir algo, cualquier cosa, de acercarse al rubio y rodearle con los brazos, de obligarle a tumbarse junto a él en la cama, pero el otro apaga la luz y se lanza al futón antes de que Keiji pueda decir nada más.

> \- Buenas noches Kei.

Cree que no va a contestar cuando lo escucha, suave, casi inaudible, junto al latido frenético de su corazón. Oculta una sonrisa y cierra los ojos. Definitivamente cada minuto que pasa junto al rubio se siente más confuso con sus sentimientos.

> \- Buenas noches Keiji.

Kei se siente raro, cuando abre los ojos a la mañana siguiente, tal vez demasiado pronto, siente una sensación extraña en el pecho, un dolor molesto, no hay razón para sentirse enfermo, sabe que no tiene nada que ver con algo que pueda arreglar una visita al médico, aunque le gustaría tener un remedio. Se siente un poco como el año pasado, cuando empezó a chatear con Kuroo después de ese campamento en el Nekoma, después de conocer a Bokuto y Akaashi. Parece que ha pasado una eternidad. Mira el móvil intentando no despertar al chico que duerme a su lado y que respira con tranquilidad, los mensajes en el grupo que ahora comparte con sus senpais han aumentado considerablemente, además tiene exactamente cuarenta y dos mensajes de Hinata insistiéndole para ir a una fiesta para la que todavía queda más de un mes. No entiende a qué se refiere hasta que lee el chat con el ex capitán del Nekoma.

> “Sólo quería que vinierais a la fiesta. Bokuto echa de menos a Akaashi y está insoportable. Más que de normal. El enano insistió. Lo siento. Espero que Akaashi y tú lo hayáis pasado bien esta noche, es raro veros juntos sin nosotros :( espero que no me hayas echado mucho de menos Tsukki”.

Va a matarle, se levanta procurando no hacer ruido y cuando vuelve del baño se encuentra a Akaashi doblando la camiseta prestada antes de colocarse la suya. Traga saliva.

> \- Buenos días.
> 
> \- Pareces demasiado activo para ser las seis y cuarto de la mañana. No es propio de ti.

En eso el chico tiene razón, Kei odia, y cuando dice odia es ODIA, madrugar, y no sólo eso, ODIA con toda su alma las personas activas por la mañana, y Kuroo es demasiado activo a todas horas, y le molesta, le enfada y le cabrea como sólo consiguen los miembros de su propio equipo. Se encoge de hombros y baja a preparar el desayuno mientras deja que Akaashi se termine de vestir. Cinco minutos después Akiteru se despide de ellos y sale corriendo hacia la universidad, la vida del doctorando, dice antes de cerrar la puerta.

> \- Tienes un hermano simpático, no sé porqué te quejas tanto de él.

Kei refunfuña sacándole una carcajada a Akaashi, se sorprende tanto que tiene que girarse y entonces se da cuenta que el chico estaba justo detrás de él, ayudándole a limpiar las cosas del desayuno, y tiene que agarrarle para que no se caiga al suelo por el choque, está demasiado cerca, quiere pensar Kei, aunque en realidad lo único que piensa es que no está lo suficientemente pegado a él. Akaashi le mira con tanta intensidad que siente que se va a echar a arder en cualquier momento, que se va a derretir. Nunca se había parado a observar lo azules que son sus ojos, o que, con la luz indicada, parecen grises. Nunca se había fijado en la cicatriz sobre su labio, le está mirando los labios. ¿Le está mirando los labios? Mierda, le está mirando los labios, y Keiji está haciendo lo mismo, sus ojos están fijos allí, siente que le fallan las piernas cuando el más mayor se pega a él, simplemente un toque y está perdido.

Todo da igual, que pierda el tren, que no llegue al entrenamiento, que Kei no consiga llegar a tiempo a clase, que Yamaguchi, preocupado por su amigo, decida que igual le ha pasado algo y venga hasta aquí, o que llame a Akiteru y él se preocupe y venga corriendo, que la casa se incendie o que el mundo se acabe. Keiji no puede hacer nada más que besar el rubio, que abrazarse a él y dejar que el otro recorra su cuerpo con torpeza, con curiosidad, con deseo. No importa que las tazas se resbalen de sus manos y se estampen contra el suelo, haciéndose añicos, lo único que importa es cómo el rubio le arrastra de nuevo hasta su habitación y desde luego lo que menos les importa es que la cama estuviera perfectamente hecha hasta que la espalda de Kei choca contra ella.


	2. Tiempo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que las cosas se van de madre por no hablarse y el drama se hace presente y constante. (Lo siento).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os guste el segundo capítulo! Me ha costado bastante y no estoy segura de si me gusta o no pero espero que lo disfrutéis! Hacedme saber si os gusta o no (desde el respeto porfis) y muchos besitos de Kuroo en la frente. 
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Haruichi Furudate, yo los tomo prestados para contar esta historia (que no sigue el manga ni el anime).

Hace rato que ha dejado de prestar atención a lo que ocurre a su alrededor, lo más interesante es el vaso de chupito que descansa vacío sobre la mesa de la cocina, la botella de tequila que hace poco más de media hora que se ha terminado junto a Kuroo. Busca a su amigo entre los asistentes a la fiesta pero no hay rastro del chico de pelo negro y vuelve a centrar su atención en la botella vacía, intentando borrar de su mente, de su pecho, la imagen de Akaashi y Tsukishima besándose frente a él.

Bokuto sabe que no tendría que molestarse, que no puede recriminarle nada al ahora capitán del Fukurodani, a su antiguo setter, que no tiene ningún derecho a reprocharle que ese beso le haya dolido en lo más profundo de su ser. Él mismo es consciente de que ha traído compañía, de que estaba deseando presentarle a sus amigos a ese chico con el que parecía que sí podía pasar algo, por fin, aunque si lo piensa está seguro de que lo único que deseaba era demostrar que estaba pasando página, que estaba superando un sentimiento que no iba a llevarle a ninguna parte. Está a punto de soltar una carcajada amarga, ni siquiera sabe dónde se ha metido su acompañante, tampoco le importa, lo único que quiere es olvidar esa sensación en su pecho, que deje de doler, poder decirle a Akaashi lo que siente de una vez por todas sin el miedo a perderle para siempre.

Está a punto de salir de allí, de huir de nuevo, como lleva haciendo desde que entró a la universidad, desde que salió de su zona de confort, cuando ve al rubio del Karasuno acercarse a él, solo, con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas, por la cerveza, quiere pensar, y le saluda ligeramente con la cabeza mientras se acerca hasta él, no hay rastro de su antiguo compañero por ninguna parte y eso hace que se relaje de inmediato. Se quedan en silencio, incómodos ante la presencia del otro, ninguno de los dos sabe qué decir y Tsukishima no va a ser el primero en romper el hielo, eso está claro. Bokuto sabe que él no tiene la culpa de nada, que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, se alegra de que sea él quien bese a Akaashi, se alegra de saber que si tiene que ser otra persona, Tsukki es buena gente, sabe que se tratarán bien el uno al otro. Joder, es demasiado complicado, piensa mientras se pasa la mano por el cabello con nerviosismo.

> -¿Lo estás pasando bien, Tsukki? Hace rato que no te veía, pensaba que te habrías ido.
> 
> -Estaba en el balcón con Keiji.

Sabe que lo ha dicho sin pensar y aun así no puede evitar sentir el puñetazo directo al estómago al escuchar el nombre de su amigo, sí es cierto que se han vuelto muy cercanos en poco tiempo. Asiente despacio, a punto de dejar el tema, pero su boca va más rápido que su cabeza y no puede perder una oportunidad como esta.

> \- ¿Cómo está? Parecía un poco nervioso cuando ha salido corriendo detrás de ti. Perdón por lo del juego, no me esperaba… bueno, eso.

Habla con rapidez, mucho más ansioso de lo que en verdad quiere mostrar, pero con un tono de voz que a Tsukki no se le escapa, suena triste, derrotado, y el rubio empieza a pensar que él tiene algo que ver, que igual Keiji está equivocado y los sentimientos que tiene hacia su ex capitán no son tan descabellados, que igual son compartidos. No puede evitar sentirse fatal mientras el chico que tiene frente a él le mira con ojos derrotados, preocupado de verdad por su amigo.

> \- No has elegido la pregunta, no tienes que pedir perdón por eso. Creo que deberías preguntarle tú cómo está, viene hacia aquí.

Bokuto se gira y ahí está, más guapo que antes, con el pelo ligeramente despeinado y mirado a todas partes, buscando a alguien conocido, intentando ocultar una sonrisa nerviosa cuando ve a los otros dos. Se acerca con lentitud, dejando abandonado el botellín casi lleno que le ha ofrecido insistentemente un chico que le ha acorralado en medio del salón durante más de diez minutos.

> \- Creo que no estoy acostumbrado a que me aborde gente desconocida, ese chico se ha pegado diez minutos intentando convencerme de que esta es la mejor cerveza que voy a probar en la vida, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a apuntarme con una pistola o algo, si no la aceptaba.

Bokuto está a punto de responder cuando su mejor amigo se digna a hacer acto de presencia, agitado, agarrando a Tsukki de la muñeca y repitiendo insistentemente algo de un enano que el del Fukurodani no alcanza a comprender. Lo único de lo que es consciente es que de pronto Akaashi y él se quedan solos y siente que empieza a costarle respirar, que hace mucho calor y que no debería haberse bebido esa media botella de tequila porque ahora no es capaz de fijar la vista en un punto sin que todo se mueva a su alrededor.

> \- Bokuto-san ¿estás bien? Tienes la cara roja, igual deberías salir a que te dé el aire. Vamos.

Le agarra de la muñeca, igual que ha hecho Kuroo con el rubio hace menos de dos minutos, y se pregunta si su amigo ha sentido también esa electricidad recorriendo todo su cuerpo, si se le ha acelerado el corazón con la misma intensidad y si ha estado a punto de tropezar con sus propios pies varias veces. El aire fresco de la calle le golpea al instante y deja que le cale por completo, intentando relajarse y no hacer mucho caso a la presencia del chico que le mira con cariño a su derecha.

> \- Creo que has bebido demasiado, Bokuto-san.

Quiere reírse, está a punto de soltar una carcajada pero le mira y todo a su alrededor parece desvanecerse. Es un exagerado, sabe que Akaashi no ha cambiado tanto en estos meses, vale que le ha crecido un poco más el pelo, que ha empezado a entrenar más, no está ciego y ese jersey se ajusta demasiado a su cuerpo. No ha cambiado tanto pero Bokuto cree que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le ve tan guapo, tan cómodo consigo mismo, tan relajado. Se deja arrastrar hasta el banco más cercano y no se aparta cuando la mano del otro le toca la frente, intentando comprobar su temperatura. Tiene que apartar la mirada rápidamente antes de que Akaashi se dé cuenta de todo lo que está pasando por su cabeza, por su mente, de todo lo que siente en lo más profundo de su corazón. Cuando estaban juntos no era tan complicado ocultar sus sentimientos, no entiende qué ha cambiado.

A su mente vuelan recuerdos de años anteriores, entrenamientos y partidos, gritos en los pasillos del instituto buscando a quien consideraba su mejor amigo después de Kuroo, ruegos para quedarse entrenando un poco más después de que todos abandonaran el gimnasio, prometiendo a todo el mundo que ellos se encargaban de recoger, prometiéndole a Akaashi que sería él quien lo haría, siempre la misma historia, siempre convenciéndole con un par de pucheros de que si le ayudaba terminarían antes y podrían irse a casa pronto. Siente que ha vivido los mejores años de su vida y que todo lo que siempre le han dicho de la universidad es una farsa, se siente tan vacío sin Akaashi a su lado en los entrenamientos, sin verle por los pasillos de la facultad, sin poder salir corriendo nada más escuchar el timbre para buscar al pelinegro. Se siente perdido en la universidad, por mucho que tenga a Kuroo en la habitación de al lado y en el mismo campus, por mucho que se haya hecho amigo de la mayoría de sus compañeros de equipo y que tenga un par de colegas simpáticos en clase que le integran en sus planes. Ha vivido los mejores años de su vida sin atreverse a decirle al chico del que está enamorado lo que siente, y ahora es demasiado tarde.

Quiere sacar el tema, quiere que Akaashi le cuente si está saliendo con Tsukishima, si sólo son amigos que se besan cuando se aburren, que hacen otras cosas, no podría juzgarle, él mismo ha hecho eso con Kuroo en más de una ocasión, con más de una cerveza en el cuerpo y cuando la situación les sobrepasaba a ambos. Kuroo se ha convertido en una vía de escape más en su vida. Recuerda la mañana siguiente a la primera noche que pasaron juntos, tras varias botellas de alcohol y los lamentos del pelinegro porque Tsukishima no le hacía caso y había terminado por bloquearle de WhatsApp. Kuroo había sido el primero en terminar la distancia entre ambos, en besar a su mejor amigo torpemente y todavía con los ojos rojos de llorar, Bokuto no se había apartado, entendía perfectamente lo que sentía su mejor amigo, sabía que esa no era la solución, que a la larga probablemente iba a traerles más de un problema, pero no era tonto, y no estaba ciego, y para qué se iba a engañar, Kuroo sabía perfectamente lo que hacía mientras sus manos se colaban por debajo de su camiseta con insistencia. Aquella había sido la primera de muchas, a veces no era necesario el alcohol, simplemente uno de ellos estaba triste o estresado, o no había ninguna otra razón, se necesitaban, se buscaban.

Habían hablado largo y tendido sobre la situación, sobre su nueva relación, ¿qué eran ahora? ¿Qué sentían por el otro? De lo único de lo que Bokuto estaba seguro era que Kuroo seguía siendo su mejor amigo, una de las personas más importantes de su vida, pero que no sentía lo mismo que sentía por Akaashi, y pondría la mano en el fuego porque a su amigo le pasaba lo mismo con él y con Tsukki. Pero entre ellos no había confusiones, no le daba miedo, ni ansiedad hablar las cosas con Kuroo, hacerle saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza, así habían decidido que ante todo seguían siendo amigos, y que si en algún momento se sentían incómodos pararían todo esto, le molestaba no poder hablar con Akaashi de la misma forma, con la misma sinceridad. ¿Tendrían ellos la misma relación?

> \- Bokuto-san ¿me estás escuchando?

Vuelve al banco, al presente, al ruido estridente que sale del interior de la casa y que retumba en su cabeza con insistencia. Empieza a notar una sensación muy molesta en el estómago y ya no está tan seguro de que sea por la cercanía a Akaashi, cree que va a vomitar en cualquier momento. Definitivamente ha sido una muy mala idea beberse esa botella de tequila.

> \- Perdona, ¿qué decías?

Akaashi sonríe con timidez mientras vuelve la vista al frente, no se siente capaz de volver a hacer esa pregunta mirando a Bokuto a los ojos, no quiere ver cómo su rostro cambia, cómo, seguramente, sonría como cuando hace un buen remate y anota un punto decisivo. Su corazón no está preparado para eso, ni su corazón ni su cabeza. Casi puede escuchar la voz de Kei en su mente diciéndole que es una mala idea, una muy mala idea. Espera que a él las cosas con Kuroo le estén yendo mejor.

> \- Decía que perdón por haber salido antes corriendo y haber desaparecido media fiesta, sabía que querías presentarme a ese chico.- No recuerda su nombre, ni siquiera recuerda si Bokuto se lo ha presentado formalmente, hace rato que no le ve por ninguna parte y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, siente curiosidad por saber qué ha sido del muchacho.- sé que querías que le conociera y le diera el visto bueno, lo dijiste el otro día pero Bokuto-san, no creo que sea necesario que yo le dé el visto bueno a alguien para que tú salgas con esa persona…

Lo suelta acelerado, intentando no pensar mucho en cómo se siente realmente mientras dice todo esto, mientras se miente a sí mismo, claro que le importa con quién salga o deje de salir Bokuto. Sabe que él no va a ser ese chico, pero espera que, cuanto menos, sea una buena persona, que no le juzgue, que le conozca y no le haga sentir mal, inferior, que aprenda a tratar con él y tenga paciencia, que le escuche de verdad, que le trate bien, alguien a quien se le acelere el corazón cada vez que le dedica una de sus sonrisas verdaderas, cada vez que se le acerque a despeinarle o cada vez que le haga un buen pase en un partido. Mierda, siente un nudo en la garganta y los ojos le escuecen, no quiere echarse a llorar, sabe que si empieza no va a parar, que las cervezas que se ha tomado antes pueden hacer que hable de una vez por todas y que por fin le cuente lo que siente, y si lo hace… si lo hace todo se acabó. No puede ser egoísta, no esta vez. Necesita alejarse de Bokuto-san para que él pueda ser feliz, para que pueda vivir su vida plenamente sin tener en cuenta lo que él siente.

> \- La verdad es que no sé dónde se ha metido, hace un buen rato que no le he visto, pero no pasa nada. En verdad cuando dije que quería que vinieras para darle el visto bueno… sólo quería que vinieras.

Siente que se le acelera el corazón con las palabras de su ex capitán, hace rato que ha dejado de sentir las manos y no puede verlo pero apostaría lo que fuera a que tiene los nudillos blancos desde que se quedaron a solas. Se queda en silencio, todavía incapaz de mirar a los ojos de su amigo, esperando a que siga hablando, nota cómo se remueve inquieto y termina por levantarse dando un ligero traspiés para agacharse y quedar frente a él, ahora sí que le es imposible esquivar su mirada.

> \- Te echo de menos. Te echo de menos no sólo en la pista, te echo de menos a todas horas Akaashi, a veces tanto que duele, aquí.- No es consciente de lo que hace, le agarra la mano y la lleva hasta su pecho, si pudiera concentrarse notaría cómo el corazón del chico de pelo plateado late desbocado, pero ese es el problema, Akaashi es incapaz de concentrarse en eso ahora mismo, demasiado ocupado intentando que su acompañante no se dé cuenta de lo nervioso que se ha puesto, de que han empezado a sudarle las manos, de que sus mejillas se han vuelto rojas y no precisamente por el frío de la calle. Ojalá pudiera decirle que él también le echa de menos.

“ _yo también Bokuto-san, yo también te echo de menos tanto que duele, que a veces siento que no voy a ser capaz de seguir adelante, que siento que estoy en pausa, que todo a mi alrededor avanza demasiado rápido y que yo no estoy preparado para seguir, que me siento perdido sin ti, que no sabía que eras tan importante para mí, que no sabía que te necesitaba tanto_ ”.

Ojalá pudiera decirle todo esto sin sentirse egoísta, ojalá pudiera dejar de ser un cobarde, ojalá no sintiera que todo le sobrepasa y que necesita salir de allí corriendo, que necesita huir, porque si no lo hace va a hablar y Bokuto le echa de menos como un amigo pero él no, si habla se acabó.

Parece que Bokuto se da cuenta de que está incómodo porque de pronto vuelve a mirarle con lucidez, pestañea varias veces, intentando recordar dónde está, situándose en el presente y aleja la mano de su rostro con rapidez, como si su piel le quemara, le doliera. Se levanta rápidamente y se disculpa demasiadas veces antes de salir corriendo, antes de dejarle solo en ese banco y perderse en el interior de la casa. Akaashi no logra comprender qué ha ocurrido, porqué su amigo ha salido corriendo tan rápido, haciendo justo lo que él se estaba planteando, tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que no le ha contestado, que le ha dejado ahí, con el pecho al descubierto y mostrando sus sentimientos, esperando algo más que el silencio.

Se encoje en el banco, saca el móvil para avisar a sus amigos que se marcha a casa y lee el mensaje que Kei le ha enviado hace poco más de diez minutos explicándole que se marcha y lo mala idea que ha sido “venir a esta estúpida fiesta”, según palabras textuales. Akaashi no puede estar más de acuerdo con su amigo, pero no tiene fuerza para levantarse de allí y encaminarse a su hogar, no hasta que divisa al chico que antes ha estado diez minutos ofreciéndole una cerveza y sale corriendo, procurando que no le vea.

En el interior de la casa Kuroo se lleva de nuevo la botella a los labios y cierra los ojos con fuerza cuando el tequila le arde en la garganta. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido él y estúpido Tsukishima Kei, estúpida sonrisa autosuficiente y estúpidas gafas. Estúpido. Todavía siente el cosquilleo en su mano, en su cuello, de verdad es estúpido. Hace una hora ni siquiera se había imaginado que la noche pudiera derivar a lo que es ahora, ni mucho menos se habría imaginado a su mejor amigo corriendo por la casa, llegando hasta él con lágrimas en los ojos y repitiendo una y otra vez que la ha cagado. Si no estuviera tan enfadado consigo mismo probablemente también él estaría llorando. Abandona la botella casi vacía y acompaña a su amigo al balcón, intentando obviar, en vano, la imagen de Kei y Akaashi abrazados que le golpea con fuerza, o la discusión que hace poco más de quince minutos ha tenido en ese mismo lugar con el rubio. Ese beso. Mierda.

* * *

Intenta no prestar atención a la sensación de electricidad que le ha recorrido el cuerpo al agarrar a Tsukishima de la mano, la misma sensación que ha sentido cuando se han besado pero mucho más atenuada esta vez, sus pasos le llevan al balcón casi inconscientemente y termina por soltarle cuando se quedan a solas. No se le escapa la mirada de Kei, cuestionándole, buscando algo más, una respuesta a una pregunta que parece no querer formular. No oculta la sonrisa de su rostro, por fin ha dejado sin palabras al gran Tsukishima Kei, merece anotarse el punto.

> \- Esos dos necesitaban hablar, espero que no te haya molestado que te arrastre conmigo hasta aquí. Lo del enano ha sido una excusa, creo que se ha ido hace un buen rato, por lo que me ha dicho Kenma.- Dice enseñando el móvil, como si al rubio le interesara lo más mínimo.

Se quedan en silencio, un silencio incómodo para Kuroo, que no está acostumbrado a estar callado más de dos minutos sin empezar a darle vueltas a la cabeza, así que se permite recordar de nuevo la sensación de los labios del rubio sobre los suyos, la forma en la que su cuerpo le ha delatado, las mejillas sonrojadas y cómo esquivaba su mirada. No puede evitar sonreír y Kei parece darse cuenta porque bufa y cruza los brazos frente a él.

> \- Quita esa sonrisa, idiota.
> 
> \- Pero _Tsukki_.- degusta su nombre como hace un rato, acercándose peligrosamente hasta él.- ¿no puedo estar feliz por disfrutar de tu compañía?

Ve como pone los ojos en blanco y suelta una carcajada que le hace relajarse al instante, toda la tensión que tenía hace unos momentos desaparece y vuelve a sentirse cómodo en su compañía, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración, pero ahora no puede ocultar, y en el fondo tampoco quiere, la sonrisa de su rostro.

No quiere apartarse de su lado, quiere deshacer la distancia entre ambos de una vez por todas, dejarse llevar, obligar a Tsukki a que deje de controlar cada uno de sus movimientos, está seguro de que si le besa va a corresponderle, de que lo desea tanto como él, entonces ¿por qué está tan nervioso? ¿Por qué se siente tan inseguro? Tiene que obligarse a dejar de pensar en el beso que ha compartido con Akaashi, en el rubio intentando consolar al otro en ese mismo suelo, todavía no está seguro de si son celos o es algo más, tal vez lo que más le preocupa, en el fondo, es que si es algo más, si no son sólo amigos… no quiere pensar en ello. Se centra en su acompañante, en cómo intenta ocultar una sonrisa y en que no se aleja de él ni cuando su espalda choca contra el cristal.

> \- Menuda excusa barata entonces.
> 
> \- ¿Habrías venido si te hubiera dicho que quería estar a solas contigo? Creo que no.

El ambiente ha cambiado totalmente, Kuroo lo nota, siente ese cosquilleo de placer en la punta de los dedos, anticipación, se siente igual de bien que en un partido, la sensación de bloquear un buen remate, podría gritar ahora mismo.

> \- Podría habérmelo pensado.

Se le acelera el corazón al ver esa sonrisa, va a pasar, es consciente de ello pero aun así le sorprende que sea el rubio quien se lance, quien agarre su nuca y le acerque hasta él, es Tsukki quien abre la boca primero, pero es Kuroo el que no puede evitar ocultar la sonrisa incluso con sus labios pegados, quien se pega a él casi con violencia, quien le acaricia, le agarra de la cintura y profundiza el beso una y otra vez. Es él y un poco el alcohol, y un poco el deseo, y un poco las ganas de jugar.

Tsukishima se separa primero, ocultando el rostro en su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas sin soltar el agarre de su camiseta, totalmente arrugada. El mayor mentiría si dijera que no se siente bien, que no es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que está completamente a gusto con una persona, sin contar a Bokuto, mentiría si dijera que no ha deseado esto más veces de las que está dispuesto a reconocer. A pesar de eso sigue esa presión en el pecho, ese miedo, esa inseguridad. Está a punto de cagarla y no es consciente hasta que ya es demasiado tarde.

> \- Supongo que Akaashi no se enfadará porque estés aquí conmigo ¿verdad? No sé qué relación tenéis, si sólo os liáis o… bueno, si sois algo más…

Sigue hablando, desvariando sobre la relación de los otros dos, sigue hablando a pesar de que ha visto cómo el rostro del rubio se ha ensombrecido, cómo se ha alejado de él, sigue hablando aunque ha notado que aprieta las manos con fuerza y que sus nudillos se han vuelto blancos, que frunce los labios con fuerza, sabe que se está enfadando pero no puede parar de hablar, puede que esto sí sea culpa del alcohol.

> \- Cállate ya. ¿Eres imbécil? Lo primero es que tú y yo no somos nada, Kuroo, nada, como para que vengas a reprocharme con quién me beso o me dejo de besar, o lo que hago con quien me dé la gana, y que yo sepa, Akaashi también está soltero, y si tuviera que darle alguna explicación a alguien, no sería a ti. No sé a qué ha venido esta escena de celos pero no me hace ni puta gracia.

Kuroo es consciente de que tiene razón en todo lo que está diciendo, de que de verdad la ha cagado, de que no tendría que haber dicho nada de eso y menos con esas palabras, sabe que acaba de cavar su propia tumba con Kei.

> \- Me da igual que pienses que tienes derecho a juzgarme por con cuantas personas me acueste o me deje de acostar, si eso es lo que te preocupa, pero no tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo, tú y yo no somos nada, Kuroo, y esto no tendría que haber pasado.

Se escapa de su agarre, sale corriendo del balcón y Kuroo no es capaz de mover un músculo para intentar detenerle, se ha comportado como un estúpido celoso, él no es así, no entiende cómo ha sido capaz de reaccionar de esa manera. Intentaba protegerse a sí mismo, proteger a Bokuto, intentaba saber si entre esos dos había algo, intentaba… no lo sabe. Lo único que sabe con certeza ahora mismo es que el tequila está desapareciendo de su organismo y necesita más. Lo único que desea es que a su mejor amigo le haya ido mejor con Akaashi, sólo quiere tragarse ese nudo que descansa en su garganta y las lágrimas que amenazan con salir, no es momento para ello.

Vuelve a la fiesta, a la cocina y se sienta en la encimera con una botella, observando cómo todos disfrutan, sintiéndose amargado por no poder hacer lo mismo, culpándose una y otra vez, no sabe cuántos tragos ha bebido pero su móvil le avisa de que le queda poca batería cuando envía el sexto mensaje a Tsukishima pidiéndole perdón, cuando divisa a su mejor amigo acercándose hasta él con los ojos llorosos. Ninguno de los dos ha tenido suerte esta noche, se van a casa tras escuchar los lamentos de Bokuto en el balcón durante media hora que en realidad parecen tres. Cada uno de ellos rezando porque las cosas mejoren con el tiempo, porque sean capaces de sincerarse los unos con los otros antes de que sea demasiado tarde.


	3. Meses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Bokuto y Kuroo se sienten mal e intentan arreglar las cosas, hay cosas muy soft y todos se dan cuenta de que se quieren mucho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLI! Espero que os guste mucho el tercer capítulo, me da ternurita al corazón y creo que todos se merecían un descanso de pasarlo mal, ya habrá tiempo para eso. Son unos idiotas a los que quiero mucho, por favor no se lo tengáis en cuenta jo. Perdón por los saltos temporales, es como mejor me estructuro la cabeza y a veces se puede hacer un poco confuso si no se presta atención, estoy trabajando en hacerlo más lineal pero necesito que pase más tiempo en el fic para empezar a desarrollar bien las cosas. <3
> 
> Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Haruichi Furudate y no estoy siguiendo la historia original del manga o del anime. 
> 
> Si os gusta (o no) hacedmelo saber porfis, pero desde el respeto.
> 
> Besitos de Kuroo en la cabeza <3

La pelota cae sin que pueda frenarla, marcando el final del partido, el final del entrenamiento y el comienzo de las vacaciones de navidad. Akaashi se alinea junto al resto de sus compañeros de equipo y hacen una reverencia, a pesar de haber perdido el amistoso no está enfadado, lo único en lo que puede pensar es en la barbacoa que han preparado los entrenadores para celebrar el final de año. El ambiente se torna festivo y todos parecen querer salir corriendo a los vestuarios, terminar de ducharse los primeros y poder ir a comer carne y verduritas a la parrilla de una vez por todas. Está tan ensimismado en ese pensamiento que no repara en que dos personas escandalosas entran al gimnasio con delantales llenos de manchas.

Él no se da cuenta, pero Bokuto ve perfectamente cómo su amigo entra al vestuario con paso ligero, demasiado absorto en la comida como para pensar en a quién pertenecen esas voces que han hecho eco en el gimnasio. Kuroo le agarra el hombro en muestra de apoyo, hace semanas que están planeando esto, se pusieron de acuerdo con los entrenadores e incluso con parte de sus equipos, no les costó mucho convencer a los de tercer año del Karasuno de que se quedaran un día más en Tokio en cuanto nombraron la barbacoa, todavía puede escuchar los gritos de Tanaka desde el otro lado del teléfono.

* * *

Bokuto parecía llevar mucho mejor que él la ley del silencio que los otros dos habían decidido imponerles. Estaba claro que no podía culparles de ello, Kôtarô habría hecho lo mismo con Kuroo de haber estado en lugar del rubio, aun así le apenaba su mejor amigo, era consciente de lo mal que había actuado y a pesar de deshacerse en perdones con Tsukki el más pequeño no parecía querer dar el brazo a torcer. Tal vez por eso, porque le mataba lentamente ver a su amigo ir apagándose, consumiéndose poco a poco, o porque él mismo se sentía fatal tras haber agobiado a Akaashi con sus sentimientos, decidió que no era momento de lamentarse, que si no actuaban ahora tal vez fuera demasiado tarde, tal vez les perderían para siempre.

Al principio pensó hacer algo por su cuenta, aparecer por el instituto con un nuevo peluche de un búho y con una carta para explicarle a Akaashi que estaba bien si no correspondía sus sentimientos, que no podía obligarle y que lo único que quería era que terminara con eso de dejar en visto todos sus mensajes, que el silencio le estaba matando por dentro y que llevaba tiempo sin concentrarse. Sus compañeros de equipo no sabían llevarle cuando estaba en esa fase EMO que el Fukurodani conocía muy bien y llevaba tres días en el banquillo, intentando no quedarse calvo de tanto tirarse del pelo y dejar de preocupar a su nuevo entrenador con sus problemas. El capitán, un chico un par de años mayor que él y estudiante de Medicina, como Kuroo, le había obligado a salir del gimnasio media hora después, junto a él, para ir a cenar a un bar cercano en el que se había encontrado con el antiguo capitán del Karasuno, su antiguo setter y Oikawa Tooru, los tres enzarzados en una discusión sobre aliens y gatos que no había terminado de comprender. Si se sorprendieron de verle allí no se lo hicieron saber y sin ser consciente de cómo, terminaron en un karaoke los cinco, cantando hasta bien entrada la mañana y hablando de barbacoas.

No se lo diría a Oikawa, pero había sido de gran ayuda para su nuevo plan, sobre todo su retahíla de lamentaciones porque Iwa-chan, quien quiera que fuera, se había enfadado con él y no sabía cómo pedirle perdón. Se sorprendió con creces al averiguar que el ex capitán del Aoba había pensado ir a buscar a su amigo al trabajo con un peluche de un ¿un qué? y su postre favorito. Al final habían decidido que ninguna de sus ideas iba a salir bien y Sugawara Koushi, tras juzgarles en silencio y en voz alta, les había hecho prometer que hablarían las cosas en vez de seguir haciendo el imbécil, y que, sobre todo, les mantendrían informados de cómo avanzaba la situación.

Bokuto se había sentido mucho mejor después de aquella larga noche y al día siguiente se puso manos a la obra, había empezado a entrenar otra vez, obligándose a controlar sus estados de ánimo, había vuelto con fuerza a las clases y había pasado todo el mes intentando buscar el mejor momento para pedirle perdón a Akaashi, intentando averiguar la mejor manera de que Tsukishima perdonara a Kuroo, eso era todavía más complicado. No había querido hablar con su mejor amigo hasta que todo estuviera perfectamente planeado, pero el chico era más astuto de lo que demostraba y el cambio en la rutina del búho, las sonrisas que le dedicaba cuando se cruzaban en el pasillo antes de desayunar se le habían hecho demasiado sospechosas.

> \- Venga, ya vale. ¿qué te traes entre manos? Akaashi ha vuelto a contestarte los mensajes y no me lo has contado, es eso, ¿verdad? Si lo haces para que no me sienta tan mal conmigo mismo no es necesario, me merezco que Tsukki no me responda…
> 
> \- Ya vale ¿no? Kuroo, ¿desde cuándo te regodeas en tus desgracias? Pensaba que eras una persona de acción. La cagaste, está bien, seguro que a Tsukki se le ha pasado el enfado, igual ni se acuerda de que te tiene bloqueado, pero si no haces nada por enfrentarle, si no lo hablas con él, no vas a solucionar nada.

Kuroo se quedó mudo ante las palabras de su amigo, tenía razón, se había estado regodeando en su desgracia, lamentándose de sí mismo, sin atender a la razón, se había convertido en lo que más odiaba. Bokuto le explicó su plan, era algo más que factible, se dijo a sí mismo tras darle vueltas durante todo el día, igual, sólo igual, funcionaba, pero no iba a saberlo si no lo intentaba. Bokuto se había encargado de todo, había hablado con los entrenadores y con algunos jugadores, con los capitanes de todos los equipos y con el vice capitán del Fukurodani, haciéndole prometer que no diría nada a Akaashi, nunca había pensado que amenazar a alguien con dejarle sin una barbacoa iba a ser motivo suficiente para que hicieran todo lo que ellos querían.

* * *

Y ahí está ahora, nervioso como nunca antes, crujiéndose los dedos mientras espera que Akaashi salga del vestuario, sin prestar demasiada atención a su mejor amigo, sin reparar en que seguramente está casi o más nervioso que él. Vuelve a la calle, no puede estar más tiempo dentro del gimnasio, esperando, necesita moverse, repasar el plan una y otra vez en su mente, necesita hacer algo.

> \- ¿Bokuto-san?

Se tensa al escuchar su voz, no esperaba verle a él primero, saluda al rubio con una sonrisa tensa y busca detrás de él, no puede esperar más. Parece que Tsukki se da cuenta de qué hace, de a quién busca, porque sonríe con suficiencia y se cruza de brazos frente a él, vuelve a poner esa mueca que le hace querer pegarle un puñetazo.

> \- Todavía está en la ducha, parece que según tus antiguos compañeros, el capitán debería sacrificarse por el conjunto del equipo y ceder su parte de carne para que el rendimiento mejore, eso y que han perdido el último partido, tenían que hacer el castigo, no iban a librarse. Kuroo se ha quedado vigilando.

Entonces se han visto, el rubio ha intentado ocultarlo pero Bokuto ha podido apreciar cómo le ha temblado la voz ligeramente al nombrar a su compañero de piso. Parece que las cosas no han salido bien entre ellos. Todavía hay tiempo, se repite, todavía queda toda la tarde, no pueden irse de vacaciones de navidad sin arreglar sus problemas, si lo hacen probablemente no vuelvan a tener una buena relación nunca, Kuroo se desesperará del todo, se irá todo a la mierda. Si las cosas no salen bien con ninguno de ellos… teme lo que pueda pasar.

> \- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Os aburrís demasiado en la universidad?
> 
> \- La verdad es que no, tenemos los exámenes a la vuelta y estamos de culo, bueno, sobre todo Kuroo, ha estado dos días sin dormir para poder venir aquí y entregar a tiempo los trabajos.

Sabe que está hablando demasiado, otra vez, justo como la noche del karaoke con los otros componentes del equipo y con Oikawa, que Kuroo se enfadará si se entera que está intentando darle pena a Tsukki pero no se le ocurre ninguna otra forma de ablandar el corazón del rubio y que le perdone de una vez por todas. Sugawara tiene razón, si no hablan pronto las cosas se va a ir todo de madre. Está tan pendiente de las reacciones en el rostro de su acompañante que no se fija en que su antiguo setter ha salido ya del gimnasio, con el pelo medio mojado y una ligera sonrisa en la cara, probablemente debido al buen olor que inunda el lugar. Al menos mantiene la sonrisa incluso después de haberle visto, lo que le indica que, o bien ha hablado con Kuroo, o que igual es momento de que se reconcilien de una vez por todas, y que está dispuesto a aceptar su perdón.

Akaashi se acerca hasta ellos con tranquilidad, controlando su respiración y obligándose a pensar que sólo es Bokuto, que no va a pasar nada, que Kei tiene razón cada vez que le dice que seguro que su ex capitán no está enfadado desde aquella noche en la que huyó como un cobarde. Sus ojos se encuentran con los del rubio que le sonríe ligeramente y se despide de Bokuto para dejarle vía libre, está tan nervioso que cree que va a tropezar con el propio aire, cada vez más pesado.

> \- No tendrías que salir a la calle con el pelo mojado en pleno invierno, vas a pillar una pulmonía, toma.

No le mira mientras le tiende un gorro y una bufanda, casi se le escapa una carcajada al ver el pequeño búho que decora uno de los bordes de la tela que ahora le cubre el cuello. Le da las gracias con una sonrisa verdadera, haciendo caso omiso a lo rápido que le late el corazón, rezando para que Bokuto piense que las mejillas rojas son efecto del frío y no de lo que provoca en él, en su cuerpo.

> \- Akaashi, tenemos que hablar, pero primero tienes que comer, sino vais a seguir perdiendo partidos y vais a tener que hacer todos los castigos, y no voy a darle a Kuroo el poder de restregarme que el Nekoma ha superado a nuestro equipo, vamos, come.

Le arrastra hasta la mesa más cercana y tiene que convencerle de que puede comer solo antes de que le acerque los palillos a la boca. Puede, y sólo puede, que se hubiera dejado alimentar de no haber estado acompañado de tres de los equipos más importantes de la prefectura, de no haber notado la mirada penetrante de Tsukishima en su nuca. Se permite fijarse en lo que ha cambiado Bokuto en los últimos meses, le observa ahí, serio, analizando el mejor trozo de carne del plato para poder degustarlo, le brillan los ojos con expectación y debería cerrar la boca antes de empezar a salivar, a pesar de todo el corazón de Akaashi empieza a palpitar con fuerza, es incapaz de ocultar la sonrisa que amenaza con salir a la luz. Los gritos le sacan de sus pensamientos, Hinata y Kageyama discuten acaloradamente mientras Kenma intenta esconderse detrás de Kuroo, que mira la escena intentando aguantar la risa, también él parece mayor, como si hubiera madurado este mes y medio, cree que Kei ha tenido algo que ver, aunque no sea consciente de ello. Busca al rubio con la mirada y no se le escapa la forma en la que mira a Kuroo, como si quisiera acercarse a hablar con él, intentando controlarse, le conoce lo suficiente para reconocer su lenguaje corporal, y Bokuto parece darse cuenta de ello también.

> \- No te preocupes, Kuroo se acercará a hablar con él cuando se sienta preparado, ha estado toda la mañana repasando lo que quiere decirle, podría repetirlo del derecho y del revés ahora mismo, en serio. Tranquilo.

Akaashi asiente, está seguro que Kuroo ha obligado a su mejor amigo a fingir ser el rubio durante toda la mañana para ensayar sus disculpas, tal vez por eso Bokuto parece ahora mucho más serio que la última vez que se encontraron. Terminan de comer en silencio y se quedan a recoger mientras los demás se marchan a casa, dando por empezadas las vacaciones de Navidad por fin. Kuroo sale corriendo detrás de los miembros del Karasuno poco después y Akaashi reza para que las cosas salgan bien con su amigo. Acepta cuando Bokuto le pregunta si quiere que le acompañe a casa y empiezan a hacer el mismo camino que han recorrido tantas veces durante los últimos años.

> \- Bokuto-san yo…
> 
> \- Espera, antes de que digas nada, llevo mucho tiempo pensando en lo que quiero decirte y si no lo hago ahora probablemente no lo haga nunca. Prometo que después dejaré que digas todo lo que piensas, que te escucharé y no me enfadaré ni montaré un escándalo o entraré en mi fase emo, de verdad, sólo déjame decirte esto.

Sigue a su amigo hasta el parque cerca de su casa, ese que ha sido testigo de gran parte de su vida los últimos meses, de las lágrimas por el chico que ahora le acompaña, de las risas y las conversaciones hasta la madrugada con Kei, del lío que tiene en la cabeza en esos instantes con respecto a sus sentimientos, con respecto a lo que Bokuto quiere confesarle.

***

Kuroo tiene que correr para alcanzar a los chicos del Karasuno, da las gracias a su insomnio crónico y a no haber dejado de entrenar en todo este tiempo a pesar de estar en plena época de exámenes, de lo contrario habría echado el pulmón por la boca antes de alcanzarles. Pecas-kun es el primero que nota su presencia y golpea a su amigo, que alza la vista hacia él.

> \- Kuroo-san ¿qué haces aquí?

Tarda en convencer a los chicos de que le dejen a solas con Tsukishima pero sólo tiene que asegurarse de que no tardará más de diez minutos para que el entrenador le conceda ese tiempo y obligue al resto del equipo a alejarse de ellos, pensando que tal vez esa charla sea lo que le falte al rubio para volver a centrarse, ha notado cómo se ha ido apagando conforme avanzaba el tiempo y ninguno, ni siquiera Tadashi, parecía ser capaz de ayudarle.

Se quedan solos, Kuroo ha olvidado todo lo que ha estado ensayando esta mañana con Bokuto y siente que da igual cuantas veces ha escrito la disculpa, ninguna parece estar a la altura para que Tsukki vuelva a mirarle alguna vez sin destilar odio por cada poro. Mira de nuevo el reloj y tuerce la boca.

> \- Si quieres decir algo es el momento, Ukai-sensei me está esperando y no van a dudar en irse sin mí si tardo mucho.

Kei intenta controlar el tono de su voz, no mostrarse todo lo enfadado, lo irritado que se siente en realidad, intenta hacer caso a todos los consejos que le ha ido dando Keiji las últimas semanas. No quiere pensar en lo que ha dicho Bokuto hace un rato, sí es cierto, parece cansado, mucho más que la última vez que le vio, con la mirada apagada y vacía de ese brillo que tanto le caracteriza, parece nervioso.

> \- Sí, claro. Vamos a sentarnos.

Se adelanta, pasándose las manos por el cabello y despeinándose todavía más, una parte de él siente ternura, nunca había visto al ex capitán del Nekoma tan fuera de su zona de confort y aunque lo negará en voz alta si alguien le pregunta, se siente encantado de saber que es gracias a él.

> \- Tú dirás Kuroo-san.

* * *

Han pasado dos días desde la fiesta y Tsukki siente que no puede más, lleva más de 48 horas de un humor de perros, incluso su hermano le ha mandado a la mierda. Revive la discusión con Kuroo una y otra vez en su cabeza, no puede evitarlo, sus palabras han calado en lo más hondo de su ser y aunque quiere odiarle por ello, no puede evitar sentir que en parte tiene razón. ¿Ha estado jugando con Akaashi? ¿Con sus sentimientos? Se han besado, se han acariciado, han dormido juntos y en ningún momento han hablado de qué son o han dejado de ser, sólo han estado allí el uno para el otro cuando se necesitaban. Sabe que no han hecho las cosas todo lo bien que podrían pero no pensaba que se fuera a alargar más de la cuenta. ¿Sabe acaso lo que siente por él? Lo único que sabe ahora mismo es que se siente perdido y que los mensajes de Kuroo no solucionan nada, así que huye, le bloquea antes de recibir una nueva disculpa y busca entre sus contactos el teléfono de Akaashi, necesita hablar con él antes de volverse loco del todo y cree poder convencer a su hermano de llevarle a Tokio ese fin de semana antes de que sea demasiado tarde y no haya remedio para él.

> \- ¿Qué pasa?
> 
> \- ¿Crees que puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa el sábado? Tengo que ir a Tokio con mi hermano, está buscando unos libros para el doctorado y va a aprovechar a quedar con unos compañeros de la universidad. No quiero que tenga que volverse antes por mi culpa, entiendo que me digas que no, puedo buscar otro sitio si…
> 
> \- Eh, Kei, no pasa nada, por supuesto que puedes quedarte en casa, seguro que a mi madre le encanta la idea, será una buena oportunidad para que haga esas galletas de las que hablasteis la última vez que te vio. Espera un segundo y le pregunto.

Hablan durante un rato más, Akaashi sabe que el motivo por el que el rubio quiere ir a Tokio dista mucho de acompañar a su hermano a por unos libros, le nota tenso por teléfono, distraído, pero no puede insistirle, obligarle a que le cuente lo que pasa, lo único que puede hacer es dejarle saber a su amigo que está ahí, que puede confiar en él para todo. 

Kei no tarda mucho en convencer a Akiteru de que le lleve a Tokio, un par de pucheros y decirle que pasará la noche en casa de Akaashi es suficiente para que su hermano le mire con una sonrisa pícara y empiece a planear cada minuto de su fin de semana, prometiéndole que no le dirá nada a sus padres si lo que quiere es pasar el día junto a su “amigo especial”, está tan contento que a Kei le sabe mal negarle la película que se está montando en la cabeza, así que deja que crea que Akaashi es un posible futuro cuñado y siga divagando mientras él avisa a su amigo de que llegarán por la mañana.

Akaashi se despide del hermano de Kei por tercera vez antes de que el muchacho vuelva a entrar en su coche y desaparezca de su campo de visión. Cuando Kei le ha dicho hace un rato que su hermano estaba “entusiasmado” con volver a verle, no esperaba que fuera al pie de la letra.

> \- ¿Me acompañas a la biblioteca? Tengo que buscar información para un trabajo.
> 
> \- Lo siento Keiji, sé que estás liado con la prueba de acceso a la universidad y yo estoy aquí molestándote, no tendría que haber venido.

Akaashi niega y tarda en convencer a Tsukki de que este descanso le ha venido bien, de que él también necesitaba una pausa y sobre todo, necesitaba dejar de pensar en Bokuto de una vez por todas. No puede quitarse de la cabeza la cara del otro, la forma en que le dijo “te echo de menos”, no ha pasado más de una semana y parece que haya sido un mes. Le encantaría poder decirle a Kei lo que siente de verdad, siempre ha sido mucho más fácil hablar con él que con Bokuto, no entiende por qué, hasta este año ni siquiera eran tan cercanos, eran Bokuto, Kuroo y él por un lado y Kuroo y Tsukki por otro, y tampoco le había preocupado, sabe que puede hablar con él de esto y no le va a juzgar, el problema es que se siente mal al hacerlo, quiere dejar de pensar en Bokuto de una vez por todas, dejar de sufrir por algo que no va a ser nunca, por un amor adolescente que tendría que acabar cuanto antes. Se siente patético y le da miedo decirlo en voz alta, porque entonces todo el mundo vería que realmente es patético, que es un idiota. Le empiezan a sudar las manos y una fuerza invisible le presiona el pecho.

Intenta no hablar, no dejarle ver a Kei que está agobiado, que sigue dándole vueltas a la cabeza, a lo mismo, una y otra vez, sabe que no le juzgaría pero su cabeza parece dispuesta a hacerle creer que se equivoca, que Tsukki es una persona inteligente y que por supuesto se reiría de él si se enterara de que sigue dándole vueltas a lo mismo, por supuesto que le miraría con suficiencia y le llamaría patético, pero de la misma forma que lo podría hacer él lo podría hacer cualquiera, patético, patético, patético. Supéralo Keiji.

***

Mira a su alrededor, al refugio de Keiji, como él lo ha llamado, le parece un lugar acogedor, la verdad es que es el típico lugar en el que se imagina a Akaashi, con las gafas y la cabeza metida entre algún libro, acompañado de olor a café y bizcocho de limón. Siente un ligero calor en el corazón al descubrir que el mayor confía en él lo suficiente como para compartir su lugar favorito, y como para compartir ese trozo de bizcocho al que le encantaría hincar el diente ahora mismo. Le observa mientras rebusca entre las páginas del último libro que ha sacado de la biblioteca y anota algo en su libreta, no sabe cuántas veces le ha pedido perdón y le ha dicho que era lo último que apuntaba, pero parece mucho más relajado que hace un rato, mientras caminaban hacia su instituto, y con eso le vale. Aunque no lo va a decir en voz alta le preocupa lo mucho que el mayor se come la cabeza siempre, lo mucho que intenta ocultarlo para no preocupar a sus amigos, a sus compañeros, y verle tan tranquilo, casi intentando ocultar la sonrisa que sale de sus labios con sus lecturas le hace sentir feliz.

> \- A esto me quiero dedicar yo, esto quiero hacer.- Dice mientras zarandea el libro frente a Tsukki. No se lo ha dicho a nadie, no ha querido decirlo en voz alta porque teme equivocarse, pero le ha parecido el ambiente indicado, la compañía adecuada, no puede evitar sonreír.

Sabe que Kei le está mirando extrañado, que no le sigue, así que se lo explica, le da voz a esa realidad y siente que se ha quitado un peso de encima en el momento en que lo dice, editor, quiere editar libros, trabajar en una editorial, darle una oportunidad a alguien, cree que será lo más parecido a tener un hijo que tenga alguna vez en la vida, cada uno de los libros que edite, si es que alguna vez consigue cumplir ese deseo, ese sueño, quiere tirar por esa rama, ha estado mirando universidades, ha hablado con sus padres, no sabe si quiere quedarse en Tokio.

> \- La de aquí es muy buena, y no creo que la nota sea un problema, estoy intentando esforzarme todo lo que puedo. De verdad quiero hacer esto.

Kei sonríe de verdad y Akaashi siente que le empieza a palpitar más fuerte el corazón, que se sonroja. Kei sigue escuchándole y pronto todas las inseguridades, todas las malas palabras que resuenan una y otra vez en su cabeza, dejan de hacerse audibles, se esconden en un cajón en lo más profundo de su cabeza, desaparecen por un rato, y Akaashi se siente tan ligero que podría volar, hace mucho tiempo que no estaba tan a gusto disfrutando del silencio, hace tiempo que no podía apreciarlo.

Salen de la cafetería después de un rato, Kei atendiendo a la risa insistente de Akaashi y escuchándole repetir, una y otra vez, que el camarero intentaba ligar con él, que igual debería llamar al número que le ha escrito en una servilleta y que le ha pasado descaradamente, mientras le lanzaba un beso y le invitaba al trozo de bizcocho.

> \- No te equivoques, estoy muy feliz de que ese trozo de tarta nos haya salido gratis, pero me parece muy feo, llevo viniendo aquí dos años y ni siquiera me ha dado gratis un vaso de agua, y eso que me ha visto llorar.
> 
> \- ¿Cómo descubriste este sitio?

Lo recuerda con cariño, como si fuera ayer, no puede creerse que haya pasado tanto tiempo, fue poco después de entrar a la preparatoria, una tarde en la que el entrenamiento se había cancelado y los chicos se habían ido a casa, se había dejado las llaves y sus padres no volvían hasta la noche, se quedó dando una vuelta por los alrededores y pronto se dio cuenta que Bokuto le seguía desde lejos, casi como si tuviera miedo a interactuar con él, no habían hablado mucho, sabía que era ruidoso, pero que también era muy bueno en el volley, y Akaashi tenía ojos en la cara, Bokuto le parecía guapo, muy guapo, sobre todo cuando sonreía, pero no la sonrisa de siempre, cuando sonreía con confianza, cuando sabía exactamente qué iba a hacer, y cuando sabía que eso que iba a hacer, lo iba a hacer exactamente como quería, sobre todo cuando remataba, esa sonrisa llevaba días quitándole el sueño.

Recuerda cómo frenó en seco, frente a esa cafetería que acababa de abrir, atraído por el olor del bizcocho de limón que se coló en sus fosas nasales, que hizo que su tripa rugiera con fuerza, recuerda escuchar la carcajada del mayor y cómo de pronto le agarró del brazo y le obligó a entrar con él, insistente, sonriendo de esa forma, sabiendo de antemano que iba a aceptar, desde ese momento Akaashi no pudo negarse a nada de lo que Bokuto le pedía con esa sonrisa, desde ese momento se perdió para siempre.

> \- Llevas mucho tiempo enamorado de él, entonces. ¿No crees que deberías decírselo? Quiero decir, igual te sorprendes, igual…

Akaashi termina de abrir la puerta de su casa y le invita a pasar en silencio, Kei sabe que no debería meterse en este berenjenal, que Akaashi está en la fase de negación, pero las palabras de Kuroo resuenan una y otra vez en su cabeza, la insistencia con la que quería saber qué eran, el instante en que nombró a Bokuto, arrepintiéndose pocos segundos después para volver a la carga con las palabras hirientes, como si quisiera saber si eran pareja no por él, sino por su amigo. Ojalá le hubiera hecho más caso, ojalá no hubiera estado tan enfadado como para no escuchar más que ruido, dolor.

> \- No le voy a decir nada, ya hemos hablado de esto. Han pasado dos años, no ha demostrado nunca tener ningún tipo de interés romántico en mí, ni de otro tipo que no sea amistad, sería cavar mi propia tumba Kei, sería perderle para siempre, se sentiría fatal por tener que rechazarme y acabaríamos dejando de hablar y todo se volvería frío y oscuro y no quiero tener un recuerdo de Bokuto frío, no otro.

Dejan el tema durante un rato, Kei deja que Akaashi estudie y se centra en un libro que ha comprado en una librería cercana a la cafetería, se deja atrapar por la historia durante unos instantes pero no puede dejar de pensar en las palabras de su amigo, está tan seguro que Bokuto no va a sentir nada por él, sin embargo desde fuera parece todo lo contrario, desde fuera casi parece que es Akaashi el que no da esperanzas al otro, el que le aplica una ley de hielo, si no le conociera… pero entonces ¿por qué le nombró Kuroo? ¿Por qué se arrepintió al instante de hacerlo? No entiende nada.

> \- Kuroo me besó el otro día.

Lo dice sin pensar, arrancando la tirita de un tirón y de pronto el nudo de su estómago se hace menos pesado, de pronto se siente mejor, en parte por haberlo soltado, en parte porque Akaashi casi se cae de la cama de la sorpresa.

> \- En verdad le besé yo, creo, no lo recuerdo muy bien, estaba muy cerca, olía muy bien, y estaba haciendo eso que hace con la comisura de los labios y con las cejas cuando está muy seguro de que va a conseguir lo que quiere, y estaba demasiado cerca.
> 
> \- ¿Fue antes de discutir? No me has contado porqué te enfadaste, y deduzco que te enfadaste tú porque Kuroo me ha hablado preguntándome si sé algo de ti, por lo que doy por hecho que le has bloqueado, otra vez, deberías dejar de hacer eso, es insoportable por el grupo que tenemos los tres.

Kei asiente, no sabe si contarle el motivo de su discusión, no lo sabe a ciencia cierta pero cree que si lo hace Akaashi puede sentirse mal, aunque tal vez eso les ayude a aclarar un poco sus sentimientos, a aclararle un poco a Kei qué está haciendo allí, sentado en el suelo de la habitación del mayor, dejando que el otro le acaricie el pelo mientras estudia, en Tokio, habiendo mentido a su hermano, a Tadashi, a su mejor amigo.

> \- Estábamos bien, estábamos besándonos pero de pronto se puso serio, y me preguntó… me dijo que si tú y yo éramos sólo amigos, o que si éramos algo más, y que si tú sabías que estaba con él, e insinuó cosas que no me hicieron sentir cómodo, dijo cosas que me molestaron y me enfadaron, y dejó caer que… da igual, pero eso, en el fondo creo que no quería decirlo así, que sólo era interés, que el alcohol y la situación le nublaron el juicio un poco, que estaba a otra cosa y por eso no pensó en cómo decir las cosas.

Keiji se desliza a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en sus rodillas mientras le observa en silencio, esperando que siga, que suelte todo lo que le pasa por la cabeza, está a punto de decírselo, a punto de contarle que habló de Bokuto, que le nombró, que se arrepintió de hacerlo, como si hubiera desvelado un secreto que tendría que llevarse a la tumba, como si hubiera traicionado a su mejor amigo, que es eso precisamente lo que le hace pensar que puede que Akaashi tenga suerte con el ex capitán del Fukurodani si le cuenta lo que siente, pero la verdad es que no está seguro, y no quiere que su amigo siga sufriendo. Le cuenta entonces lo que soltó el pelinegro, las palabras hirientes que Tsukki intenta olvidar desde que salieron de su boca, que le persiguen en sueños y que le duelen más de lo que le gustaría.

> \- No me esperaba que Kuroo soltara eso, parece arrepentido, supongo que será como dices tú, que el alcohol y la situación le hizo decir cosas que no quería decir, no creo que quisiera hacerte daño gratuitamente. Pero Kei… ¿seguro que fue sólo eso? No eres el tipo de persona que se enfadaría por algo así, ni creo que hubieras reaccionado así si yo te hubiera dicho lo mismo, eres el rey de las contestaciones hirientes, no me creo que no le dijeras nada.
> 
> \- Ya.
> 
> \- Entonces… ¿te preguntó qué somos? ¿qué le respondiste, Kei?

Nota su sonrisa aunque no le esté mirando a la cara, sabe distinguir perfectamente el tono de Keiji cuando bromea, cuando quiere jugar, no hace falta mirarle porque él se encarga de pegarse contra su cuerpo, de empujarle ligeramente. Al menos se lo ha tomado a broma, piensa Kei mientras intenta ocultar una carcajada, mientras intenta ocultar que está nervioso por la cercanía del chico, por estar solos en casa, que nota algo en su estómago que se revuelve con anticipación, que le cosquillean los dedos de las manos y también los labios.

> \- Que no era de su incumbencia con quien me acostara o me dejara de acostar, que, que yo supiera, tú estabas soltero también.

Sabe que se ha puesto rojo así que intenta ocultarse enterrando el rostro en las rodillas, esquivando la mirada juguetona de Keiji, la forma en la que se pega a su cuerpo, la reacción de su propio cuerpo cuando nota su aliento en el cuello, cuando le acaricia la mano.

> \- Probablemente deberíamos hablar de qué somos, ¿no?

Kei sabe que tiene razón, que tendrían que hablar de qué están haciendo, de a qué están jugando, y está a punto de responder, de acceder a eso, de dejar de hacer el idiota, pero levanta la mirada y se pierde en los ojos de Akaashi, en su cercanía, no puede evitarlo, es una fuerza superior que le atrae a él hasta pegarse completamente, antes de ser consciente de lo que está haciendo ya se están besando con avidez, el ambiente ha cambiado de nuevo, íntimo, se deja acariciar, le besa y se olvida de todo lo demás, de Kuroo, del dolor de corazón, de Bokuto, de la cara de tristeza de Keiji de hace un rato, se olvida de la forma en la que ha sonreído al acordarse del otro en la cafetería, mientras le contaba cómo se habían vuelto cercanos, se le olvida que ha mentido a su hermano y a su amigo.

Se le olvida todo salvo el chico que está delante y lo que está haciendo con la lengua en ese momento, cómo le agarra de la nuca con avidez, se le olvida todo, incluso respirar, se le olvida la conversación pendiente y se deja llevar, se deja arrastrar hasta que su espalda choca contra el suelo, se le olvida todo, incluso cómo controlar los latidos de su corazón, que parece que se le va a salir del pecho en cualquier momento, se le olvida la vergüenza y ya le da igual que Akaashi vaya a darse cuenta de las reacciones que provoca en él, porque el mayor también parece nervioso, con las mejillas rojas y centrado en su cuello, acariciándole con las manos temblorosas por debajo de la ropa, mirándole con ternura, con sorpresa, pidiéndole permiso para continuar, para besarle otra vez.

Se olvidan de todo. Se olvidan de todo tanto que a la mañana siguiente Kei tiene que correr mientras le pide perdón a su hermano por haberse dormido, tiene que buscar su camiseta entre la ropa del suelo y deja olvidado un calcetín por despedirse de Keiji. Por darle otro beso que no es ninguna promesa pero que les hace sonreír y les hace sentir bien, tan bien que se olvidan de que no han hablado de nada, de que tal vez, y solo tal vez, si se dieran cuenta de lo que están haciendo, las cosas serían más fáciles, de que podrían estar juntos y ya está, no habría más complicaciones.

Pero entonces todo sería demasiado fácil, entonces se estarían engañando, porque se olvidan de todo durante un rato, pero al final siempre vuelven a lo mismo, Akaashi no deja de pensar en Bokuto, en su sonrisa, Tsukishima no deja de pensar en que echa de menos que Kuroo sea un pesado con él.

***


	4. Feliz año nuevo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Tsukki está enfermo y Bokuto, Kuroo y Akaashi salen de fiesta a celebrar el año nuevo y los nombres son muy importantes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola otra semana más!  
> Espero que os guste este capítulo, me ha dado mucha ternura escribirlo y siento el corazón tan calentito como los abrazos de Bokuto. Hacedme saber si os gusta (o no) pero desde el respeto porfis. Muchísimos abrazos de Akaashi para haceros sentir mejor. 
> 
> Este capítulo es especial y *insertar voz seria de entrevista* me gustaría dedicárselo a una persona también muy especial, Leyre, gracias por ser tan bonita, por escucharme sin reparos (aunque sea la persona más pesada del mundo) y por salvarme la vida a base de abrir la cafetera cuando yo no puedo. Chica, la luna está preciosa. 
> 
> Como siempre, los personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate, la historia es original pero no sigue el manga ni el anime.

Es la tercera vez que Akiteru toca a la puerta de su habitación para preguntarle lo mismo. Desde que sus padres llamaron, hace ya dos días, para avisar que iban a quedarse en Roma y no iban a volver a casa por Navidad, algo de unas tormentas, dijeron, Akiteru ha estado intentando convencer a Tsukki de que le diga a Akaashi que vaya a casa para esas fechas. “Al menos un día, podría venir, podrías presentármelo formalmente, si quieres, si queréis”. Sabe que el mayor lo hace con buena intención, que lo único que le pasa es que está preocupado, las navidades nunca han sido la época favorita de Kei y su hermano sabe que tiende a darle demasiadas vueltas a la cabeza cuando está solo, y últimamente parece más miserable que de costumbre. Tal vez debería preguntarle a Yamaguchi, igual él sabe qué pasa por la cabeza del rubio para no ser capaz de concentrarse más de cinco minutos en lo mismo. Le ha observado intentar estudiar y nunca le había visto tan frustrado y cabreado con un mismo libro, le gustaría que pudiera confiar en él lo suficiente como para contarle qué pasa por su cabeza, pero sabe que si le insiste mucho se cerrará en banda y todo habrá sido en vano. Tiene que acercarse a él con cuidado, sonsacarle información poco a poco, de lo contrario está seguro que ese libro que retuerce entre sus manos acabará estampado en su cabeza.

Tras una nueva negativa sale de la habitación de su hermano y cierra la puerta. Se pregunta si Saeko tendrá los mismos problemas con su hermano, igual ella sabe qué hacer, qué puede decirle a Tsukki para hacerle sentir mejor. Le manda un mensaje con unas simples palabras “SOS, HERMANO MAYOR EN APUROS” y camina a su habitación para vestirse, conociéndola, Akiteru está seguro de que no tardará mucho en llamar al timbre de su casa, así que se apresura y se despide de Kei sin volver a entrar en su habitación.

Desde la comodidad de su cama Kei escucha cómo su hermano cierra la puerta de casa y vuelve la atención al teléfono, a quien le muestra. Hace días que empezaron con las videollamadas, cree recordar que fue a él a quien se le escapó el dedo la primera vez, que Akaashi simplemente contestó, con un semblante cansado y de sueño, Kei ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había estado contemplando su última conversación desde las 5:30 de la mañana.

> \- Mi hermano dice que deberías venir a pasar un par de días de Navidad a casa, aprovechando que no están mis padres. La verdad es que no sé cómo le voy a explicar que la película que se está montando en la cabeza no es la más acertada.
> 
> \- Seguro que has estado alimentando sus fantasías, deberías decirle la verdad.

“Hablarle de Kuroo”, sabe que Akaashi se refiere a él aunque no diga su nombre, aunque lleve sin nombrarlo desde la tarde de la barbacoa, ni siquiera le ha preguntado si terminaron por arreglar las cosas, simplemente ha dejado el tema, esperando a que el rubio se lo cuente cuando se sienta preparado. El problema es que Tsukki no se siente nunca preparado para hablar del ex capitán del Nekoma, sobre todo ahora que no está tan seguro de lo que siente, o más bien, que está seguro de lo que siente por Kuroo pero no está del todo seguro de si Kuroo es la única persona por la que siente algo. Se ha metido en la boca del lobo con todo esto y ahora no sabe cómo aclarar su cabeza. Tal vez Akaashi tenga razón, tal vez si habla de una vez por todas con su hermano, le cuenta lo que le pasa igual soluciona algo, igual deja de sentir esa presión tan fea en el pecho que no le deja dormir y que le obliga a levantarse temprano.

> \- ¿Qué estudias? Si estás muy ocupado puedes colgar, no me voy a morir por quedarme tirado en la cama sin hacer nada.
> 
> \- Estás enfermo, si te quedas tirado en la cama sin hacer nada durante más de dos minutos significa que estás más enfermo de lo que imaginaba. ¿Estás seguro de que sólo es un catarro? ¿Te has mirado la fiebre?

Empezó a encontrarse mal a los pocos días de que les dieran las vacaciones, al principio sólo era un ligero dolor de cabeza, por leer demasiado con mala luz, se dijo a sí mismo, pero pronto empezaron los estornudos y ese dolor de cabeza no remitió, es el tercer día que lleva sin moverse de la cama, aguantando cómo su hermano le trae sopas y trapos que se han pasado toda la noche en el congelador intentando que le baje un poco la fiebre. La verdad es que sí, si se queda un día más en la cama sin hacer nada va a volverse loco, incluso echa de menos entrenar con el dúo de raritos, aunque tendría que estar al borde de la muerte de verdad para admitir eso en voz alta.

> \- Hoy no he tenido fiebre en todo el día, aunque me siento muy cansado todavía. ¿Seguro que no te molesto?

No sabe qué es lo que le pasa con Akaashi, por qué con él es distinto, lo único que sabe es que no quiere que el chico admita que tiene razón, que le está molestando, que tendría que estar estudiando pero no lo hace porque es incapaz de decirle que le deje en paz, porque le da pena. No sabe porqué se siente tan inseguro y vulnerable con él pero es una sensación que no le gusta nada, casi no se reconoce.

> -No me molestas nada Kei, de verdad. Estoy intentando avanzar un trabajo, quiero quitármelo cuanto antes, sobre todo si al final voy a la fiesta en casa de ese compañero de clase de…
> 
> \- De Kuroo, puedes nombrarle, es tu amigo. Me lo dijo el otro día, durante la barbacoa.

Fue la primera vez que Kuroo no le insistió en hacer algo y lo agradeció de verdad, sabe que no se ha dado por vencido, que tras pedirle perdón él por su comportamiento, por su reacción, sonrió, sonrió de la misma forma que un felino se prepara para atacar a su presa, sonrió de verdad y Tsukki sintió que él también lo hacía. Kuroo no preguntó más, volvió a disculparse por sus palabras y se quedaron en silencio hasta que Yamaguchi volvió a buscarle, antes de eso le preguntó por las vacaciones, por lo que iba a hacer, le contó lo de la fiesta, le dijo que le gustaría que fuera, pero que entendería que no lo hiciera, que quería dejarle tiempo, darle un poco de distancia.

> \- Entonces ¿vas a ir?
> 
> \- Kuroo-san me ha prohibido no hacerlo, dice que eso servirá para calmar a Bokuto-san, dice que desde la tarde la barbacoa está ansioso, que cree que no le he perdonado, así que me ha dicho que pasará a buscarme y a arrastrarme de la oreja si es necesario para que no me eche atrás.

Kei sigue escuchando cómo el otro le habla de lo que planea hacer durante las vacaciones y de que si cambia de idea con lo de ir a Tokio, si se mejora y se le pasa pronto el catarro, él estará encantado de dejarle un hueco en su casa, de compartir su tiempo y un trozo de tarta en la cafetería a la que fueron juntos la última vez. Kei sabe que Akaashi no lo está diciendo con ninguna otra intención más que la de dos amigos que pasan tiempo juntos pero su confusión se hace todavía más patente y por un instante el corazón se le acelera de anticipación, de deseo, por supuesto que le gustaría ir a verle.

* * *

El último día del año se presenta con un frío terrible y los primeros copos de nieve empiezan a caer antes de que Kuroo llegue a su destino. Se acurruca todavía más dentro de su abrigo y se enfrenta a su terrible misión, sacar las manos de los bolsillos para mandarle un mensaje a Akaashi diciéndole que ya ha salido del metro. No pasa mucho rato hasta que divisa a su amigo, o al que supone que es su amigo, porque entre el abrigo abotonado hasta las cejas, una enorme bufanda y un gorro que sólo le deja a la vista los ojos no está totalmente seguro de que sea él, al menos hasta que saca la mano del bolsillo y la alza para saludarle. Se acerca corriendo y empiezan a caminar hacia su destino. Antes de que el chico pregunte Kuroo ya le ha respondido que Bokuto se encontrará con ellos en la fiesta, que tenía que terminar la cena con sus padres antes de poder salir de casa.

> \- Akaashi, este es Jun, es uno de mis compañeros de clase, y este es Shiro.
> 
> \- ¡Eres tú! El chico de la cafetería, el que vino hace un tiempo con el chico rubio de cara seria, al final ni siquiera me llamó.

Akaashi tarda unos instantes en situar al chico que le habla efusivamente, Jun ha dicho Kuroo, entonces cae en la cuenta, por supuesto, es el camarero de su cafetería favorita. Recuerda que le dio su número de teléfono a Kei, lleva sin ir desde aquel día y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, no se había imaginado que ese chico pudiera conocer a Kuroo. Le mira de reojo, está seguro que sabe que por el chico rubio se refiere a Tsukki, no dice nada pero parece mucho más atento a la conversación que hace unos momentos.

> \- No sabía que eras amigo de Kuroo, ¿tú también conoces a ese rubio? Ni siquiera me dijo su nombre, sólo me miró mientras le pasaba mi número de teléfono, aunque creo que conseguí derretir un poco su corazón de hielo porque sé que se sonrojó, estoy dispuesto a apostar por ello.

Akaashi no sabe cómo frenarle, cómo hacer que deje de hablar, pero parece que no hace falta porque su amigo le golpea con el codo en las costillas y el otro se dobla de dolor.

> \- Perdonadle, ha empezado a beber hace un buen rato, en verdad no es justificación, Jun es un bocazas, ebrio o no. Podéis dejar los abrigos en la habitación del fondo a la izquierda, la que tiene una placa negra en la puerta, nos vemos luego, ah, y Akaashi, encantado de conocerte.

Kuroo le mira con una sonrisa irónica mientras caminan hacia la habitación, pero no dice nada y Akaashi lo agradece, lo último que le faltaba era que el pelinegro empezara a bromear también sobre su vida amorosa. Rebusca entre su abrigo para sacar su teléfono antes de cerrar de nuevo la puerta de su habitación y revisa sus mensajes una última vez, Bokuto le acaba de escribir diciendo que ha llegado a la fiesta y Tsukki le ha mandado una foto hace un par de minutos junto a Akiteru. Sigue resfriado y no parece tener buena cara, a juzgar por la escena, tirado en el sofá, sin las gafas y con ojeras más profundas que él en plena época de exámenes. Se le pasa por la cabeza mandarle una foto con Kuroo, pero el mayor camina detrás de él mirando al móvil ensimismado, intentando esquivar a la gente que se le cruza por el camino, supone que respondiendo a Bokuto. Supone mal.

> \- Akaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

El grito en medio de la casa le indica que Bokuto ha llegado y su corazón empieza a latir como loco, da igual que supiera que iba a verle en cualquier momento, da igual que estuviera preparándose para ello, se le escapa el aliento cuando le ve, con el jersey negro de cuello alto y esos vaqueros, con la chaqueta entre los brazos y quitándose el gorro. Se le seca la boca. Casi puede escuchar la risa de Kuroo detrás de él, diciéndole que si necesita un recipiente para las babas, está a punto de asentir, de decirle que sí, que dos si hace falta, pero Bokuto se acerca demasiado rápido y le estrecha entre sus brazos, y huele a él y a una mezcla extraña entre gomina y lluvia en medio del bosque que le perturba y le hace quedarse callado, devolviendo el abrazo torpemente.

Hace lo mismo con Kuroo pero Akaashi puede ver cómo se acerca a él de forma diferente, con lentitud, con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro, se abrazan con fuerza, pero no como antes, supone que algo ha cambiado entre ellos, que vivir juntos les ha hecho ser más cercanos, se sonríen con un cariño que antes no existía y casi puede ver una especie de hilo invisible que se entrelaza entre ambos. Sonríe con ternura, echaba de menos estar con ellos.

> \- Kenma me ha dicho que os desee feliz año, que siente no estar aquí pero, y cito palabras textuales, ese nuevo juego que ha conseguido por navidad es hmm. Ha ronroneado, no estoy mintiendo.

Los chicos se ríen mientras destapan los botellines de cerveza y brindan antes de empezar a beber. Akaashi se ha prometido a sí mismo que esa noche no va a beber más que un botellín, dos a lo sumo, lo suficiente como para que el alcohol no le nuble el juicio y haga alguna tontería, la última vez Kei estaba a su lado pero esta vez se encuentra demasiado lejos y él no tiene todas consigo de que si bebe pueda controlarse.

> \- ¿Por qué no ha venido Tsukki? Creía que ibas a ser capaz de convencerle.

Bokuto le mira directamente, con una sonrisa que le hace querer perderse para siempre junto a él, tiene que controlarse y recordarse que le ha hecho una pregunta, pensar bien la respuesta, porque no está seguro de poder hablar en su presencia, siente que empieza a tartamudear.

> \- Sus padres se han quedado en Roma pasando las navidades porque han cancelado los vuelos, por las tormentas y el mal tiempo, así que no quería dejar solo a Akiteru. Eso y que lleva enfermo toda la semana.
> 
> \- ¿Enfermo?

Kuroo pregunta y se nota el nerviosísimo en su voz, al parecer el rubio no le ha contado nada y Akaashi podría jurar que le ha sorprendido tanto porque hace poco que han hablado. Les explica que no es nada, un simple resfriado, que seguro que ya está casi recuperado y lo único que le ocurre es que no quería dejar sólo a su hermano, pero Kuroo no parece del todo convencido, Akaashi observa cómo entre los dos mayores comparten una mirada de preocupación y Kuroo se disculpa, Keiji no sabe bien porqué pero tiene la sensación de que ha metido la pata.

> \- Sólo está preocupado. Se le pasará cuando hable con él y le eche la bronca por no haberle dicho que estaba enfermo. A Kuroo le gusta mucho la navidad, al menos le gustaba hasta que entró en la carrera, y pasar las navidades enfermo para él debe ser una pesadilla, y más si no tiene cerca a sus padres para que cuiden de él, por mucho que esté su hermano. Oh, mira, dentro de nada va a ser Año Nuevo, faltan poco más de dos minutos. ¿Tienes algún propósito especial para este año? ¿Algo que quieras pedir en el templo?

Akaashi se pregunta si hay algo que desee de verdad, sabe que sí, que le encantaría poder ser capaz de decirle al chico que tiene delante lo que siente y que las cosas no cambiaran, que, a pesar de no ser correspondido, todo siguiera como hasta ahora, como hasta que se marchó a la universidad, pero sabe que eso es muy complicado, así que desea que, si las cosas tienen que cambiar, no duela mucho, que si alguna vez se atreve a decirle a Bokuto lo que siente, no le odie.

El ambiente cambia exactamente cuando quedan 60 segundos para el comienzo del año, todo el mundo parece ponerse nervioso, se palpa la tensión, pero una tensión agradable, piensa Akaashi, que no puede dejar de sonreír mientras mira a su alrededor, mientras da otro trago a la cerveza, escucha atentamente la cuenta atrás y cuando faltan sólo 30 segundos se une a ella, la gente se amontona a su alrededor y en otro momento se habría sentido agobiado, habría querido huir de allí cuanto antes, pero se siente embriagado del ambiente, borracho sin llegar a estarlo, la sonrisa que Bokuto le brinda hace todo mucho más fácil. Él mira a su alrededor pero Bokuto no aparta sus ojos de él, sólo le presta atención a él, sólo le sonríe a él, y aunque escuchan el ruido a su alrededor, aunque se sienten envueltos en un abrazo humano, en una especie de calor que no termina de ser abrasante, sofocante, que casi resulta agradable, otra parte de sí mismo podría jurar que son las dos únicas personas en la sala, podría perderse perfectamente en los ojos brillantes de Bokuto cuando llegan a los 10 segundos, podría terminar la distancia entre ellos, bien por voluntad propia, bien por el empujón de la gente que se revuelve y se junta a su alrededor, cuando sólo quedan 8 segundos.

Quedan sólo 5 segundos cuando el chico de pelo plateado se acerca hasta pegarse a él, un último empujón de un desconocido es lo que necesitaban para terminar esa distancia, y aunque el corazón de Akaashi va a mil, no puede evitar agradecerle todo a ese desconocido ahora mismo, porque gritan,

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.**

Pero Feliz año nuevo el que le susurra Bokuto en el oído mientras le atrae hacia él, mientras le refugia entre sus brazos, definitivamente lo que menos le importa ahora mismo es la cantidad de gente que les empuja, que se une a su abrazo, que grita beso, porque eso es lo que hacen todos a su alrededor, el primer beso del año con alguien importante para ti, da igual que no sea tu pareja, pero Akaashi ya no atiende a nada, sólo puede pensar en las palabras de Bokuto, en su voz susurrando su nombre en su oído, en lo que le provoca, en que ahora mismo le da igual no besarle, ese abrazo significa mucho más para él que cualquier beso que pueda darle, esas palabras le hacen sonreír más que cualquier otra cosa.

> \- Feliz año nuevo, _Keiji._

Keiji, Keiji, Keiji, su nombre nunca le había parecido tan magnífico, precioso, valioso, la voz con la que Bokuto dice su nombre le hace sentir importante, le hace pensar que significa algo, y eso le parece lo más increíble del año pasado, de este, de toda su vida. Puede, y no lo sabe porque sólo han pasado veinte segundos desde que ha comenzado el año, pero puede que ese momento se haya convertido en uno de sus favoritos. Tal vez por eso no tiene fuerza para separarse de él, por eso le abraza con más energía, y tiene que controlarse para no empezar a llorar, porque se siente desbordado de sentimientos, sensaciones, de gente, no es capaz de separarse de él, no del todo, pero sí lo suficiente como para hacerse oír, como para decirle al oído lo que lleva tiempo deseando.

> \- Feliz año nuevo, _Kôtarô._

* * *

Kuroo se aleja del ruido de la fiesta, buscando cualquier sitio con un poco de silencio, mirando la pantalla del teléfono esperando una respuesta que, a su parecer, está haciéndose mucho de rogar. No quiere llamarle y ser un pesado, sabe que lo más probable es que esté con su hermano, como le ha dicho Akaashi hace un rato, pero el hecho de saber que está enfermo le hace preocuparse innecesariamente, como si él pudiera hacer algo desde donde está. Pasan un par de minutos, vuelve a mirar sus mensajes, quedan cinco minutos para el nuevo año cuando la melodía de su móvil le indica que está entrando una llamada, tiene que contenerse para no ponerse a gritar y entra en la primera habitación libre que encuentra, la habitación de los abrigos, la habitación de Jun.

> \- Pensaba que estabas en una fiesta.

Escucha la voz ronca del rubio desde el otro lado del teléfono, como si llevara días y días tosiendo, como si fuera un fumador con mucha trayectoria, no le queda del todo mal, piensa Kuroo mientras se sienta en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la puerta, evitando así que entre cualquier persona que pueda molestarle. No sabe qué decirle, ni siquiera sabe porqué le ha insistido en los mensajes para que le cuente cómo está.

> \- Y yo pensaba que no ibas a venir porque estabas con tu hermano, no porque estabas enfermo. Akaahi nos lo ha contado. ¿Cómo te encuentras?
> 
> \- No es nada, un simple catarro.

“Es porque no comes suficiente, porque no te abrigas lo suficiente, siempre sales de entrenar con el pelo mojado, ¿cómo no te vas a acatarrar?” escucha sus propias palabras desde la lejanía, no sabe si parece más su novio o su hermano mayor, la verdad es que le da igual, se lo repite una y otra vez, esperando que el mensaje cale alguna vez, esperando demostrarle que se preocupa por él, que las cosas poco a poco vuelven a su cauce, la llamada ha sido un buen primer paso y le da esperanzas.

> \- ¿Y Bokuto-san y Akaashi? Va a dar medianoche, deberías estar con ellos.
> 
> \- Les he dejado hace un rato pero no creo que se hayan dado cuenta de que todavía no he vuelto, estoy en la habitación de mi compañero de clase, que por cierto, te manda recuerdos, dice que te conoce, que te escribió su número en una servilleta la última vez que estuviste aquí, en Tokio, y que no le has llamado.

Escucha la carcajada lejana, como si quisiera ocultarla, como si estuviera tapándose la boca, y luego la tos, una y otra vez. Tarda un poco en recomponerse y puede escuchar perfectamente cómo le dice a su hermano que está bien, que sólo ha sido un momento. Le explica que se ha encerrado en su habitación porque Saeko, la novia de su hermano, ha venido a desearle feliz año y le ha traído un par de botellas de soju, y cuando beben soju son todavía más molestos que de normal y a él le duele demasiado la cabeza para aguantarles ahora.

> \- ¿Y no te duele para aguantarme a mí? Siempre te quejas de que yo también soy ruidoso.
> 
> \- Estoy intentando acostumbrarme a las personas ruidosas, voy poco a poco, pero creo que contigo lo consigo. En serio Kuroo, deberías ir con tus amigos, pasarlo bien, al fin y al cabo deberías disfrutar de los últimos minutos del año.

“Y eso estoy haciendo” quiere decir, se sorprende al pensar eso tan rápido, es tan simple y sencillo como eso, como darse cuenta, dejar de engañarse, si pudiera ahora mismo saldría corriendo a casa del rubio, a obligarle a tomar sopa y a cubrirle con una manta, si él le dejase, le gustaría. Sabe que no se ha permitido pensar demasiado en nada de lo que siente, que hasta ahora lo único de lo que era consciente es que le atraía, de que tenía interés, de algún tipo, pero interés, sabe que le molestaba imaginárselo junto a Akaashi, que le jodió ver que se habían vuelto tan cercanos, pero que en el fondo se alegraba muchísimo porque desde que se habían hecho amigos el rubio parecía mucho más feliz, y eso para él era suficiente. Se ha enfrascado en la universidad, en cursos que sabe que no le van a servir para nada, al menos el último de ellos, el de socorrismo, le puede servir si consigue convencer a los chicos de ir un fin de semana a la playa. Ha estado tan pendiente de estar ocupado para no pensar en sus problemas, en sus sentimientos, que no se ha dado cuenta cómo habían avanzado, cómo se habían desarrollado. Se siente estúpido por pensar que él era el maduro de la relación con Bokuto, al menos su amigo siempre ha tenido claros sus sentimientos.

> \- ¿Kuroo? ¿Sigues ahí?
> 
> \- Perdón, estaba pensando. No bromees con ello, que te veo venir. Ahora iré a buscar a los chicos, no te preocupes que no voy a pasar el principio de año sólo, simplemente quería hablar contigo. Me habría bastado que contestaras a mi mensaje, no hacía falta que me llamaras, pero me alegro de que lo hayas hecho, Kei.
> 
> \- Yo también me alegro de haberlo hecho.

Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que le ha llamado Kei, se siente desbordado, siente que hay una electricidad en el ambiente que le envuelve, quizá sea la cuenta atrás que escucha desde el salón, indicando que en poco menos de 30 segundos empezarán un nuevo año, o estar ahí, tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos de la gente, de la fiesta, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de Tsukki, quizá sea que se ha dado cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, que le ha costado demasiado decirse a sí mismo que le gusta Tsukki como algo más que un amigo, admitírselo por primera vez, pero está ahí, y ahora mismo lo único en lo que puede pensar es que el rubio se alegra de haberle llamado, y eso es suficiente.

Le da igual el silencio, sigue la cuenta atrás junto a sus amigos sin llegar a abrir la boca, esperando que el rubio esté haciendo lo mismo, pensando en qué debería pedir en el templo al día siguiente, en que tiene que terminar de hacer las postales para enviarle a sus amigos y familiares, se siente especialmente orgulloso de la que ha hecho para el rubio, imitando la famosa estampa de Koho Soda con la luna y el Torii del Santuario de Itsukushima. 

Si cierra los ojos casi puede imaginarse junto a él en vez de en la oscuridad de esa habitación, contando juntos, tres, dos, uno… de pronto ha cambiado el año, y un calor le inunda el corazón, no puede evitar sonreír como un imbécil y sabe que si el rubio estuviera allí estaría metiéndose con él. Se siente desbordado y a pesar de eso es el primero en hablar.

> \- Feliz año nuevo.
> 
> \- Feliz año nuevo, Kuroo.

Algo parece cambiar también en el ambiente en casa del rubio porque de pronto se vuelve más hablador, como si la luna de año nuevo hubiera incidido en él con fuerza, cambiando su humor, haciéndole sentir mejor. Kuroo escucha sin darse cuenta de cómo pasan los minutos, hasta que unos golpes al otro lado del teléfono y la voz de Akiteru le obligan a volver a la realidad, lleva más de 45 minutos ahí metido y probablemente sus amigos le estén buscando.

> \- Mi hermano está medio borracho intentando que hable con él, debería colgar.
> 
> \- Sí, yo debería buscar a Bokuto y Akaashi, no sé si es buena idea dejarles solos tanto tiempo. Lo decía en serio, lo de que me alegro que me hayas llamado. Sé que ahora estás ocupado pero si venís o vienes algún día, avísame, quiero verte ¿vale? Saluda a tu hermano de mi parte.

Escucha cómo se despide el rubio, casi puede imaginarlo con las mejillas sonrojadas admitiendo que él también se alegra de haberle llamado otra vez, con esa mirada de autosuficiencia que pone cuando intenta ocultar sus nervios, ha tardado en descubrir qué significa cada una de sus expresiones y a veces todavía le es complicado leerle, pero cree que poco a poco va entendiendo un poco más de su personalidad, le gustaría que siguiera siendo así, odiaría volver a pasar tanto tiempo sin saber de él. No va a admitírselo en voz alta, ni a Kei ni a nadie, pero puede que uno de los deseos de año nuevo sea precisamente ese, que no vuelva a desaparecer, que aprendan a hablar las cosas, que sean capaces de comunicarse sin miedo.

Sale de la habitación con una sonrisa y busca entre la multitud a sus amigos, no tarda mucho, la risa de Bokuto le guía hasta ambos. Su mejor amigo abraza con fuerza y alza a Akaashi, montando un pequeño escándalo, mientras en el lado contrario de la mesa Shiro y Jun beben de nuevo de uno de los vasos. Entiende perfectamente lo que está pasando y siente compasión por sus nuevos amigos, Akaashi es una de las personas con mejor puntería que conoce, y Bokuto ha practicado mucho en los últimos meses, casi podría decirse que se ha convertido en un campeón del Beer-pong en el campus. Parece que los chicos no sabían eso, y si lo sabían estaban demasiado convencidos de sus propias habilidades.

> \- ¡Kuroo! Ven, vamos ganando. Terminamos esta partida y si quieres nos vamos a casa. ¿Dónde estabas? Feliz año nuevo.

Se deja estrujar también entre los brazos de su amigo, cuando se ha marchado estaba feliz, pero ahora parece pletórico, y se pregunta qué habrá pasado en su ausencia. Akaashi también parece incapaz de dejar de sonreír y se une torpemente al abrazo cuando Bokuto le agarra de la camisa y le junta a ellos. Kuroo disfruta del contacto con ambos, no se había dado cuenta hasta hoy de que él también echaba de menos a Akaashi, no de la misma forma que su compañero de piso, pero echaba de menos estos pequeños momentos, esos ratos los tres, echaba de menos la comodidad de los silencios junto al ahora capitán del Fukurodani, echaba de menos sentirse cómodo y comprendido. Les abraza con fuerza y gritan y montan un escándalo a pesar de que ninguno de los tres ha bebido lo suficiente como para considerarse ni siquiera un poco borrachos y tardan un buen rato pero cuando salen de la casa, ya con los abrigos puestos y juntándose todo lo que pueden, para combatir el frío, siguen juntos.

> \- Me da mucha pereza tener que esperar al metro, tengo las llaves del apartamento y no está muy lejos. ¿Queréis ir a dormir? Prometo que mañana madrugamos y si queréis vamos juntos al templo, pero si tengo que esperar hasta llegar a casa creo que moriré congelado.

Kuroo se adelanta, emprendiendo el camino directamente al apartamento que comparte con Bokuto y que no está a más de quince minutos si se dan prisa, el de cabello plateado aminora la marcha, esperando que Akaashi se dé cuenta, y cuando lo hace frena en seco, lo último que quiere es que se sienta incómodo, estropear esta noche.

> \- No está lejos, habíamos pensado ir al templo mañana por la mañana, igual quieres ir con tu familia, o con algún amigo, no hace falta que vengas, y si no quieres venir al apartamento te acompaño a casa y luego vuelvo, no me cuesta nada.
> 
> \- Eh, Bokuto-san, está bien, la verdad es que tampoco me apetece mucho ir andando hasta casa, tengo frío.- se acurruca entre la tela de su abrigo y su bufanda y Bokuto siente que el corazón le va a explotar de ternura.- Me gustaría mucho ir al templo mañana con vosotros, si queréis.

“ _Quiero, quiero, por supuesto que quiero_ ”, le encantaría decir, pero Kuroo grita y tienen que acelerar el paso para no quedarse atrás. Akaashi oculta la sonrisa tras la enorme bufanda, pero la verdad es que no tiene tanto frío, y su casa no está tan lejos, y tendrá que volver al templo con su madre, va a dormir poco y tiene mucho que estudiar, pero ahora mismo le da igual, lo único en lo que piensa es en lo bien que se siente, en lo mucho que echaba de menos esta sensación, la compañía de los otros dos. En que se siente en casa.

Intentan no hacer ruido mientras suben las escaleras, no molestar a los vecinos pero Bokuto se siente exultante y cada vez le es más complicado mantenerse en silencio. El ambiente que les rodea se ha vuelto íntimo, casi como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si hubieran vuelto al pasado, a cuando eran sólo ellos en los entrenamientos comunes, en los campamentos tramando qué hacer para matar el aburrimiento. Saca las llaves del bolsillo de su abrigo con más problemas de lo que cabría de esperar en alguien que no ha bebido más que un par de cervezas pero saber que justo detrás de él está Akaashi, sonriéndole mientras se deshace de la bufanda, le pone nervioso.

> \- Bienvenido a nuestra humilde morada, Akaashi. No me puedo creer que no la hubieras visto todavía. Vamos, puedes elegir que te hagamos un tour ahora o mañana por la mañana con un buen café.
> 
> \- Bueno, si hay café de por medio no puedo negarme, creo que vamos a necesitarlo los tres.

Se ríen con ganas, como si Keiji hubiera dicho la cosa más graciosa del universo, y se tiran al sofá del salón como pueden, hablando de tonterías, poniéndose al día, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que se echaban de menos entre ellos. Bokuto es el primero en caer rendido, los otros dos ni siquiera han atendido a que el mayor ha empezado a roncar hasta que se quedan en silencio durante unos instantes.

> \- Creo que yo también debería irme a dormir, puedes utilizar su habitación, no creo que le importe.
> 
> \- No pasa nada, creo que hay hueco de sobra en el otro sofá, así si se despierta a mitad de la noche con la espalda matándole puede ir a su habitación. Buenas noches, Kuroo-san.
> 
> \- Buenas noches, Akaashi.

La luz tenue que entra desde la ventana del salón le permite observar el rostro de Bokuto desde la esquina contraria del sofá, probablemente termine quedándose en ese, incapaz de alejarse de su amigo, atraído por la tranquilidad que parece emanar de todos sus poros. Akaashi tiene una lista de las, hasta ahora, 37 debilidades de Bokuto, pero está seguro que si alguien hiciera una de sí mismo, entre los primeros puestos estaría verle a él dormir. Nota cómo le pesan los párpados cada vez más y no se da cuenta de que se acurruca, utilizando la manta del otro sofá para taparse, se rinde al cansancio, al sueño y a la felicidad inmensa que le invade.

* * *

El olor a café le inunda las fosas nasales y le obliga a desperezarse. Siente cómo le tira la espalda y está a punto de llevarse una mano a la rodilla del dolor, tal vez sí tendría que haber aceptado la propuesta de dormir en una cama, acurrucarse en el sofá ahora le parece la peor idea del universo. Abre los ojos con lentitud mientras escucha unas voces a sus espaldas, intentando susurrar en vano.

> \- Si sigues hablando así de alto vas a despertarle.
> 
> \- Pero si eres tú el que estaba mirándole embobado mientras dormía, Kuroo.
> 
> \- Pero es que estaba muy mono. Vale, vale, no me mires así. Venga, termina de preparar el desayuno, me muero de hambre.

Akaashi se levanta del sofá e intenta adecentarse, otra mala idea, la de no quitarse la camisa para dormir, ahora está toda arrugada. Kuroo es el primero en darse cuenta de que se ha despertado, porque le desea buenos días y le ofrece el baño para darse una ducha mientras terminan de hacer el desayuno.

> \- Vamos, enséñale dónde está el baño, que yo termino esto.

Empuja a Bokuto hacia el menor y les da la espalda, poniendo toda su atención en la sartén que hay en el fuego, ignorando por completo a los otros dos. Bokuto camina por delante, haciéndole un pequeño tour de la casa como el que le prometió la noche anterior, se detiene en la puerta de su habitación y deja a Akaashi en la puerta mientras rebusca en su armario, saca un jersey blanco que parece nuevo y se lo tiende a su amigo. Le deja en la puerta del baño cuando Kuroo empieza a gritar algo de la cafetera.

Akaashi sale de la ducha con el pelo mojado y con un jersey que le queda demasiado bien, es lo único en lo que puede pensar Bokuto cuando su amigo cruza el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, olvidándose por completo del problema de la cafetera y de que ninguno de los dos ha conseguido abrirla.

> \- Ayúdanos, Akaashi, eres nuestra última esperanza.

Tiene que repetir la acción un par de veces, meter la cafetera bajo el grifo y pedirles dos trapos de cocina, pero lo consigue, no sabe cómo, simplemente de pronto se escucha clic y la cafetera cede, empieza a girar y los gritos se hacen presentes a pesar de que es demasiado pronto para montar escándalo teniendo en cuenta que es el primer día del año.

> \- Akaashi eres el mejor.

Bokuto no puede evitar abrazarle de nuevo y se sorprende al descubrir que el chico ha utilizado su champú, de entre todos los que tiene Kuroo en el baño, que huele a él. Tiene que alejarse antes de empezar a olerle descaradamente. Nota la mirada burlona de Kuroo en su espalda y se plantea si tirarle una de las cucharas de madera sería efectivo o sólo alimentaría su tontería un poco más. Desayunan con calma, disfrutando del café y negándose a darse cuenta del sueño que tienen, de lo cansados que están, para salir de casa dirección al templo antes de que todo el mundo haga lo mismo. Caminan los tres por medio de la calle hasta que Kuroo se da cuenta que se ha dejado la cartera y el móvil y así no puede subir al metro, les obliga a esperar allí, quietos, grita, como si fueran dos perros que deban obedecer a su amo, así que es lo que hacen, se apoyan en la pared y esperan al pelinegro.

> \- Gracias. 
> 
> \- ¿Mmm?
> 
> \- Gracias por dejarme dormir en vuestro piso, y por la ducha, y por el jersey, te lo devolveré en que lo lave, lo prometo. Y, no sé, gracias por todo.
> 
> \- Te queda bien, deberías quedártelo, no me lo he puesto nunca.

Algo en el ambiente cambia, igual es la sonrisa tímida de Akaashi, o que Bokuto puede verla, porque ahora su rostro no está cubierto por una bufanda demasiado grande, igual es que están juntos, sus hombros pegados, intentando buscar calor humano en el frío invernal de Tokio, igual es la forma en la que se rozan sus manos sin querer, una y otra vez, piel contra piel, la forma en la que ninguno de los dos se separa pero ambos se han dado cuenta de lo que están haciendo, los dos notan los escalofríos, a ninguno parece importarles, en su mundo incluso después de que Kuroo vuelva, agitado y perjurando que va a expulsar un pulmón por la boca, obligándoles a apartarse pero no demasiado, a poner rumbo al templo de una vez por todas.


	5. No estás solo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Tsukki aprende a confiar en su hermano (y en algún que otro sempai de pelo gris al que todos llevan por la calle de la amargura) y los chicos del 3º gimnasio hacen videollamada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola otra semana más! Aquí os dejo el capítulo 5, espero que os guste! Hacedme saber vuestras opiniones si queréis! 
> 
> Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Haruichi Furudate y no estoy siguiendo la historia original del manga o del anime.
> 
> Muchos besos en la frente de lo idiotas del 3º gimnasio.

Akiteru golpea su puerta de nuevo y tras despedirse de Kuroo, Kei se levanta para abrir la puerta. Saeko hace un rato que se ha marchado y Akiteru quiere felicitarle el año a su hermano el primero, aunque por lo poco que ha escuchado desde detrás de la puerta cree que alguien ya se le ha adelantado. Le ofrece una galleta y un vaso de leche y Kei tiene que apartarse para dejarle entrar en la oscuridad de su habitación. No tienen que hablarlo, ambos se sientan en el suelo, sobre la alfombra, como todas esas veces cuando eran pequeños, cada vez es menos común que pasen tiempo juntos y Akiteru no es tonto, sabe que su hermano está pasando por algo que no le ha contado, no quiere obligarle a hacerlo pero no sabe cómo hacer para que el más joven confíe en él como cuando eran pequeños. Supone que todavía no le ha perdonado del todo, aunque repita una y otra vez que sí, sabe que la confianza no ha vuelto, al menos no para todo.

> \- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Un poco mejor? Saeko ha traído galletas, me ha dicho que te felicite el año, que espera que te recuperes pronto y que su hermano te manda saludos.

Kei asiente, ensimismado en la pared, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas mientras mordisquea la galleta con pocas ganas, no puede negar que está deliciosa pero siente un nudo en el estómago que no le deja disfrutar ni siquiera de uno de sus aperitivos preferidos. La conversación con Kuroo sigue en su mente, en las terminaciones nerviosas de todo su sistema, no puede sacar de su cabeza el tono con el que le ha dicho que le alegraba que le hubiera llamado. Siente ganas de gritar.

> \- ¿Hablabas con Akaashi?

No quiere empezar el año mintiendo, y menos a su hermano, así que niega con la cabeza y se prepara para lo que tendría que haber hecho hace tiempo, hablar del tema, espera que Akiteru no esté muy borracho, ni muy cansado, porque una vez empieza siente que si no lo dice todo no habrá dicho nada, así que le mira y empieza a hablar, se desahoga del todo y sigue hablando aunque ya haya dicho todo lo que tiene que decir, aunque empiece a repetirse, hasta que el nudo desaparece un poco y el peso en sus hombros se hace un poco más ligero, habla hasta que nota cómo se le seca la garganta y tiene la certeza que en este rato ha hablado más con su hermano que en todo el año pasado.

> \- Vaya.
> 
> -Sí, vaya.
> 
> \- Escucha, Kei, lo primero que quiero que sepas es que está bien, ¿vale? No te voy a juzgar, si es lo que piensas, si no me lo has contado antes porque tenías miedo a eso, no voy a hacerlo.

Ahora es el turno de Akiteru y Kei escucha, por primera vez escucha a su hermano de verdad, esperando de él una solución, sabiendo que no existe, que tiene que sacarla él, pero le escucha sabiendo que su punto de vista tal vez pueda ayudarle a aclararse un poco. Escucha todo lo que tiene que decir, todas las veces que repite que se alegra de que haya confiado en él lo suficiente para contarle algo así, que no está mal sentir algo por uno de sus amigos, o por dos, si es su caso, pero que tiene que aclarase, le repite una y otra vez que no es culpa suya sentirse así, que no está mal, pero que no puede jugar con los sentimientos de ninguno de los dos, de la misma forma que no puede dejar que jueguen con los suyos.

> \- Por todo lo que me has contado creo que el principal problema es que no tenéis buena comunicación entre vosotros, pero ni con Akaashi ni con el otro chico, Kuroo ¿verdad? sé que es complicado hablar de las cosas que te preocupan, que hay veces que es muy complicado, que no quieres hacer daño a los demás con lo que piensas, pero tienes que entender que si no lo hablas, al final eso es lo que hace daño de verdad. La comunicación y la confianza son dos de los pilares básicos de una relación, pero da igual que sea o no romántica, lo mismo pasa con una relación de amistad, y con la familia ¿vale? Si no tienes confianza para hablar de las cosas que te preocupan, que te molestan, si no podéis hacer eso…

Akiteru no quiere decirlo en voz alta, lo último que quiere es hacer sentir mal a su hermano, hacerle pensar que lo que tiene está condenado desde el principio. Sabe que todavía le falta mucho que aprender, que él no es ningún experto, pero está seguro de sus palabras, sabe que sin confianza y comunicación no van a ninguna parte y cuanto antes se dé cuenta Kei de eso antes podrá cambiarlo. Parece que viene de familia tener ese tipo de problemas, y una parte de él tiene miedo a que le eche en cara que no es quién para hablar de confianza, que él le engañó durante mucho tiempo, que traicionó cualquier tipo de confianza que pudiera depositar en él, pero no lo hace, sólo asiente y vuelve a mirar al horizonte, con los ojos un poco rojos y algo más brillantes que cuando ha entrado hace casi una hora, y sabe que precisamente no es por el sueño.

> \- Así que te gusta Akaashi pero también te gusta Kuroo.
> 
> \- Es más complicado, sé que me gusta Kuroo, lo sé desde hace tiempo, no es ninguna novedad, y con Akaashi, me da miedo perderle, creo que se ha convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos, por encima de cualquier otra intención, sé que le estoy muy agradecido por todo, y que tengo miedo a perderle, a echar esto a perder, por eso me da miedo lo que estamos haciendo, me da miedo no saber a qué atenerme con él. Antes pensaba que no pasaba nada, que estábamos en el mismo punto sólo que con personas diferentes, que ninguno de los dos era correspondido pero…

Pero entonces llegó la noche de la fiesta, y Kei no es tonto, necesita gafas pero no está ciego, y desde el principio vio cómo Bokuto miraba a su amigo, sobre todo después de que se besaran en ese estúpido juego, y luego está la discusión con Kuroo, y esas palabras, lo que le dio a entender, que si estaba jugando con Akaashi que le dejara en paz, que no se metiera en una relación que no le incumbía, que era una mierda de persona por hacer lo que estaba haciendo, que cómo era capaz de hacer algo así, de joderle tanto, que Bokuto nunca haría algo así, que él no iba a ser tan mierdas como para meterse en medio, que se apartaría para siempre y entonces Kei arruinaría todo para ellos. No es tonto y no está ciego, y ha visto cómo Bokuto mira a Keiji, y si lo piensa tiene todo el sentido del mundo, siempre ha estado demasiado pendiente de él, encima sin llegar a atosigarle, si Keiji se enamoró de Bokuto por cómo era con él, ¿por qué no iba a pasar lo mismo al revés? Y él está en medio, se ha metido por medio y se siente fatal.

> -Akaashi quiere a Bokuto, le quiere de verdad, y yo no estoy seguro de mis sentimientos, no puedo prometerle nada.
> 
> \- Kei, escúchame, eres muy joven todavía, no tienes que prometerle nada a nadie, esto no va así, no puedes prometerle a alguien que le vas a amar para siempre porque no sabes si va a ser verdad, y no puedes prometer algo que no sabes si vas a cumplir, pero tampoco te lo pueden exigir. Lo único que te puedo decir es que, llegado el momento, os cuidéis, pero no sólo en lo físico.

Está a punto de soltar una carcajada cuando escucha a su hermano tartamudear y observa cómo se ha puesto completamente rojo, por lo visto no estaba entre sus planes empezar el año hablando de sexo con su hermano pequeño, aunque tampoco estaba en los planes de Kei y casi agradece que cambie rápido de tema, ha tenido suficiente por esta noche.

> \- Cuidaos mucho emocionalmente, me da igual con quién decidas estar, pero no descuides a la otra persona, no des nada por sentado, tampoco a ti, no te descuides, no te olvides de ti, que nos conocemos. Aprenderás a hacerlo, de verdad, y aprenderás a hacerlo con quien quieras, con quien te veas preparado, aprenderéis juntos y el proceso a veces no es agradable pero de verdad merece la pena, si confías en lo que sientes, si te dejas llevar un poco, merece la pena.

Siguen hablando un buen rato, Kei escucha anécdotas de su hermano con sus primeras novias, el desastre que fue la primera cita con Saeko y empieza a alegrarse de haber confiado en él, de haberle contado cómo se siente, tal vez tenga razón, lo primero que tiene que hacer es aclarar sus ideas, dejar de sentirse culpable por lo que siente y hablar, tanto con Keiji como con Kuroo, empezar a aclarar las cosas, ver a dónde va a llevarle lo que quiera que está sintiendo. Se pregunta si también tendría que hablar con Bokuto, asegurarse de que sus suposiciones son ciertas, aunque cada vez parece más claro, si Bokuto está enamorado de Keiji él desaparecerá, no puede meterse por medio en algo así.

> \- Gracias, Akiteru. De verdad.
> 
> \- De nada enano, ahora vete a dormir, mañana tenemos que ir al templo y no me vale la excusa de que estás malo, ya no. Buenas noches, y Kei.- dice mientras se levanta y abre la puerta de la habitación.- Gracias a ti por confiar en mí.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su hermano sonreír tan ampliamente y sabe que ha hecho lo correcto en el momento en que sale de la habitación. Akiteru no puede dejar de sonreír mientras saca el teléfono y le manda un mensaje a Saeko, tiene que darle las gracias por las galletas y por haberle amenazado con cortar con él si no iba a hablar con Kei en cuanto ella se fuera, todavía no logra comprender cómo ha adivinado que su hermano tenía problemas de amores sólo con verle cinco minutos pero no va a meterse en ello, Saeko es demasiado inteligente, observa muy bien su entorno. Sonríe todavía con más ganas, tiene que dar las gracias mañana en el templo por haber perdido ese autobús hace ya demasiado tiempo, gracias a eso volvieron a encontrarse, retomaron contacto y han llegado hasta donde están hoy.

Kei se despierta por la mañana con la vibración de su teléfono, tiene que palpar varias veces en la almohada para dar con él y apagar la alarma, maldiciéndose por haberse olvidado, pero vuelve a sonar una y otra vez y se da cuenta que es una llamada. Está a punto de matar a quien quiera que haya decidido que era buena idea eso cuando ve el nombre de Akaashi en la pantalla y una invitación para unirse a una videollamada. O está borracho o ha pasado algo. Acepta en seguida y camina hasta la ventana para descorrer la cortina, la luz le obliga a cerrar los ojos y no repara en las tres caras que le observan desde un banco en Tokio.

> \- ¡Feliz año nuevo, Tsukki!

Bokuto es el primero en gritar y Kei siente que se le sale el corazón por la boca, mira por la ventana, como si el búho estuviera en la calle de su casa, y después cae en el teléfono. Busca las gafas y vuelve a la cama todavía sin mostrarse en la cámara, escuchando cómo los otros le insisten en que se deje ver y empiezan a gritar. Si no baja el volumen Akiteru pensará que ha invitado a todo el equipo a su habitación y querrá unirse a la fiesta. Vuelve a meterse entre las mantas y coloca el teléfono frente a él, viendo por fin a los tres chicos que luchan por aparecer en una pantalla demasiado pequeña. Oculta una sonrisa bajo las sábanas.

> \- Feliz año a vosotros también. ¿Habéis madrugado mucho o no habéis dormido?

Recuerda el mensaje de Akaashi antes de irse a dormir, deseándole las buenas noches y contándole que sin saber cómo iba a acabar durmiendo en el apartamento de los otros dos para ir a visitar el templo por la mañana, pero de eso no hace tanto y no cree que se fueran a dormir nada más llegar a casa, les conoce lo suficiente como para saber que si se juntan los tres la fiesta está asegurada y que si hay alcohol de por medio pueden terminar siendo demasiado molestos como para tener sueño.

> \- Creo que Bokuto es quien más ha dormido de los tres, tengo fotos si quieres verlas.

Bokuto le grita a Kuroo y ambos desaparecen de la pantalla, aunque Kei puede escuchar al pelinegro suplicar por su vida y al otro reírse cruelmente como en una película, Akaashi sonríe con ternura mientras les observa y Tsukki no puede apartar la vista de él y de lo bien que le queda ese jersey blanco que se deja entrever tras su abrigo a medio abrochar.

> \- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sigues teniendo fiebre?
> 
> \- No, aunque tengo un poco de sueño, ayer, después de hablar con Kuroo por teléfono entró mi hermano en la habitación, estaba preocupado y un poco pasado con el _sake_ , así que estaba más insistente de lo normal y terminé contándole que no somos novios.

El tokiota asiente mientras escucha cómo Kei le habla a grandes rasgos de la conversación que tuvo con su hermano mayor y de que le ha prometido ir con él al templo hoy, aunque sea la cosa que más pereza le da. También ha prometido quedar con los chicos del equipo para desearles feliz año y disculparse por haber faltado a tantos entrenamientos.

> \- Daichi-san y los demás han vuelto de Tokio a pasar un par de días y nos han avisado de una comida. Ayer fue el cumpleaños de Daichi-san y quieren darle una sorpresa, supongo.
> 
> \- Ah, sí. Bokuto-san me dijo el otro día que se había encontrado con Daichi-san y Suga-san en un bar, que estaban hablando de aliens.

Los otros vuelven a la pantalla poco tiempo después, con la ropa mal colocada y las mejillas rosadas del esfuerzo y el frío. Le insisten una y otra vez en que debería ir a verles, en que su piso es lo suficientemente grande como para que pase un par de días si quiere y que la cama de Kuroo también lo es. Sabe que se ha sonrojado aunque intente no mostrar su rostro en la cámara mientras vuelve a controlar su respiración.

Kei se siente incómodo al principio, no tiene nada que hablar con ellos, no sabe qué puede contarles, sólo nota la mirada de los tres en él, preguntándole tonterías como si ya ha comido o que debería desayunar o se le va a juntar con el almuerzo, preocupándose por su salud y por él en general. Se siente desubicado porque cree que nunca ha recibido tanta atención de alguien que no sea su hermano o Tadashi y se apunta mentalmente que tiene que contestarle al mensaje que le ha mandado hace un rato preguntándole a qué hora puede pasar por su casa a recogerle. No sabe en qué momento deja de hacerlo pero la risa de Bokuto, la cara de satisfacción de Kuroo y el semblante de comodidad de Akaashi le transmiten lo que necesita para empezar a sentirse a gusto hablando con ellos, y de pronto se ve así, escuchando con atención lo que le cuentan, la cantidad de gente que se han encontrado de vuelta del templo, o atendiendo de nuevo a la pelea entre Bokuto y Kuroo porque no deberían decir lo que han deseado para este año.

> \- NO puedes hacer eso, entonces no funciona. Si lo dices en voz alta lo gafas y ya no se cumplirá, de hecho, pasará todo lo contrario. Así que si digo que he deseado aprobar todas este curso y es verdad, seguro que ahora suspendo más de la mitad.
> 
> \- Me alegra saber entonces que no has deseado eso.

Kei no ha podido evitar meterse en la conversación, demasiado entretenido como para prestar atención a la hora o a que seguramente su hermano ya esté en la ducha, se ha deslizado hasta el suelo y ha apoyado la espalda contra la cama, mucho más cómodo y con menos riesgo de quedarse dormido. A ninguno de los otros tres se les ha pasado la cara del rubio, parece mucho más contento, más vivo que las últimas veces que han hablado con él y se alegran enormemente.

> \- Muy gracioso, _Tsukki_ , pues que sepas que también he pedido algo para ti y que debería decírtelo para que pasara todo lo contrario, pero soy buena persona y no voy a hacer eso. ¿Tú vas a ir al templo?

Asiente y les cuenta lo mismo que le ha dicho a Akaashi hace un rato, que su hermano le obligó anoche a prometerle que iría con él, que sus padres todavía no vuelven de Roma y que después es el cumpleaños de Daichi-san y quieren hacerle una pequeña sorpresa, aunque conociendo a su equipo, seguro que ya se les ha escapado a más de uno. Le preguntan por los exámenes, por los entrenamientos y siguen hablando de cosas que en otro contexto, con otra gente, habrían irritado al rubio por ser demasiado obvias, demasiado poco importantes, pero que le hacen intentar ocultar una sonrisa y que contesta con sinceridad. Le han ablandado, sólo puede ser eso, piensa mientras se despide de ellos tras los gritos de Akiteru.

> \- Si no me voy ahora tendré que ducharme con agua fría y ninguno queremos eso, de verdad. Pasadlo bien, os avisaré si voy a Tokio. Adiós. Ah, feliz año otra vez. Pediré algo por ti en el templo, Bokuto-san.

Cuelga antes de que tengan tiempo a replicar y sale corriendo de su habitación, sabe que es difícil enfadar a Akiteru pero ha escuchado ese tono de voz que sólo pone cuando está al límite y un escalofrío le ha recorrido entero, no quiere que entre a buscarlo a la fuerza y le haga ducharse con agua helada. Sabe que sería perfectamente capaz de eso y mucho más.

* * *

No había demasiada gente en el templo a pesar de haber ido a mitad del día, se ha encontrado a un par de compañeros de clase y se ha cruzado con Kageyama cuando se marchaba con su hermano. Mira el teléfono, Tasashi le ha escrito que ya le está esperando en la parada del autobús cercano al instituto así que se adelanta, despidiéndose de su hermano y prometiéndole que volverá pronto y que le avisará si empieza a encontrarse mal otra vez. Deja atrás a su hermano y se maldice por haber hecho caso a Akiteru y haber dejado los auriculares en casa, no se le da demasiado bien estar a solas con sus pensamientos y siente que en cualquier momento va a ser consciente de todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días, que su mente va a colapsar.

> _\- ¡Tsukki!_ Feliz año nuevo.

Yamaguchi corre hacia él seguido de cerca de Yachi y al rubio no se le pasa por alto que se agarran de la mano cuando se quedan uno al lado del otro. Si se sorprende no lo muestra y tampoco pregunta en voz alta, algo que su mejor amigo agradece totalmente. Le preguntan por su estado de salud varias veces, asegurándose de que no tiene fiebre y de que su “mala cara” sigue igual que siempre, bromea Tadashi, que se lleva un bufido como respuesta. No tardan en llegar al gimnasio del instituto, que han adaptado con mesas llenas de comida, agua y refrescos, y se disculpa con los mayores en cuanto éstos cruzan las puertas. También tendrá que hablar con el entrenador, se dice, intentando ignorar los gritos que se escuchan desde fuera y que indican que Hinata y Kageyama están a punto de entrar por la puerta. Se aparta justo a tiempo, antes de que una de las puertas le golpee con demasiada fuerza mientras los otros dos se pelean por ver quién entra primero, haciendo tanto ruido que, cuando un minuto después, entran Daichi, Suga y Asahi, ya no hay ninguna sorpresa.

> \- Genial, Hinata, idiota.
> 
> \- Memo. 

Se reúnen alrededor de sus sempais y escuchan las anécdotas de sus vidas, universitarias y laborales, algunos soñando con que llegue ese momento de una vez por todas, piensa Kei para sí, sorprendiéndose de las ganas que tiene de irse a Tokio, tal vez por culpa de esos tres, otros sin ganas de dejar el instituto y todo lo que ello conlleva. Kei tarda todavía un poco en acercarse a la mesa de comida cuando Suga se coloca a su lado y le pone una mano sobre el hombro, haciendo que se tense inmediatamente, casi sin querer. Le señala la puerta de la calle y se olvida del sándwich cuando recuerda las palabras que Akaashi le ha dicho esa mañana, que Bokuto le vio, a él y a Daichi, hace poco en Tokio.

> \- ¿Cómo estás, Kei?

Está acostumbrado a que Suga le llame Kei, al tono dulce de su voz, carente de enfado y siempre con un deje de preocupación por todos sus amigos, porque será su sempai, pero Suga considera a su equipo sus mejores amigos y eso no va a cambiar ni aun después de graduarse. Tsukki está nervioso, no sabe cómo sacar el tema, cómo preguntarle sin que se dé cuenta del interés que tiene, él se considera inteligente, pero Suga lo es mucho más y en el mismo momento en que le pregunte habrá cavado su tumba, alguien más lo sabrá, y no sabe si quiere eso.

> \- El otro día, bueno, hace ya un tiempo, no nos vamos a engañar, antes del último campamento que hicisteis, justo antes de las vacaciones de navidad, me encontré a Bokuto Kôtarô, el ex capitán del Fukurodani.- Suga sabe que no tiene porqué dar esa información, que con haber dicho Bokuto vale, pero no quiere que Kei se sienta amenazado, o sienta que se está entrometiendo donde no le llaman, aunque pueda parecerlo, así que sigue hablando, pausadamente, escogiendo con cuidado cada una de sus palabras.- estábamos tomando algo con Daichi y un par de amigos más y nos lo encontramos, parecía preocupado.

Sigue hablando, le cuenta cómo les habló a grandes rasgos de lo mucho que la había cagado con personas que le importaban, tanto él como su mejor amigo, y que no tenía ni idea de cómo arreglarlo. Kei siente una sensación rara recorrerle todo el cuerpo al saber que habían pedido ayuda para arreglar las cosas, que se habían preocupado lo suficiente como para pedir ayuda más allá de ellos mismos. No sabe qué es, pero siente un calor recorrerle entero. Por supuesto tenía que ser idea de Bokuto, piensa mientras el mayor le habla de una primera idea bastante mala para conseguir el perdón de Akaashi. Cada vez se confirman más sus sospechas, por lo que dice su antiguo compañero de equipo, Bokuto parecía desesperado por conseguir algo que le hiciera volver a la vida de Akaashi, como si no pudiera seguir sin él.

> \- No hemos vuelto a hablar con él pero, por tu cara, creo que las cosas han mejorado. Nos dijo que Akaashi se había cabreado con él y que Kuroo también había tenido problemas, no me costó mucho sumar dos y dos y Tanaka nos contó hace poco que estabas un poco ido, que parecías a punto de explotar en cualquier momento. ¿Estás bien?

Asiente. Sabe que podría confiar en él perfectamente, que tal vez sea hora de hacerlo, total, por una persona más que lo sepa no va a pasar nada, ¿verdad?

> \- Sé que me gusta Kuroo, me gusta mucho, lo admití en su día y vivo bien con ello, hasta ahora era fácil, pero este año empecé a hacerme más cercano a Akaashi y una cosa llevó a la otra, nos hemos liado varias veces, sé que me gusta estar con él, que me siento cómodo, que me siento muy bien, de verdad, pero Akaashi está enamorado de Bokuto-san, y por lo que me dices Bokuto-san está enamorado de Akaashi, o al menos le quiere, le quiere muchísimo, no es complicado darse cuenta, lo que no me deja en muy buen lugar, si nos ponemos exquisitos, porque sé lo que sienten el uno por el otro y aun así no me he apartado, no he dejado de hablar con él y no quiero hacerlo, no quiero que desaparezca lo que tenemos. No sé qué dice eso de mí, aparte de que soy mala persona.

Ha escuchado a su hermano decirle que no es así hace menos de 24 horas, que no es mala persona por seguir sus sentimientos pero él no las tiene todas consigo, Akaashi no sabe lo que siente Bokuto, o al menos no quiere darse cuenta, igual tiene miedo a enfrentarlo, como le pasa a él con Kuroo, igual tiene miedo de arriesgarse y que todo salga mal, porque una vez das el paso no hay marcha atrás, todo cambia y por mucho que haya promesas, nada vuelve a ser lo mismo. Y él se siente bien con Kuroo ahora, en esa fase de tonteo y cortejo, esa fase en la que lo más excitante de estar juntos es lo que pasa justo antes de que se toquen, y tiene miedo de dejarse llevar tanto que termine cagándola y no vuelva a saber nada de él, le gusta Kuroo pero también ha aprendido a considerarlo un amigo y ahora siente que su vida no sería la misma sin el pelinegro, no quiere aprender a vivir de nuevo sin él y siente miedo al darse cuenta de lo importante que es el ex capitán del Nekoma para él, tiene miedo de que probablemente esos sentimientos no sean correspondidos y Kuroo le quiera sólo como lo que han demostrado ser, dos personas a las que les gusta demasiado jugar con fuego, acercarse demasiado, tanto que no se dan cuenta que empiezan a quemarse, que ya lo están haciendo.

> \- A eso me refería con que tenéis que hablar las cosas. Entiendo lo que dices pero creo que el único que puede decidir en eso es Akaashi, por mucho que esté enamorado de Bokuto, por mucho que sea correspondido, es él quien tiene que decidir si quiere arriesgarse con él o contigo, o solo, si no quiere arriesgarse. Tú no eres quién para decirle que Bokuto le quiere, tiene que ser él quien lo haga, sino las cosas irán cada vez a peor. Sólo dilo, cuando te sientas así háblalo, y habla con Akaashi de lo que buscáis cada uno antes de que sea demasiado tarde, no es bueno que en una relación cada una de las partes esté en un punto diferente, eso sólo trae problemas, Kei.

Parece apenado mientras habla y Kei sabe que está refiriéndose a su propia relación con su ex capitán, nunca lo han dicho en voz alta, pero Suga sabe que todos son conscientes de que ellos dos son algo más que amigos, no le molesta que lo sepan y sabe que puede confiar en que Kei entenderá a qué se refiere, el también tuvo muchas dudas al principio, y le habría gustado que uno de sus mayores, uno de sus amigos, se hubiera dado cuenta antes para poder hablar con alguien. Espera haber sido de ayuda para el rubio y le obliga a prometer que le escribirá cada poco tiempo contándole los avances si existen y que contará con él para todo lo que necesite. Kei empieza a ver un poco de luz y vuelve a sentirse bien, como esta mañana en la videollamada con los chicos.

***


	6. Universidad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que todo el mundo, aka Akaashi, se da cuenta de que Bokuto es la mejor persona del mundo y hay HAND TOUCHING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi otra semana ❤  
> ¡Ya vamos avanzando en la trama!  
> ¡TW!: en este capítulo se trata el tema de la ansiedad y algunos de sus síntomas aunque no de manera muy explícita, aviso por si acaso.  
> Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Haruichi Furudate, pero es un AU, la historia es original.   
> Espero que os guste el capítulo, me dan mucha ternura estos dos y quiero abrazarles mucho. Son bienvenidas las opiniones y demás comentarios (con respeto porfis). 
> 
> Besis de fresi de Tsukki para todes!

Akaashi revisa una última vez el papel ante sus ojos, la carta que le ha llegado esta mañana y que le esperaba en el descansillo de la entrada cuando ha vuelto de entrenar sigue encima de la mesa, abierta y la agarra entre sus manos temblorosas. No se lo cree. Ha entrado. De verdad ha entrado. Su madre se ha ido hace un rato y su padre lleva semanas sin pasar por casa. Cree que su teléfono está en el recibidor, junto a su bolsa de gimnasia, sus zapatos y su abrigo, probablemente si su madre entrara ahora en casa le empezaría a gritar y con razón, pero no puede contenerse más. Tiene que gritar, de lo contrario todo lo que está pasando ahora mismo podría ser un sueño. Tal vez sea eso, un simple sueño, no es la primera vez que le pasa, en los últimos meses se ha repetido una, otra, otra vez, pero con un final muy diferente a este, en todos los sueños el sobre llegaba y decía lo mismo, “ _lo sentimos, no ha sido admitido_ ”, “ _no es apto_ ”, “ **mediocre** ”, “ _no da la talla_ ”, “ _insuficiente_ ”, no se cree el papel que tiene ante sus ojos y que le dice que lo ha conseguido, que en menos de tres meses estará estudiando literatura en la universidad de Tokio.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desaparecido entre libros, apuntes, esquemas y subrayadores que teme enfrentarse a sus amigos cuando vuelva a dar señales de vida. La última vez que habló con ellos, cree recordar, todavía no había empezado la última época de exámenes, hace ya más de un mes. Se había disculpado con todos, con Kei, con Kuroo y sobre todo con Bokuto, los nervios por los exámenes, unido a los fines de semana repletos de partidos, competiciones y los entrenamientos lo único que habían conseguido era que se agobiara tanto que había tenido que ir a urgencias en varias ocasiones por ataques de ansiedad. Había empezado a frecuentar una psicóloga que le había ayudado a esclarecer un poco sus ideas y sobre todo que le había enseñado que lo que le pasaba era más común de lo que creía y cómo aprender a gestionarlo, más o menos.

Se borró las pocas redes sociales que utilizaba y, aunque una vez a la semana hacía videollamada con sus tres amigos, se perdía muchas cosas. Entendía que ellos también estaban liados por la cara de sueño con la que Kuroo aparecía en la pantalla cada noche que hablaban, rodeado de café y bebidas energéticas, él había intentado beber una de esas en alguna ocasión y lo único que consiguió fue una noche de taquicardias y sensaciones horribles. Incluso había reducido su dosis de café diaria a una taza. Bokuto tampoco parecía mucho mejor, sus ojeras eran mucho más marcadas y parecía que había adelgazado varios kilos en las últimas semanas. Su equipo de la universidad había pasado de ronda en uno de los torneos más importantes y eso le obligaba a dedicar mucho más tiempo a los entrenamientos que antes, y mucho menos al estudio, y aunque no le hiciera mucha gracia, él también estaba de exámenes y tenía que aprobar todas si quería mantener la beca deportiva que le habían ofrecido. El que mejor parecía llevarlo era Kei, cuya única preocupación, además de intentar ayudar a Hinata y Kageyama a no suspender ninguno de los exámenes, o al menos, a no suspender más de dos asignaturas, eran sus amigos y lo mal que se veían. Le daba un poco de miedo pensar que eso era lo que le esperaba a él, noches y noches sin dormir, estudiando, leyendo y volviendo a repasar, una y otra vez, añadiéndole el volley si es que se planteaba seguir. Pero a Kei todavía le quedaba un año, todavía podía aprovechar ese tercer año de la preparatoria con su mejor amigo y, dentro de un par de meses, futuro capitán del Karasuno. Todavía recuerda la explicación de Kei cuando Tadashi se enteró de la noticia, su cara al escuchar que iba a ser él, no Kageyama, ni Hinata, ni el propio Tsukki, sino él, quien se iba a encargar de los demás, recuerda perfectamente los ojos brillantes de Kei mientras les cuenta cómo su mejor amigo lloró al enterarse.

Akaashi, en Tokio, tiene la misma duda que Kei, ¿Qué hará ahora? ¿Seguirá con el volley? Una parte de él no concibe seguir su vida sin ese deporte, pero tampoco va a engañarse, si continuaba jugando era porque sus compañeros se habían convertido en sus amigos, porque le habían nombrado capitán, porque se lo debía, a todos, a Bokuto, pero dejó de importarle tanto cuando el chico de cabello teñido se marchó a la universidad y había llegado un punto en el que no lo disfrutaba, no como antes. Lo ha hablado con su psicóloga en varias ocasiones, demostrando la preocupación que siente cada vez que algo deja de gustarle, apasionarle, no ahora, pero hubo una temporada no hace mucho, cree que antes de hacerse amigo de Kei, en que de pronto todo lo que le interesaba dejó de hacerlo, no fue mucho tiempo, volvió a la rutina rápido y se obligó a seguir unos horarios más marcados. Una época en la que se sintió vacío, sin ningún tipo de motivación, en la que el sólo hecho de intentar salir de la cama se le hacía demasiado complicado, tiene miedo de volver a eso, necesita mantener la cabeza ocupada en cualquier cosa, y no le vendría demasiado mal un trabajo para poder pagarse los gastos y dejar de depender de su madre. Ha mirado alquileres de apartamentos y precios de residencia cerca de la universidad, no sabe si estaría dispuesto a despertarse todos los días a las cuatro de la mañana para poder llegar a tiempo a clase, coger el metro atestado de gente y repetir el mismo trayecto a las tantas de la noche. Quizá un lugar más cercano le de un poco de margen y si termina dejando el volley igual un trabajo no estaría tan mal.

Sabe que tendría que hablar con su madre sobre el tema, que ella se va a negar a que su hijo trabaje, y probablemente a que se vaya de casa, tan pronto, tan de sorpresa, pero se siente culpable por hacer que su madre trabaje tanto para poder mantenerlos a los dos. Si su padre no se hubiera marchado así… a quién quiere engañar, tampoco es algo que le sorprenda. No tiene buena relación con él y tampoco quiere, lo ha intentado, con todas sus fuerzas y con muchas oportunidades, pero ha sido decepción tras decepción, mentira tras mentira y el dolor constante de ver a su madre sufriendo, ver su rostro esperanzado cada vez que se creía una de las mentiras de ese hombre, para luego llevarse un golpe todavía mayor. ¿Cómo se supone que se perdona eso? ¿Cómo se perdona que alguien le haga daño a la persona más importante de tu vida? Akaashi está seguro de que su padre se arrepentirá y volverá otra vez, que lo más seguro es que su madre le perdone de nuevo, y todo vuelva a empezar, los primeros días serán como un paraíso para ella, él ayudará en casa todo lo que pueda y más, la cuidará e intentará mantener una buena relación con él, pero poco a poco volverá a acomodarse, volverá a recaer, descuidar todas sus relaciones, empezará a llegar tarde otra vez, oliendo a alcohol y montando numeritos con los vecinos. Akaashi está harto de vivir lo mismo una y otra vez y hace mucho tiempo que dejó de tener fe en que ese hombre pudiera llegar a comportarse alguna vez como un padre.

El teléfono suena en la lejanía y le saca de sus pensamientos, devolviéndolo al presente, a la carta que descansa encima de la mesa, a lo que eso significa. Camina con prisa hasta la entrada y llega justo para coger el aparato antes de que Bokuto cuelgue.

> \- ¿Keiji? ¿Eres tú? Menos mal, estaba con Kuroo y le ha llamado Kenma, esta mañana ha recibido una carta de la universidad de Tokio. ¿Te han dicho algo? No quiero agobiarte, igual no estás en casa, igual no quieres hablar de ello. Iba a mandarte un mensaje pero…
> 
> \- No te preocupes, acabo de llegar a casa y la he leído.

Se queda en silencio, pensando en que hace días que Bokuto ha empezado a llamarle Keiji, desde el primer día del año, y en lo mucho que le gusta, en lo bien que se siente, y en que le gustaría muchísimo poder llamarle por su nombre de pila sin sentir que va a desmayarse en cualquier momento de los nervios.

Bokuto deja de hablar de golpe, no sabe porqué su amigo se ha callado, no tiene ni idea de lo que eso significa, ¿ha entrado? ¿No ha entrado? Sabe lo muchísimo que ha trabajado para conseguirlo, ¿a quién tendría que amenazar para que le dejaran entrar si es que no lo ha conseguido? ¿Afectaría eso a su propia carrera? ¿Le echarían del equipo? Espera que no, la verdad es que le iría muy mal que le echaran del equipo ahora mismo, cuando están a las puertas de uno de los torneos universitarios más importantes de todo Japón, todavía no se lo cree. Y sin embargo, está dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo y a echarlo a perder si con ello puede lograr que Akaashi cumpla uno de sus sueños. Se empieza a poner nervioso con el silencio del más pequeño, no quiere agobiarle pero está a punto de vomitar como no diga nada. Piensa en todas las posibilidades y antes de darse cuenta está caminando cada vez más deprisa hacia casa del más joven, si empieza a correr cree que puede lograrlo en unos cincuenta minutos, si coge el metro serán diez. Tiene que colgar, se inventa una excusa antes de que el chico pueda contestar, que se le acaba la batería, que le llama en cuanto llegue a casa y emprende la marcha lo más veloz que le permiten sus piernas entumecidas y sus pulmones.

Akaashi escucha el timbre un rato después de haber colgado el teléfono y se imagina que su madre habrá salido antes de trabajar y, por las llaves que hay en la entrada, se las ha olvidado antes de marcharse, parece que es algo de familia, piensa mientras se encamina a abrir la puerta, sin esperar encontrarse a Bokuto, respirando agitado y doblándose sobre sí mismo mientras alza una mano hacia él, pidiéndole unos instantes antes de abrir la boca. Desde luego no se esperaba ni mucho menos encontrarse a su amigo pero un calor le invade el pecho, sabe porqué está aquí, le ha sorprendido pero podría esperárselo perfectamente de Bokuto y se alegra muchísimo de ello, de que su relación no haya cambiado tanto como para que no estén el uno con el otro en los momentos más importantes.

Le obliga a pasar y mientras le deja recuperándose en el salón se dispone a hacer un poco de té y sacarle algo de comer, por las horas está seguro de que ha salido del entrenamiento hace poco y probablemente no habrá merendado nada, por su cara de cansancio cree que igual ni siquiera ha comido. Rebusca entre las baldas de la nevera y recuerda que en uno de los armarios su madre guardó las galletas que tanto le gustan a su amigo, esas que también se han convertido en favoritas de Kei, no puede negar que su madre tiene una mano excelente para los postres y se complementan bastante bien, al fin y al cabo si su madre es excepcional en los postres él se encarga de las comidas normales y entre los dos se han conseguido apañar bien hasta ahora. Vuelve al salón y se encuentra a Bokuto mirándole fijamente, sabe que el otro podría haberse levantado, seguro que se ha fijado en la cantidad de papeles que estorban encima de la mesa, pero también sabe que no lo ha hecho, que espera que él se lo cuente.

> \- ¿Y bien?

Su voz suena nerviosa, el mismo tono que utiliza cuando sabe que Akaashi se ha enfadado o se ha molestado con él, un sonido típico en los últimos meses, un timbre que ha aprendido a diferenciar y que no le agrada en absoluto. Sabe que Bokuto es nervioso, pero no ese tipo de nervioso, no inseguro, al menos no lo ha mostrado nunca con él, no en un estado normal, no fuera de la pista de volley, escucharle así por algo que tiene que ver con él le revuelve el estómago. No sabe si se alegra de que se preocupe de ese modo, pero no le gusta notarle así. Akaashi no lo oculta más, sonríe y se levanta del sofá para llegar hasta los papeles, se los tiende con cuidado a su ex capitán, que examina con minuciosidad las páginas una a una, podría haberlas ordenado, piensa Akaashi mientras el chico frunce el ceño. Es un solo instante, su cara cambia de concentración a una de las sonrisas más vivas que le ha visto nunca y asiente, como si todo este tiempo hubiera estado completamente seguro de que Akaashi iba a lograrlo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo confiar en él para ello.

> \- Lo sabía. Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía.

Con la misma rapidez con la que su cara ha cambiado vuelve a hacerlo, pero esta vez es todo él, de pronto se agita, le molesta estar sentado, no puede expresarse así, siente que está conteniéndose, que Akaashi merece todos los movimientos del mundo, fuegos artificiales, bengalas, tendría que haber traído bengalas para poder encenderlas en el jardín. Quiere gritar, chillar con toda la fuerza que le permita su garganta, sus pulmones, desgañitarse para decirle al mundo que lo ha conseguido, para mandar a la mierda a todos los que no han creído en él, para demostrarle a él mismo que tiene que confiar más, que puede hacer lo que se proponga, que lo ha conseguido. Siente que los ojos se le empañan y sabe que tendría que ser al revés, que Akaashi tendría que ser el que estuviera a punto de llorar de la felicidad, quien tendría que estar eufórico, pero no puede evitarlo, se siente a punto de explotar, las terminaciones nerviosas de todo su cuerpo parecen electrizadas y en cualquier momento va a empezar a volar. Podría hacer cualquier cosa.

  * _Keiji._



Sólo hace falta esa palabra para que el chico sentado en el sofá espabile, para que empiece a reír con fuerza y deje salir todas las emociones que han estado agobiándole los últimos meses, no es consciente del momento en que empieza a llorar, de pronto escucha su propio llanto mezclado con la risa, no puede parar, ha llegado al límite y siente una mezcla de sentimientos en su estómago, en todo su cuerpo, que, de haber estado en presencia de otra persona, probablemente le hubieran obligado a encerrarse en una habitación y no salir en tres días, pero que en presencia de Bokuto lo único que hacen es soltar un nudo que no sabía que existía, quitarle una piedra tras otra, hacerle sentir ligero conforme las lágrimas escapan de su rostro y el otro le abraza, sin dejar de sonreír, sin reparar en que sus ojos también están acuosos y en que algunas de las gotas de agua salada caen en el pelo de Akaashi. Lloran los dos y la frustración, el agobio, el dolor, las dudas, van desapareciendo una a una, para terminar dejándoles con una sensación de cansancio y tranquilidad que no vivían desde que se separaron hace casi un año, desde que cada uno siguió con su vida, intentando negar el hecho de que se necesitaban más de lo que querían reconocer.

Akaashi no cree poder parar de llorar y su llanto se acrecienta cuando Bokuto le abraza del todo, cuando le tira hacia él y le cubre entre sus brazos, cuando empieza a acariciarle el pelo siente que se rompe, pero en el buen sentido, siente que lo está expulsando todo, que está en una especie de catarsis, que después de lo que está ocurriendo en ese salón, a esas horas, no va a ser el mismo, pero tampoco le importa, sólo piensa en que el frío que lleva sintiendo tanto tiempo en su interior poco a poco se está deshaciendo, en que el dolor constante en su pecho, esa presión ha ido desapareciendo, que sigue allí, pero que ya no le impide respirar, piensa en que no se siente entumecido, que puede mover los dedos de las manos justo como él quiere, que puede controlar su cuerpo por completo, que algo ha pasado pero ahora ya no se ve a sí mismo desde fuera, como lleva haciendo tanto tiempo, ahora mismo se encuentra de cuerpo y alma presente y su mente, su cabeza, sabe todo lo que siente su cuerpo y nunca se había sentido tan feliz de notar esos nervios en el estómago.

Nervios que no la sensación de querer vomitar, de angustia, de ansiedad constante que le ha perseguido desde que se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué quería hacer con su vida, desde que se dio cuenta que estaba perdido, completamente perdido y sin ningún tipo de motivación, son nervios agradables, una sensación de cosquilleo, de anticipación, de deseo. Nervios por querer abrazar a su amigo, por querer acariciarle el pelo, por desear que siga así hasta que pueda dormirse, si Bokuto sigue hundiendo las manos en su cabello podría volver a dormir del tirón y no despertarse en tres días, sabe que sería capaz de descansar. Nervios por darse cuenta que da igual lo que pase, a quién conozca, qué intente, Bokuto sigue allí, en lo más profundo de su corazón, en lo más profundo de su ser, sigue allí de cualquier forma, amante, amigo, compañero, y tiene que aprender a vivir con ello, y va a conseguirlo, y si tiene que superarlo, ya lo pensará, ya lo conseguirá, pero ahora está allí, como tantas otras veces, Bokuto está en el salón de su casa, abrazándole, consolándole, tranquilizándole, porque es lo que quiere hacer y porque es lo que Akaashi necesita, Keiji se siente desbordado pero hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan tranquilo, tan liberado.

> \- ¿Mejor?

Bokuto se ha acomodado en el sofá al cabo de un rato y sigue abrazando a Keiji, sigue tocándole el pelo, el rostro, con temor a que vaya a desaparecer, con un cuidado que puede parecer poco propio del mayor pero que Akaashi puede reconocer perfectamente, es la forma en la que le ha tocado siempre, como si fuera demasiado frágil, como si en cualquier momento fuera a romperse, al final ha sido así, al final Akaashi se ha roto antes que Bokuto y le da igual, Kôtarô sigue abrazándole porque sabe que en esos momentos lo único que necesita el más joven es eso, alguien que le diga que está bien, que todo va a ir bien, alguien que le diga que está orgulloso de él, que confiaba en él, y su madre no está, y por lo que puede observar por la hora y mirando a su alrededor su padre tampoco, y Akaashi NECESITA eso, y da igual que la relación entre ellos haya cambiado, vaya a cambiar o termine acabándose, Akaashi lo necesita y Bokuto movería el cielo y la tierra por darle un poco de lo que necesita, por devolverle un poco de todo lo que el otro ha hecho por él, porque igual no lo sabe, probablemente nunca se haya dado cuenta, pero Kôtarô está donde está gracias a Akaashi, es quien es gracias a él y ha conseguido empezar a cumplir sus sueños de su mano, y no sabe si alguna vez le ha dado las gracias pero si no lo ha hecho este puede ser un buen momento para comenzar, para devolverle un poco de todo lo que el otro le ha transmitido siempre.

Cuando se separan, cuando Akaashi deja de llorar y siente que si no se mueve va a quedarse en ese sofá para siempre, aunque la idea no le disgusta para nada si la compañía es Bokuto, ya ha anochecido y ahora sí que es consciente de que su madre llegará en cualquier momento. Se obliga a apartarse un poco de su acompañante, que le mira con ternura, también con los ojos rojos y no puede evitar cerrar los ojos al notar las manos del contrario, sus pulgares, quitando las pocas lágrimas que le quedan por derramar.

> \- Perdón. Qué vergüenza. No sé porqué me he puesto a llorar así. Lo siento.

Bokuto niega con la cabeza y se pone muy serio, repitiéndole una y otra vez que nunca, y cuando dice nunca es NUNCA, tiene que pedir disculpas por llorar, que no tiene que darle vergüenza mostrar sus sentimientos, por mucho que no esté acostumbrado, porque ese es uno de los problemas, piensa el mayor mientras se incorpora, deseando poder agarrar la mano del pequeño un rato más, que Akaashi siempre se ha controlado, se ha limitado demasiado en cuestión de sentimientos y ahora se siente desbordado, nunca ha demostrado si estaba contento o triste, Bokuto tardó muchísimo en distinguir las distintas emociones de su rostro y aprendió que si Akaashi quería mentirle diciéndole que estaba bien cuando no lo era él no iba a saberlo, pero precisamente por eso, porque Bokuto ha aprendido con él, porque ha sido el que ha estado allí más tiempo, el que más interés ha mostrado en averiguar si era verdad lo que decía, por todo eso Akaashi se ha permitido romperse con él, por esa misma razón se ha abierto en canal y ha expulsado todo lo que alguna vez le ha carcomido, lo que le ha dejado sin dormir por las noches y lo que le ha hecho sentir que creía que iba a morir en cualquier momento por no poder respirar, por no poder hacer nada por sí mismo. Bokuto ha estado allí siempre y si podía mostrarse así con alguien por supuesto que iba a ser él.

> \- Estoy muy, muy orgulloso de ti, Keiji, de verdad. Vas a entrar en la facultad de literatura. ¡Vamos a ser compañeros de campus!

Es otra de las razones por las que Bokuto se siente tan feliz, sabe que será complicado, que probablemente tengan horarios muy diferentes, que el chico que tiene frente a él, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas del agobio previo, se ha planteado si realmente merece la pena seguir en un equipo de volley universitario, que no se van a ver todo lo que el mayor quiere, desea, necesita, pero también sabe que será más fácil, que no va a pasar como este año, que no puede permitírselo, no quiere vivir otro año en una situación así con Akaashi, no cree que pueda. Así que se promete, le promete, se prometen en ese momento, en ese salón, en ese sofá, que no va a volver a pasar, que se van a ver, que harán lo posible, una promesa invisible, cada uno en silencio, pensando lo mismo, que parece que revolotea y se enlaza sobre sus cabezas, una promesa silenciosa que les hace sonreír con la determinación de dos personas que se saben lo suficientemente fuertes, que saben que sus sentimientos son tales como para luchar por ellos. Sin palabras pero con las miradas, las sonrisas, la forma en la que sus manos se rozan aun cuando hay distancia entre ellos y no tendría por qué pasar, un ambiente que les ha acompañado durante años pero del que parece que se empiezan a hacer conscientes ahora.

Vuelven al sofá, a las galletas y al té, Bokuto huele a las galletas de su madre y a gomina, un poco a lluvia en medio de un bosque aunque el cielo está despejado, y lo más importante, lo que lleva pensando desde que se hicieron amigos, Bokuto huele a hogar, no a su casa, sino a hogar, a la sensación de felicidad que le invade, al calor en su estómago, cuando da un mordisco a una de las galletas con chocolate de su madre, a un ambiente agradable y relajado, a una sonrisa, a sus manos limpiándole las lágrimas del rostro. Bokuto huele a hogar y le hace sentir en uno.

> \- Tu madre está doblando el turno ¿verdad? se ha hecho de noche hace un rato, tendría que haber vuelto ya.
> 
> \- Sí. Mi padre se ha vuelto a ir.

El mayor lo suponía, la tranquilidad del momento, poder estar allí, en el salón, a esas horas sin escuchar los gritos de los padres de su amigo, sin escuchar los comentarios hirientes del padre de Akaashi, sabía que era eso o que había vuelto a encontrar trabajo. Keiji le relata los últimos acontecimientos, hace tiempo que Bokuto conoce su situación personal, los problemas que ha tenido desde siempre con su progenitor, los enfrentamientos, ha presenciado más de uno y siempre se ha preocupado por él, por su madre, así que le cuenta y escucha cómo el mayor le regaña con ternura al no haberle adelantado nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en su casa.

> \- De verdad que me siento mal por pensarlo, pero ojalá no vuelva. No quiero saber nada más de él nunca, no quiero tener que volver a escuchar a mi madre llorar porque se ha marchado. Vivimos bien así, sólo tengo que encontrar un trabajo que poder compaginar con la universidad, me han concedido la beca, puedo pagar la matrícula, sólo necesito dinero para poder mantenerme.

Bokuto promete ayudarle a encontrar trabajo mientras le acaricia la pierna, haciendo que Akaashi se tense a su lado, algo que no pasa desapercibido por el mayor, que está a punto de retirar la mano, maldiciéndose por haber molestado a su amigo, triste precisamente por lo mismo, cuando la mano de Akaashi agarra la suya y sin venir a cuento entrelaza sus dedos. Siempre se le olvida que las manos de Akaashi son más grandes que las suyas, que sus dedos son más largos, más elegantes, son dedos de pianista, como le gusta decir a Bokuto, solo que mucho más fuertes, curtidos de años y años jugando a volley, son las manos más bonitas que Bokuto ha visto nunca y no sabe si lo dice porque son las manos del setter más perfecto que podría haber encontrado, o si es porque son las manos de la persona más increíble que alguna vez se ha cruzado en su camino. El caso es que ahora mismo lo único que podría hacerle quitar la atención de las manos de Akaashi es alzar la vista, mirarle a los ojos, bajar un poco más, hasta sus labios, hasta esa media sonrisa que aparece tímidamente, mientras sigue agarrando su mano, mientras sigue jugando a acariciar su pulgar. Si Bokuto no estuviera tan concentrado mirándole los labios se habría dado cuenta que Akaashi hace lo mismo, alza la vista de la unión de sus manos para mirarle directamente a los labios, esos labios tan apetecibles, tan perfectos, esos labios que han poblado sus sueños durante mucho tiempo, pero Bokuto está demasiado pendiente de los labios de Akaashi y Akaashi está demasiado pendiente de que su corazón no empiece a latir con tanta fuerza que el chico a su lado lo escuche. Ambos demasiado concentrados en lo que pasaría si terminaran la distancia entre ellos, si por fin, después de tanto tiempo, se atrevieran a hacer lo que desean.

Están tan concentrados en el otro que no saben en qué momento se han juntado del todo, sus rodillas más que rozándose, sus manos entrelazadas, la derecha de Bokuto a punto de alzarse para acariciar su rostro, un poco más, sólo unos centímetros, y sus narices, sus frentes, sus labios podrían fundirse de una vez, tan concentrados en el ambiente que se ha creado entre ambos que cuando el timbre suena ninguno se mueve, tiene que repetirse el sonido tres veces más para que Akaashi pestañee confuso y se dé cuenta de dónde está, de con quién está, de que el timbre está sonando y esta vez seguro que es su madre.

> \- ¡Ya estoy en casa! Kôtarô, hijo, ¡qué alegría verte aquí! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal la universidad? ¿Keiji te ha ofrecido algo para merendar? ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?
> 
> \- Mamá.- la madre de Akaashi se ríe y pide disculpas por su efusividad mientras cuelga el abrigo en los ganchos del recibidor.
> 
> \- Buenas noches tía, sí, no se preocupe, Keiji me ha ofrecido las galletas que hizo el otro día, ¡estaban muy ricas!

La madre de Akaashi insiste y amenaza a Bokuto con la cuchara de madera para que se quede a cenar y al final Keiji tiene que convencerla de que la cena está en la nevera desde el medio día, está más que seguro de que si le dejara, su madre se pondría a cocinar ahora mismo y no cenarían ni en tres años. Se sientan en la mesa entre sonrisas y preguntas de su madre hacia Kôtarô, que las contesta con una sonrisa y habla animado de su vida universitaria.

> \- Y qué Kôtarô, ¿has conocido a alguien especial en la universidad? Si es así quiero que venga a esta casa, ante mí.
> 
> \- ¡Mamá!
> 
> \- ¿Qué? Es verdad, Kôtarô es parte de esta familia, ¿verdad que sí, cariño?

El muchacho se encoge de hombros mientras nota cómo sus mejillas se ponen cada vez más coloradas. Ojalá la madre de Akaashi le considerara parte de su familia como él quiere, siendo la pareja de su hijo y no sólo su mejor amigo. Keiji le pide perdón varias veces y su madre termina por hacer lo mismo, ante la mirada fulminante de su hijo, a pesar de que considera que no ha dicho nada malo y que, en todo caso, lo único que ha dicho es cierto, considera al mayor parte de su familia y le está agradecida día sí y día también por todo lo que ha hecho por su hijo, se pregunta cuándo se darán cuenta esos dos de lo que sienten el uno por el otro y darán el paso.

Al menos esta vez las cosas parecen diferentes a la última vez que el mayor vino, esta vez la relación entre ellos parece mucho más estrecha, se ha percatado de cómo ambos se miran cuando el otro no lo hace, de las sonrisas tontas en sus caras, de la forma en la que Bokuto se queda embobado mirando a su hijo y de cómo Keiji no intenta ocultar su nerviosismo, jugando y crujiéndose los dedos bajo la mesa. Sabe que ha pasado algo entre ellos, sólo que no tiene ni idea de qué, y ojalá, ojalá sea algo bueno.

Bokuto se queda a recoger la mesa tras despedirse de la madre de Akaashi, la mujer, cansada de una jornada demasiado larga, les ha dejado esa responsabilidad y se ha marchado a dormir, pensando en que mañana le espera lo mismo y rezando para que las cosas vayan mejor dentro de poco, para ese ascenso que le han prometido de boca y por el que luchará con uñas y dientes si es necesario. Los más jóvenes se quedan en la cocina y Keiji vuelve a lo mismo que ha estado pensando toda la cena, si su madre no hubiera aparecido en ese momento ¿se habrían besado? ¿Se habría atrevido a besar a Bokuto? No quiere preguntarle, sabe que debería, que es el momento, que están en un buen momento, que su relación es buena, pero no quiere enfrentarse a que su amigo se lo niegue. ¿Ha sido sólo su sensación? Siente un cosquilleo en los labios, ojalá le hubiera besado.

Le pregunta si quiere quedarse a dormir, más por compromiso que porque de verdad lo desee, aunque lo hace, por supuesto que lo hace, pero sabe que si se queda va a ser incapaz de pegar ojo, va a estar dando vueltas toda la noche a lo que no ha pasado pero podría haber pasado, pero no ha pasado y en verdad no está seguro de que hubiera pasado, no ha pasado y quiere gritarle que ojalá hubiera pasado, que lo deseaba y lo desea, pero no sabe si lo desea sólo él y su cabeza empieza a dar vueltas y de no ser porque Bokuto le abraza después de ponerse el abrigo, le deja la mente en blanco y sólo puede refugiarse entre sus brazos, apretando con fuerza, aferrándose casi con desesperación, seguiría dándole vueltas, tantas vueltas que el contrario podría ver el humo salir de su cabeza, de sus orejas.

Pero ese abrazo le tranquiliza, si tenía que pasar y no ha pasado ya no le preocupa, porque Bokuto le está abrazando con fuerza y le besa la parte superior de la cabeza y recuerda la noche de comienzo de año y vuelve a susurrarle _Keiji_ al oído y joder, su nombre sigue sonando valioso saliendo de sus labios, y eso es suficiente para desear querer arriesgarse todavía más, para no darse por vencido ni ahora ni nunca, porque Bokuto le besa la cabeza y Akaashi se deja abrazar, besar, y no hay tanta diferencia de altura pero Akaashi aprovecha ese abrazo y le besa el hombro, un beso simple, sobre el abrigo, una tontería que hace que su corazón lata desbocado, un simple beso que Bokuto no se puede sacar de la cabeza ni aun una hora después, cuando llega a casa, todavía con el recuerdo de la voz de Akaashi degustando su nombre, _Kôtarô_.

Se siente estúpido porque le haga tanta ilusión que el chico se refiera a él por su nombre de pila, después de años, pero no puede evitar gritar de felicidad y lanzarse contra Kuroo cuando abre la puerta de casa y le ve tirado en el sofá, mirando el teléfono, como siempre, contestando a Tsukki, probablemente. No puede evitarlo y sonríe, y se ríe y proclama que se siente la persona más feliz del mundo y Tetsurô le contempla con una sonrisa, con una sensación de felicidad invadiéndole por completo, porque su amigo se lo merece después de tanto y verle así le hace a él la persona más feliz del universo, a pesar de no saber lo que ha pasado, aunque no tenga ni idea de nada.

***


	7. Complicaciones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Akaashi consigue trabajo, piso y compañeros de piso un tanto cuestionables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Perdón por no haber publicado ayer cuando tocaba (sí, va por ti Ley), pero tenía que terminar un trabajo jeje.   
> Espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy y lo siento porque a partir de aquí viene drama durante un tiempo (no será muy largo, lo prometo).  
> Está puesto en los tags pero por si acaso lo aclaro aquí también, Shiro y Jun son personajes originales, no existen en el universo Haikyuu, sólo necesitaba a alguien que se amoldara a lo que estaba buscando en el momento y bueno, se me ocurrió meterlos!
> 
> Si os gusta podéis comentar o dejar kudos, son bienvenidos! y lo de siempre, podéis dar vuestra opinión y decirme si os gusta o no 💚💚
> 
> Los personajes no son originales, pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate y la historia no es canon ni sigue el manga o anime en este punto. 
> 
> Muchos abrazos (de no despedida) de Tsukki para haceros sentir mejor.

No es consciente de dónde le están llevando sus pasos hasta que se encuentra frente a la puerta de la cafetería en la que trabaja Jun, su cafetería favorita ahora tiene las paredes blancas y las sillas verdes y Akaashi se pregunta cómo es posible que haya estado tan inmerso en el tema de buscar un apartamento decentemente barato como para no percatarse de que había obras, como para no haber tenido tiempo si quiera para un café rápido.

Entra y aunque hayan cambiado los muebles, el olor sigue siendo el mismo y la sensación de familiaridad y tranquilidad se le instalan en la boca del estómago mientras espera a que llegue su turno.

> \- Vaya, vaya, el desaparecido. Te echábamos de menos. ¿Cómo lo llevas? No tienes buena cara. ¿Hoy vienes solo?

Akaashi asiente, sabe cuáles son las intenciones del camarero con Kei y tiene que ocultar una sonrisa, le encantaría volver a verles a los dos en el mismo espacio, ver cómo reaccionaría Kei ahora. Pide su café y Jun le obliga a sentarse en una de las mesas, diciendo que puede tomarse un descanso para charlar un rato con un “buen amigo”. Ya no le parece tan buena idea la de haber venido pero no puede negarse, necesita un café y algo que le dé esperanzas, un trozo de pastel de chocolate, por ejemplo, para no rendirse en la búsqueda sólo en el tercer día.

No tiene que esperar mucho rato, Jun arrastra una de las sillas de otra mesa a la suya y se sienta, apoyando el pecho en el respaldo, con un deje de pachorra que a Akaashi le hace pensar que, o se lleva muy bien con su superior, sea quien sea, o no tiene miedo a una posible muerte o, como poco, un despido. Sigue con el delantal puesto mientras le grita unas palabras al chico que ha ocupado su lugar tras la barra y que le levanta el dedo corazón con vehemencia.

> \- Así que… ¿Por qué no has pasado por aquí en todo este tiempo? ¿Ha pasado algo?
> 
> \- No, simplemente estaba liado con los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad. Entre eso y los entrenamientos, los partidos y mirar universidades no he tenido mucho tiempo para pasarme por aquí. No es que esté cerca de mi casa, de todos modos.

Jun empieza a hablar y en un instante Keiji se sorprende a sí mismo por estar contándole toda su vida. Cuando Kuroo le dejó caer que Jun era una persona de la que no podía fiarse mucho no le hizo caso, simplemente parecía alguien entrometido, cotilla y tal vez con bastante, bastante amor propio y arrogancia, precisamente Akaashi cree que por eso hace tan buenas migas con Kuroo, los dos se parecen. Pero el pelinegro le avisó que Jun siempre conseguía lo que se proponía y ahora Keiji puede ver que estaba en lo cierto, no sabe en qué momento ha empezado a preguntar, pero él contesta y contesta. Se siente a gusto hablando con el más mayor y tampoco cree que pueda hacerle mucho daño, es información al alcance de todos, al fin y al cabo.

> \- Así que literatura ¿eh? Shiro, no sé si te acuerdas de él, os conocisteis en la fiesta de año nuevo, bueno, Shiro estudia literatura aquí, si tienes alguna duda puedo pasarte su teléfono. Seguro que no le importa.

Sonríe con malicia, evidentemente esperando que Akaashi se fije en ello, que saque sus propias conclusiones y que sean acertadas. Se ha dado cuenta de que, a pesar de que ese rubio que ha venido con él, y que sigue quitándole el sueño algunas noches y el chico frente a él son cercanos, amigos o lo que sea, no le mira de la misma manera que le vio mirar a Bokuto esa noche en su fiesta, y eso significa que, si consigue hacerse amigo de Akaashi, si le ayuda, y aprende a confiar en él, quizá él pueda hacer algún movimiento con el de gafas. Y si además entre su mejor amigo y Akaashi pasa algo, pues mejor que mejor. Todos salen ganando, piensa Jun mientras le manda un mensaje a su amigo y compañero de piso, omitiéndole con quién está.

> \- ¿Por qué no trabajas aquí?

Akaashi tiene que parpadear varias veces y preguntarle otras tantas si va en serio. Jun asiente con despreocupación, sin darle más explicaciones y Akaashi piensa que igual trabajar allí está bien pero que no sabe si aguantaría mucho tiempo a su compañero. Al final Jun termina explicándole que el chico que hay ahora en barra sustituyéndole sólo está allí por un contrato durante el verano, necesitaban a alguien y no habían encontrado nada mejor, se iría en un par de días, la cafetería está cerca de la universidad y en el barrio hay varios pisos de alquiler que igual le pueden ir bien.

> \- Pero ¿no tendría que hablar con algún supervisor o algo? Quiero decir, no te lo tomes a mal, pero una cosa es que me digas que estaría bien que trabajara aquí, o que podría hacerlo pero que no me estás asegurando nada, y otra que me digas que podría trabajar aquí en plan empezar la semana que viene a las 16:00.
> 
> \- A las 18:00 hasta la hora del cierre, las 23:00, creo que es la hora a la que Shiro salía en primero así que no tendrás muchos problemas. Hazme caso, estás contratado.

¿Tan fácil? ¿Y ya? Akaashi sigue dudando, ahora todavía más, de si Kuroo era un exagerado al advertirle del chico que le mira fijamente, con la mano extendida hacia él y una mueca de fastidio por la demora. Igual sí, igual es tan fácil como esto. Igual, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la vida le está sonriendo un poco, así que agarra su mano con firmeza y sacude un par de veces. Es un trato, se dice, y no puede evitar sonreír enormemente al darse cuenta que ya está, que ha solucionado uno de sus problemas, el más importante ahora mismo, si le preguntan, porque estaba tan preocupado por el dinero para pagar el alquiler de un nuevo piso que ni siquiera se ha parado a pensar en cómo están sus amigos.

Jun alza la vista antes que él cuando el timbre de la puerta suena y sonríe, alzando la mano y moviéndola exageradamente. Akaashi está a punto de girarse pero es demasiado lento y el chico que ha entrado al local se posiciona frente a ellos en un santiamén.

> \- ¿Eres imbécil o qué? Menudo susto me has dado, gilipollas. Pensaba que decías de verdad lo que había pasado con Arwen, ni se te ocurra bromear nunca más con ella o tendrás que buscarte otro compañero de piso. Ah, AH, ¡hola! Vaya, espera, Akaashi ¿Verdad? perdona por el numerito, este… en fin, este idiota parecía aburrirse mucho y ha decidido que era buena idea darme un susto con nuestra gata, ¿qué tal?

Jun se despide en ese momento, apelando que tiene que volver al trabajo a pesar de que son los únicos, junto con una pareja joven, que están ocupando la cafetería, pero ninguno de los dos se queja por perderle de vista un rato. Akaashi ve la duda en los ojos de Shiro y le incita a sentarse con él, no le vendrá mal charlar un rato con él sobre la universidad, aunque ese rato al final termina convirtiéndose en tres horas, un intercambio de teléfonos, y un préstamo de libros con la promesa de un café la semana que viene, cuando Akaashi salga de su nuevo puesto de trabajo.

> -Me ha gustado mucho poder charlar contigo Keiji, de verdad.
> 
> -Lo mismo digo Shiro, gracias por los ánimos con la carrera y prometo buscarte si tengo alguna duda o problema.
> 
> \- Espero que no sólo para eso, nos vemos la semana que viene.

Akaashi se despide de ambos muchachos, Jun arrancándose el delantal en un movimiento demasiado teatral y le grita que se ven la semana que viene, que está deseando trabajar con él, un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal al escuchar su risa tras él y no vuelve la vista atrás mientras sale de la cafetería de camino a su casa, pensando cómo decirle a su madre que todavía no ha encontrado piso pero que al menos ya tiene trabajo.

* * *

Le cuesta mantener las lágrimas pero se obliga a hacerlo, no ha sido consciente hasta ese mismo momento de que estaba jugando su último partido, y cómo no, tenía que ser un partido contra el Karasuno. No niega que todo esté siendo un poco ilegal, que él ya se ha graduado y por tanto ya no forma parte del Fukurodani, pero sus compañeros, sus amigos, se han empeñado en que los últimos partidos no habían tenido gracia, en que les habían descalificado del último torneo demasiado pronto, y necesitaban acción. _El Nekoma estaba ocupado_ , escucha cómo le explican sus kohais, _pero el Karasuno es increíble_ , _tenía muchas ganas de jugar contra ellos otra vez_ , dice alguien a lo lejos y él no puede evitar sonreír, la verdad es que sí, piensa él mientras se seca el sudor de la frente con una toalla y observa la pista en la que los contrarios hacen su castigo. La voz de Yamaguchi se alza sobre el resto, uno, dos, tres, será un buen capitán, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que es capaz de lograr atar en corto a esos dos, piensa mientras escucha cómo Hinata y Kageyama empiezan a discutir hasta que se enfrentan a la mirada del nuevo capitán. Se callan en seguida y vuelven al recuento.

No lo espera de él y sin embargo es del único del que no le sorprende pero cuando Kei dice en voz alta si les apetece un set más, picando sólo como él sabe al Fukurodani, con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia y esa mirada de superioridad, _**si no estáis demasiado cansados**_ , sus compañeros empiezan a revolucionarse y ya les da igual que lleven toda la tarde, que los músculos duelan como si estuvieran clavándoles agujas en las piernas, en los brazos, todo da igual salvo anotar un punto más. A Akaashi le da igual el dolor en su rodilla, el pelo empapado sobre su frente que no le deja ver con claridad, sólo puede pensar en disfrutar lo máximo que le dejen este último partido junto a sus amigos y es lo que hace, disfrutar.

> \- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele la rodilla? No debería haber preguntado por esa última ronda, es que te veía tan contento que…
> 
> \- Eh, no pasa nada, estoy bien, de verdad. Gracias.

Se deja caer en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la pared y agarrando con fuerza su rodilla, intentando calmar el dolor que le ha invadido de pronto, que le ha obligado a dejar a sus compañeros de equipo recogiendo el gimnasio mientras él descansa. Dejándoles preocupados por el estado físico de su capitán. Kei se acerca hasta él con la misma crema de aquella tarde y Keiji no puede evitar sonreír con ternura, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde ese día que le parece una eternidad y al mismo tiempo cree que ni siquiera hace una semana desde que Kei empezó a formar parte de su vida de manera más activa. Deja que el rubio le masajee la rodilla con determinación, sabiendo lo que hace, como con todo, observando cómo el pelo empieza a caerle por los ojos y estira la mano para apartárselo, sin importar quién pueda verles, sin reparar en que para muchos ver a Akaashi establecer contacto físico con alguien que no es Bokuto es todavía una novedad, para otros lo es conocer que el rubio del Karasuno, ese tan alto, borde y serio, puede hacer cosas con delicadeza, como tocar la rodilla de un contrario, y sonreír, puede sonreír. Hinata está a punto de meterse con él pero Tadashi le obliga a salir del gimnasio, empujándole suavemente. Sabe que el viaje de vuelta a Miyagi estará lleno de preguntas, pero también sabe que ninguno de los más pequeños se atreverían a preguntarle a Kei por algo como su vida privada, así que simplemente les obliga a salir mientras su amigo se queda allí, riendo con Akaashi.

> \- Se me va a hacer raro el curso que viene, venir a jugar contra un equipo en el que ya no estés. Creí que iba a aprender a superarlo cuando se fueron Kuroo y Bokuto pero ahora te vas tú, y para eso no estaba preparado.

Kei ha imitado la postura de Akaashi, apoyado contra la pared y con una de sus piernas dobladas contra su pecho, mientras deja que el mayor apoye la cabeza en su hombro, ahora que el gimnasio está vacío y los del Fukurodani han entrado al vestuario. Él también sabe que se le va a hacer duro, que se ha acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de Kei en su vida, a verse cada poco tiempo, que no quiere empezar la universidad y dejar de hacerlo, sabe cómo es el rubio y cómo actúa ante la presión, precisamente porque hace lo mismo que haría él, dejará de responder los mensajes, desaparecerá para centrarse en mantener buenas notas, en compaginar esas notas con los entrenamientos, con los campamentos, ha escuchado a su entrenador, Kei tiene potencial y pueden explotarlo, hay colegios que han preguntado por él. Akaashi sabe que el rubio quiere seguir con el volley por mucho que intente mostrar que no, y él confía en que llegará muy, muy lejos si se lo propone.

Pero le da miedo que de la misma forma que llegó a su vida vaya a desaparecer y no sabe cómo de egoísta le hace eso, querer mantenerle en cierta medida, querer que nada cambie entre ellos. Parece algo imposible, cada vez que se ven la sensación es diferente, nunca sabe a qué atenerse con Kei y eso es algo que le gusta, pero hasta cierto punto, es algo que le hace sentir vivo, pero tiene tanto miedo a hablar de lo que sienten, de lo que les pasa, por si se acaba, que lo retrasa y lo retrasa, sin ser consciente de que llegará un día, tarde o temprano, en que todo les explote en la cara, y entonces sí tendrán que hablar, y habrá dolor, lágrimas y súplicas. Pero ahora no es ese momento, ahora simplemente les rodea un ambiente de despedida, de melancolía, de crecimiento, de seguir sus sueños, y por eso les da igual no hablar de lo que deberían hablar. Ambos quieren seguir manteniendo el contacto aunque saben que va a ser muy complicado, así que se lo prometen, en ese gimnasio, a oscuras, escuchando a los miembros del Fukurodani cantar en las duchas y a los del Karasuno gritar al rubio que es hora de irse, se lo prometen con un beso corto en los labios, un beso de despedida pero no para siempre, ni siquiera es un beso lleno de pasión, cargado de promesas, simplemente es la forma que tienen de demostrarse su cariño, como si ya se hubiera hecho un hábito, como si fuera demasiado complicado de cambiar.

Kei se levanta primero y ayuda al mayor, dándole un fuerte abrazo que significa mucho más que cualquier beso que pueda darle o pueda haberle dado hasta ahora, un abrazo que sí esconde que le va a echar de menos, mientras le abraza intenta ocultar las lágrimas que amenazan con caer de sus ojos, porque Kei tiene miedo, mucho miedo al curso que viene, a la soledad, porque había aprendido a convivir con ella hasta que llegó Akaashi y todo se torció y ahora no cree ser capaz de volver a sentirse así de solo un año más, porque tiene al equipo, tiene a Tadashi, tiene a su hermano, pero no puede sentirse tan bien con ellos como lo hace con Keiji.

> -Nos vemos pronto, te lo prometo, Kei. Puedes venir siempre que quieras, ya lo sabes. No hace falta que venga Akiteru para eso, siempre vas a tener un hueco en mi casa.
> 
> -Lo mismo digo, de hecho creo que estaría muy contento de verte, me ha estado preguntando por ti estos días.
> 
> \- Dile que prometo ir a verle dentro de poco. Ten cuidado y hablamos cuando llegues ¿vale?
> 
> \- Dale recuerdos a Bokuto-san y a Kuroo de mi parte, seguro que les ves antes que yo.

Y así se despiden, con ruido, gritos, con gente desafinando y emoción contenida y abrazos que no se vuelven a dar por no querer ser demasiado pesados, demasiado pegajosos. Así se despiden, agitando la mano, recordándose que no es para tanto, que seguirán en contacto, que ninguno de los dos va a desaparecer de la vida del otro, que no lo van a permitir, que igual no se ven tan de seguido como quieren, pero que el móvil sigue existiendo, las videollamadas se han hecho algo común en ellos, no va a irse a la mierda todo. Se lo repiten una y otra vez y se lo creen, pero Kei no puede evitar sentir que se le empañan los ojos cuando sale del gimnasio, ni cuando sube al autobús y se sienta solo, mirando a la ventanilla, quitándose las gafas y cerrando los ojos, intentando ignorar los murmullos de alrededor mientras su lista de reproducción le anuncia una nueva canción de My Chemical Romance, por supuesto que tenía que ser eso, piensa, mientras se acomoda en el asiento e intenta no llorar, creer en lo que ha dicho Akaashi, en que no cambiarán las cosas, en que seguirán viéndose, no sabe porqué se siente tan desamparado entonces.

En el gimnasio, los compañeros de equipo de Akaashi salen del vestuario y lo encuentran allí, quieto, de pie, mirando a la puerta con los ojos brillantes, con las mejillas húmedas, y por un instante piensan que la rodilla le duele tanto que no puede evitar llorar, pero su rostro muestra una tranquilidad que asusta, una resignación que les hace saber que no tiene nada que ver con la rodilla, que es probable que lo que le pase tenga más que ver con el rubio del Karasuno que otra cosa, así que se acercan a él e intentan animarle, agarrándole entre un par y obligándole a irse a la ducha, gritándole que huele mal y que no pueden dejar que su capitán salga así del gimnasio, que bastante tienen con haber perdido los dos últimos sets.

* * *

Akaashi gira la llave en la cerradura y coge aire con fuerza antes de entrar en el apartamento. Parece que no hay nadie, eso le tranquiliza, y arrastra la maleta hacia el interior de su nueva casa. Todo está limpio, tal y como lo vio hace una semana, han cambiado algunos muebles, como el sofá y la mesa de la cocina, y cuando entra en su habitación se sorprende al encontrar una cama más grande que la que había antes, un armario completamente nuevo y un escritorio más amplio, además de una estantería que no recuerda haber visto la primera vez que estuvo en el piso. Se deja caer en la cama y no es consciente del momento en que cierra los ojos hasta que, dos horas después, el timbre del apartamento empieza a sonar insistentemente. Se despierta desorientado y tiene que pararse a pensar dónde está antes de levantarse de la cama y correr hacia el telefonillo, casi se le había olvidado que había pedido ayuda para trasladar todas sus cosas.

Su madre, Kuroo y Bokuto aparecen por las escaleras, cargados de cajas, mientras el más mayor refunfuña que ya era hora. El nuevo inquilino del piso se aparta del umbral de la puerta mientras los chicos entran, casi a tientas, y dejan las cajas encima de la mesa de la cocina. Les haría un tour en ese momento pero está demasiado ocupado preguntándose cómo es posible que su madre haya cargado esa caja durante todo el camino sin quejarse ni una sola vez del peso, la lleva hasta su habitación, sabe que ahí no hay vasos, ni platos envueltos entre hojas de periódico, es algo mucho más valioso, quiere abrirla enseguida pero sabe que antes tiene que terminar de ayudar a colocar lo demás, antes de que vengan sus compañeros de piso, sobre todo, o podría montarse una buena, piensa.

Antes lo piensa y antes se escucha la puerta y la voz de Jun y Shiro se hace eco por todo el apartamento. Kuroo está a punto de dejar caer un plato mientras se encuentra de frente con su compañero de clase y con su mejor amigo y alterna la vista entre ellos y Akaashi, que sale de su escondite con la mano detrás de la cabeza y sonriendo tímidamente. Al final le han pillado antes de tiempo. Kuroo no dice nada, sólo saluda, y la madre de Akaashi empieza a repartir besos por toda la cara de Shiro ante la mirada atónita de Bokuto, que se pregunta de qué se conocen ya esos dos.

> \- No me puedo creer que vayas a vivir con ellos.

Kuroo ha esperado a que la madre de Akaashi se marchara del apartamento para empezar a preguntar a los otros tres, que se han sentado en el sofá, mirándole expectantes, mientras se cruza de brazos y se posiciona frente a ellos. Cree recordar que avisó a Akaashi de que Jun no era trigo limpio, a pesar de que sean amigos, a pesar de que se lleven muy bien, pero una cosa es esa, llevarse bien con alguien, ser una buena compañía una noche de fiesta o alguien en quien confíes para pedirle los apuntes, y otra muy diferente es arriesgarte a irte a vivir con alguien que apenas conoce. Quiere gritarle a Akaashi, preguntarle qué se le está pasando por la cabeza, cuando Bokuto hace acto de presencia, teléfono en mano, preguntando cuántas pizzas quieren para cenar y de qué. La tensión parece desaparecer al instante y pronto todos empiezan a hablar mucho más relajados, Kuroo abandona su papel de padre preocupado mientras se despatarra en el suelo, todavía observando curioso cómo se desenvuelve la relación entre los otros tres. Bokuto, a su lado, también parece pendiente de su amigo y de sus nuevos compañeros de piso, sobre todo del chico a su izquierda, que le mira con devoción y que no para de sonreír en su dirección. Shiro, ajeno a la mirada curiosa de Bokuto, sólo puede pensar en la suerte que han tenido de encontrar ese apartamento.

> -Así que en resumidas cuentas, vuestro casero os mandó a la mierda después de la última fiesta y cuando le diste el trabajo a Akaashi no fue desinteresado.
> 
> \- Oye, cuando le ofrecí el puesto de trabajo aún no nos habían echado, y al final resulta que buscar un apartamento para tres era más fácil que uno para una sola persona o una habitación, y más barato también.

Siguen hablando mientras cenan, ahora mucho más cómodos con la presencia de los otros, Jun sabe que no puede hacer enfadar a ninguno de los amigos de Keiji, que, por su propio bien, no debería meterse con él ni hacer o decir algo que pueda hacerle sentir mal si quiere mantener todas sus extremidades intactas y en su sitio. Les ha visto, les conoce desde que empezaron en la universidad y los entrenamientos del club de volley no son los mismos que a nivel de secundaria, podrían debutar perfectamente a nivel internacional si quisieran, y sabe que si le hace algo malo a Akaashi, Bokuto no dudará en estrujarle la cabeza entre sus manos hasta reventarla por completo. Espera que Shiro sea consciente de lo mismo, porque la forma en la que no se corta un pelo mirando al más pequeño parece dar a entender que quiere firmar su sentencia de muerte en cualquier momento.

A Jun tampoco se le ha pasado que los tres miran el móvil constantemente, como si estuvieran esperando alguna llamada, algún mensaje, y que Akaashi parece derrotado, pero Kuroo tiene una cara de devastación que no había visto nunca en él, ni siquiera en el primer 1,3 que sacó en el trabajo que hicieron juntos para la asignatura de diagnósticos, y eso que fue un mazazo en toda regla para ambos. Está a punto de preguntar pero se muerde la lengua al final, igual es algo con lo que no quieren bromear, algo serio, así que intenta hacerles sentir mejor empezando a contar anécdotas de Kuroo el primer año de la carrera y pronto las miradas al móvil se hacen menos frecuentes y las risas más comunes. A su lado, Shiro le sonríe con ternura, no se le ha escapado que su amigo ha hecho eso para intentar hacerles sentir mejor y aunque en muchas ocasiones le encantaría pegarle un puñetazo, zarandearle y hacer que se cuestione su propia moralidad, se da cuenta de que es por motivos como estos por los que terminaron haciéndose amigos.

> \- Os podéis quedar a dormir, ya es tarde, venga, prometo que si lo hacéis mañana salgo a correr con vosotros.

Akaashi se arrepiente al instante de haber dicho eso, sobre todo al darse cuenta de la mirada que comparten los otros dos, y la sonrisa que se hace presente en su rostro en ese momento, pero ya es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás y ellos terminan aceptando.

> \- ¿No os importa que nos quedemos?

Es Bokuto quien ha preguntado, más a Shiro que a Jun, porque es a él a quien se dirige, pero el chico niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa y tras coger una botella de agua de la nevera vuelve a su habitación, justo para salir después y dejar un par de mantas encima del sofá.

> \- Espero que estéis cómodos así. Si necesitáis algo y Akaashi está dormido, podéis despertarnos a nosotros, o mejor dicho, a mí, si despertáis a Jun igual por la mañana no tenéis cejas. No es broma, y tardan mucho en crecer, os lo puedo asegurar. Por eso éramos dos en un apartamento tan grande antes.

* * *

El trabajo se le atraganta al principio, le agobia la velocidad con la que, justo a la hora a la que llega de clase, la gente entra para pedir y salir de nuevo, siempre ha pensado que la gente que iba a esa cafetería era como él, iban para descansar del ajetreo de la vida normal, para descansar un rato, pero tras dos semanas se ha dado cuenta que no es así, que igual él tenía suerte pero definitivamente ahora sabe que no era así. Controla la cafetera como si fuera el propio balón entre sus manos y ha descubierto una variedad de tés que ni en un millón de años se habría imaginado que existían. Se ha vuelto experto en cortar trozos de pastel de la forma exacta en la que dicen los clientes y, si algo ha cambiado, es que ha empezado a tener menos paciencia que antes.

> \- Hola guapo, ¿me atiendes?

Sonríe mientras se limpia las manos en el delantal y levanta la cabeza hacia el chico que está frente a la barra. Bokuto también sonríe, aflojándose la corbata y poniendo un brazo sobre el mostrador.

> \- De verdad, da igual cuántos años haya pasado con un uniforme que obligaba a llevar corbata, este invento del demonio es una basura. No sirve para nada, ¿por qué tengo que llevarlo, Keiji?

No lo sabe, quiere decir, **_pero sigue haciéndolo_ ,** está a punto de exigirle. Sabe que no puede, y que Bokuto tiende a agobiarse muy fácilmente cuando se le saca del uniforme de volley, pero la verdad es que la “obligación social” de tener que ir en camisa y corbata a la universidad le ha hecho más de un favor a la vista con su amigo. Él mismo tiene la camisa doblada, la corbata colgando de un perchero de una de las taquillas dentro del almacén. Bokuto aparece una vez por semana para pedir un café y charlar un rato con él, a veces, si está demasiado ocupado, se pasa por su casa o le manda un mensaje para que sea él quien se acerque hasta el apartamento que comparte con Kuroo, normalmente eso suele ser cuando han planeado alguna cena, bien con Kenma o con Suga-san, Daichi-san y Oikawa-san, todavía no logra comprender en qué momento se han hecho tan amigos, y en qué momento él ha empezado a pasar más tiempo con ellos, pero no se arrepiente de sus noches de juegos de mesa y películas de terror.

Tenemos entrenamiento toda la semana, después de clase, en dos meses nos jugamos pasar de fase, jugar con universidades del extranjero, no sé si estaremos vivos para entonces a este paso, creo que nuestra entrenadora quiere matarnos. De verdad.

> -No seas quejica, es una de las mejores oportunidades que podríais tener y no vas a negarme lo emocionado que estás, lo veo en tus ojos, _Kôtarô,_ y yo estoy muy orgulloso, de los dos, pero estoy muy orgulloso, de verdad. Os lo merecéis.
> 
> -Si pudiera y no tuvieras gente, te daría un abrazo ahora mismo. ¿Sales a las 23.00?

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza, y cuando llegue a casa tendrá que pasar los apuntes que ha cogido esta mañana, y empezar a leerse el libro del que tiene que hacer un trabajo para dentro de tres días, y a pesar de todo eso, intentará, en vano, volver a llamar a Kei, sabiendo que lo más probable es que ni siquiera le coja el teléfono. Bokuto parece comprender qué está pasando por la cabeza de su amigo porque roza su mano por encima de la barra, intentando transmitirle ánimos, y Keiji se da cuenta que es muy probable que esto sea lo que está viviendo con Kuroo también en casa, que Kei ha dejado de contestarle a los tres, se ha desvanecido, como prometió que no haría, y eso le está doliendo, le está matando poco a poco, y por eso intenta mantenerse todo lo ocupado que puede, por eso acepta turnos que no debería aceptar y avanza trabajos que son para dentro de mucho tiempo, porque en el momento en que empieza a pensar, en que empieza a darle vueltas a la cabeza, siente que se ahoga de nuevo.

***


	8. Soledad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Bokuto es un ser de luz impresionante, Kuroo no lleva bien las cosas, Akaashi se enfada y Tsukki tiene muchos problemas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi! Nuevo capítulo, lo siento mucho por el dramarama que se viene aquí y en los siguientes.   
> TW: Mención al vómito por ansiedad. / Mención a problemas de ansiedad y ansiedad social / Pensamientos relacionados con la depresión.   
> Poco a poco las cosas van a ir a mejor, de verdad lo prometo, y los nenes van a empezar a estar bien.   
> Espero que os guste, podéis dejar Kudos y comentarios! (yo encantada), y muchísimos abrazos de oso de Bokuto mientras coméis galletas.

Bokuto está preocupado, no sólo por Kei, del que hace más de dos meses que no sabe nada. Lo poco que conoce, como que sigue vivo, es gracias a “Pecas-kun” como le llama Kuroo, pero por mucho que le mande mensajes, que intente llamarle, no obtiene ninguna respuesta. Está preocupado por Kei pero todavía lo está más por Kuroo. Su amigo parece al borde del colapso inminente, lleva días sin pegar ojo, demasiado centrado en ignorar el hecho de que está siendo ignorado, centrándose en mantener su cabeza ocupada, entrenando el doble que antes. Saliendo de casa antes de que amanezca para irse a correr y volviendo entrada la noche con manuales de medicina que ni siquiera necesita. Parece haberse tomado muy en serio sacar las mejores notas de la carrera, porque llega y se encierra a estudiar, y los días que sigue en casa cuando Bokuto se despierta puede ver la luz salir de la rendija inferior de su puerta.

Ha intentado hablar con él varias veces, siempre en vano, Kôtarô ha tenido que escuchar una y otra vez lo mismo, que está bien, que no está preocupado, que no le duele que Kei le esté ignorando cuando por fin parecía que las cosas iban un poco mejor, cuando empezaba a tener esperanzas en que igual no era sólo él quien intentaba apostar por lo suyo. Lo suyo, si es que alguna vez existió algo así. Kôtarô no sabe qué hacer, de normal siempre ha sido al revés, él encerrado en su habitación y lamentándose una y otra vez y Kuroo obligándole a espabilar, gritándole y lanzándose contra él para hacerle ver que no podía parar su vida por otra persona, el problema es que Kuroo no ha parado su vida, sino que la ha acelerado hasta el punto que habrá un momento en que tendrá que parar, en que la velocidad será demasiada, y en ese momento explotará, se terminará de romper, y lo único que sabe Bokuto es que, cuando ese momento llegue, él estará allí.

Akaashi parece llevarlo mejor, al menos ya no está sumido en una profunda melancolía, ahora parece cabreado, enfadado, furioso, y eso es algo que Bokuto ha visto pocas veces en su vida. Así que le resulta totalmente nuevo que su amigo vaya soltando palabrotas cuando se acuerda del rubio y agarre con demasiada fuerza el móvil entre sus manos. Keiji ha pasado de estar muy triste a resignado, como si supiera que no puede hacer nada, que no puede obligar a Kei a volver, aunque eso sea lo que quiere, lo que necesita. No puede echarle nada en cara porque durante su último año en preparatoria él también desapareció, no tanto, seguía manteniendo el contacto, seguía cogiéndoles las llamadas, pero desapareció, y puede que esté viendo ahora que tal vez esa no era la solución, o que, si lo era, podría haberles avisado desde el principio. Haber actuado diferente, porque no saber nada de Kei le está carcomiendo por dentro, le obliga a controlar su respiración una y otra vez y a convivir con la presión en el pecho que indica que en cualquier momento puede empezar a llorar, y si eso pasa no sabe con certeza cuándo podrá parar.

Bokuto lo ha intentado todo, ha intentado hablar con él, aparecer en los entrenamientos en Miyagi de sorpresa, en el último campamento que tuvieron junto al Nekoma y el Fukurodani, pero el rubio no estaba por ninguna parte, había ido, le decía Hinata, pero ya no está, “ _se ha ido antes_ ”, “ _no tengo ni idea de dónde está_ ”, “ _estaba aquí hace un segundo_ ”, se escabulle una y otra vez y Bokuto no sabe si aplaudirle por ser tan tenaz en esquivarle o desear encontrarle para pegarle un puñetazo en la cara y hacer que reaccione, que vea lo que está levantando, arrasando a su paso, con sus acciones.

Llega a casa tras un entrenamiento demasiado duro y con el hombro resentido, deseando darse una ducha de agua caliente, lo último que le faltaba es que el gimnasio de la universidad hubiera cortado el agua para hacer un apaño en los vestuarios masculinos. Ha parado a comprar algo para cenar, pensando en que otra vez va a tener que obligar a Kuroo a comer junto a él, a parar de estudiar, y pensando en que lleva demasiados días sin jugar a volley y en que su entrenador ya le ha preguntado tres veces por él. No sabe qué decir ante eso así que sigue con la excusa de que está malo, de que tiene un resfriado demasiado fuerte, que no le permite hacer esfuerzos físicos. A Bokuto no le gusta mentir pero no quiere que le echen del equipo por una mala racha, no le parece justo.

Abre la puerta y se sorprende al encontrarse con Akaashi sentado en el sofá, hablando con Kuroo tranquilamente, mientras se lleva un poco de ramen a la boca. Los dos se giran hacia él cuando cierra la puerta y le sonríen mientras le instan a comer algo.

> \- Pasaba por aquí y mi madre me ha traído comida al trabajo, he pensado acercaros un poco, también he traído galletas para postre. Vamos, Kôtarô, sé que quieres galletas.

Bokuto escucha su propio corazón latir fuertemente, todavía no se ha acostumbrado a que el más pequeño se refiera a él con ese nombre, todavía le afecta cuando le llama así. O cuando, como en esa ocasión en la que estaba demasiado cansado y a punto de dormirse, junto a él en el sofá de su apartamento, le llamó **_Kou_** , nota cómo sus mejillas se enrojecen y se disculpa con ellos, alegando que primero necesita darse una ducha y que apesta. Se encamina a su habitación pero todavía puede escuchar la voz de Kuroo a su espalda, diciendo que “ _eso lo haces siempre_ ”, y una pequeña carcajada que suena a gloria en sus oídos.

Deja que el agua caliente le destense los músculos uno a uno, que termine de despejarle la cabeza, se olvida de todo por un momento, ya no existe nada más que la sensación de relajación que empieza a experimentar su cuerpo. Ya no hay Kuroo, Keiji ni Kei a su alrededor, no hay partidos ni exámenes, no hay problemas de dinero ni ofertas de equipos para que vaya a entrenar con ellos, promesas de llegar más lejos, “ _un_ _equipo de verdad, a nivel profesional_ ”, nada de eso existe, sólo el agua que le destensa los músculos de la espalda, hasta el dolor desaparece. Pero no puede permitirse estar demasiado rato porque aunque todo desaparezca un instante de pronto su estómago ruge, advirtiéndole que tiene hambre, y las risas del salón se hacen presentes por encima de la música, así que se obliga a apagar el grifo y salir, a ponerse el pijama lo más rápido posible y a no resbalarse con el suelo por haberse olvidado las zapatillas en su habitación.

> \- No es mala persona, pensaba que la convivencia iba a ser mucho peor, la verdad, es un cotilla, eso sí. Pero cuando está Shiro se controla y de normal le aguanto más en el trabajo que en casa, así que no pasa nada, además, pagan bien, tengo que aguantar sí o sí si quiero seguir estudiando.

Bokuto se une a la conversación tras coger un vaso y unos palillos para él y durante unos minutos lo único que hace es devorar la comida a su alrededor, ni siquiera era consciente del hambre que tenía, ni de que no comía nada desde la hora del almuerzo. Escucha pero no participa en la conversación, demasiado pendiente en degustar los fideos que se lleva a la boca, pensando en las galletas del postre que están sobre la mesa y que tienen una pinta increíble, que le recuerdan a Akaashi, a su casa y a su sofá, a caricias contenidas y a un sentimiento mucho mayor del que es capaz de expresar con palabras.

Lo que siente por Akaashi va mucho más allá de un simple enamoramiento adolescente, se ha dado cuenta con el tiempo, viendo que daba igual cuánto tiempo pasara, seguía allí, en su cabeza, en su corazón, bajo su piel, contento, enfadado. Dolía y a la vez aliviaba, no puede expresarlo con palabras pero siente una devoción muy propia del ser humano. Bokuto quiere a Akaashi de la forma más pura que sabe, lo intenta con todas sus fuerzas, sin obligarle a nada, sin prometerle mucho, simplemente demostrando sus sentimientos una y otra vez, “ _el problema es que siempre le has tratado así, es imposible que Akaashi sepa que le quieres de esa forma cuando has sido así con él desde el primer momento_ ” recuerda la voz de su amigo, y puede que sea así. Pero es que desde el primer momento en que le vio, en los entrenamientos, un poco perdido pero con esa determinación, llamándole Bokuto-san y preguntándole si quería la pelota de tal o cuál forma descubrió a su corazón latir con una fuerza desmedida. Se sintió completamente lleno y no pudo evitar ocultar su sonrisa, se enamoró de Akaashi desde el primer momento y no cree que eso cambie ni aunque pasen ochenta y cuatro años y el chico salga con otras personas, se enamore de otra gente.

Lo ha intentado, de verdad que lo ha intentado con todas sus fuerzas, fijarse en otras personas, conocer a otra gente, ahora se ha calmado pero hubo un tiempo, justo después de dejar el instituto, al entrar en la universidad, que le echaba tanto de menos que lo odiaba, odiaba la sensación de vacío y soledad que se había instalado en él, y buscaba consuelo en otra gente, cada fin de semana una persona distinta, hasta que comprendió que eso no solucionaba nada y que podía traerle más de un disgusto. También lo había intentado con Kuroo. Ninguno de los dos entendía por qué se habían enamorado de personas que parecían no corresponderles, teniéndose el uno al otro, y lo habían intentado, y aunque el sexo era brutal, increíble, y luego no había arrepentimientos por las mañanas, cuando se despertaban desnudos y abrazados, habían visto que no podía ir más allá, que no podían forzar algo que no existía. Y aunque todavía había veces en que se necesitaban de forma física, habían comprendido que seguían siendo mejores amigos y que eso no iba a cambiar nunca, no iban a establecer nunca una relación amorosa porque su vínculo era uno totalmente diferente.

Ha aprendido a asumir que va a ver a Akaashi con otra gente, como Kei, como Shiro, feliz, compartiendo su vida con otras personas. Sabe que besará a otras personas, y amará a otras personas, y aunque le duele como la primera vez que pensó en ello, ha aprendido, poco a poco, que no puede hacer nada, y que, tal vez y sólo tal vez, llegará un momento en que tendrá que decirle lo que siente. Con el miedo propio de alguien que tiene certeza de que en cuanto abra la boca las cosas no volverán a ese punto nunca más, todo habrá cambiado, cuando Bokuto le diga a Akaashi que le quiere, no sólo como un amigo, cuando se atreva a decirle en voz alta que está enamorado de él, que lleva enamorado de él tanto tiempo que casi parece una eternidad, todo habrá cambiado para siempre, y entonces sólo estará en manos de Akaashi qué hacer, y aunque tiene muchísimo miedo sabe que el otro no dejará que su relación se vaya a la mierda por algo así.

Igual al principio es complicado, raro e incómodo, y puede que eso sea lo que más miedo le da, que se estanquen en esa fase de incomodidad, que no vuelvan a tener una relación de amigos, ni siquiera pide tener una relación como la de ahora, mejor que nunca antes. Simplemente desea que esto no cambie, piensa mientras observa a su alrededor, a Akaashi bebiendo agua intentando aguantar la risa por algo que ha dicho Kuroo y que no ha alcanzado a escuchar, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes, desea que, al menos con el tiempo, puedan volver a algo así, porque no se perdonaría ni en un millón de años que las cosas se estropearan por su culpa, por sus sentimientos.

El teléfono de Akaashi empieza a sonar y los tres guardan silencio, es tarde para que sea de la universidad y no espera llamadas del trabajo, sus mejores amigos están con él, todos salvo uno, uno que no le coge el teléfono y que de normal le llama a estas horas, así que se lanza contra el aparato, sin mirar siquiera el nombre, con un ¿ _si_? agitado que muestra esperanza en su rostro, que obliga a los otros dos a contener la respiración, a agarrarse de la mano sin siquiera ser conscientes de ello.

> \- ¿Tadashi? ¿Qué ocurre?

Escuchan la conversación a medias, el rostro de esperanza pasa a uno de confusión y después a enfado, Bokuto ve cómo su amigo aprieta el puño encima de la mesa, tanto que los nudillos se le ponen blancos y sabe que seguramente se esté clavando las uñas en la palma de las manos. Se remueve un poco, intentando no soltar a Kuroo, que no despega la vista de Keiji, y le agarra la mano que tiene libre también, transmitiéndole un poco de esperanza, lo que hace que Akaashi se relaje en un momento y empiece a controlar su respiración de nuevo.

> \- Está bien, hablaré con él. Sí, llamo a Akiteru ahora, no te preocupes. Tengo su número de teléfono de cuando me felicitó el año nuevo. Ya… No lo sé, lleva varios meses ignorándonos a los tres, no sabemos nada de él más de lo que nos decís vosotros. Lo intentaré, sí, están los dos conmigo, espera, pongo el altavoz.

Akaashi deja el teléfono encima de la mesa y todos escuchan al nuevo capitán del Karasuno, que les explica a grandes rasgos la situación con Tsukki, lo complicado que está siendo, la desesperación de no saber qué hacer.

> \- No quiere saber nada de nadie, se está comportando como un gilipollas y yo no diría eso de él si no lo creyese profundamente, ya lo sabéis. Su hermano me ha llamado esta tarde porque anoche discutieron y todavía no ha salido de su habitación. Kei no había faltado a clase nunca, de verdad que no sé qué puedo hacer. En los entrenamientos está ido, al principio pensaba que era por la presión de los exámenes y los trabajos, porque quiere una buena nota, lo entendía y lo dejaba pasar un poco pero ya no sé qué hacer.

Escuchan atentamente lo que el más pequeño les cuenta, mirándose preocupados entre ellos, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar a la información que les llega, no esperaban que fuera para tanto, no esperaban que Kei estuviera sufriendo. Así que escuchan y escuchan y terminan por decidir que lo mejor será que Akaashi vaya a hablar con él en persona, Tadashi le promete pasarle el horario de entrenamientos, sabiendo que si el tokiota se presenta en su casa lo más seguro es que ni siquiera le abra la puerta, y cuelga tras agradecerle a los tres varias veces la preocupación por su amigo.

> \- Prometo que si no consigo ningún resultado puedes ir tú y partirle la cara si quieres, gritarle, decirle lo que necesites decirle, Kuroo, pero déjame intentar hablar con él primero.

El pelinegro asiente, todavía demasiado metido en sus pensamientos, en lo que ha dicho Pecas-kun, en que Kei está mal y él no ha sabido verlo, simplemente aceptó que necesitaba desaparecer y aunque le molestó, lo único que ha hecho ha sido mandarle mensajes cada pocos días, preguntándole cómo está y contándole tonterías que pasaban en su vida. Se siente engañado porque pensaba que habían conseguido una relación algo más estrecha, como para poder confiar en el otro si algo así pasaban, y por lo visto se ha engañado totalmente, porque ni él es capaz de confiar en Kei para contarle cómo se siente, ni parece que el rubio confíe en él como para mostrarle lo que le preocupa.

Por su parte Akaashi sigue dándole vueltas a las palabras de Tadashi y termina llamando a Akiteru allí mismo, preguntándole por Kei y diciéndole que quiere darle una sorpresa y que en un par de días se dejará ver por Miyagi, que no le diga nada, por favor, y que le avise si por algún casual no va al entrenamiento ese día. Se está metiendo en un berenjenal, presiente que nada bueno va a pasar, que Kei estará al borde de perder los nervios y que Akaashi tiene todas las papeletas para ser él quien tenga que enfrentarlo, quien termine tragando con todo el veneno que guarda en su lengua viperina el rubio, pero si no es él será otra persona y Keiji prefiere tragar con todo y poder soltarlo después allí, donde se encuentra ahora mismo, con Bokuto agarrándole la mano con suavidad, con Kuroo mirando el frente, sumido en sus pensamientos. Al menos si Kei le hace sentir mal sabe que les tiene a ellos.

* * *

No le ha sido complicado convencer a Jun de que le dé el día libre y una de sus compañeras de clase, Yeji, con la que se ha emparejado para hacer los trabajos y con quien comparte pupitre en un pacto silencioso, le ha prometido los apuntes de las asignaturas sólo si vuelve a sonreír como los primeros días. Así que ahora está a punto de vomitar mientras el tren avisa que la próxima parada es Miyagi y él se prepara para bajar. El cielo está mucho más oscuro que en Tokio y unas nubes bastante negras en el horizonte le obligan a maldecirse, pensando que no ha traído paraguas y que si empieza a llover tiene un porcentaje muy alto de posibilidades de acatarrarse. Mira el teléfono nada más salir del tren, avisando a Tadashi de que acaba de salir de la estación y esperando que el hermano del rubio le confirme que ha ido al entrenamiento. Ambos mensajes llegan en menos de un minuto y se dirige hacia el polideportivo. Ha hecho ese camino tantas veces en el último año que podría recorrerlo con los ojos cerrados pero cree que es la primera vez, o de las primeras veces, que lo hace solo, que la presencia del rubio no está a su lado, haciéndole todo más ligero. Ahora lo único que lo acompaña es esa sensación de ansiedad, de presión en el pecho y de no poder respirar bien, son esos nervios en el estómago que le hacen creer que de haber comido algo ahora mismo estaría vomitando. Necesita despejarse y el aire de tormenta parece cumplir su cometido, da gracias a no haber decidido coger un taxi porque caminar le ayuda a refrescar su mente, a despejar sus ideas, y es exactamente lo que necesita.

Llega al gimnasio del Karasuno cuando todavía falta más de media hora para que terminen el entrenamiento y se apoya en la pared esperando pacientemente a que se haga la hora de salida. Escucha el ruido a sus espaldas, los gritos del capitán, los de Kageyama, gritando insultos a alguien que supone será Hinata, y al pelinaranja correspondiendo esos insultos con otros. Definitivamente hay cosas que nunca cambian. A pesar de eso está todo mucho más tranquilo que de normal y se asombra al pensar en que claro, Tanaka y Nishinoya se han graduado ya, es normal que no escuche tantos gritos, y sin embargo, parece más desoladora la escena sin esos dos.

Justamente media hora después Tadashi da por finalizado el entrenamiento y manda a todos al vestuario mientras se apresura a abrir la puerta y salir fuera, justo cuando el rubio camina hacia las duchas, sin importarle lo que su mejor amigo este tramando y sin darle demasiadas vueltas al hecho de que lleva varios días comportándose raro, pero quién es él para juzgar. Tadashi sale del gimnasio y se encuentra a Akaashi a su derecha, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y con un libro en la mano, si no puede ir al clase lo mínimo que puede hacer es avanzar las lecturas que le han mandado esta semana. Cierra su lectura con parsimonia y se endereza, saludando al chico que se encuentra frente a él y que lleva el pelo recogido en una mini coleta alta. Le sorprende ver lo mucho que ha cambiado en este tiempo, parece mucho más maduro, con una mirada seria, que cambia en seguida cuando se encuentran, para pasar a una sonrisa verdadera.

> \- Gracias por venir, de verdad no sabía qué más hacer. ¿Quieres pasar?

Akaashi niega con la cabeza, prefiere esperarle aquí, sorprenderle, si se lo encuentra directamente en el gimnasio no sabe si será capaz de lanzarle un balón a la cabeza antes de huir. Confía en que el aire de la calle, la lluvia que empieza a caer, sea suficiente para frenarle un poco. Tadashi le da nuevamente las gracias y entra el gimnasio para terminar de recoger mientras Akaashi vuelve a su posición, a esperar durante un rato hasta que el rubio sale a la calle, todavía con los cascos sin poner, mirando al cielo y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haber cogido paraguas, sin hacer caso a la presencia a su derecha.

> \- Hola, Kei.

Durante un momento el rubio piensa que su mente le está jugando una mala pasada, que ha empezado a escuchar voces, producto de todo el tiempo que ha pasado solo en estos últimos meses. Pero no puede evitar girarse, izquierda y derecha, y allí está él. Cruzado de brazos, apoyado en la pared, sin su sonrisa característica, simplemente el semblante serio con el que le conoció. Allí está él y Kei piensa que además de escuchar voces ahora ve cosas que no debería ver, porque es imposible que esté allí ¿verdad? no puede ser, no puede ser que esté allí y sin embargo lo está. Se separa del muro y se acerca hasta él, poniéndose delante, y Kei no está preparado para enfrentarle, no lo está ni lo ha estado durante estos meses, así que no sabe qué decir, se queda en silencio, estupefacto, y desea poder huir, pero sabe que el más mayor no le va a dejar hacer eso.

Sabe que todo va a ir mal antes de empezar a hablar, siente que todo él está ardiendo, que se encuentra mal, muy mal, que no piensa con claridad, lo único que pasa por su cabeza ahora mismo es el dolor, el odio que ha estado conteniendo durante demasiado tiempo, odio hacia él mismo, porque no hay más, es incapaz de odiar al chico que tiene frente a él pero si empieza a hablar es muy probable que el chico comience a odiarle a él.

> \- ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿Ni siquiera un hola? Vaya.

Akaashi no suena cabreado, ni triste, suena impasible y es lo que intenta desde lo más profundo de su corazón, que el rubio no vea cuánto le ha afectado su desaparición, al menos, no de buenas a primeras. Se separa de la pared y camina con lentitud hacia su amigo, que en cuanto ve cómo se acerca, da dos pasos hacia atrás, como si el solo hecho de imaginarse el contacto le escandalizara, puede ver el pánico en su rostro. Intenta evitar la punzada de dolor que siente en el corazón al percibir eso. Sabe que sus compañeros van a empezar a salir dentro de poco así que le pide por favor que le acompañe, que él mismo ha hablado con Tadashi y que no le esperará para volver a casa, que tienen que hablar.

**“ _Tenemos que hablar_ ”**,

ahí está la famosa frase, lo que se imaginaba que diría el mayor, piensa Kei, y a pesar de todo… A pesar de que su cabeza había imaginado mil veces este momento, en diferentes escenarios, siempre con esa frase, no está preparado para lo que se le viene encima, no está preparado y tiene tanto miedo que en cualquier momento saldrá corriendo, la va a cagar. Deja que Akaashi le arrastre hasta uno de los bancos cercanos al polideportivo, un banco en el que se han sentado varias veces, compartiendo tiempo antes de que empezaran los entrenamientos del rubio, esperando a la hora de salida del tren, un banco que otras veces les ha recibido casi con los brazos abiertos y ahora está frío, como se siente él.

> \- ¿No quieres decir nada?

Por supuesto que sí, claro que quiere decir algo, cualquier cosa, pedirle perdón a Akaashi, a los chicos, prometerle que no va a volver a pasar, que siente que se ahoga y que no sabe gestionar esos sentimientos, nunca ha sabido, que ha intentado contestarles cada maldito día que ha pasado, pero cada vez que se encontraba frente a la pantalla del móvil, pensando qué escribir, todo le parecía mal, patético, cualquier excusa le parecía vacía y sin sentido, no sabía cómo explicarles lo que estaba sintiendo y hacerles entender, simplemente todo era demasiado, se sentía desbordado, sigue sintiéndose así. Ahora tal vez todavía más, con la visita de Akaashi, con la mirada que el mayor le lanza, casi una súplica, **“ _di algo, lo que sea, algo que no me haga odiarte_** ”, pero no puede hacerlo, no dice nada, niega con la cabeza porque todo lo que pueda decir le resulta tan patético como si mismo. 

> \- Kei… mírame, por favor.

No puede, es incapaz de hacerlo, si lo hace se habrá perdido para siempre, necesita salir de allí, necesita huir de una vez por todas, desaparecer. Necesita dejar de preocuparse por si Keiji estará bien, por si las cosas con Bokuto estarán bien, necesita dejar de preocuparse porque esté trabajando demasiado, porque Kuroo lleve tiempo sin dormir, necesita dejar de preocuparse cada vez que lee un mensaje del ex capitán del Nekoma, lo necesita si quiere seguir cuerdo. O no, ya no lo sabe, hasta la llegada de Akaashi pensaba que simplemente alejándose conseguiría aparcar un tiempo esos sentimientos que se habían instalado permanentemente en su pecho, que sólo con desaparecer podría centrarse en lo verdaderamente importante, pero ahora ve que no ha sido así, lo único que ha conseguido con su cobardía ha sido empeorar todo, hacer daño a la gente de su alrededor.

> \- Podrías haber hablado con nosotros. Simplemente tenías que decirnos que pasaba algo, daba igual que no nos lo explicaras, sólo necesitábamos, necesitaba saber que estabas bien, que seguías vivo.

Akaashi no quiere alterarse, de verdad que está intentando controlarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero la impasibilidad con la que el rubio mira al frente, a su lado, como si él no estuviera, como si simplemente fuera demasiado bueno como para hacer caso a lo que el mayor tiene que decir, como si le diera igual, le duele, le duele tanto que le hierve la sangre y si no empieza a controlar su respiración va a explotar y va a conseguir lo que se propone Kei, va a odiarle. Porque no hay otra razón ¿verdad? no puede haber ningún otro motivo para que el rubio esté actuando así que no sea que quiere que le odien. Y a este paso lo va a conseguir, y Akaashi no quiere pero no puede evitarlo, no cuando Kei bufa, no cuando se cruza de brazos como si todo le diera igual, como si le molestara el sólo hecho de estar compartiendo aire con él le duele más de lo que puede soportar, le obliga a dejar de pensar en controlarse.

> \- Kei, habla conmigo. ¿Qué te ocurre? Puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea, podemos hablar de lo que quieras.

Tsukishima suspira, sabe que si no habla ahora no va a hacerlo nunca, que podría hacerlo con más tacto, pero no se siente capaz, sólo nota cómo su cabeza va a mil por hora, pensamientos inconexos, su boca moviéndose más rápido todavía que lo que intenta decir, sin formar un discurso razonado, habla, habla, y habla hasta que se desangra por completo, sabe que se va a arrepentir de sus palabras pero ya no puede más, no sabe cómo afrontar lo que se le viene encima pero no puede parar, le duele tanto todo que lo único en lo que puede pensar es que así dolerá menos, sin ser consciente de que el hecho de hacer daño a Akaashi, de hacer que le duela a él, sólo le hará sentir peor, hará que duela todavía el doble.

> -¿Puedo hablar contigo de lo que sea? ¿De verdad? Creo que no. Nunca ha sido así. No sé cómo pensé que esto iba a ser buena idea, Akaashi. No sé cómo pensé que un nosotros podía ser buena idea. No puedo hablar contigo de lo que me preocupa porque siempre acaba igual.
> 
> -¿Qué quieres decir?
> 
> \- Que no sé qué estamos haciendo. Está claro que Bokuto-san está enamorado de ti hasta las trancas, que tú le quieres a él como nunca has querido a nadie en tu vida, te gusta como nunca te ha gustado nada, y en vez de intentar sacar adelante lo que tenéis estás aquí, haciendo el imbécil conmigo, sin aclarar nada de lo que pasa entre nosotros, y estoy harto.

Harto de no saber qué va a pasar cada día, harto de estar lejos, no sólo de Akaashi, sino de Kuroo, e incluso de Bokuto, les echa de menos tanto que le quema por dentro, se siente extraño en su propio cuerpo, en su propia vida, como si de pronto todo estuviera yendo mucho más rápido y él estuviera todavía en pausa. Le jode tantísimo ver cómo el resto avanza mientras que él no es capaz de dar un solo paso, no lo entiende. No entiende por qué se siente así, lo único que sabe es que esto tiene que ver con sus amigos de Tokio. Amigos. No puede evitar reírse, ante la estupefacción de Akaashi, que se ha levantado del banco y le mira desde una distancia prudencial, con los puños apretados, la mandíbula tensa. “ _Vamos Akaashi, estás deseando darme un puñetazo, hazlo. Me lo merezco_ ”. Quiere gritarle que lo haga, está a punto de hacerlo. Necesita que le grite, que le obligue a sentir alguna emoción distinta a la melancolía, la pena, la tristeza profunda que se ha instalado en él y que no le deja avanzar.

> \- ¿De qué vas, Kei? ¿Quién eres tú para decirme qué hacer con mi vida? ¿Te has visto? Eres un jodido desastre, mírate, das pena. No te atrevas a decir que estoy aquí haciendo el imbécil contigo, no te atrevas a dar a entender que soy un cobarde cuando tú eres el único comportándote así. Si te molestaba algo de lo que teníamos, si no querías hacer algo de lo que hacíamos tendrías que habérmelo dicho.

Por supuesto que no le molestaba, quiere gritarle el rubio, supone que en esos momentos Akaashi estará sintiéndose fatal consigo mismo, pensando que se ha aprovechado de él cuando no es así, intenta negar con la cabeza, decirle que no, pedirle perdón, algo, pero nada, sigue quieto, congelado, siente demasiado frío. Desde hace demasiado tiempo.

> \- No puedes decirme que yo no sé lo que hago con Bokuto-san cuando tú estás igual con Kuroo. Has estado jugando con él desde el principio, sabes que le gustas. ¿Has pensado si quiera en cómo le está afectando esto? Joder, pensaba que estabais mejor y de pronto pum, desapareces, te esfumas. Prometiste que no lo harías, Kei. Lo prometiste.

Keiji siente las mejillas arder, le duele el cuerpo de la tensión que siente, le arden los ojos y ha empezado a gritar hace rato, no puede más, no es consciente de lo que está haciendo, la da igual la diferencia de altura, pero no puede más, le molesta tanto ver la impasibilidad en el rubio, la forma en la que sigue sentado como si estuvieran en un café, no es consciente de que se ha acercado a él y le ha agarrado de la camisa del uniforme, de que le está zarandeando, intentando que espabile, que reaccione, intentando algo, no sabe el qué. Que le empuje, que se aleje, que le grite, parece que lo consigue, porque es justo lo que hace el rubio, en ese mismo orden, le empuja con tanta fuerza que Akaashi tiene suerte de tener equilibrio, de lo contrario se habría caído de culo al suelo, se aleja, hasta dar de nuevo con el banco, esta vez no se sienta, simplemente se queda allí, esperando, respirando entrecortadamente, y grita, le grita cosas horribles, cosas en las que probablemente lleve razón, piensa Keiji, mientras escucha, mientras siente que su corazón se encoje, cada vez más pequeño, cada vez más frágil, mientras las lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro, pero todo le da igual.

Lo ha intentado, quiere decirle a Kuroo, a Bokuto, a Tadashi y a Akiteru, lo ha intentado.

> \- Estoy harto. De todos vosotros, de sentirme así, de pensar que podía formar parte de vuestra vida sin más, que no iba a sentirme acoplado. Estoy harto de todo esto. No merece la pena, nunca lo ha hecho, sólo trae problemas, dolor.
> 
> \- ¿Y por qué no lo has hablado con nosotros? ¿Tan buena idea parecía desaparecer? Joder, era mucho más fácil hablarlo. Siempre presumes de ser el más maduro de todo el equipo, el más maduro entre todos los de tu edad, pues bien, Tsukishima, no lo eres, ni maduro, ni con tacto, ni con empatía, no tienes nada de eso. Eres un crío, y tal vez tengas razón, tal vez nosotros no estemos hechos para ti.

Cada palabra es un puñal en el pecho del rubio, se lo merece, todas y cada una de ellas, porque la bilis que ha soltado por su boca es algo que Akaashi no le va a perdonar nunca, porque no ha pensado en lo que quería decirle y porque no siente esa paz que le parecía prometida si soltaba todo esto. Se siente engañado, estafado, siente que Akaashi tiene razón, que siempre ha presumido de una madurez de la que carece, se siente tan mal que tiene que aguantar la respiración, intentando controlar las lágrimas, no puede dejar que le vea, no puede y no quiere hacerlo. Quiere que Keiji le odie, que todos le odien, quiere sentir que alguien que no sea él le odia, porque eso le obligaría a preocuparse por algo más, le haría pensar en otra cosa, un instante, nada más, no sabe si eso es lo que necesita, pero es lo único a lo que puede aspirar ahora mismo, lo único que no parece lejano. La mirada de Keiji lo dice todo, sus lágrimas, la forma en la que le mira con desprecio, tan similar a la forma en la que su reflejo le devuelve la mirada cada mañana frente al espejo.

> \- Escucha una última cosa, porque me voy a ir ahora mismo, si vas a desaparecer, si de verdad quieres hacerlo y vas a hacerlo del todo, si vas a seguir en este plan, quiero que sepas algo. Si sigues así y en algún momento de tu vida, en tres meses o dentro de cinco años, te arrepientes y vuelves, quiero que sepas que las cosas no van a volver a ser como ahora, nunca. Adiós.

Keiji se aleja, ha dejado de hipar, simplemente las lágrimas se le acumulan en los ojos y no puede pararlas, pero ha dejado de hipar y ha dejado de temblar, y eso le parece un logro. Al menos durante un buen rato, mientras habla con Akiteru, con Tadashi, y les pide perdón. Se disculpa porque no ha conseguido lo que se había propuesto viniendo a Miyagi, porque se siente horrible después de la conversación con el rubio, porque sabe que está en problemas y que no confía en ellos para contarles lo que le pasa, porque debería odiarle pero es incapaz, lo único en lo que puede pensar es en que le preocupa demasiado la mirada que ha visto en él, esos ojos profundos, vacíos, esos ojos que siempre le miraban con un brillo de burla, con alguna anécdota que contar, ahora eran oscuros, sin vida. Se pregunta si él ha hecho eso, si es su culpa por no aclarar lo que tenían, por darle falsas esperanzas.

Se odia a sí mismo más de lo que puede odiar a Kei porque tal vez el rubio tenga razón, tal vez lo más sensato habría sido hablar de cómo se sentían, de si estaba o no estaba bien lo que estaban haciendo, o al menos de si los dos estaban de acuerdo en a dónde estaba dirigiéndose su relación, porque Keiji estaba demasiado a gusto con el rubio, olvidándose del resto, viviendo en una especie de burbuja, pero al final siempre era Bokuto el que estaba allí, y no puede evitar darse cuenta de todas las cosas mal que ha hecho con su amigo, de todas las veces que ha esquivado la conversación sobre qué eran por miedo, por aceptar que sentía algo por alguien que no era Bokuto y que eso significaba salir de su zona de confort. Sabe que no puede volver pero aun así lo hace, corre de vuelta al banco, necesita pedirle perdón, necesita decírselo una última vez y que luego sea él quien decida qué quiere hacer, pero cuando llega a su destino el banco está vacío y Keiji siente que su mundo se derrumba, las lágrimas que caen de sus ojos se entremezclan con la tormenta que rompe en el cielo en ese momento.

Se siente un desastre mientras espera al tren, mientras espera llegar a casa y mientras camina, todavía empapado, hacia el apartamento de Kuroo y Bokuto. Siente que duele demasiado mientras espera a que le abran la puerta, y sigue llorando cuando Kuroo aparece bajo el umbral, con los ojos rojos de estudiar y unas ojeras demasiado profundas. Bokuto no está pero no pasa nada, porque Kuroo entiende perfectamente lo que ha pasado y le abraza, le obliga a pasar y a cambiarse de ropa mientras le hace una infusión, y le tapa con una manta una vez se han sentado en el sofá. Y le obliga a hablar, a contarle todo, pero no solo la discusión, todo lo que pasa por la cabeza de Akaashi, desde el principio, así que el más pequeño empieza a hablar y ya no puede parar y Bokuto llega de entrenar un par de horas después y se los encuentra a los dos, hipando y llorando en el sofá y se une, porque sabe que las cosas no han salido bien y porque todos echan demasiado de menos al rubio como para hacer que les da igual.

***


	9. Familia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Yamaguchi es el mejor amigo del mundo y Kei llora mucho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! 🎄🎄🎄🎄 Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero se acercan los exámenes y una tiene que estudiar.   
> Espero que os guste el capítulo y lo siento por el angst pero las cosas mejoran muy pronto, de verdad.   
> TW: ansiedad.   
> Como siempre, los personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate.   
> Un besazo enorme de Yamaguchi porque es un ser de luz precioso.

Vuelve a rozar la pelota con la punta de los dedos pero ha saltado demasiado tarde, siente las extremidades demasiado pesadas, demasiado lentas, él mismo nota que va con retraso, desacompasado con el resto de sus compañeros. Otra vez. Le encantaría que Kageyama volviera a gritarle, que Hinata le insultara y que ambos se preguntaran qué cojones está haciendo y porqué no se está tomando en serio un entrenamiento. Pero ninguno de los dos pregunta, dejaron de hacerlo en el momento en que Tadashi dijo basta, y no han vuelto a insistir en el tema. Kei estaría encantado de que alguien le preguntara qué cojones está pensando, aunque solo fuera para poder abrir la boca, para poder decir algo, lleva días sin mantener una conversación, le arde la garganta.

Cada vez que llega a casa se encierra en su habitación, sus padres no parecen saber qué hacer con él pero tampoco han intentado hablarle, simplemente han hecho caso a lo que les ha contado Akiteru, pensando que era alguna tontería de un crío de diecisiete años, alguna tontería que pronto pasará, y Kei desea que sea así. Desea que pase, porque siente que no puede más y ya no sabe qué hacer. No sabe cómo seguir levantándose día tras día, no sabe cómo enfrentarse a un nuevo día sabiendo que tres de las personas que más le importan le odian. Sabiendo que él mismo se lo ha ganado.

Han pasado días y no puede evitar repetir la conservación con Akaashi en su cabeza, a todas horas, pensando qué podría haber dicho para hacer las cosas diferentes, sabiendo que no importa cuánto lo intente, nada va a cambiar. Repetirlo en su cabeza, intentando cambiar algo, no va a hacer que el problema se solucione en la vida real, pero al menos eso le permite imaginar una conversación de más de dos palabras con alguien, por muy doloroso que sea, por mucho que sienta que arrancarle la piel a tiras ahora mismo es más apetecible que estar en el gimnasio, escuchando el silencio.

Porque es así, al principio eran los gritos, las quejas porque no sabían dónde tenía la cabeza, no sabían qué cojones estaba pasando por su mente y cómo era posible que el entrenador le permitiera comportarse así. Él nunca había sido así y nadie parecía entender que tenía problemas, al principio fueron reproches, pero luego les escuchó. Fue sin querer, no quería pero no pudo evitarlo, escuchó la conversación de Tadashi con Ukai-san y supo que se referían a él, no hacía falta que dijeran su nombre. Y Kei tuvo que darles la razón en todo lo que decían, pensando que estaban siendo demasiado educados, porque si hubiera sido él, habría despotricado e insultado a quien estuviera en su lugar. Pero eran demasiado amables, y Tadashi le pidió más tiempo al entrenador, sólo un poco, hasta saber qué hacer, como si él pudiera arreglar algo. Como si alguien pudiera arreglarlo.

Después llegó ese entrenamiento, Kei estaba especialmente irascible, ácido, su lengua viperina había hecho aparición, soltando comentarios hirientes al resto del equipo, y a pesar de eso nadie dijo nada, no lo entendió. Ni siquiera Kageyama le había reprochado al referirse a él como _“rey”,_ no sabía qué había pasado pero tampoco tardó demasiado en descubrirlo, sólo hizo falta ver la mirada seria que Tadashi dirigió a dos de los nuevos cuando empezaron a cuchichear a sus espaldas. Kei entendió perfectamente por qué nadie le decía nada y eso sólo le hizo sentirse más cabreado. Quería, necesitaba algo, aunque fuera el odio del resto del equipo, porque su cabeza sólo pensaba en el odio de Keiji, de Bokuto y de Kuroo. Su cabeza le recordaba que desde la discusión con Keiji no había vuelto a saber nada del resto de los chicos, no habían intentado contactar con él, y no necesitó nada más para saber cuánto la había cagado.

Nadie en el equipo, ni fuera, nadie en el mundo estaba acostumbrado a ver a Tadashi cabreado, nadie salvo Kei, porque él era el motivo por el que el capitán del Karasuno se desesperaba cada día un poco más. Era el motivo de sus gritos, de las conversaciones hasta altas horas de la mañana con el resto de sus amigos de tercero, incluso el dúo de raritos habían querido saber qué había pasado para que la personalidad del rubio hubiera dado un giro de 180º, siendo todavía mucho más borde que cuando llegó en primero. Todos querían saber lo que había pasado pero ni siquiera Tadashi lo entendía, y Kei hacía días que no les dirigía la palabra, hacía días que no hablaba y hacía días que parecía un fantasma en las clases, preocupando a sus profesores hasta el punto de que se había empezado a hablar de que estaba tanteando terreno peligroso, estaba empezando a jugar con su futuro y eso ya no era ninguna broma.

Akiteru lo había intentado todo, pero no sabía qué más hacer, había intentado hablar con Keiji pero el más pequeño lo único que le había contado era que lo había intentado y que no había resultado bien, que se habían gritado cosas demasiado hirientes y que, la verdad, no quería ver a Kei ahora mismo. Akiteru no podía enfadarse con él por eso, tenía todos los motivos del mundo para haberse cabreado con su hermano pequeño, y conociéndole, estaba seguro que le había dicho cosas demasiado duras como para que fuera fácil para el tokiota empezar a odiarle. Había repetido la misma opción con Tadashi y el resultado había sido el mismo, ninguno sabía lo que le pasaba al rubio, el por qué de su actitud, pero a su alrededor la gente parecía empezar a cansarse de que mostrara algún cambio, parecían estar dándose por vencidos con él, y eso a Kei le hacía sentirse en calma y a la vez le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser.

Sabe que la gente a su alrededor empieza a estar harta de él, que no puede seguir así, cada mañana se despertaba pensando que había llegado el momento de pedir perdón, que iba a hacerlo, pero entonces salía de casa, se enfrentaba a la realidad y el miedo era mayor que cualquier otra cosa. Se odia por ser tan débil, por no poder ser capaz de enfrentarse a sus demonios, como sus compañeros de curso, incluso su mejor amigo había aprendido cómo hacerse más grande frente a las adversidades, cómo enfrentarse a aquello que le daba miedo, aunque fuera algo aterrador. Y él lo único que quería era volver a la cama, esconderse tras las sábanas y dejar que el día acabara, prometiéndose que al día siguiente volvería a intentarlo, sabiendo que aquella era una promesa que iba a romper antes siquiera de poner un pie en la calle.

Está tan absorto en sus pensamientos, en su odio hacia sí mismo, que no escucha cómo Tadashi empieza a perder los nervios, no ve cómo Hinata y Kageyama comparten una mirada que da a entender que saben algo que al resto se le escapa y no es hasta que el capitán empieza a hablar que Kei no es consciente de que ha llevado a su mejor amigo al límite.

> \- ¡Basta! Vale, chicos, basta por hoy, no hace falta que os pongáis a recoger, lo haremos nosotros. Podéis iros. Tsukishima.- no se ha referido a él como Kei, ni como _Tsukki_ , todos se han dado cuenta y el tono de su voz demuestra que el rubio se ha terminado de meter en un lío. No va a hablar con él en calidad de amigo sino en calidad de capitán. Está jodido.- tú te quedas a ayudarme. Shoyo, Kageyama, podéis iros también.

Yamaguchi espera a que estén solos antes de empezar a hablar. No sabe cómo enfrentarse a su mejor amigo, las otras veces había sido mucho más fácil, sabía que se estaba comportando como un gilipollas y simplemente intentó abrirle los ojos. Esta vez es completamente diferente, esta vez sabe que está sufriendo, no hace falta más que darle un vistazo para darse cuenta de la mala cara que tiene, de las ojeras demasiado profundas, resaltando en su piel pálida, se le marcan los pómulos más que de costumbre, y a pesar de su altura, parece demasiado pequeño, demasiado frágil, a punto de romperse en cualquier momento. Tadashi no sabe qué está pasando con su amigo, lleva mucho tiempo perdido en su comportamiento, supone que tiene que ver con ese mensaje que recibió de Akaashi hace un par de semanas, ese **_lo he intentado, lo siento_** , pero tampoco sabe qué pasó en un primer momento, no ha sabido nada de la vida de Kei desde hace más de un año, y al principio se alegraba de verle tan bien, tan contento, de verle feliz por primera vez desde hace años, desde que se conocieron, pero nunca le había visto tan mal como ahora y a pesar de ser su mejor amigo no sabe qué puede hacer para mejorar la situación.

Tadashi había pensado abordar el tema con calma, no ir de frente, pero la mirada de fastidio y el suspiro de su amigo son el empujón que necesita para terminar de perder la cabeza. Rebota el balón contra el suelo, con demasiada fuerza, y se acerca hasta su amigo hasta que se encuentran peligrosamente cerca, repite eso que hizo hace ya dos años, justo antes de entrar al tercer gimnasio, ese momento en que todo cambio, entre ellos y para el rubio, y le agarra del cuello de la camiseta, zarandeándole con fuerza, le da igual que le saque casi 10 centímetros, está tan débil que Tadashi quiere llorar de la frustración que siente en ese preciso instante.

Kei no se sorprende, de hecho, lo que le resulta entre fascinante y conmovedor es que su amigo haya tardado tanto en perder los nervios, piensa que no se lo merece, que Tadashi es demasiado bueno con él, tiene demasiada paciencia, y probablemente otro en su lugar hace mucho tiempo que le hubiera mandado a la mierda. No podría quejarse, se lo está buscando con esa actitud de mierda y aunque empieza a ser molesto el agarre en el cuello de la camiseta, aunque se le deslizan las gafas y empieza a ver borroso, aunque cree que se ha golpeado la cabeza con más fuerza de la debida en la pared cuando su amigo le ha empujado, sigue sin hablar, no es capaz, no puede hacerlo, teme abrir la boca y que las pocas personas que quedan a su alrededor vean que de verdad no merece la pena seguir allí, tiene miedo a que el resto de gente se de por vencida. Tiene un miedo terrible a la soledad, un miedo del que no ha sido consciente hasta que vio que sus amigos empezaban a estar ocupados con otras cosas, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba quedándose estancado en un punto que no le gustaba, donde no se sentía cómodo. Tiene tanto miedo de quedarse solo… y a pesar de eso todas sus acciones parecen buscar lo mismo, todas sus palabras parecen ir directas al corazón de las personas que siguen aguantándole, con tanto veneno que parece que lo único que quiera es quedarse solo para siempre.

> \- Eres un imbécil. ¿Me oyes? Eres gilipollas, eres un puto niño pequeño que no sabe lo que quiere, tienes un berrinche de cojones Kei, y estoy harto. Estoy harto de ir detrás de ti haciendo de tu padre. Tienes diecisiete años y es hora de que espabiles. ¿Qué cojones pretendes con esta actitud de mierda? ¿Qué esperas? Que todos nos larguemos, quedarte solo para siempre, que llegue un punto en el que nos cansemos tanto de ti que empecemos a hacer como si no existes ¿es eso? Has alejado a todo el mundo, has hecho daño a todo el mundo ¿por qué? ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto, Tsukki?

Kei no sabe qué responder, su amigo tiene razón en todo lo que ha dicho, les ha alejado intencionadamente, aun sabiendo que iba a hacerles daño, aun siendo consciente de que se lo estaba haciendo, a todos ellos, no ha parado, ha seguido hasta que todos han dicho basta. ¿Por qué? No lo sabe, no puede expresarlo con palabras, tiene miedo de que descubran cómo es en realidad, tiene miedo de que una vez vean su personalidad se alejen ellos mismos, sin siquiera darle una oportunidad de cagarla. Tiene tanto miedo del rechazo, de sus propios sentimientos, tiene tanto miedo de no poder controlar lo que pasa a su alrededor que prefiere sabotear él mismo todas sus posibles relaciones antes de que lo haga el tiempo. Está tan acostumbrado a que terminen defraudándose por su culpa que no ha sido consciente de haber empezado a actuar de modo que no tengan ninguna esperanza e ilusión en él. Está aterrado de lo que siente, de lo que piensa, de la forma en la que su cuerpo reacciona con Keiji, con Kuroo. Está harto de sentir que no controla nada, de sentirse débil. Está harto de no tener nada claro. Está harto de odiarse. Tiene miedo de que le odien.

> \- Explícamelo, porque de verdad no lo entiendo, y si piensas que voy a darme por vencido contigo quiero que seas consciente de que no va a pasar. Escúchame, escúchame atentamente. Eres mi mejor amigo ¿vale? Y eso no va a cambiar nunca, estoy aquí, estoy aquí.

Kei no es consciente de que ha empezado a llorar, de que se rompe por completo, pero que Tadashi junte sus frentes mientras le acuna la cara entre sus manos es lo único que necesita para comenzar a sollozar con fuerza. Para llorar todo lo que no ha llorado estos meses. Se aferra a su mejor amigo, porque está allí y porque es su mejor amigo, porque Kei no puede estar más agradecido, tiene tanta suerte de que no le haya abandonado que se siente una persona despreciable al haberle hecho pasar todo esto. Yamaguchi sigue repitiendo _estoy aquí_ mientras se aferra a él con fuerza, mientras le abraza, y le limpia las lágrimas, mientras acaricia su espalda una vez tras otra, intentando calmarle.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa así, llorando, sin decir nada, le duele la garganta y le pican los ojos, siente que le arde la cabeza y se siente mucho más pesado que de costumbre, como si le hubiera caído una losa de 10 kilos encima, si no fuera por Tadashi hace rato que se habría caído al suelo. Deja que su amigo le calme, que le reconforte, hasta que el dolor pasa a ser solo cansancio y una presión muy molesta en el pecho. Deja que le acaricie el pelo con suavidad, que se comporte como un hermano mayor, y Kei se da cuenta que siempre ha sido así, Yamaguchi siempre se ha preocupado por él como si fuera su hermano pequeño más que como su mejor amigo, y no se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que agradece que siga allí hasta ahora, aunque tal vez sea demasiado tarde, aunque tal vez ya no pueda reparar todo el daño que ha hecho.

> \- Gracias. 

No lo dice mucho, no cree que todo el mundo merezca escuchar un gracias, pero desde luego él sí, Tadashi se merece todos los **_gracias_** , todos los **_lo siento_** , que puedan salir de su boca, así que eso es lo que hace, agradecerle, disculparse, una y otra vez, _**gracias** _es la primera palabra que ha salido de su boca en días y le parece la más acertada, para la persona indicada. No se ha dado cuenta que su mejor amigo también tiene la cara anegada por las lágrimas, que sus ojos están igual de rojos que los del rubio y que tiembla mientras sonríe, porque le sonríe mientras sigue acunándole la cara, mientras vuelve a juntar sus frentes y le repite que _le odia_ , y Kei se sorprende a sí mismo de descubrir que es feliz porque esas palabras no sean reales, es muy feliz, y se da cuenta de lo estúpido, lo gilipollas y lo niñato que ha sido intentando hacer que los chicos le odien sólo porque así podía centrarse en un odio proveniente de alguien que no fuera sí mismo. Se da cuenta de lo estúpido, lo gilipollas y lo niñato que ha sido por no cargar con las consecuencias de sus actos, por hacerle pensar a Akaashi que él tenía la culpa de todo, por reprocharle que no había habido comunicación cuando él ha sido el primero que ha desoído los consejos de su hermano y se ha encerrado en una burbuja, cuando lo único que ha conseguido ha sido hacerle daño a sus amigos.

> \- ¿Quieres contarme qué pasa? Sabes que no voy a decir nada, tal vez incluso puedo ayudar.

Así que eso es lo que hace Kei, se sincera sobre todos los pensamientos que pasan y han pasado por su cabeza en los últimos años, los buenos, los muy buenos, casi siempre relacionados con Keiji, Kuroo y al fin y al cabo con Bokuto, diferentes a los anteriores, pero buenos. Y los no tan buenos, también le habla de lo feo, de lo doloroso, como si por fin empezara a sentir que está haciendo lo correcto, como si por fin, de verdad, sintiera que se está quitando un peso de encima. Está siendo completamente sincero, sin omitir nada, le cuenta todo y Tadashi escucha, y escucha, y escucha, mientras su amigo le habla de lo mal que se sintió cuando descubrió que lo más probable es que Bokuto correspondiera los sentimientos de Akaashi y se sorprendió a sí mismo sabiendo que no quería alejarse, que no quería acabar lo que tenía con el ex setter del Fukurodani. Escucha mientras le habla de Kuroo, de lo que sentía, de lo que siente, de lo confuso que es no estar seguro de lo que sientes por dos personas que de pronto han pasado a ser amigos, algo más que amigos. Todo era más fácil cuando lo único que hacían era compartir mensajes y sólo se veían en los campamentos, pero entonces Kei no era feliz, empezó a sentirse bien de verdad cuando los tokiotas empezaron a formar parte de su vida y aunque ha hecho todo mal, aunque les ha hecho tanto daño que no está seguro que le vayan a perdonar nunca, que él mismo no se lo perdonará jamás, no cambiaría esa amistad por nada del mundo.

Y también habla de lo otro, de lo que no ha dicho en todo este tiempo, del miedo, pavor que le produce el futuro, de que lleva tiempo sintiéndose en pausa mientras todo lo demás avanza demasiado rápido, le habla de lo angustiado que se siente, en todo momento, sabiendo que tiene que enfrentarse a un nuevo día sin tener fuerzas para hacerlo. Le habla del miedo que le produce separarse de su hermano, de su equipo, le cuesta mucho, pero le confiesa que hace tiempo que piensa en ellos como una familia, que no concibe una vida sin ellos, sin sus sempais, no concibe una vida sin escuchar los gritos de Tanaka y Nishinoya, la forma en la que ambos se acercan a él con una sonrisa que sólo indica problemas y le preguntan cuánto más ha crecido cada vez que se ven. No concibe una vida sin la mirada agradable de Suga, sabiendo todo lo que pasa a su alrededor y demostrando que puede confiar en él, una y otra vez, o con la seguridad que le transmite Daichi, no concibe vivir sin ver cómo Asahi se pone nervioso cada vez que tiene que hablar con ellos, les echaría de menos a todos, a Ennoshita, a Kinoshita y a Narita, echaría de menos hasta a ese dúo de raritos que le han demostrado una y otra vez que son sus amigos, ese dúo de raritos que le han hecho enorgullecerse de sus dotes como profesor particular, ese dúo de raritos, y también él, Yamaguchi, y también Yachi, que han estado allí, que le han demostrado que merece la pena seguir lo que uno desea, que a veces luchar con uñas y dientes, con garras, y sangrar, merece la pena por conseguir estar un poco más cerca de su sueño.

Se han convertido en su familia y a pesar de ello no ha podido evitar hacerles daño, y así se lo explica a Tadashi, que sigue escuchando, sorprendido al enterarse de lo que pasa por la cabeza de su mejor amigo, conmovido por saber que siente lo mismo que todos ellos, que les considera su familia aunque no lo demuestre siempre. Sigue escuchando y también se sorprende al enterarse del miedo que tiene el rubio a la universidad, a tener una imagen en la cabeza de algo que luego va a ser todo lo contrario. A equivocarse, a que la Historia no sea lo suyo. Tadashi se sorprende porque su amigo siempre ha estado seguro de sus competencias en lo que a académico se refiere y que le hable de esto le hace ver que de verdad ha estado comiéndose la cabeza mucho tiempo.

> \- Kei, eres una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco pero estás siendo muy tonto ahora mismo. Por supuesto que es normal tener miedo a algo nuevo, si no fuera así, probablemente no serías humano. No sé qué manía tienes con intentar demostrar que todo te da igual y que puedes enfrentarte a todo sin despeinarte, pero esto es la vida real, esto no es un simple partido de entrenamiento, y si quieres algo, tienes que luchar por ello, tienes que enfrentarte a tus miedos, y tienes que darte de hostias. Va a doler, por supuesto que va a doler, y habrá días en los que sea muy complicado, pero si es tu sueño, si de verdad lo es, al final terminará mereciendo la pena, y no estoy hablando solo de los estudios, estoy hablando de todo. De ti. Kei, _vales la pena_ , ¿vale?

Tadashi se lo repite, aunque ya lo hiciera en una ocasión, hace tiempo, le vuelve a repetir lo mismo, que da igual lo que sus padres le hayan hecho creer todo este tiempo, que da igual que ellos piensen que es un caso perdido, que estén demasiado ocupados atendiendo a Akiteru como para hacerle caso a él, da igual que le hayan hecho creer siempre que todo el mundo se va a rendir con él, que no merece la pena, Tadashi le repite que son una familia, y que están ahí para él, pero que hay ciertos comportamientos que no pueden tolerar, y que aunque la estupidez le lleve a comportarse como un borde sin sentimientos, capaz de hacer daño con sus palabras a cualquiera que le pase por delante, hay momentos en los que uno tiene que aprender a decir basta, a afrontar sus miedos y a hablar.

> \- Porque ese es tu principal problema, Kei, tienes miedo a hablar, un miedo terrible a contar lo que sientes, a confiar en la gente, y entiendo porqué, de verdad, pero eso pasó hace mucho, y tu hermano ha demostrado ser alguien con quien de verdad puedes contar, a pesar de todo, así que por favor, sé que es complicado, pero cada vez que te sientas así, cada vez que veas que la ira, el odio, empiezan a subir, habla, suéltalo todo, pero no te lo guardes hasta que pase algo así, porque esta vez no ha pasado, pero en otra ocasión, con otras personas, puedes terminar solo de verdad.

Sabe que lo está diciendo por Akaashi y los demás, Tadashi le ha dicho que no cree que sus amigos le guarden rencor si les explica lo que ha pasado, pero Kei no las tiene todas consigo, tiene demasiado miedo de volver a cruzarse con ellos, un miedo atroz a enfrentarse a la decepción en sus rostros, al dolor, al odio, porque se lo ha buscado y se lo ha ganado, pero eso no quita que esté acojonado. Sabe que tiene que hacer caso a su amigo, a su hermano, que la comunicación es importante y que lleva mucho tiempo dando vueltas sobre lo mismo, avanzando un paso y retrocediendo tres, jugando con Akaashi, jugando con Kuroo, jugando con los sentimientos de Bokuto y con la amistad de los cuatro. Lleva mucho tiempo siendo un completo hijo de puta y aunque de eso se había dado cuenta, no era consciente de hasta qué punto estaba haciendo daño a las personas a las que quería, pensaba que así iba a ser mucho más fácil, como si les estuviera quitado un peso de encima en vez de añadir más preocupaciones. Se siente gilipollas.

El móvil de Tadashi suena en ese momento y el chico se aleja para responder, con una mueca de confusión en el rostro que no pasa desapercibida para Kei. El rubio se siente tan débil que no es capaz de seguir de pie sin ayuda de su amigo, así que se desliza hasta el suelo, restregando la espalda en la pared por el camino, y menos mal que la noticia le pilla sentado, porque de haber seguido de pie tiene claro que se habría caído al suelo cuando Tadashi vuelve, con el rostro pálido y el móvil en la mano, temblando y mirando a todas partes, sin fijar la vista en su amigo, intentando calmarse antes de abrir la boca. Kei no se espera lo que está a punto de decir y siente que el mundo entero se derrumba, que es demasiado tarde, que el universo se está riendo de él, siente la realidad golpeándole en la cara como un balón demasiado rápido, demasiado fuerte, porque por supuesto que él se siente en pausa, pero el mundo a su alrededor se mueve demasiado rápido y las vidas de los demás siguen su curso, y las palabras de Tadashi resuenan en su mente una y otra vez, repitiéndose sin tener sentido, porque no puede ser, no puede tener sentido, ¿qué significa?

> \- Kei, era Bokuto. Kuroo está en el hospital.

**_Kuroo está en el hospital, Kuroo está en el hospital, Kuroo está en el hospital._ **

**_Kuroo._ **

**_Está_ **

**_En_ **

**_El_ **

**_Hospital._ **

No sabe qué hacer, no sabe a quién llamar, necesita saber qué ha pasado, pero no piensa con claridad, lo único en lo que puede pensar es en que le da igual si le odia, le da igual si le echa en cuanto le ve, porque espera que pueda tener fuerzas, que esté consciente como para echarle, pero necesita ir hasta allí, NECESITA ir a Tokio ahora mismo y no para hasta que su hermano le coge el teléfono y le dice que no puede, lo intenta con sus padres pero ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a hacer un viaje así en este momento. Le dicen que ni se le ocurra irse ahora a la capital, que mañana tiene clase, pero no le preguntan por qué su voz suena rota, por qué la insistencia, no se dan cuenta de que algo le está devorando por dentro. Siente que está a punto de desmayarse cuando se acuerda de él. Reza a todos los _kami_ porque siga en Miyagi, porque haya decidido aplazar su vuelta un par de días, y cuando responde al teléfono se da cuenta que vuelve a llorar, que no puede parar de llorar y no puede explicarse, así que se lo pasa a Tadashi, que mira la pantalla y se sorprende al descubrir que quien está al otro lado de la línea es alguien conocido, muy conocido.

Sugawara Koushi pasa a recogerle diez minutos después y le pregunta a Tadashi dos veces antes de arrancar si quiere ir con ellos. El nuevo capitán del Karasuno niega con la cabeza, sabe que Kei va a estar bien con su sempai y al fin y al cabo es algo que tiene que hacer solo. Espera que las cosas no vayan tan mal como se está imaginando. Ojalá Bokuto le hubiera explicado antes que Kuroo está en el hospital por ser idiota, por dormir demasiado poco, comer demasiado poco, por entrenar demasiado, por no prestar atención a las señales que le estaba mandando su cuerpo durante el partido. Ojalá Bokuto le hubiera explicado antes que no era para tanto, que sólo necesitaba descansar y estar un par de días en observación mientras le hacían pruebas. 

Pero es que Bokuto tampoco sabía nada de eso, lo único que sabe Bokuto mientras Kei se dirige al hospital es que Kuroo se ha desplomado en medio del partido, que no conseguían reanimarle y que su pulso cada vez era más débil, lo único que podía ver Bokuto era caos a su alrededor y un pitido constante en su cabeza mientras rememoraba una y otra vez la caída de su mejor amigo, no es consciente de que le agarra la mano con fuerza, de que tiene que llegar Akaashi desde las gradas para que pueda separarse de él y deje a los especialistas hacer su trabajo. Bokuto no es consciente de nada de lo que pasa a su alrededor porque todo parece una broma de muy mal gusto y nada de lo que está viviendo parece real, se siente perdido, no sabe lo que está pasando, sólo sabe que Akaashi se aferra a él con fuerza, intentando calmarle, intentando que le preste atención a él y no a cómo inmovilizan el cuello de Kuroo para trasladarle a una camilla y meterlo en una ambulancia. Tiene que ir con él, tienen que ir con él. Todos. Todos. Falta alguien.

A Bokuto le da igual que Akaashi esté mirando, que esté pendiente de todo lo que hace y dice, tiene que saberlo, así que eso hace, sabe que no puede llamarle directamente, lo más probable es que le cuelgue el teléfono, o que ni siquiera lo coja, y tras comprobar la hora decide que lo más fácil es llamar a Tadashi, que pecas-kun se lo va a coger, y eso hace. Le llama y no pasan más de tres tonos antes de que el chico responda.

Es parco en palabras, no quiere decirlo en voz alta pero tiene que hacerlo, tiene que decírselo, tiene que enterarse, tiene que venir, de lo contrario habrá perdido toda esperanza, de lo contrario demostrará que de verdad no quiere saber nada de ellos, pero tiene que saberlo, tiene que estar aquí, tiene que ver a Kuroo, tiene que hablar con Kuroo, y con Akaashi, y con él, tiene que hablar con ellos y tiene que pasar por esto con ellos, porque si Bokuto estuviera en su lugar le dolería que no le hubieran dicho que uno de sus amigos está en el hospital, le habría dolido mucho más que cualquier pelea, que cualquier enfrentamiento, por duro, por molesto, por doloroso que fuera. Tiene que saberlo y tiene que estar aquí porque Kei es parte de su familia le guste o no al rubio y si no aparece no se lo va a perdonar nunca, a pesar de que no puede obligarle, a pesar de que probablemente esté dando por sentado que lo que el rubio siente por su amigo es suficientemente fuerte como para buscarse la vida y llegar a Tokio. Necesita que esté allí.

> \- Pecas, soy Bokuto, escúchame, tienes que decírselo, ¿vale? Tienes que decírselo y tienes que convencerle, tiene que venir porque si no lo hace… tienes que decírselo. Kuroo está en el hospital. Por favor, tienes que hacer que venga. Tienes que obligarle a venir aquí.


	10. ¿Puedo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que todos lloran mucho, sobre todo Kei, las camas de hospital son tan grandes que caben dos personas y acaba en beso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡HOLI! Perdón porque quería subir antes el capítulo pero me ha costado mucho corregirlo, estaba demasiado emocionada porque es un capítulo que me gusta mucho (gracias Taylor Swift por tus discazos - Folklore y Evermore, nada de esto habría sido posible sin ti). Espero que os guste mucho, sois libres de dejar kudos y comentarios, hacedme saber porfis si os gusta 💕💕💕 lo agradecería mucho.   
> Como siempre, los personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate y el fic no sigue la trama original.   
> Espero poder subir otro para Año Nuevo aunque no prometo nada porque estoy estudiando para los exámenes.   
> Espero que os guste!  
> Muchos abrazos de estos cuatro idiotas que os hagan sentir como el hogar.

Bokuto se revuelve, nervioso, en el asiento de la sala de espera del hospital. Hace un buen rato que han llegado y más de media hora desde que los médicos se han puesto a revisar el estado de su amigo, y todavía no tienen ninguna noticia suya. Tiene miedo, no, está acojonado, y está seguro que si no fuera por Keiji, quien le agarra la mano con fuerza y no se ha separado de él desde que han llegado, se habría puesto a discutir con quien fuera necesario para que le dieran un poco de información.

No puede parar de repetir en su cabeza el momento exacto en el que ha escuchado el golpe, un ruido sordo, el grito ahogado de sus compañeros, de los contrarios, de los espectadores… estaba mirando a su amigo y aun así no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. Han tenido que separarle de él para poder meterlo en una sala sin cristales y desde la que no se escucha nada, y Bokuto está acojonado porque si le pasa algo a Kuroo está perdido.

No se lo ha planteado nunca, siempre han sido ellos dos contra el mundo, siempre han estado allí el uno para el otro, en las malas y en las peores, en las buenas y en las muy buenas. No se ha planteado nunca que Kuroo pudiera dejar de formar parte de su vida, y por mucho que le han intentado tranquilizar en la ambulancia, que le han dicho que está fuera de peligro y que su pulso volvía a ser normal, no puede parar de pensar que es definitivo, que va a perder a su mejor amigo, y tiene mucho miedo, está acojonado.

> \- Kôtarô, tranquilo. Seguro que está bien.

Keiji intenta tranquilizarle pero la verdad es que él también se siente inquieto, él también tiene miedo, sabe que Kuroo es fuerte y que los médicos les han dicho que no corre peligro y que sólo van a hacerle un par de pruebas. Pero eso no quita que están en el hospital, que el ex capitán del Nekoma se ha desmayado en mitad de un puto partido. No puede parar de pensar en lo mal que ha estado los últimos meses y en que no han sabido verlo, no han sabido cómo ayudarle y han llegado a este extremo.

Ahora mismo no puede hacer nada por Kuroo pero tiene que conseguir que Kôtarô deje de temblar, de sentirse enjaulado, como debe estar haciendo ahora mismo, mientras se separa de su lado y comienza a caminar arriba y abajo por el pasillo, con más velocidad de la permitida en un hospital, intentando tranquilizarse, intentando comprender qué ha sucedido.

> \- No quiero que le pase nada. No sé cómo me enfrentaría a todo esto si le pasa algo. No quiero perderle Keiji.

El más pequeño de los dos se levanta de su asiento con rapidez y le envuelve entre sus brazos, intentando transmitirle un poco de la paz y tranquilidad que se supone que le debe mostrar, sabiendo que no es de mucha ayuda ahora mismo. Pero tiene que hacerlo, por Kuroo y sobre todo por Bokuto. Así que sigue allí, abrazándole con fuerza, repitiéndole al oído una y otra vez que todo va a ir bien, que Kuroo va a salir de esta, porque es fuerte, muy fuerte, y lo único que ha pasado ha sido que ha tenido una mala racha, un descuido. Le promete que la próxima vez estarán más pendientes de él, que no van a dejar que llegue a ese extremo sólo por mantenerse ocupado, que le van a obligar a hablar con ellos cada vez que sienta que se desborda todo a su alrededor, porque no quieren volver a pasar por esto, ni quieren ni pueden.

> -Sé que piensas que Kuroo es sólo mi mejor amigo, pero es mucho más Keiji, es muchísimo más.
> 
> -Nunca he pensado que sea sólo tu mejor amigo, y lo sabes, pero si necesitas hablar del tema, adelante. Te escucho, Kôtarô.

Junta sus frentes con delicadeza y le besa la mejilla antes de separarse y obligar al de pelo teñido a que le acompañe de nuevo a sentarse. Lo último que necesita es que Bokuto llegue a la extenuación y termine desmayándose también. Empieza a hablar y Keiji escucha atentamente, porque eso es exactamente lo que su amigo necesita, alguien que le escuche, y aprende todavía más de lo que ha podido observar en estos años. Bokuto se abre del todo con él y le cuenta lo que nunca le ha contado a nadie, lo que sólo sabe Kuroo. No se sorprende al conocer que sus dos amigos han tenido una relación más allá de la amistad, que han acudido el uno al otro siempre que han tenido algún problema, alguna necesidad.

> \- No estoy enamorado de él, obviamente, pero Kuroo es una de las personas más importantes de mi vida Keiji, le quiero, le quiero muchísimo, y…
> 
> \- Escúchame Kôtarô, no le va a pasar nada, de verdad. Va a estar bien, vamos a estar bien.

Bokuto apoya la cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante y sigue hablando, de cómo Kuroo y él se hicieron amigos, de los piques en los partidos porque ninguno quería reconocer que el otro era mejor, de cómo han aprendido a afrontar la vida juntos, de cómo han crecido juntos a pesar de que no se conocen desde hace tantos años. Bokuto le cuenta que ha estado siempre para él, que ha sido la única persona con la que siempre ha podido hablar de todo sin reparo, que nunca ha sentido que le estuviera juzgando, y Keiji piensa que eso es muy bonito, y que le encantaría que su amigo se sintiera siempre así.

> \- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Su voz suena ronca y no se ha dado cuenta que tiene los ojos llorosos hasta que las manos de Kôtarô llegan hasta su rostro y le limpian las lágrimas. No entiende por qué está llorando, debería ser él quien consolara al mayor, pero siente una presión en el pecho que se le hace insoportable y la verdad es que tiene miedo, mucho miedo, y está empezando a cansarse de ser él quien mantenga la cabeza fría todo el tiempo.

No sabe en qué momento su relación con el chico que tiene frente a él ha cambiado tanto. Recuerda las palabras de Kei no hace tanto tiempo y siente una punzada en el pecho, quiere odiarle, no echarle de menos. Rememora cómo el rubio le dijo que Bokuto nunca le tocaba, y tenía razón. En los dos años en los que estuvieron juntos en la preparatoria su capitán siempre tendía a dar abrazos a todo el mundo cuando estaba contento, o a buscar caricias y mimos cuando no se sentía bien, pero nunca con él, Akaashi era como algo intocable, como algo sagrado. El más pequeño no comprende qué ha cambiado pero agradece a los dioses por poder disfrutar un poco más de las caricias, de sus manos siempre cálidas acunándole el rostro, acariciándole la espalda por encima de la ropa. No cambiaría por nada del mundo ese momento y desearía que no acabara nunca, pero acaba en un instante.

Escucha su voz antes siquiera de verle, alzando la voz, preguntando a la nada, desesperado, _dónde está la sala de espera de la zona de trauma_. Sabía que iba a venir, ha escuchado la conversación telefónica de Bokuto con Tadashi, y sabe que su ex capitán tenía razón, tiene razón, Kei tenía que estar aquí, tenía que venir, porque si no lo hacía ninguno de ellos se lo iba a perdonar, si no venía, le habrían perdido para siempre.

* * *

Kei siente que el viaje en coche nunca se le ha hecho tan largo como en esos momentos, mientras intenta no vomitar, mientras mueve la pierna con insistencia y responde con monosílabos a lo que le pregunta Sugawara, quien intenta encontrar la forma de calmar a su copiloto y de calmarse a sí mismo antes de tener un accidente. Kei ha dejado de llorar pero le arden los ojos, le duele la cabeza y siente que alguien le ha pegado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, tan fuerte que no consigue respirar bien desde hace rato. Es incapaz de pensar en lo que dirá al llegar al hospital, en que está a punto de enfrentarse a tres personas que ahora mismo deben odiarle, lo único en lo que puede pensar es en que necesita ver a Kuroo, necesita saber que está bien, lo necesita. Los necesita, a todos, un abrazo, un puñetazo, algo, pero los necesita.

Juguetea con el móvil, todavía sin responder al último mensaje que le ha mandado su hermano, ignorando las advertencias de sus padres, todavía molestos porque el muchacho no les ha hecho caso y ha decidido marcharse igualmente. No hay ni rastro de Akaashi, ni rastro de Kuroo, sólo un mensaje, escueto, seco, de Bokuto, que le dice que están en la sala de espera de traumatología. Kei sabe que el ex capitán del Fukurodani no sabe que está yendo, pero aun así le ha escrito, en cierta manera eso le demuestra que está haciendo lo correcto, y se siente un poco más relajado.

Pero no dura mucho, porque en cuanto divisa el hospital vuelve a sentir que el mundo entero se derrumba, cae sobre sus hombros con una fuerza descomunal y los ojos se le vuelven a llenar de lágrimas, sorprendiéndole, había dado por hecho que no quedaban más, que los últimos meses, que el día de hoy, habían servido para agotarlas por completo.

Pero estaba equivocado porque vuelve a llorar y Suga tiene que parar para poder consolarle, porque sabe lo mucho que está sufriendo el menor, porque nunca le ha gustado ver a sus amigos llorar, pero no puede soportar ver a alguien como Kei hacerlo. Durante este último año se han hecho más cercanos, igual porque se sentía seguro confiándole sus secretos, sus penas, sus problemas, igual por otra cosa totalmente distinta, porque necesitaba hablar con alguien. La cuestión es que Suga no sabe qué hacer y se plantea seriamente llamar a Daichi para que le ayude, porque aunque siempre se le ha dado bien transmitir paz y confianza a la gente de su alrededor, no sabe qué hacer para que el rubio deje de llorar, y tiene claro que su novio sí que encontraría la manera de hacerle sentir un poco mejor.

Aparca lo más rápido que puede, en una plaza que no está destinada para él y por la que probablemente termine recibiendo una multa, pero aun así aparca y se desabrocha el cinturón para llegar hasta el rubio y envolverle entre sus brazos. Igual no puede decir nada para hacerle sentir mejor, pero puede hacer algo para reconfortarle, quiere pensar. Así que le abraza y le acaricia el pelo con cuidado, intentando que se calme, repitiéndole que es muy valiente, y que todo va a salir bien. No ha sido más de veinte segundos, Suga sabe que el rubio tiene prisa y no quiere entretenerle más de la cuenta, así que se separa de él y le desabrocha el cinturón, instándole a que salga del coche y vaya a buscar a sus amigos, diciéndole que pase lo que pase, él estará atento por si tiene que ir a buscarle y llevarle de nuevo a Sendai. Kei se lo agradece varias veces antes de salir corriendo del coche, sin importarle ya nada más que encontrar a sus amigos.

* * *

No sabe qué decir cuando los ve, abrazados, temblando y con los ojos rojos, parecen cansados, muy cansados, y Kei piensa que es normal, llevan allí varias horas y la luz de ese sitio no ayuda. Al principio le cuesta enfocar la mirada, la luz blanca le golpea con fuerza y se siente desubicado, pero les reconocería en cualquier parte, en cualquier momento, aunque sienta que si no se quita las gafas ya van a tener que arrancarle los ojos, aunque le ardan tanto que le duele mantenerlos abiertos, les reconoce y se queda en blanco porque no sabe qué decir, no sabe cómo enfrentarse a ellos, no sabe ni siquiera si quieren que esté allí.

Tiene miedo de acercarse pero pronto se da cuenta que es él quien tiene que dar el paso, que ellos le han dejado tiempo y espacio, y recuerda las palabras de Keiji la última vez que se vieron, _si te arrepientes y vuelves las cosas no van a ser iguales_. Tiene razón, las cosas han cambiado, la situación ha cambiado, pero el simple hecho de recordar ese _vuelves_ le da la fuerza necesaria. Keiji podría haberle dicho perfectamente que no quería saber nada de él, que no quería volver a verle, que no quería que volviera, pero lo hizo, le dijo _si vuelves_ , y Kei no es tonto, sabe que su amigo nunca dice nada a la ligera, que escoge bien las palabras, aun estando cabreado, aun estando sumido en la desesperación. Y recuerda también las palabras de Tadashi, y lo que le ha dicho Suga hace unos instantes en el coche, que es valiente, que confía en él, así que intenta creérselo, aún temblando. Se acerca con pasos lentos hasta los asientos en los que se encuentran los que espera poder seguir llamando amigos intentando no volver a ponerse a llorar.

Piensa en tantas cosas que quiere decirles, a Keiji, a Bokuto también, en todas las formas en las que puede pedirles perdón y muchas más, pero no es el momento, porque quiere arreglar las cosas pero Kei ni siquiera sabe que Kuroo está estable, lo único que sabe es que está en el hospital y que sus amigos no tienen buena cara, y en que si se mirase al espejo, algo que ha estado evitando durante todo el viaje, se descubriría a sí mismo igual que ellos. Se acerca hasta ellos con lentitud, con la cabeza agachada y sintiendo sus miradas en él en todo momento, ni siquiera sabe cuándo se ha vuelto tan cobarde.

> \- Hola.

Nota la boca seca, su voz suena ronca, entrecortada, y le tiembla el labio tanto que tiene que mordérselo para evitar ponerse a llorar otra vez, a pesar de que es precisamente eso lo único que quiere, llorar hasta librarse del dolor, hasta sentirse mejor. Llorar es lo único que parece haber estado haciendo bien en este tiempo, lo único que ha hecho y con lo único con lo que no ha hecho daño a nadie. Al menos eso cree. No es capaz de levantar la cabeza del suelo, mirando fijamente cómo Bokuto ni siquiera se ha cambiado, sigue con las zapatillas del partido, con una sudadera que ni siquiera parece suya, no se sueltan las manos y Tsukki tiene que controlarse para no mirar allí durante más tiempo.

> \- Me alegro que estés aquí, Kei.

Por supuesto que iba a ser él, claro que Bokuto es demasiado bueno como para echarle en cara todo lo que tendría que echarle en cara. Al fin y al cabo le ha hecho daño, no sólo a él, pero también a sus dos mejores amigos, a dos de las personas más importantes de su vida, a su familia, y Kei sabe que no es la primera vez que Bokuto se mete en una pelea por defender a Keiji o a Kuroo. Sabe que a pesar de que es buen chico y procura no meterse en líos, muchas veces le sale ese lado canalla, que le recuerda tanto a Tanaka, cuando siente que alguien a su alrededor está en peligro, cuando alguien que le importa sufre, y no puede controlarse. Recuerda cómo tuvo que separarle de ese chico en aquel partido porque estaba diciéndole cosas bastante desagradables a Keiji. También recuerda cómo Akaashi se cabreó con él por ello, argumentando que ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para defenderse solo, que no necesitaba un segurata que estuviera tras él las veinticuatro horas del día.

Entendería perfectamente que Bokuto le odiara y que se lo demostrara ahora mismo, pero a la vez agradece tanto que no lo haga que se obliga a levantar la vista y se deslumbra con su sonrisa. Es verdadera y eso hace que su corazón empiece a palpitar con fuerza, se muerde el interior de la mejilla con fuerza, nota cómo se le aguan los ojos de nuevo y tiene que controlar la respiración para no romperse. Bokuto con una sonrisa ha conseguido aportar un poco de luz a esa oscuridad en la que lleva tanto tiempo sumido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo siente que igual hay un poco de esperanza.

Está a punto de preguntar cómo está Kuroo cuando un par de médicos salen de la sala que hay frente a ellos y sus amigos se levantan con rapidez, buscando el enfrentamiento directo con los hombres de bata blanca. No escucha lo que dicen, sólo se queda con la primera frase, y es la que se repite en su cabeza una y otra vez. _Está estable_. Cree que podría desplomarse ahora mismo, que sus piernas fallan y tiene que sentarse porque se marea, Kuroo puede que esté estable pero igual al que tienen que ingresar ahora es a él. Kuroo está estable.

_**Está estable.** _

Si tuviera fuerzas se pondría a gritar de felicidad, o sacaría el móvil para avisar a Tadashi y a Sugawara, entraría corriendo a la habitación, tal vez a disculparse, tal vez a darle el abrazo de su vida, no lo sabe, pero sí ve cómo Bokuto se deshace con cuidado del agarre de Keiji, mirándole con una ternura, con algo que no había visto nunca entre ellos, y que a pesar de todo, sabe que siempre ha estado allí, con algo que le hace sonreír, y entra en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Bokuto siente que todas las lágrimas vuelven de golpe al ver el estado de su amigo. Sin camiseta, con el brazo y el hombro vendado y tres dedos inmovilizados, la zona derecha de su rostro sigue roja del golpe y tiene un aspecto horrible. No sabe qué hacer, cómo actuar, siempre ha pensado que si alguna vez se encontraran en esa situación sería Kuroo el que estaría de pie y él quien estuviera postrado sobre una cama, sería Kuroo quien le echaría la bronca por haber descuidado su salud, pero no puede decir nada porque las lágrimas empiezan a salir y el nudo de su garganta no permite que se escuche nada más que sus sollozos.

Kuroo le obliga a acercarse y se mueve, con mucho cuidado, aguantando el dolor, hacia un lado para dejarle un hueco en la cama y que se tumbe con él, y eso hace, se acurruca a su lado y a pesar de que tendría que ser al revés, deja que el de pelo negro le consuele durante unos instantes. Es cierto que Akaashi le ha ayudado a calmar los nervios durante todo este rato, pero no ha parado de pensar que podría perderle, que no sabía que estaba pasando, Bokuto no ha sentido tanto miedo en su vida y poder tocar a Kuroo, poder estar hablando con él ahora mismo, hace que todo lo malo que se imaginaba desaparezca en forma de lágrimas que le ayudan a sentirse mejor, más ligero, que le destensan el cuerpo y que le hacen recuperar su personalidad normal.

> \- Eres imbécil, te juro que si no estuvieras en esta cama de hospital te mandaría yo de una paliza. Kuroo…
> 
> \- No lo digas, ¿vale? Sé que la he cagado, que se me ha ido mucho de las manos, no era mi intención. Me he dado cuenta, lo he hecho muy mal. Sé que podría haber confiado en vosotros, pero no podía… no podía teniendo en cuenta cómo estaba Akaashi, cómo estabas tú.

Bokuto se siente la persona más egoísta del mundo en esos momentos, Kuroo tiene razón, ha estado tan pendiente de que Keiji no se derrumbe en todo el tiempo después de su enfrentamiento con Kei que cuando Kuroo le decía que estaba bien simplemente se lo creía, sin insistir más. Sin hacer caso a las señales, a los cambios de humor, a que su mejor amigo cada vez estaba más apagado, cada vez le veía menos. Intentaba tranquilizarse a sí mismo, pensar que estaba ocupado con la universidad, con los entrenamientos, que estaba dando lo mejor de sí mismo porque él también deseaba llegar a lo más alto, y sin embargo estaba hundiéndose en lo más profundo de un pozo. Se siente estúpido, egoísta y un mal amigo, pero Kuroo no lo ve así, y sólo hace falta que le agarre de la mano, con cuidado, apenas una caricia, y descanse la cabeza en su hombro, para saber que nada ha cambiado, que Kuroo sigue siendo Kuroo aun con la mala cara y lo que sea que le hayan dicho en el brazo. Sigue actuando como un gato, necesitado de cuidados, de mimos, aunque sin ser capaz de pedirlo, y Bokuto se promete y le promete que va a darle todos los cuidados que necesite hasta que se harte de él.

> \- Ten cuidado, igual Akaashi se pone celoso, ahora que estabais haciendo avances.
> 
> \- No sé si será Akaashi quien se ponga celoso u otra persona. Está fuera.

Kuroo parece no comprender a qué se refiere su mejor amigo, porque le mira con incertidumbre, sin entender, y Bokuto sonríe, porque es normal que su amigo no se imagine quién está fuera, hablando con Akaashi. Espera, intentando arreglar las cosas, y podría decírselo pero cree que lo mejor es esperar y ojalá poder ver su cara cuando crucen sus miradas, a pesar de que lo ve complicado.

> \- Ya lo entenderás. Pero en serio, **Tetsu,** para.

Kuroo sabe que su amigo va en serio en el momento en que le llama por su nombre, siempre que se refiere a él como Tetsu o Tetsuro sabe que la cosa es más grave de lo que parece. Bokuto se ha enfadado con él pocas veces y siempre porque el ex capitán del Nekoma es demasiado cabezota para dar el brazo a torcer, demasiado poco sincero con sus sentimientos, pero no desea volver a verle así. Porque cuando Bokuto se enfada no es como él, no siente esa ira, no necesita arrasar con todo lo que le toca, cuando Bokuto se enfada se entristece, se hunde más y más y deja de brillar. Bokuto tiene la habilidad de hacer sentir en casa a cualquiera, de ofrecer cobijo y dar calor, Bokuto podría ser perfectamente el sinónimo de hogar, pero si Bokuto se hunde, si se pone triste, es pura devastación, nada crece a su alrededor, todo se marchita, mirarle duele como nunca antes ha dolido nada y la vida se le escapa entre las manos.

> \- Hacía mucho que no me llamabas Tetsu. Desde aquella noche…

Bokuto se sonroja con fiereza y Kuroo no puede evitar soltar una carcajada, aunque el dolor que siente en todo su cuerpo le impide disfrutar del momento. Nota la mirada de su compañero de piso brillante, directo hacia él y siente que vuelve a renacer, que algo crece en su interior. Bokuto tendrá una gran cantidad de debilidades, todas las que Akaashi quiera anotar a lo largo de su vida, pero una de sus mayores fortalezas es esa, es hacer sentir a los demás que están vivos, es sonreír y algo cambia, un PUM, y de pronto Kuroo no puede dejar de sentir cómo las comisuras de sus labios tiran hacia arriba, tanto que le duele la cara en la zona en la que se ha golpeado contra el suelo; y a pesar del dolor sigue carcajeándose, porque echaba tanto de menos a su mejor amigo que no sabe cómo ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo así.

> \- Prometo no volver a hacerlo. Prometo hablar más contigo y con Akaashi, de verdad. Lo siento por haberos preocupado, no era mi intención, simplemente me sentí sobrepasado. Nunca me había enfrentado a algo así.
> 
> \- Nunca te habías enamorado y te habían dado calabazas ¿eh? Está bien Tetsu, todos tenemos que acostumbrarnos a eso. Es broma, entiendo a lo que te refieres, sé que ha sido complicado, pero seguro que las cosas se solucionan pronto.

Kuroo le mira como si de pronto su mejor amigo se hubiera transformado en un ser completamente diferente, en uno de esos aliens a los que tanta referencia hace Oikawa. Recuerda perfectamente todas y cada una de las palabras que su acompañante ha lanzado contra Kei en los últimos meses, los insultos y las veces que han tenido que convencerle entre él y Keiji de que no merecía la pena ir hasta Miyagi sólo para gritarle un par de verdades a la cara. No entiende qué ha cambiado para que su amigo parezca tan confiado en que las cosas van a cambiar, en que algo va a mejorar, pero pronto va a descubrirlo, porque alguien golpea la puerta y Bokuto se separa de su lado, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada llena de confianza y una sonrisa sincera, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente. Kuroo cree que está soñando cuando la puerta se abre.

* * *

Una mirada es todo lo que le hace falta a Keiji para saber que algo no va bien, que el rubio no está bien. Le observa desde la lejanía, todavía escuchando a los médicos, que repiten que Kuroo se encuentra bien y que pasará la noche en observación por si acaso, pero que pueden estar tranquilos. Akaashi se siente tan relajado en ese momento que cree que si viniera una ráfaga de aire probablemente se lo llevaría. Agradece a los doctores y está a punto de volver a la silla cuando escucha la voz de uno de ellos y vuelve a girarse.

> \- Tened un ojo puesto en él. ¿Vale? No ha querido hablar mucho con nosotros, pero no es difícil reconocer los síntomas. Si vuelve a hacer algo así, si dudáis o tenéis alguna sospecha, que se acerque aquí.
> 
> \- Cuidaremos de él.

Se acerca hasta quedar a la altura de Kei y se agacha frente a él, intentando que el rubio deje de esquivarle la mirada y que alce la cabeza del suelo. Definitivamente tiene mala cara. Akaashi se pregunta si no sería mejor que avisara a los médicos que acaban de desaparecer a su derecha. No sabe si es la mejor idea, pero apoya las manos en sus piernas y le obliga a mirarle a los ojos. Nunca le había visto temblar tanto.

Kei no sabe qué hacer, qué decir, cómo actuar, no puede pensar con claridad en esa situación, se siente como Hinata en su primer partido de entrenamiento contra el Seijo. No sabe por dónde le viene el aire, no es sólo el haber acumulado tanto nerviosismo desde el entrenamiento, ni estar en el hospital, se ha calmado cuando ha escuchado que Kuroo está estable, pero la cercanía de Akaashi, tener que enfrentarse a él después de todo lo que le dijo aquella vez, no está preparado. No pensaba que fuera a encontrarse en una situación como esta tan pronto y sin embargo era lo más factible que podía pasar cuando decidió ir a Tokio.

El más mayor está a punto de abrir la boca cuando su teléfono suena y se disculpa con el rubio mientras acepta la llamada. Kei no escucha mucho de la conversación pero puede percibir que está poniendo al día a quien quiera que esté al otro lado y que se disculpa varias veces por no poder llegar a trabajar. Recuerda uno de los tantos mensajes que no le respondió a Kuroo, en el que le hablaba del nuevo trabajo de Akaashi en su cafetería favorita, y lo contento que estaba el chico, y espera de todo corazón que siga así, que esté contento, cómodo en la cafetería, que por fin sienta que lo que está haciendo merece un poco la pena.

Keiji se despide de Jun. Tiene que hablar con Tsukki antes de que él y Shiro aparezcan por aquí, preocupados por el estado de salud de su amigo. Si empieza a llegar gente nunca van a arreglar las cosas y saber que su amigo está fuera de peligro, que todo se ha quedado en un susto desagradable, le hace ver que es ahora o nunca, que han sido idiotas, todos ellos, por no hablar, por dejarse llevar por el miedo y la rabia. Si no soluciona ahora las cosas con Kei va a ser demasiado tarde, no podrá hacerlo nunca, si deja que el rubio se vaya de vuelta a Sendai no habrá marcha atrás, todo habrá terminado. Confía en él, saber que está aquí, que a pesar de todo lo que se dijeron, a pesar de todo lo que pasó, ha venido en cuanto se ha enterado, se ha buscado la vida para llegar, le hace pensar en la misma idea que se repite una y otra vez en su cabeza desde aquel día. Que Kei es un poco imbécil, que no sabe cómo gestionar sus sentimientos ni sabe cómo actuar cuando le preocupa alguien, cuando le importa alguien, pero que en el fondo se intenta cubrir con una coraza de odio para que nadie le haga daño, que no está acostumbrado a sentir lo que siente y que, aunque lo parezca, no actúa con maldad. 

Le parece lo más estúpido y a la vez lo más humano, pero pocas veces han pensado en Kei como alguien humano, siempre metódico, siempre medido, siempre conociendo todas y cada una de las posibilidades de cada una de sus acciones. Igual por eso no le dieron tanta importancia en un primer momento, igual por eso dejaron que todo se desbordara hasta crear una inundación que arrasó con todo, se les fue de las manos y han creado un desastre, pero todavía están a tiempo de empezar a reconstruir. No de hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, Keiji nunca va a poder actuar como si todo esto no hubiera pasado, como si estos últimos meses no hubieran existido, pero no puede culpar solo a Kei, sería injusto, y él no es así, no quiere ser así, eso simplemente le haría parecerse un poco más a su padre. No pueden volver al mismo punto de partida pero sí pueden empezar de nuevo, aprendiendo de todos sus errores.

Kei nota cómo el chico vuelve hacia él, pero todavía no se siente con fuerzas para enfrentarle, no puede evitar pensar que en el momento en que le mire a los ojos va a volver a llorar, no quiere hacerlo pero si tuviera que hacerlo, no le importaría hacerlo frente a ellos. Mucha gente le ha visto llorar en los últimos meses, gente desconocida que se le ha quedado mirando mientras esperaba al metro y le volvían todos los recuerdos, mientras miraba la pantalla del móvil y sentía ese agobio tan reconocible y que le recorría entero, paralizándole, sabiendo que había hecho mal, que tenía que pedir perdón, pero siendo incapaz de hacerlo. Ha llorado delante de mucha gente y ha dejado que Kageyama intentara consolarle, y cree que no hay nada más patético que eso, así que se reafirma en la idea de que si llora delante de Keiji no pasará nada, lo más probable es que le incomode, que no sepa qué hacer, porque si fueran amigos le daría un abrazo pero ya no lo son. Le acariciaría el pelo y le insultaría con cariño, diciéndole que es un idiota, y que le sorprende una actitud tan tonta viniendo de alguien tan inteligente como él, pero eso era antes, y ahora ya no están en ese punto.

Ese antes no ha desaparecido pero ya no es lo mismo, se lo dijo en su momento y cuando ha llegado al hospital y les ha visto, lo ha recordado de golpe, _las cosas no van a volver a ser iguales_ , está bien, pero eso no quiere decir que no vayan a poder volver a ser amigos, Kei tiene que confiar, porque si les pierde a ellos, si no consigue arreglar todo lo que ha estropeado, todo el daño que ha hecho, que les ha hecho, no se lo podrá perdonar nunca.

> \- Akaashi... Yo…
> 
> \- _**Keiji**_ , no me llames Akaashi, no me gusta que me llames Akaashi, ¿Vale? Perdona, ¿qué decías?

Kei siente que el corazón le bombea con tanta fuerza que la gente que está en las habitaciones que les rodean lo está escuchando. Intenta calmarse pero no puede evitar sentir que se le anegan los ojos de lágrimas y está a punto de abrir la boca cuando nota cómo el más mayor le abraza con suavidad. No es uno de los abrazos que tantas veces han compartido; es algo más, es una promesa, es saber que la ha cagado, pero que todo va a ir bien, es el último empujón que necesitaba para echarse a llorar del todo, para sentir que por una vez ha hecho las cosas bien, que tenía que estar aquí, que venir ha servido de algo. Ese abrazo es lo que necesitaba para terminar de convencerse de que no puede seguir así, no puede seguir ocultando sus sentimientos, no puede seguir arrasando todo a su paso como si fuera un tornado, necesita hablar, necesitan comunicarse, y tiene que aprender a hacerlo. El abrazo de Keiji es la promesa de que él va a ayudarle en el camino.

> \- Lo siento, lo siento tanto, lo siento muchísimo. Yo… no puedo pensar, lo siento, no sé qué decir, lo siento.
> 
> \- Kei, como vuelvas a disculparte una vez más voy a pensar que los aliens te han absorbido y te han cambiado por alguien muy parecido a ti. Está bien, hablaremos de esto, ¿vale? Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, los cuatro. ¿Te parece bien?
> 
> \- Sí. Hablaremos todo lo que queráis, lo siento.

Keiji le repite varias veces que no hace falta que siga disculpándose pero Kei no puede parar de hacerlo, no cuando es consciente de todo el daño que ha causado. No cuando, a pesar de que el mayor esté frente a él, limpiándole las lágrimas, puede percibir lo cansado que parece, la mala cara, las ojeras. No cree que eso se deba sólo a la situación de estar en un hospital, no hay suficientes disculpas que arreglen que Kuroo esté ingresado, porque está seguro que haberles preocupado tanto a todos es lo que ha desencadenado todo esto, pero es lo único que se le ocurre ahora mismo. Es lo único que puede decirle a Akaashi, así que sigue repitiéndolo una y otra vez.

> \- Te prometo que esta vez sí te pegaré un puñetazo si no paras. Diría que prefiero cuando eres un mierdas que va a matar con las palabras, pero la verdad es que no. Vale ¿demasiado pronto para bromear?

La sonrisa que consigue sacarle al rubio es suficiente para él, se permite relajarse y ofrecerle una similar, una sonrisa verdadera, una como hace mucho que sólo comparte con Kuroo y Bokuto, y le promete al más pequeño que hablarán de todo, pero ahora tiene que arreglar un asunto mucho más urgente. Tiene que hablar con Kuroo y disculparse, tienen que hablar los dos de una vez para poder respirar tranquilos, así que le ayuda a levantarse y omite que ha notado cómo le tiemblan las piernas desde que ha llegado, no está nada acostumbrado a ver a Kei nervioso y le abraza de nuevo antes de que el rubio se acerque a la puerta.

* * *

Bokuto apoya una mano en su hombro antes de salir de la habitación, le ofrece una sonrisa y le susurra que todo va a salir bien, y eso, unido a la conversación con Akaashi, a sus abrazos, unido a la forma en la que Kuroo le mira, sorprendido, casi sin creerse que esté allí, es todo lo que necesita para coger aire y abrir la boca.

> \- ¿Puedo pasar?

Nota la duda en el rostro del mayor y se vuelve a morder el labio inconscientemente, hace rato que ha empezado a saborear la sangre pero lo ha estado ignorando hasta ahora. Está seguro de que no va a dar un paso hasta que Kuroo no le diga con sus propias palabras que le quiere allí, hasta que le invite a pasar, porque lo que menos quiere ahora mismo es molestar todavía más al ex capitán del Nekoma, y Kei está actuando con el corazón en vez de con la cabeza y se nota que no es algo que haga de normal, porque no sabe cómo actuar.

> \- ¿Quieres que pase?

Kuroo sonríe, esta vez asintiendo, todavía con la garganta demasiado dolorida como para responder en voz alta, pero moviendo la mano hacia el lado de su cama que antes ocupaba Bokuto. Sabe que igual es demasiado pronto, que Kei no parece nada cómodo mientras mira con miedo dónde se supone que tiene que sentarse, y cierra la puerta con lentitud para apoyarse en ella. Kuroo sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pensaba que cuando le viera iba a sentir toda la rabia que ha estado conteniendo hasta ahora, que sólo ha sido capaz de sacar a base de forzarse demasiado, hasta el punto de acabar en el hospital, pero cuando se da cuenta de que de verdad está frente a él, de que no es un espejismo, de que ha venido a verle, cuando se cerciora de que no es una alucinación producida por los relajantes musculares y los calmantes, lo único que siente es alivio.

Alivio y una sensación de liberación que le provocaría soltar todas las lágrimas que ha acumulado en los últimos meses si no estuviera demasiado nervioso. O si no estuviera demasiado pendiente de que el rubio frente a él parece mucho más nervioso que él. Intenta incorporarse pero el dolor que siente de pronto en el hombro le obliga a ahogar un gemido, provocando que su visita se acerque con rapidez hasta él, sin llegar a tocarle, preguntándole si puede hacer algo.

> \- Estoy bien. No te preocupes. Hace falta más que esto para acabar conmigo, ya lo sabes.

Pero Kei no está tan seguro. No ha hecho falta más que él comportándose como un gilipollas para llevar a Kuroo a su situación actual. Por mucho que intente pensar en otra cosa su cabeza le repite una y otra vez que es culpa suya, que lo mejor sería desaparecer, que ellos están mejor sin él.

> \- No vuelvas a hacerlo. Por favor.

Su voz suena ronca y Kei no puede evitar alzar la mirada por primera vez, enfrentándose al mayor, le quema por dentro su intensidad, siente los nervios a flor de piel, un escalofrío le recorre la espina dorsal mientras se fija en cómo brillan sus ojos, en cómo le imita y se muerde el labio inferior, en cómo intenta alzar el brazo bueno hasta él. Lo repite varias veces, _por favor_ , y Kei sabe que por mucho que quisiera no podría volver a hacerlo, no podría volver a desaparecer después de haber visto a Kuroo en ese estado, tan diferente a como suele ser, tan desconsolado, tan perdido.

> \- ¿Puedo?

Kuroo asiente otra vez y el colchón cruje cuando Kei se sienta a su lado, manteniéndole la mirada, sonriendo ligeramente y con las mejillas y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Kuroo cree que nunca le ha visto tan guapo como en ese momento, que nunca le ha visto tan él como ahora mismo, permitiéndose sentir. Tienen tanto que aprender.

> \- Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Kuroo. He sido un idiota, un egoísta y lo único en lo que he pensado durante todo este tiempo era en que dejara de dolerme a mí. Estaba demasiado confuso, y tenía demasiado miedo.

Kei se acomoda, se junta más a Kuroo, intentando no hacerle daño, se acurruca junto a él y siente el calor del hogar que le hacen sentir sus amigos, muy diferente entre ellos. Bokuto es hogar en calidez, en sonrisas y en cenas con cerveza y muchas risas, Akaashi es hogar con sabor a café y tarta de fresa un domingo por la mañana, es la calma de saber que no tienes nada que hacer y que todavía queda un día de descanso. Kuroo es algo más, es mucho más, Kuroo es una sensación totalmente diferente porque se siente en su hogar pero siguen los nervios, la anticipación, el deseo. Kuroo es hogar pero es algo más; es el cosquilleo en las manos justo antes de bloquear un remate, es escuchar su canción favorita mientras mira las estrellas en el patio de su casa, es una risa lejana que le incita a seguirle en la oscuridad, es una llama que no se apaga por mucho que haga viento, aunque a veces se haga muy pequeña, en estos momentos es una llama muy grande, que abarca todo, que ilumina y calienta, y Kei se siente en casa mientras apoya la cabeza en su hombro bueno y mientras empieza a hablar.

Akaashi tiene razón con que todos tienen que hablar, pero Kei necesita disculparse primero con Kuroo, necesita mostrar que es consciente de que lo que ha hecho no ha estado bien, pero que no ha sido por maldad, al menos no en el fondo, aunque supiera que les estaba haciendo daño. Vuelven las lágrimas a sus ojos y se está empezando a cansar, ni siquiera cuando se enteró de lo de su hermano lloró tanto y era mucho más pequeño. En los últimos meses ha llorado más que en toda su vida y puede jurar que sus amigos han hecho igual, viendo sus rostros, sus acciones, tiene que pedirles perdón a todos pero ahora mismo siente que está haciendo bien, que está empezando a aceptar esa confusión. A distinguir entre la comodidad que ha sentido con Akaashi desde que se conocieron, con esa sensación de estar a gusto con una persona, de poder comportarse como realmente es sin odiarse, y lo que siente cuando está con Kuroo, nervios y calma, todo junto, Kuroo le atrapó desde el primer momento y no sabe en qué momento se ha enamorado, ni siquiera sabe si está enamorado, lo que sí sabe es que nunca había sentido esto por nadie y quiere intentarlo, quiere luchar, quiere seguir en la pista.

* * *

Bokuto le informa de las novedades y le obliga a salir con él del hospital antes de que aparezcan Jun y Shiro. Ha avisado a Kuroo de que irían a cambiarse al apartamento y volverían con un par de libros para evitar que el pelinegro _se muera de aburrimiento_ , como ha repetido varias veces antes de que Kei hiciera acto de presencia en la habitación. Bokuto cree que Kuroo no va a aburrirse en ningún momento y espera que les vaya bien. Akaashi parece mucho más tranquilo ahora y sabe que han hablado. No se atreve a preguntar pero no hace falta, el más pequeño empieza a contarle los avances que ha hecho en ese rato con Kei y Bokuto nota una ligera sensación de orgullo, como si Kei fuera su hijo y hubiera empezado a caminar ahora.

> \- Tenemos que hablar, todos. Ahora mismo estará hablando con Kuroo porque ellos necesitaban aclarar muchas más cosas pero…
> 
> \- Pero tú y él también tenéis cosas que arreglar. Por mucho que Kuroo sea, no sé, por mucho que Kuroo sea la persona que de verdad le gusta, no puede seguir actuando como ha hecho hasta ahora, y tú no deberías dejarte utilizar, Keiji.

Akaashi se sorprende ante las palabras de su amigo, nunca se lo había planteado así, hasta la pelea siempre había pensado que Kei y él tenían una relación un poco fuera de lo común pero que no les afectaba más allá de eso. Pero ha tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar y se ha dado cuenta de que Bokuto tiene razón, aunque sólo en parte. Kei le ha utilizado para intentar olvidarse de Kuroo, tal vez porque le gustaba la sensación de estar con él, pero Keiji también ha sido así, también le ha utilizado para intentar olvidar al chico que le roza la mano cada poco tiempo, también le ha gustado la sensación de libertad que le ha ofrecido el rubio, la forma en la que sentía que su cuerpo se movía justo como él quería cuando estaba con él, olvidándose de todo y de todos. Kei le ha dado confianza, y muy buenos momentos, y no quiere que eso acabe, pero tampoco puede obligarle a seguir así sabiendo que lo único que han conseguido ha sido hacerse daño. Igual las cosas serían mucho más fáciles si sólo fueran amigos, igual todo sería más sencillo si ellos pudieran tener la misma relación que tienen Bokuto y Kuroo.

El apartamento de los chicos les brinda una acogida silenciosa y oscura, y Keiji piensa que la casa nunca ha estado tan triste como ahora, ni siquiera en la época en la que lo único que podía hacer era quedarse llorando en el sofá y esperar que alguno de los dos volviera de clase para darle un abrazo, ni siquiera entonces. No sabe en qué momento Kuroo se ha convertido en alguien tan importante para él, al principio sólo era el amigo de Bokuto, luego eran colegas de volley, pero poco a poco ha pasado a ser su amigo, uno de sus mejores amigos, y estar en su casa sabiendo que él está en el hospital hace que se le revuelva el estómago.

> \- Date una ducha ¿vale? Esperaré aquí.
> 
> \- ¿Estás insinuando que huelo mal?
> 
> \- Tal vez un poco fuerte, pero no lo digo por eso, seguro que tienes todos los músculos resentidos de la tensión y el agua caliente te ayudará a aliviar el dolor. Ni siquiera has hecho estiramientos y estabas jugando el partido, has pasado de estar muy activo a quedarte frío en un momento, podrías lesionarte, y ninguno queremos eso. Nos vale con un tullido por el momento.

Bokuto sonríe, rebusca entre su armario una camiseta y unos pantalones de chándal y deja a Akaashi revisando las pocas cosas que cuelgan del corcho frente a su escritorio para marcharse a la ducha. Se va y no recuerda que ese corcho tiene la primera foto que se hicieron juntos, ni que está fechada por la parte de atrás, ni que Bokuto escribió allí atrás, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, que creía que se había enamorado, que Akaashi era la persona más increíble que había conocido nunca, que sentía que el mundo entero había cambiado por completo la primera vez que había rematado uno de los balones que él le había colocado. Bokuto no lo recuerda y Akaashi no puede saberlo, porque sólo acaricia la foto con ternura, pero no la coge, no le da la vuelta, así que no sabe lo que hay escrito, pero sus sentimientos, sus recuerdos, son muy parecidos a los de su amigo.

Akaashi recuerda perfectamente lo molesto que estaba con sus compañeros de equipo porque le hubieran obligado a sacarse una foto con Bokuto, pensaba que lo sabían, tenían pinta de saberlo, eran inteligentes y Keiji no sabía si se le daba bien disimular lo rápido que latía su corazón cada vez que Bokuto alababa su forma de servirle el balón, ni disimulaba la sonrisa cada vez que se abalanzaba a abrazarle cada vez que conseguía rematar. Pensaba que todos menos Bokuto lo sabían pero no porque Bokuto fuera tonto, como muchos pensaban, sino porque en ese momento ni siquiera se le podía pasar por la cabeza que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

Pero ahora… ¿ahora? Keiji cree que Bokuto lo sabe, lo ha dejado intuir en descontadas ocasiones, su relación ha cambiado notablemente, hay una tensión que parece cortarse con un cuchillo cada vez que están cerca el uno del otro, algo a punto de romperse, algo a punto de ceder, alguien, y Keiji espera no equivocarse porque está a punto de ceder y no quiere arrepentirse, y estos últimos meses tendrían que haberle servido para aprender que tiene que hablar las cosas, que no sirve de nada quedarse callado, pero no puede evitar pensar que está confundiéndose, que Bokuto en el fondo sólo es su amigo, sólo le trata como un amigo muy querido, no sabe cuánto se equivoca, pero está a punto de descubrirlo.

La puerta se abre y Keiji siente que se le seca la boca cuando cruza miradas con Bokuto, cuando se fija en que no lleva la camiseta puesta y las pequeñas gotas de agua caen de su cabello a su torso. Da igual cuántas veces le haya visto desnudo, su cuerpo siempre reacciona igual, siempre empieza con el rubor en las mejillas, siempre aparta la mirada demasiado rápido y le da la espalda, intentando controlar su corazón, intentando obligarse a pensar en cualquier otra cosa, pero esta vez es imposible. Esta vez no puede pensar en nada más porque Bokuto se acerca hasta donde está él y de pronto el pecho desnudo está pegado a su espalda y se tensa, cree que va a ponerse a temblar en cualquier momento, cree que ya está temblando. Cierra los ojos y suspira con fuerza.

> \- He cogido una camiseta manchada de pintura y tengo que cambiarla.

Claro, era por eso, piensa Akaashi mientras abre los ojos y se da cuenta que está frente al armario, impidiendo que el más mayor pueda terminar de vestirse. Se siente estúpido y se gira para encararle. Cerca, demasiado cerca, tan cerca que deja de pensar, que se olvida que está en medio, sólo puede pensar en lo bonitos que son los ojos de Kôtarô, en lo mucho que su sonrisa hace que se le caliente el corazón, sólo puede pensar en que una de las manos del mayor ha viajado hasta su mejilla y la acaricia con cuidado, y en que él no puede evitar cerrar los ojos y susurrar, suspirar su nombre.

> \- _**Kôtarô.**_

Ha juntado sus frentes, se ha inclinado tanto hacia él que sus narices se rozan y si abriera los ojos se daría cuenta que el otro también los ha cerrado, se daría cuenta que está sintiendo exactamente lo mismo. Su espalda hace rato que ha chocado contra la puerta del armario y no tiene escapatoria, pero tampoco quiere moverse. Lo único que quiere, lo único que necesita es que se acabe la distancia, es que ocurra lo que lleva pensando, soñando y deseando desde que conoció a Bokuto, pero no sabe si va a ser capaz de terminar la distancia o va a desmayarse antes. Le tiemblan tanto las piernas que si no se agarra ahora mismo al chico que tiene frente a él va a terminar en el suelo, así que eso hace, alza las manos y se agarra de sus hombros desnudos, toca su piel y es caliente, tan caliente que siente que algo le arde por dentro, entra en ebullición, se siente totalmente borracho.

> \- ¿Puedo besarte?

Bokuto se ha planteado hacerlo directamente, acabar con esa tortura que son menos de tres centímetros de distancia entre sus labios, se ha planteado mandar todo a la mierda y besar a Akaashi hasta que ambos se queden sin aliento, sin fuerzas, hasta que deje de existir todo a su alrededor. Besar a Akaashi hasta morir no parece una mala idea. Pero quiere hacerlo, quiere preguntarle y quiere que el chico le diga que sí, no que asienta con la cabeza, necesita escucharlo, necesita saber que es real, que no es ningún sueño, que no está en ninguna de esas imaginaciones suyas, que Akaashi se aferra a sus hombros y es real. Que tiene la misma urgencia, la misma necesidad que él, necesita besarle ahora mismo pero sólo si lo necesita tanto como él.

> \- Voy a besarte, pero quiero que me digas que puedo hacerlo, y quiero que seas totalmente consciente de que esto está pasando, de que no es ningún sueño, y si vas a arrepentirte de ello, por favor, dime que no lo haga, no me dejes hacerlo, pero si lo quieres tanto como yo dime que sí ya, por favor.
> 
> \- Sí. Sí.

Ese **_SÍ_** es música para sus oídos, es lo único que necesita y no tarda ni una milésima de segundo en terminar con la distancia. Sus labios se encuentran a mitad de camino y no es perfecto, es torpe y ansioso, es el beso de dos personas que llevan deseándose demasiado tiempo, es muchísimo más que un beso, es una confesión sin palabras, como todas esas caricias tímidas, como todas las veces que se han rozado sus manos, era la anticipación a lo que está pasando en estos momentos y Keiji siente que da igual lo que le haya dicho Bokuto, que da igual que le haya pedido que sea consciente de lo que está viviendo, se cree en un sueño, y es el mejor sueño de su vida, porque le rodea el cuello y le pega a él con fuerza, queriendo, deseando, necesitando mucho más.

Se besan con ansias y también con calma, se toman su tiempo para redescubrirse, para conocerse de una nueva forma, para aprender, se ríen entre besos y también gimen suavemente, y Bokuto cree que no va a poder mantener la cabeza fría mucho más tiempo si Keiji sigue besándole así el cuello, la mandíbula, el hombro. Tienen que volver al hospital porque ha pasado mucho tiempo pero no puede parar de besar a Akaashi, no puede separar las manos de su cuerpo, no puede no seguir abrazándole. Le abrazaría y besaría hasta que el mundo se terminara. Siempre ha pensado que besar a Keiji tenía que ser una de las mejores sensaciones de su vida pero ahora lo puede confirmar, y no hay nada, nada en el mundo que se acerque ni remotamente a lo que está sintiendo en ese momento, nada que valga más la pena que el momento en que se aparta un poco, todavía con la cara del chico entre sus manos, para mirarle y ve esa sonrisa, y esos ojos brillantes, de expectación, de deseo, de cariño, de amor, de tantas cosas que se siente abrumado.

Bokuto puede ser muy pesado, puede decir siempre lo mismo, pero esta vez está siendo sincero completamente y cree que nunca ha visto a Keiji tan guapo como ahora mismo, con los labios hinchados y la sonrisa más grande que alguna vez ha podido ver en su rostro. Siente que el corazón se le va a salir del pecho y está a punto de alejarse más cuando Keiji decide que no, que ha esperado demasiado tiempo y que por cinco minutos más no va a pasar nada, así que vuelve a besarle, con ganas, con todo el empeño del mundo, degustándose, disfrutándose, como si el mundo se acabara y sólo quedaran ellos dos.

***


	11. Intentarlo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que los sentimientos salen a la luz, hay un sofá asesino de espaldas y los desayunos en compañía siempre son mejores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FELIZ AÑO con doce días de retraso! Esperaba haber podido actualizar mucho antes pero los exámenes me tienen muy agobiada, de hecho no daba un duro a poder actualizar hoy pero he conseguido sacar un poquito de tiempo. Quedan 3/4 capítulos para que se acabe todo y no sé si estoy preparada para despedir a mis niños (seguro que ya os habéis dado cuenta que estoy intentando alargar esto todo lo posible). Espero que os guste mucho el capítulo y le deis amor, los kudos y los comentarios son bienvenidos siempre 💚💚💚 me animan mucho a seguir, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no sé si os gusta o no lo que escribo :( 
> 
> Como siempre, los personajes son obra de Haruichi Furudate y la historia es original, no sigue la trama del manga ni del anime. 
> 
> Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis. Muchos abrazos de Akaashi aunque no hayáis tenido una pesadilla.

Le inunda el olor a café nada más abrir la puerta de casa y sabe que Akaashi se ha quedado allí a dormir. Bokuto le sigue sosteniendo del brazo bueno, a pesar de que le ha repetido varias veces que se encuentra bien, que no pasa nada y que no siente ganas de vomitar ni tiene mareos, como ha dicho el doctor que podía pasar. Kei carga su bolsa de deporte tras ellos y Kuroo no puede evitar sentirse nervioso con su presencia. Akaashi les recibe desde la cocina, con una camiseta que reconoce de su mejor amigo y con una mancha de harina en la mejilla. Le brillan los ojos con una sonrisa que indica que se siente feliz, Kuroo no sabe si por su vuelta a casa o por algo más que ha podido pasar entre esos dos, pero no le da tiempo a preguntar nada porque avisan de que la comida estará lista pronto y su estómago empieza a rugir con fiereza.

> \- La segunda puerta a la izquierda es la habitación de Kuroo, Tsukki, puedes dejar las cosas allí. Y deberías llamar a Pecas-kun y a tu hermano.
> 
> \- Sí, Tadashi no ha parado de escribirme en toda la noche preguntándome cómo estaba, puedes hablar con ellos en mi habitación, no me importa.

El rubio asiente mientras se encamina hacia la habitación del ex jugador del Nekoma y aunque una parte de él se lo espera, se sorprende al encontrar todo perfectamente colocado. Ni una prenda fuera del armario, las paredes blancas sólo decoradas por dos posters, uno de volley y otro de una película que no reconoce. Los libros están perfectamente colocados en la estantería, ninguno fuera de su sitio y se da cuenta enseguida que no sólo están ordenados por tamaño sino también por géneros, apartados de los manuales que usa para estudiar. En el escritorio hay una pila de cuadernos y no tiene que cerciorarse, pero aun así lo hace, por supuesto que la letra de Kuroo es pulcra y recta, perfecta, incluso pese a estar estudiando medicina.

Suspira mientras saca su teléfono del bolsillo y marca el número de su hermano, no tiene que esperar mucho para que el otro descuelgue y empiece a gritarle si ha perdido la cabeza. Le encantaría decirle que sí, que siente que se ha vuelto loco del todo, que pensándolo fríamente ni siquiera sabe cómo está donde está, pero se siente tan feliz que todo le da igual.

> -Papá y mamá echan chispas, no les ha hecho mucha gracia que les hayas desobedecido.
> 
> -No sé qué les molesta, ni siquiera se preocupan por mí y estoy bien. Sólo tienes que decirles eso.
> 
> \- ¿Pero estás bien de verdad? ¿Cómo está Kuroo?

Kei se sincera de nuevo, le cuesta mucho aunque sea su hermano, aunque se haya abierto con él antes, siente que le ha decepcionado de todas las maneras posibles, siente que ha roto la poca confianza que tenían el uno en el otro. Pero Akiteru es el mejor hermano que podría pedir, así que no le dice nada, no le grita ni le echa la bronca, simplemente escucha porque es lo que tiene que hacer, porque es lo que se supone que debe hacer por su hermano pequeño, y Kei se siente mucho mejor después de escuchar las palabras reconfortantes de su hermano, y después de los ánimos que le ofrece para hablar con los dueños del apartamento en el que se encuentra.

> \- Yo te cubriré con ellos y hablaré con Takeda-sensei para ver qué podemos hacer porque hayas perdido estos días de clase. Aclara todo lo que tengas que aclarar con ellos y sé sincero ¿vale? Ya has visto que intentar ocultar lo que sientes no te va a llevar a ninguna parte, y no merece la pena. Yo me encargaré de partirle las piernas a quien haga falta si te hacen daño, no te preocupes. Y ¿Kei?
> 
> -¿Sí?
> 
> \- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Tsukki siente de nuevo que se desbordan sus sentimientos, que podría ponerse a llorar, pero se controla mientras cuelga el teléfono y marca otro número. Tadashi no es tan rápido y cuando le coge el teléfono escucha a lo lejos los gritos de Hinata. Mira el reloj y deduce que estarán en la hora libre, seguramente pensando en alguna táctica para ganar su próximo partido, en vez de concentrarse en los apuntes que tendrían que estar estudiando. Yamaguchi está mucho más calmado que su hermano y le habla con tranquilidad, pero el mensaje es el mismo y poco a poco cala en Kei. Tiene que hablar con ellos, no puede retrasarlo más, no puede seguir huyendo. Tiene que explicarles todo lo que ha pasado por su cabeza, esperando que no le juzguen demasiado, confiando en que podrán perdonarle. Le repite lo mismo que le ha dicho su hermano, que está orgulloso de él, y Kei siente que esas palabras, esa confianza que todos parecen depositar en él de pronto tiene algo que ver pero se siente mucho más valiente y cree, por primera vez, que podrá hacerlo.

Sugawara es a la última persona a la que llama antes de salir de la habitación. Le explica la situación brevemente y el peligris se alegra enormemente de escuchar que Kuroo está bien y que su kohai también se encuentra a salvo y mucho más calmado.

> \- Si necesitas algo, si quieres que te lleve de vuelta a Sendai, dímelo ¿vale? Puedo compaginar las prácticas con un viaje de un par de horas, no cambiará mucho mi rutina y aprovecharé para ver a mi abuela. Kei, no te lo guardes, estás allí porque ellos quieren que estés, si no estuvieran dispuestos a darte una segunda oportunidad, o al menos a escucharte, no habrían aceptado tu presencia. Ánimo, seguro que todo va bien. Háblame si necesitas cualquier cosa.

Cree que Sugawara tiene razón, que si quisieran podrían haberse deshecho de él desde el principio, podrían haberle echado del hospital y él tendría que haberlo aceptado. Se sorprende de poder tener una oportunidad para enmendar sus errores, y se da cuenta de que lo único que necesitaba era ese empujón, esa confianza que nunca ha tenido en sí mismo pero que los demás parecen depositar en él. No termina de comprenderlo pero se siente sumamente agradecido por ello.

* * *

Termina de hablar con un nudo en la garganta y las manos temblando bajo la mesa, no sabe cuánto rato ha pasado pero empieza a hacerse de noche y cuando llegó al apartamento todavía era por la mañana. Los chicos no le han interrumpido, le han dejado hablar, y hablar, y hablar, en parte porque no están acostumbrados a escuchar tantas palabras seguidas salir de la boca del rubio, en parte porque empezaban a entender porqué se había comportado como hasta ahora. Pueden o no compartirlo, pueden o no pensar que ellos en su posición habrían actuado de manera diferente, pero pueden comprenderle.

> \- ¿Así que te pareció mejor idea hacer que te odiáramos que contarnos que lo estabas pasando mal? Kei, me dueles. Pensaba que eras más listo que todo eso.

Akaashi golpea el brazo de Bokuto con fuerza, no es el mejor momento para decirle algo así al rubio, a pesar de que los tres están pensando lo mismo, por mucho que no le quepa en la cabeza que Kei pensara que lo mejor era enfrentarlos hasta el punto de que le odiaran. No le cabe en la cabeza el poco amor propio que siente el rubio hacia sí mismo, empieza a darse cuenta de algo que siempre ha estado allí, pero que no sabía ver, no hasta ahora, la resignación, la manera que siempre se refería a sí mismo, ocultándose en una máscara de soberbia y superioridad para que nadie se diera cuenta de todo ello. Siempre ha estado allí y sólo Kuroo pareció darse cuenta de ello, y a pesar de eso ni siquiera él logró frenar lo que se les venía encima.

> \- Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Por todo, por preocuparos, por desaparecer, por trataros mal, por hablarte como te hablé, Keiji, siento muchísimo todo eso y prometo que no volverá a pasar, no quiero que vuelva a pasar, no quiero volver a sentirme así.

Kuroo sabe que el rubio se arrepiente de verdad, no es común en él disculparse y en los últimos días ha escuchado _perdón_ y _lo siento_ salir de su boca más veces de las que le gustaría. Por supuesto que siente esa rabia en su interior, que la parte racional de su cabeza le dice que no debería perdonarle de buenas a primeras, ninguno de ellos, que les hizo daño, que se pasó diez pueblos y que en este tiempo no tiene pinta de haber cambiado mucho. Que sigue siendo un crío que no sabe lo que quiere, pero luego lo medita, con la cabeza fría, y se da cuenta de que está allí, pese a todo, aunque desde el principio sabía que podían haberle dicho que se fuera a su casa, que ninguno quería verle, aunque se estaba exponiendo al rechazo a pecho descubierto. Kei siempre ha huido de los enfrentamientos, nunca ha sido algo que le haya gustado especialmente, y Kuroo supone que son lo suficientemente importantes en su vida como para hacer algo así, como para sorprenderles a todos así, y si Kei ha conseguido hacer eso, tal vez también haya evolucionado en otras cosas, tal vez ese tiempo a solas le haya servido para madurar un poco.

> \- ¿No confías en nosotros? ¿Te hemos dado algún motivo para tener esa percepción de nosotros?

Bokuto sigue metiendo el dedo en la llaga, en parte por la falta de información, claro que sabe que sus dos amigos han tenido algún que otro encuentro sentimental con el rubio, pero está perdido, y en parte porque para él es fácil, le basta con estar con ellos, si tiene que resignarse a vivir una vida sin ser la pareja de Akaashi, lo hará. Si tiene que vivir sabiendo que su amigo es feliz con otra persona, sabiendo que es a otro a quien besa y es otro quien le espera a la salida de la universidad para ir juntos a casa, lo hará, le dolerá pero lo hará, porque Akaashi es mucho más importante, necesita a Akaashi en su vida, de cualquier forma, porque si él no está entonces nada tiene sentido. Lo mismo pasa con Kuroo, a pesar de que su relación es completamente diferente a la que el rubio pueda tener, Kuroo y él son amigos por encima de todo, no puede decir que son hermanos porque han hecho cosas que no son aptas para hacer entre hermanos, pero Kuroo es lo más cerca a una familia que ha tenido alguna vez. Kuroo es ese pilar que le sostiene, es quien le obliga a levantarse una y otra vez y quien le tiende la mano cuando él está demasiado cansado para hacerlo por sí mismo. Akaashi y Kuroo son su familia y no podía estar más contento por ello. Y Kei les ha hecho daño.

Lo intenta, se lo ha prometido a Keiji antes de que el rubio saliera de la habitación, se lo ha prometido a Kuroo esta mañana antes de dejar el hospital, pero por mucho que lo intenta sigue sintiendo esa rabia en su estómago que le quema por dentro, que le hace soltar veneno por su lengua. Le molesta porque hasta hace tiempo consideraba a Kei parte de esa rara familia pero ahora no está tan seguro, ahora el rubio tiene que merecérselo, tiene que volver a ganarse su confianza, la de todos, tiene que demostrarles que está dispuesto a luchar por esto tanto como ellos, por mucho que al resto le parezca una tontería. Bokuto no va a permitir que alguien vuelva a hacer daño a sus amigos, no cree poder soportar volver a entrar a casa para encontrarse a sus dos amigos llorando desconsolados en el sofá, no quiere volver a sentir el pánico, el dolor, el odio que sintió en ese momento.

Y Kei lo sabe, sabe todo lo que está pasando por la cabeza del búho, porque es lo mismo que pasaría por su cabeza, lo mismo que tiene en mente, él tampoco se perdonaría, él también dudaría, no confiaría. Le encantaría prometerles que no va a volver a pasar, jurarles por lo más sagrado, por lo que más quiere, que no volverá a hacer algo así si le perdonan, pero no lo tiene claro, ni siquiera esto lo ha hecho queriendo, simplemente se le empezó a ir de las manos y no supo cómo parar. Dicen que le han perdonado pero Kei no está tan seguro, porque él no haría eso, pero también piensa que ellos no son él, que se lo han demostrado en muchas ocasiones, ellos son mucho mejores, y eso todavía le hace sentir más rabia, como si no les mereciera, como si no estuviera a la altura nunca, por mucho que lo desee.

> \- Kei, lo sabemos ¿vale? Sabemos que lo sientes, que no quieres volver a hacerlo, y sabemos que has estado aguantándote esto mucho tiempo, que no era tu intención y a todos se nos fue de las manos. Me lo dijiste aquella tarde y sé que tenías razón, tú no hablaste con nosotros pero yo tampoco te dejé hablar, siempre buscaba una excusa para no enfrentarme a lo que estaba pasando, a lo que estaba sintiendo.

Keiji se sonroja y desvía la mirada, incapaz de fijarla en un punto fijo, evitando tanto a Kei como a Bokuto, que le acaricia la mano por debajo de la mesa, le tranquiliza darse cuenta de que no para, ni aunque esté empezando a salir el tema que todos temían, ni aunque deseara poder ser capaz de hablar con el rubio de todo esto a solas. Sabe que al fin y al cabo les incumbe a los cuatro, que se han metido en este lío los cuatro y que tiene que haber algo que puedan hacer para salir de él de la forma más cómoda posible, y a poder ser, sin más heridos.

> \- Te eché la culpa porque no quería aceptar que yo también huía de ello. No sabía cómo enfrentarme a lo que estaba sintiendo, tenía miedo y la única vía de escape que encontré fue echarte la culpa de algo que no era sólo cosa tuya. Ninguno de los dos habló y ninguno obligó al otro a hacer nada, lo siento por haber dado a entender algo así. Nunca me presionaste para hacer nada, de verdad.

Kuroo intenta ocultar un bostezo al poco rato pero pronto todos están con la boca abierta, los ojos llorosos y soltando ligeras carcajadas. Los últimos días han sido duros y por mucho que digan las camas del hospital no son nada cómodas, Bokuto es quien obliga a su compañero de piso a marcharse a dormir, amenazándole con la zapatilla si no le hace caso y le promete que hablarán de ello mañana. Al fin y al cabo es mucho más fácil para ellos pasar juntos el fin de semana sin tener que pensar que se están perdiendo clases y entrenamientos. También es Bokuto quien le ofrece a Kei quedarse a dormir y el rubio sólo puede asentir, dándole las gracias tímidamente.

> \- Al final resulta que lo único que tendríamos que hacer sería liarnos entre nosotros, Kei. ¿No crees? Igual así se arreglan las cosas. No estás mal, si quitaras ese ceño fruncido y sonrieras un poco más, tienes madera de buen amante.
> 
> \- Tú tampoco estás mal, Bokuto-san, un poco ruidoso para mí, pero eso podríamos arreglarlo.

Kei sonríe con malicia y de pronto el ambiente cambia, de pronto siente que nada ha cambiado. Están otra vez en el tercer gimnasio, entrenando aun después de que los mayores se hubieran graduado de la preparatoria, están riendo mientras beben agua y comen un trozo de sandía, dejando que la brisa de la noche refresque el caluroso día de verano. De pronto todo parece estar bien y Kei pasa de estar en el gimnasio a estar en el salón del apartamento de los ex capitanes, con las mejillas y las orejas rojas por el comentario de Bokuto pero todavía con esa sonrisa socarrona que tanto le ha caracterizado siempre, y Bokuto se ríe mientras grita _HEY, HEY, HEY,_ se vuelve ruidoso y se acerca a él con lentitud.

> \- Te has puesto rojo, _Tsukki_ , estás más rojo que el chándal del Nekoma.
> 
> \- Imbécil.

Y así, tan sencillo y tan fácil como eso, con una broma y un brazo pasando sobre sus hombros, se da cuenta que no tiene que preocuparse de nada, que le van a perdonar, que le han perdonado, que igual, sólo igual, puede compensarles todo esto y que igual, sólo igual, se merece dejar de lado el miedo y empezar a ser feliz. Kuroo y Keiji se miran entre ellos, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, todavía procesando las palabras de Bokuto. Le conocen, y precisamente por eso, porque le conocen, saben distinguir en qué momentos está de broma y en qué momentos habla en serio, y ninguno de los dos, pese a ser sus mejores amigos, han sabido descifrar si hablaba de verdad o estaba intentando restar un poco de tensión.

Se miran entre ellos y vuelven la vista a los dos chicos, ahora parecen mucho más amenazantes, sus ojos brillan con un deje de rebeldía que Keiji echaba mucho de menos, con sonrisas pícaras, y piensa que por qué no, él también puede seguirles el rollo, ellos no van a quedarse atrás, Akaashi puede ser serio en las ocasiones que lo requieren, a veces demasiado serio, tanto que los chicos a su alrededor se olvidan que es él muchas veces quien está allí cuando Kuroo y Bokuto la cagan, cuando se meten en líos, todos posan la vista en ellos porque se hacen notar, Akaashi pasa desapercibido y muchas veces ni siquiera son conscientes que la idea ha sido suya, que es el verdadero cerebro de las operaciones, Akaashi es un pilar fundamental de esa relación, es un gamberro, y a veces se le olvida a todos, pero siempre está allí para recordarlo.

> \- Tú qué crees, ¿Seré un buen amante, Tetsurô?
> 
> \- El mejor, Keiji.- Dice mientras se coloca tras él y apoya su barbilla en el hombro del más bajo.- Igual lo que tendríamos que hacer es dejarles y marcharnos juntos. Podemos ir a vivir a las Islas Feroe, he oído que hace frío, es perfecto para pasar las noches entre las sábanas, junto a la chimenea. ¿No crees?
> 
> \- Tengo algunos ahorros, me dan bastantes propinas en la cafetería, creo que podría mantenernos durante un tiempo.

Siguen bromeando, con la sonrisa en la cara y la certeza de que Bokuto lo ha arreglado todo, de que vuelven a estar bien, de que ya no hay incomodidad, el dolor no está tan presente, aunque siga allí en forma de cicatrices, algunas más visibles que otras. Y de la misma forma que Bokuto lo ha arreglado es quien se aleja del rubio con velocidad y agarra la mano de Akaashi, suplicándole que no le deje, que no se vaya a esas islas que no sabe ni dónde están, y Kuroo se pregunta si Kei también le pediría, en otras circunstancias, que no se fuera.

> \- No, no te lo voy a pedir, no voy a arrastrarme como está haciendo Bokuto-san.- Dice el rubio, leyéndole la mente, mirando cómo Akaashi intenta calmar a Bokuto y explicarle que era una broma y que no va a irse a ninguna parte.- Pero me gustan las auroras boreales, podría ir a visitarte, si me dejas.
> 
> \- ¿Y compartir cama al lado de la chimenea?
> 
> \- ¿Con ropa o sin ella?
> 
> \- Vienes pisando fuerte, eh, Kei.

* * *

Kuroo le ha repetido varias veces al rubio que no le importa que duerma con él, que el sofá es incómodo y que se va a dejar la espalda si pasa allí más de dos horas, pero el rubio es cabezota. Kei está nervioso, podría aceptar, decirle a Kuroo que sí, que lo que quiere es dormir junto a él, pero la conversación de antes, la forma en que le ha mirado cuando le ha preguntado si dormirían con o sin ropa, sigue repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza, sigue alterándole. Está nervioso, tan nervioso que no cree poder quedarse quieto si tiene al pelinegro tras él, durmiendo, probablemente sin la camiseta, para que no le roce con el vendaje, y sólo conseguiría hacerle daño en el brazo malo por moverse demasiado. Kei nunca ha sido alguien que se quede quieto para dormir pero cuando está nervioso puede terminar perfectamente con los pies sobre la almohada sin darse cuenta.

Pero han pasado dos horas y Kuroo tenía razón, le molesta la espalda, le empieza a doler la cabeza y por mucho que le pesen los ojos es incapaz de dormir. Está empezando a frustrarse por no poder conseguir calmarse y la sonrisa felina de Kuroo cada vez que cierra los ojos no le ayuda en absoluto. Ha intentado concentrarse en repasar los apuntes que le han pasado desde el teléfono, pero la mala calidad de la foto y la letra pequeña lo único que hacen es aumentar su dolor de cabeza. El reloj de su móvil está a punto de marcar las dos de la mañana cuando admite su derrota y se levanta.

Golpea la puerta tres veces y está a punto de dar la vuelta al sofá cuando escucha la voz desde el interior. Respira profundamente y se dice a sí mismo que no puede ser peor a lo que ya ha pasado hasta ahora, pero cuando abre la puerta y se encuentra a Kuroo incorporándose en la cama, con el pelo despeinado, la mirada somnolienta y el pecho desnudo, sólo cubierto por la venda, cree que ha cometido el mayor error de su vida. No entiende cómo a sus compañeros de equipo les funciona pensar en la peor situación que han vivido para tranquilizarse, él lo ha intentado pero lo único en lo que puede pensar ahora mismo es en que está metiéndose de lleno en la boca del lobo.

> \- ¿No podías dormir? Ven, túmbate.

Kei camina en silencio, haciendo uso del hueco que ha dejado Kuroo a su lado, está tentado a darle la espalda, pero la tenue luz de la lámpara de la mesita le ilumina el rostro, los ojos cansados, las ojeras, los labios hinchados, y Kei se pierde en ellos, no quiere darle la espalda, quiere poder mirarle de frente hasta que no pueda más, hasta que sus ojos digan basta, quiere admirarlo hasta no poder seguir haciéndolo. Kuroo es precioso y su corazón golpea con fuerza, pero a Kei ya le da igual, todos en esta casa saben ya qué está pasando entre ellos, lo ha admitido delante de tres personas y Kuroo ha sonreído, acariciándole la mano por debajo de la mesa, y eso ha sido suficiente.

> \- No quiero hacerte daño, si ves que estoy moviéndome mucho, tienes potestad absoluta para pegarme una patada y tirarme de la cama.
> 
> \- ¿Sólo esta noche o cuando me de la gana?
> 
> \- ¿Es que crees que voy a dormir contigo más veces?
> 
> \- No lo creo, lo sé, lo quiero, y soy bastante bueno convenciendo a la gente, _Kei_.

Siente que le arde la cara cuando escucha su nombre, la forma en la que lo pronuncia, la manera en la que lo degusta como si fuera la comida más sabrosa del universo. Da gracias a que haya apagado la luz antes de empezar a hablar sobre esto porque se moriría si el pelinegro le viera en este estado. Le da las buenas noches y está a punto de darle la espalda cuando nota cómo Kuroo se aproxima un poco más a él, buscando algo de contacto. Kei no se da cuenta pero no tarda mucho en cerrar los ojos y caer rendido a Morfeo, no es consciente de que se aferra al cuerpo de su acompañante y ninguno de los dos es consciente de que se duermen con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Akaashi es el primero en despertar, tal vez porque llevaba tanto tiempo durmiendo mal que se ha acostumbrado a no pegar ojo más de cuatro horas seguidas, tal vez por la proximidad de Bokuto, o porque el mayor se revuelve con el ceño fruncido a su lado y hace rato que ha notado cómo se aferra con fuerza a las sábanas. Al principio no se ha dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, simplemente ha creído que su amigo se había despertado, pero pronto ha escuchado cómo su respiración empezaba a hacerse más pesada y cómo se revolvía a su lado. Una pesadilla.

No sabe qué manera es mejor para despertarle, así que le agarra el hombro con suavidad y le zarandea varias veces, no surte efecto, Bokuto sigue respirando cada vez más fuerte y la angustia empieza a ser patente en su rostro. ¿Qué puede hacer? Le mueve con más fuerza, siempre le han dicho que no es bueno despertar a alguien de forma brusca pero empieza a preocuparse por el estado mental de su amigo y cuando se pone nervioso no piensa como siempre. Mucho menos cuando la razón de estar así es ver a Bokuto sufrir.

Está a punto de acunar su rostro entre las manos o de darle un cabezazo, cualquiera le vale después de diez minutos intentando despertarle, cuando Bokuto abre los ojos y Akaashi siente miedo. Nunca le ha pasado, nunca se ha sentido en peligro junto a Bokuto, siempre ha sido al revés, siempre le ha transmitido paz y seguridad, nunca ha tenido que preocuparse por su estado físico estando con él, así que no está acostumbrado no sólo a sentir miedo en su presencia, sino a que sea él la causa. Sus ojos, puede ver perfectamente cómo brillan, cómo se abren igual que los de un búho. Totalmente ido. Bokuto está en otro mundo, en cualquier sitio menos donde debería estar, y Keiji se cerciora de ello cuando en un giro brusco el mayor se coloca a horcajadas sobre él, golpeando su cuerpo contra el colchón demasiado fuerte, su cabeza está a punto de golpear contra la pared y durante un instante se siente aturdido.

> \- Bokuto-san soy yo, Bokuto, eh, mírame, soy yo, Akaashi, Kôtarô, venga, vuelve, soy yo. Kou…

Es como si le echaran un cubo de agua fría encima, como un golpe demasiado certero, algo que le deja sin aliento, Bokuto espabila de pronto y se da cuenta de su situación, de lo que acaba de hacer. Se aleja de Keiji con tanta rapidez que termina por caerse de la cama y ya no se levanta del suelo. Sólo puede mirarse las manos, no sabe qué cojones acaba de pasar y parece que el de ojos azules tampoco porque se asoma con cuidado y puede notar una punzada de dolor recorrer su rostro cuando, al intentar acercarse a él, Bokuto se aleja.

> \- Akaashi, dios, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño? Mierda, lo siento, lo siento mucho, de verdad.
> 
> \- Eh, Kou, está bien. Tranquilo. ¿Puedo acercarme?

Bokuto asiente, encogido totalmente sobre sí mismo, sin darse cuenta que está temblando y que le empiezan a llorar los ojos. Akaashi se acerca hasta él con cuidado, de rodillas frente a él, y le obliga a alzar la cabeza y mirarle directamente a los ojos. Kôtarô se empieza a relajar cuando el contrario junta sus frentes y poco a poco es capaz de volver a controlar su respiración, olvidándose por un momento de que es muy probable no sólo que haya asustado a Akaashi sino que le haya hecho daño.

> \- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres hablar del tema? Ha sido una pesadilla ¿verdad?
> 
> \- Ha sido horrible. Se repetía una y otra vez, estaba en un entrenamiento especial y de pronto alguien me avisaba de que habíais tenido un accidente, los tres, Kuroo, Tsukki y tú, y por mucho que corría al hospital no llegaba nunca, estaba tardando una eternidad aunque no había más de veinte minutos andando, y cuando llegaba me lo decían. Estabais… y no me dejaban veros, no me dejaban comprobarlo y me intentaban echar del hospital…

Eso explica la reacción del mayor cuando Keiji le ha tocado, estaba luchando contra alguien en su sueño y su cuerpo se ha movido por impulso. Keiji le abraza y le susurra palabras tranquilizadoras al oído mientras su mano sube y baja por su espalda, intentando reconfortarle, hacer que se sienta un poco mejor. No sabe cuánto rato pasan así, tirados en el suelo, escuchando a Bokuto disculparse una y otra vez por haberle hecho daño, repitiendo que estaría más seguro si él durmiese en el sofá, Akaashi repitiéndole una y otra vez que eso no va a suceder, que si alguien tiene que irse al sofá es él, y que no tiene miedo. Que no podría tenerle miedo nunca.

> \- Escucha, Kou, mírame, no existe nadie que me haga sentir más seguro que tú, ¿vale? No tengo miedo, ha sido un accidente, no querías hacerme daño y ni siquiera ha sido grave, sólo un golpe de nada, de verdad, no te preocupes, confío en ti. Además, ahora que por fin he conseguido dormir contigo ¿vas a abandonarme por un sofá incómodo? ¿de verdad? venga, vamos a la cama.

Keiji sabe que sus palabras han funcionado porque puede percibir la sonrisa de Bokuto a pesar de la tenue luz que se cuela por la ventana, una sonrisa que parece inundar de brillos la habitación. Se queja en voz alta, _eso no es justo, Keiji_ , y el más pequeño sólo puede soltar una pequeña carcajada mientras se levanta y le tiende la mano a su… ¿qué? ¿amigo? Supone que amigo, y aunque hace tiempo diría que los amigos no se comportan así con otros, ahora ya no está tan seguro, no después de todo lo que han pasado los cuatro. Bokuto se gira hacia él y le enfrenta, están tan cerca que si se moviera un poco más hacia delante, sus narices empezarían a rozarse. Sólo tiene que extender un poco la mano para acariciarle el rostro. Al principio piensa que no debería hacerlo, que igual es demasiado, pero al cuerno, Keiji NECESITA tocar a Bokuto, y eso hace, posa la mano sobre su rostro y nota que el chico no sólo no se la aparta sino que ejerce una ligera presión contra ella, antes de poner su propia mano sobre la de su antiguo setter.

Entrelazan sus manos sin darse cuenta y pronto es lo único que les separa el rostro, sus manos juntas sobre la almohada, los dos demasiado pendientes de este hecho histórico, de algo que, desde luego, va a cambiarles la vida. Bokuto se acerca y la besa con dulzura, y Keiji siente que su corazón empieza a latir con fuerza, que sus mejillas se enrojecen de nuevo, y no puede evitar sonreír como un idiota, un jodido idiota enamorado. No sabe cuánto rato pasan así, simplemente observando esa unión, Akaashi vuelve a sentir el sueño y cada vez le cuesta más mantener los ojos abiertos, está a punto de caer rendido cuando escucha la voz de Bokuto, suave, confortable, cálida.

> \- Me gusta.- No sabe a qué se refiere pero le cuesta abrir la boca y soltar una palabra coherente, así que hace un ruido que el mayor supone que indica una pregunta.- Me gusta que me llames Kou, me gusta mucho.

Akaashi sonríe, aunque está demasiado cansado para responder, de pronto se siente sumamente tranquilo, sabe que todo va a ir bien, que por una vez está, están haciendo las cosas bien, y se junta más a Bokuto, deja que le envuelta entre sus brazos, deja que la sensación de volver a casa le invada por completo. No sabe cuántas veces lo ha dicho, cuantas veces lo ha pensado, pero definitivamente tenía razón, Bokuto Kôtarô es como volver a casa y Keiji siente que pertenece a algo que puede llamar hogar, allí, entre sus brazos, a punto de dormirse mientras el mayor le besa la frente una última vez antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Cuando Kei abre los ojos se encuentra de frente con la mirada de Kuroo, con su sonrisa, y con una mueca de embobado que le enternece, le avergüenza y le hace querer pegarle un puñetazo, todo a la vez. El pelinegro se da cuenta que ha abierto los ojos y se aleja un poco, dándole espacio, pero para el rubio no pasa desapercibido que se ha sonrojado, aunque estaría mucho más cómodo si pudiera regodearse de ello sin notar que su rostro también arde y que sus orejas parecen a punto de explotar.

> \- ¡Pero si te has puesto colorado, Kei!
> 
> \- Mira quién fue a hablar, idiota.

Está a punto de pegarle un puñetazo en el hombro, algo juguetón, como siempre, cuando recuerda el accidente, la venda, no hace falta que baje la vista para cerciorarse que ha pasado, pero lo hace, y se pierde en el pecho desnudo de Kuroo por mucho que intente evitarlo. Algo llama su atención bajo la venda, algo en lo que no reparó la noche anterior, quizá demasiado ocupado intentando tranquilizarse a sí mismo por dormir junto a él, ahora es de día, la luz ilumina por completo la habitación y puede fijarse en la tinta que recorre parte de su hombro, que se pierde bajo la venda. ¿Cuándo se ha hecho un tatuaje? ¿En qué momento…? Kuroo parece darse cuenta porque sonríe y le explica que, aunque le gusta, al principio no estaba muy seguro, una apuesta con Bokuto, perdió y tuvo que aceptar las consecuencias. Kei se sorprende al saber que el diseño es de Kôtarô, y que lo que se ve en su hombro sigue por la parte de atrás. Un popurrí entre los que distingue un búho y un gato, una luna y varias flores de cerezo extendidas por su espalda. No es capaz de concebir el conjunto entero con la venda por medio pero le parece increíble, bonito y sexy a partes iguales.

> \- No sabía que Bokuto dibujara.
> 
> \- No se lo ha dicho a mucha gente, piensa que lo hace mal.

Pero Kei se ha dado cuenta que el ex capitán del Fukurodani siempre piensa que hace todo mal. Que todo es su culpa. Recuerda la conversación que tuvieron anoche, Kei no podía irse a dormir sin pedirle perdón por separado, sin darle las gracias por haberle avisado de la situación, por no haberse rendido con él, recuerda la cara de dolor, de cansancio, la forma en que se culpó de todo aun sabiendo que no era justo, que lo lógico, lo que Kei habría esperado, era que le culpara a él. Era él quien tenía la culpa, no Bokuto, y aun así le pidió perdón por no haberse dado cuenta de que no estaba bien, por no haber pensado en nada más que en su bienestar y en el de Akaashi.

> \- Bokuto-san es increíble.
> 
> \- No lo digas en voz alta o entrará corriendo y te obligará a decirlo hasta ponérselo de tono de llamada.

Kei suelta una carcajada y de pronto es consciente de dónde está, de cómo está, de con quién está. Es consciente de estar compartiendo cama con Kuroo, de que han dormido juntos, de que no le ha importado para nada la compañía a pesar de que siempre ha preferido dormir solo, le ha dado igual estar a punto de caerse varias veces, todo ha merecido la pena por el simple hecho de poder abrazar a Kuroo mientras dormía, y eso le hace sentir estúpido, patético. Y, para qué se lo va a negar, feliz, muy feliz, tan feliz que no puede evitar sonreír y Kuroo se pregunta qué pasará por su cabeza para parecer tan feliz un sábado tan temprano.

Podría levantarse, sería lo lógico, lo esperado, pero no le apetece, y la mano de Kuroo acariciando su cabello mientras le cuenta cómo, medio borrachos, habían conseguido que uno de los compañeros de piso de Akaashi le hiciera el tatuaje, le tiene completamente absorto. No se sorprende, cualquier idea de esos dos no parece buena, y en el fondo tampoco le sorprende que Akaashi lo permitiera, no sabe porqué pero pondría la mano en el fuego a que fue él quien avisó de que su compañero tenía la máquina en casa. Intenta no juzgarle aunque no puede evitar pensar en lo mal que podría haber salido eso, _un tatuaje es algo permanente, idiota_ , seguido de un _no seas aguafiestas, Kei,_ y un _sólo sabes llamarme idiota_ , que termina con un silencio cómodo entre ellos.

Kuroo todavía no se lo cree, piensa que está soñando, que igual es un efecto de haberse quedado en coma, o algo así. Tal vez sigue en el hospital, tiene que ser eso porque ha deseado estar así tantas veces, durante tanto tiempo, que no se cree que por fin haya sucedido. No se cree que Kei esté allí otra vez, que haya vuelto con ellos, no concibe que esté en su cama, junto a él, no sólo sin huir, sino dejándose abrazar, dejándose acariciar.

> \- No me mires como si fuera un extraterrestre.
> 
> \- Por favor, no me hables de extraterrestres. ¿Sabes lo obsesionado que está Oikawa Toruu con ellos? Tres horas, la última vez que estuvimos con él tomando una cerveza estuvo tres horas hablando de…

Está a punto de decir que estuvo tres horas hablando de cómo creía firmemente que los extraterrestres habían cambiado a Iwaizumi por un clon, porque su amigo estaba demasiado simpático, demasiado cariñoso, llevaba días sin insultarle, Oikawa presentía que algo muy malo estaba a punto de pasar y les fue llorando, preguntándoles qué podía hacer. Kuroo todavía no comprende muy bien por qué el chico prefería que Iwaizumi le tratara como hasta ahora, si siempre se estaba quejando, pero en parte puede comprenderlo. Kuroo tampoco imagina que de la noche a la mañana Kei empezara a tratarle diferente, se queja de que le llama idiota cada oportunidad que tiene pero si no lo hiciera también pensaría que algo malo va a ocurrir. 

El rubio parece comprender que sea lo que sea lo que estaba a punto de soltar sobre Oikawa-san ya no va a hacerlo, aunque tampoco es que le importe mucho. Piensa en cómo abordar el tema, lo ha dejado pasar desde que fue a buscar a Kuroo al hospital pero es hora de enfrentarse. Por mucho que ayer se lo dijera a la cara, por mucho que ayer sus sentimientos fueran el foco central de atención en esa casa, necesita hablarlo con él, a solas, necesita saber que puede arriesgarse, que va a arriesgarse y todo va a salir bien.

> \- Eh, ¿qué pasa? Te has puesto blanco. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Tienes frío?
> 
> \- Kuroo… Yo, ya sabes, ya lo dije ayer, te lo, os lo dije en verdad, pero…

Kei se odia ahora mismo, se odia por seguir teniendo miedo, por no poder enfrentarse a las cosas que debe, a lo que realmente quiere, sin sentir que va a vomitar en cualquier momento, se ha alejado del pelinegro y se ha sentado al borde de la cama, dándole la espalda, no puede hacerlo si está contemplándole de esa forma, como si fuera la obra de arte más increíble de un museo, como si fuera una pieza estrella, con una devoción que le aturde. Se cruje los dedos uno a uno, intentando controlar su respiración, y agradece que Kuroo no le presione, que no le meta prisa para hablar, percibe cómo se mueve y se sienta tras él, nota su mano en el hombro y sabe que está intentando tranquilizarle.

> \- No tienes que decir nada de lo que no estés seguro. Kei, antes que digas algo, ¿puedo hablar?- Asiente y Kuroo le obliga a darse la vuelta, a enfrentarle.- Ayer dijiste que llevas mucho tiempo sabiendo lo que sientes por mí, y de verdad, no sientas que voy a presionarte en ningún momento para que elijas estar conmigo. Kei, si alguna vez te has sentido así, lo siento mucho.

Kuroo intenta explicarse aunque esto de los sentimientos nunca se le ha dado bien, aunque Tsukishima es la primera persona de la que se ha enamorado, y le cuesta, le cuesta horrores expresar en palabras lo que quiere decir, porque siente que en cualquier momento va a decir algo que va a hacer que todo se vaya a la mierda. Kuroo puede actuar muy seguro de sí mismo y en la mayoría de los casos lo es, pero no cuando se trata del rubio, entonces se eclipsa, entonces su vena perfeccionista sale a la luz y necesita que todo sea perfecto, necesita actuar igual que en su cabeza y eso nunca es posible en cuestión de sentimientos, y entonces se desborda y deja de pensar y termina cagándola. Lo ha hecho varias veces y no quiere que vuelva a pasar, así que intenta explicarle que se va a esforzar para que Kei esté cómodo en lo que sea que tengan, si es que quiere tener algo, le promete, y se promete a sí mismo que cumplirá esa promesa, que no va a presionarle en ningún momento, que va a estar allí, esperando lo que haga falta hasta que el rubio se decida, hasta que se aclare, porque Kuroo tiene clara una cosa, y esa es que Kei merece la pena, merece la espera y lo merece todo, aunque él se piense que no.

> \- Podemos tomárnoslo con toda la calma del mundo, Kei. Podemos trabajar juntos en que esto funcione, y te daré el espacio y el tiempo que quieras, pero no te encierres, si tienes algún problema, si algo te molesta, habla conmigo, si tiene que ver conmigo también. Quiero que esto funcione, Kei.
> 
> \- Yo… Yo también quiero que esto funcione. Perdón por no estar tan seguro como tú.

Kuroo le obliga a alzar la cabeza y niega con una sonrisa, le repite que no es culpa suya, que él no controla sus sentimientos, y que no puede obligarse a sentir más de lo que siente, y Kei quiere decirle que no es ese el motivo, que no es que sienta poco por él y mucho por Akaashi. El problema es que Kei se acojona cuando se da cuenta de todo lo que siente por Kuroo, cuando piensa en frío que no dudaría ni un segundo en hacer cualquier locura por él, y eso es algo que no concibe su mente racional, es algo que no logra comprender, y tiene que trabajar en ello, pero Kuroo le promete que lo harán juntos, y Kei siente que si no le besa ahora mismo, aunque se lo tomen con calma, aunque ahora mismo no se etiqueten como nada más que ¿qué? ¿amigos? ¿amigos con derechos? ¿no-novios? Da igual, siente que si no le besa ahora mismo va a perder la cabeza, así que se lo pide.

> \- Me parece bien, tomárnoslo con calma y eso, trabajar juntos en esto, y prometo decirte qué es lo que siento y qué pienso cuando lo haga. ¿Puedo empezar?

Kuroo se sorprende ante la petición del rubio y asiente con un poco de miedo, preparado para algún comentario hiriente, el rostro serio del rubio no ayuda a la presión que empieza a notar en su pecho, y cierra los ojos inconscientemente. Es por eso que no logra ver la sonrisa que se forma en el rostro del contrario entonces, la manera en la que se encienden sus mejillas cuando le pide, en voz alta, si estaría bien besarle, Kuroo está a punto de pedirle que lo repita, está seguro que ha oído mal, pero al abrir los ojos, al ver esa sonrisa, no en sus labios sino en sus ojos, sabe que es cierto, y los deseos de Kei son órdenes para él, está allí para cumplir todos y cada uno de ellos. Se acerca con cuidado, colocando una mano en su nuca, acercándole hasta que sus narices se rozan. Y aunque no es su primer beso se siente así, con la torpeza de dos personas nerviosas que todavía no se creen que esté pasando de verdad. Kei es quien termina la distancia entre ambos, el primero en profundizar el beso, el primero en gemir cuando nota los dientes de Kuroo jugar con su labio inferior. Necesita aferrarse a él, lo necesita como agua de mayo, pero cuando apoya las manos en sus hombros el mayor suelta un gemido de dolor y Kei vuelve al presente y le pide perdón una y otra vez.

> \- No pasa nada, ha merecido la pena. Has debido practicar mucho con Akaashi desde la última vez que nos besamos.

Kei no se espera ese comentario y siente sus mejillas arder todavía mucho más que antes, pero también se siente tranquilo, el hecho de que Kuroo bromee con eso implica que no le culpa por haberse entrometido en la relación de su mejor amigo con Keiji, al menos no le culpa de frente, y eso sigue siendo algo que le carcome por dentro, aunque ahora estén bien. No ha hablado con Akaashi sobre el tema, ayer tampoco dijeron nada cuando Kei habló, pero ambos han notado que el ambiente entre ellos ha cambiado, que antes no se buscaban de la misma manera, que evitaban un contacto que ahora es constante, una sonrisa, un brazo por encima del hombro, un roce de manos, sus piernas juntas en el sofá aunque haya espacio para todos. Kei no es tonto y se alegra muchísimo por su amigo, a pesar de que en su interior algo le molesta, le duele. No son celos, sabe que no son celos, pero le duele saber que su relación con Akaashi va a volver a cambiar, que no van a volver a hace meses, de nuevo en su habitación, descubriéndose el uno al otro, riendo y explorando, acariciándose y besándose, Kei va a echar mucho de menos esa parte de su relación con Akaashi pero siente que ninguno de los dos necesita ya esa vía de escape, que es mucho mejor ser amigos que perderse para siempre.

> \- ¿Tú crees? Yo pienso que aún me falta algo de práctica. Puedo ir a preguntarle si ahora está libre para que me ayude, o igual a Bokuto-san, tal vez anoche tuviera razón y…
> 
> \- O… puedes dejar que te ayude yo.

Kuroo vuelve a besarle y esta vez es diferente, sigue allí el ansia, las ganas, pero algo ha cambiado, no está la rapidez de antes, se degustan como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, como si fuera una mañana de sábado eterna, como si el mundo se paralizase. Y por primera vez a Kei le da igual sentir que algo se para, porque esta vez la sensación es la contraria, esta vez no es él quien se queda atrás, quieto mientras todo el mundo avanza, esta vez es el mundo entero el que para mientras él deja que Kuroo le bese los labios, las mejillas, la frente y la punta de la nariz, son ellos quienes viven mientras todo se para, y son ellos quienes disfrutan. Pronto Kei se olvida de todo, del exterior, de sus problemas, de sus miedos y preocupaciones, y sólo le importa la forma en la que Kuroo le mira, el brillo en sus ojos que hace que su corazón se vuelva loco, la sonrisa que parece haberse instalado permanentemente en su rostro. Tan diferente a todas las que le ha dado anteriormente, esta vez no es ninguna sonrisa burlona, ni presumida, no es una sonrisa que esconda segundas intenciones ni otros deseos, es la sonrisa más verdadera que le ha visto, es una sonrisa de verdad y Kei la imita mientras se deja abrazar y apoya la cabeza contra su pecho, calmándose un poco al escuchar que el corazón del pelinegro va igual de acelerado que el suyo.

* * *

Kuroo sonríe con ternura al observar cómo sus amigos, todavía dormidos, se abrazan el uno al otro, incluso en sueños parece que Bokuto no puede vivir sin Akaashi. Saca su teléfono y les hace un par de fotos antes de salir en silencio de la habitación. Había pensado darles una sorpresa, desayunar todos juntos y charlar un rato antes de que Akaashi tenga que irse a trabajar y él tenga que ponerse al día con los apuntes, pero parecían tan cansados… y él no es Tsukki, él tiene corazón y se le ha ablandado considerablemente al verles así. Cuando vuelve a la cocina sus fosas nasales inspiran el olor a té que saborea Kei, completamente concentrado en su teléfono y un par de hojas que le ha prestado. No tarda en quitarse las gafas y masajearse la cabeza con desesperación. Kuroo sobreentiende ese gesto y se coloca tras él, apoyando las manos en sus hombros y haciendo un poco de presión desde su brazo bueno. Tiene que pedirle un par de veces que se relaje pero cuando aprieta en ese punto el rubio se rinde por completo y se deja hacer, cerrando los ojos y con las gafas sobre la mesa.

> \- Es increíble si quiera que puedas moverte sin que te esté matando la cabeza. Tienes la espalda y el cuello cargadísimos, ¿mejor?

Sigue masajeando, guiándose por los ruidos que salen de la garganta del más pequeño, por la forma en la que se tensa y se relaja bajo su toque. Kei tiembla ligeramente, está nervioso aunque no quiera admitirlo y le arde la cara tanto que podría freír un par de huevos en ella y se harían perfectamente. Ese pensamiento sólo aumenta cuando ve a Keiji entrar por la puerta de la cocina, junto a Bokuto, mirándoles con una sonrisa burlona y sin decir nada. Kei quiere alejarse pero Kuroo es más fuerte y no va a ser tan fácil. Tiene que pedirle por favor que pare, solo entonces el mayor parece acceder a ello.

> \- Buenos días, chicos. ¿Habéis dormido bien? Es normal que te duela la espalda, Tsukki, ese sofá es mortal, todavía recuerdo la última vez que dormí allí, estuve sin poder moverme casi dos días.

Claro, ninguno de los dos sabe que no ha dormido allí y espera que siga así. Mira a Kuroo con fiereza, desafiándole, sabe que el pelinegro no va a decir nada mientras le sonríe y le saca la lengua y Kei siente un peso en la boca del estómago que no le molesta del todo, se siente pleno. Bokuto parece mucho más cariñoso esta mañana, abraza tres veces a Kuroo cuando se da cuenta que ha hecho el desayuno para todos y hace un puchero cuando Keiji dice que tiene que pasar por casa antes de irse a trabajar.

> \- ¿Qué mosca le ha picado?

Keiji sonríe y empieza a explicarle al rubio, mientras caminan en dirección a casa de Akaashi, seguido de lejos por los otros dos, que ha tenido una pesadilla y lo ha pasado bastante mal.

> \- Aunque no lo parezca, Bokuto también lo ha pasado mal estos meses, me siento culpable porque estaba demasiado pendiente de lo que yo sentía o de lo que podía sentir Kuroo, y Bokuto siempre estaba para nosotros, no me di cuenta que él también lo estaba pasando mal. Y, qué quieres que te diga, Kei, Bokuto te echaba de menos tanto como nosotros. Deberías ser un poco más comprensivo. Es como un perrito, necesita atención constante, y mimos, muchos mimos.

Por supuesto que es como un perrito, hiperactivo y siempre dispuesto a que alguien le rasque las orejas. Kei se da cuenta que nunca ha pensado en la comparación que acaba de hacer su amigo pero es la más acertada, si no fuera por esos ojos de búho. Les observa desde la lejanía, Bokuto se mueve en círculos alrededor de Kuroo, moviendo exageradamente los brazos, riéndose tan fuerte que pese a la distancia puede escucharle perfectamente. Se fija en sus amigos y en su complicidad, en la forma en la que Kuroo le mira, con tanto cariño que casi le ciega, y si no fuera él, si no fueran ellos, probablemente sentiría ganas de vomitar.

No sabe cómo ha llegado a esta situación, cómo se ha visto envuelto en una relación así, pero da las gracias todos los días por ello. Nota las comisuras de los labios tirantes, intentando ocultar una sonrisa, cuando los otros llegan hasta ellos y Akaashi les invita a pasar. Hay un revuelo inicial y Kei no entiende qué está pasando, ni por qué de pronto es el centro de atención, no comprende por qué ese tío le está mirando con una intensidad que le da miedo, como si se lo estuviera comiendo con los ojos, como si todo esto estuviera planeado. Si Kei no fuera Kei, si fuera otra persona, como por ejemplo Hinata, está seguro que se habría ido a esconder detrás de Kuroo y Bokuto, pero obviamente no va a huir. Tiene que fijarse bien en el chico que tiene frente a él, y pronto su cabeza vuela hasta el pasado y se acuerda de quién es. No puede ser. Mira a Akaashi, y de nuevo a ese tío, y vuelve a Akaashi y luego se gira hacia los otros dos.

> \- ¿En serio le habéis dejado compartir piso con este tío?- pretende susurrar a Bokuto, aunque se escucha un poco más alto de lo que le gustaría y el camarero se lleva una mano al pecho de forma dramática.
> 
> \- Me dueles, rubiales, yo que pensaba que venías por mí.

Bufa y se pregunta, esta vez para sí mismo, que cable se le ha cruzado a Akaashi para compartir piso con ese tío. Repara ahora en el otro chico desconocido, que le mira con una sonrisa sincera y se disculpa por tener _un amigo tan gilipollas_ , Kei no puede quitarle la razón en eso. Se presenta como Shiro y pronto comprende que todos son amigos, que van a la misma universidad y que además Jun, el camarero de la otra vez, sigue trabajando en la misma cafetería, esa en la que ahora también trabaja Akaashi y a la que van a llegar tarde si no se dan prisa.

***


	12. Tres no son multitud, cuatro tampoco.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que los niños se gradúan por fin y van a celebrarlo. Kuroo está puto pillado y Tsukki también pero nadie dice nada, Akaashi es una bolita de luz, todo es un caos cuando juntas a Bokuto, Tanaka, Hinata y Noya en un karaoke y aparecen nuevos compañeros de piso. ❤❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLI 😊😊 Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, los exámenes han terminado un poco conmigo esta vez y no he tenido fuerza para nada. Como compensación esta semana voy a intentar subir el resto de capítulos que quedan para poner punto y final al fic (NO ESTOY NADA PREPARADA PARA ESO DE VERDAD QUE NO). 
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis mucho del capítulo y que os esté gustando, como siempre, podéis dejar kudos y comentarios, me ayudan mucho y sobre todo me motivan para seguir escribiendo así que si queréis podéis hacerlo 💚💚
> 
> Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Haruichi Furudate y la historia no sigue el canon. 
> 
> Muchos abrazos y besos de estas personitas y ojalá Bokuto os diga que os quiere más que al volley. 
> 
> 💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚

Van a llegar tarde, está seguro de que van a llegar tarde, pero el entrenamiento se ha alargado y había mucho tráfico y van a llegar tarde y Kuroo no puede conducir más rápido, de lo contrario tendrán un accidente, y Akaashi, en el asiento del copiloto, manda un mensaje a Tadashi diciéndole que están de camino. Bokuto, en la parte de atrás, hace rato que se ha dormido. Kuroo vuelve a preguntarle la hora a Keiji y éste responde, como si no hubiera hecho lo mismo hace un par de segundos, todavía están a tiempo, todavía pueden conseguirlo. Al menos es eso lo que quiere pensar.

> \- Va a babear el regalo. Akaashi, dile algo.
> 
> -¿Qué quieres que le diga? Sabes que tiene mal despertar, tú eres el que le ha dicho que se siente detrás.
> 
> -Pero Akaashi.
> 
> \- Kuroo, mira a la carretera o vamos a matarnos, por favor.

Keiji se cruje los dedos con nerviosismo y decide que lo mejor será poner algo de música, necesita dejar de pensar en que están pasándose del límite de velocidad y en que Kuroo no ha dormido demasiado en los últimos días. Tendría que ahorrar algo de dinero para sacarse el carnet de conducir, pero lo ve algo demasiado lejano y va a tener que conformarse con la forma en la que el pelinegro se aferra con fuerza al volante. _La primera vez que salgo de Tokio_ , ha dicho esta mañana cuando ha pasado a recogerle, Keiji podía entender eso, pero ahora se pregunta si con esa respuesta Kuroo no ha intentado evadir la verdad, que esta tiene que ser una de las primeras veces que coge el coche. Van a matarse, no van a llegar a la graduación de Kei, no van a verle.

Los primeros acordes de _Satisfied_ , del musical de Hamilton se hacen eco a través de los altavoces y Kuroo y Akaashi comparten una mirada, no hace falta más para relajarse.

> _- **BE SATISFIEEEEEEEEEEEED**_ **.**

La voz de Bokuto en la parte de atrás le hace pegar un salto en el asiento pero pronto los tres empiezan a cantar, la última vez que Kei fue a pasar un fin de semana a Tokio decidieron que sería buena idea ver Hamilton, todo el mundo hablaba de él y Akaashi era un fanático de los musicales. Desde ese momento ninguno de los cuatro ha podido sacarse esa canción de la cabeza y a Keiji le ha parecido razonable ponerla en ese momento. Sonríe mientras escucha cómo Bokuto intenta hacer la parte del rap, a pesar de su reducido nivel de inglés y Kuroo empieza a reír tan fuerte que Akaashi cree que igual no ha sido muy buena idea, que igual se la pegan de verdad.

Media hora después Kuroo ha logrado encontrar un aparcamiento cerca del recinto de la escuela del Karasuno y salen corriendo, guiados por el ex setter del Fukurodani, que parece ser quien mejor se conoce el camino. Llegan sin aliento, pero llegan, y entran al gimnasio intentando aparentar tranquilidad, como si la gente a su alrededor no se les quedara mirando. Kuroo piensa que es normal, Akaashi todavía lleva el polo del trabajo y esos pantalones negros que, no va a mentir, le quedan de vicio, Bokuto sigue con el chándal del equipo de la universidad, pero él… él tenía una presentación de un trabajo antes del entrenamiento y no le ha dado tiempo a cambiarse, sólo se ha dejado la americana y la corbata en el coche, así que sus pantalones de traje grises y su camisa blanca resaltan entre toda esa gente, entre sus acompañantes. Quiere creer que es por eso y no por el pelo, no se lo ha secado después de ducharse en el gimnasio y está seguro que es un desastre. Tendría que darle igual pero está mucho más nervioso que cualquiera de las veces que se ha enfrentado al rubio.

No ha empezado todavía y pueden relajarse cuando consiguen encontrar un sitio, dejándose caer como un peso muerto en los escalones de las gradas. Akaashi se gira entonces y vuelve la mirada a ellos, más pálido que antes, y respira profundamente antes de volver a darse la vuelta para encarar al hombre que tiene a su lado.

> -¡Akaashi-kun! Cuanto tiempo, ¿cómo estás? Kei no me había dicho que ibas a venir.
> 
> \- No lo sabe, queríamos darle una sorpresa. Ellos son Bokuto Kôtarô… y Kuroo Tetsurô.

Kuroo entiende la reacción de Akaashi en el preciso momento en que el mayor dice su nombre, no sabe cómo no lo ha visto antes, claro que se parecen, a pesar de que el chico que se encuentra frente a él tiene el pelo más oscuro y no lleva gafas. No puede creerse que esté frente al hermano de Kei. Bokuto se presenta y se lo gana en un minuto, pero con Kuroo, con Kuroo la situación es diferente. El pelinegro siente que Akiteru le inspecciona de arriba abajo, que le juzga y que le evalúa, y no sabe qué piensa de él pero mantiene la compostura y no va a dejarse achantar.

> \- ¡Citty Boys!

Nunca ha deseado tanto abrazar a Tanaka como en estos momentos, mientras se abre paso hacia ellos, agitando la mano, seguido de Nishinoya y un par más de ex jugadores del Karasuno. Akiteru parece haber terminado de inspeccionar a Kuroo porque le brinda una sonrisa y ese _encantado de conocerte por fin, Kuroo-kun_ , resonará en su cabeza hasta el día del Juicio Final.

Los chavales empiezan a hacerse presentes en la parte inferior del gimnasio y cuando entran los alumnos de tercero del equipo de volleyball los graznidos de las gradas resuenan mucho más fuertes. Hinata es el primero que repara en ellos, grita sus nombres y hace que sus amigos también se den cuenta de su presencia. Daichi, tras ellos, está a punto de gritarles que se tranquilicen cuando escucha a Yamaguchi hacer exactamente lo mismo.

> \- Parece que ha aprendido del mejor, Sawamura.
> 
> \- Te dije que no tenías de qué preocuparte, lo han conseguido.

Sugawara sonríe y Akaashi se sienta a su lado, alejándose un poco del cúmulo de gente que se ha agrupado junto a las barras metálicas para saludar a sus conocidos. No es que hayan hablado mucho, Keiji siempre ha sido reservado y las conversaciones más profundas que han tenido se han basado en consejos sobre su posición en el campo de juego y algún que otro _qué tal_ , ni siquiera cuando, al entrar a la universidad y empezar a frecuentar más el piso de Kuroo y Bokuto, se encontró con él y Sawamura varias veces en el salón, bebiendo cerveza y comienzo pizza.

Sugawara piensa lo mismo que Akaashi, pero no se siente incómodo en ningún momento, sabe que es una persona que no habla mucho, al menos, no con la gente con la que no tiene mucha confianza, y Suga no pretende sonsacarle nada ahora mismo, aunque le gustaría saber cómo está llevando todo, cómo se encuentra, cómo ve a Kei. Han pasado meses desde aquella tarde en la que acercó al rubio al hospital y, pese a la ingente cantidad de _gracias_ que salieron de su boca, no ha sabido mucho más de la situación. Tampoco ha tenido mucho tiempo para volver a Sendai a preguntarle en persona y poco a poco lo ha dejado pasar.

> \- Ha tenido un mal año, pero lo ha conseguido.

Keiji sabe que se refiere a Tsukishima aunque todavía no le hayan nombrado, aunque todavía está esperando, junto a Tadashi, para ir a recoger el diploma que le acredite como graduado de una vez por todas. Se pregunta cuánto sabe Sugawara de Kei, de ellos, de todo lo que se han llevado y se llevan entre manos, y cuando le enfrenta sabe que mucho más de lo que podría imaginarse. Suga tampoco es muy dado a hablar con los desconocidos para otra cosa que no sea para disculparse por los errores que cometen otros, pero siente esa facilidad para hablar con Keiji que le hace querer explicarse, así que es exactamente lo que hace.

> \- Fui yo el que le llevó a Tokio cuando Kuroo tuvo el accidente. Hemos hablado alguna vez de ¿sus sentimientos? Pero ahora parece mucho más contento que las últimas veces. No le he visto mucho últimamente y tenía miedo de que terminara hundiéndose del todo, pero parece que no tenía de qué preocuparme.
> 
> \- Kei es… No sé, cuando le conocí no me esperaba que pudiera esconder tantas cosas. Simplemente pensé que era…
> 
> \- ¿Un tío super borde con muy mal perder?

No sabe en qué momento se han unido a la conversación los demás, pero tiene que asentir cuando Tanaka hace su observación, no es que tuviera mal perder, simplemente cree que le daba todo igual, Bokuto argumenta lo mismo, que le sacaba de quicio lo tranquilo que parecía siempre, como si nada le importara, Kuroo asiente y de pronto todos están comentando lo mucho que ha cambiado el rubio en esos tres años.

> \- Creo que en parte fue culpa mía, creo que influí en que deseara que no le gustara el volley, Kei siempre ha sido algo complicado, pero cuando algo le gustaba, le gustaba de verdad, y cuando vio el lado oscuro, creo que quiso que le dejara de gustar. Pero eso es algo muy complicado, y gracias a vosotros ha descubierto que eso no era necesario. Ha madurado mucho, de verdad, y todo ha sido por vosotros. Muchas gracias, chicos.

Ninguno sabe cómo afrontar el comentario de Akiteru y de pronto todos se han lanzado a abrazarle, Tanaka incluso le ha llamado hermano, aunque está seguro que si Kei escuchara eso se pondría hecho una furia. Keiji sabe que el más mayor tiene razón, que Kei ha madurado mucho, esta vez de verdad, que puede que este haya sido un año muy complicado para él, pero lo ha conseguido, y está luchando por lo que quiere. Se siente tremendamente afortunado de formar parte de su vida y si no fuera porque Bokuto rompe a llorar en ese mismo momento, cree que podría haber sido él quien empezara. El director de la escuela les manda callar y empieza la ceremonia.

Gritos, vitores, aplausos, el gimnasio se inunda de orgullo cada vez que suena un nombre y cuando escuchan los que de verdad conocen hacen mucho más ruido, mostrando lo felices que están por sus kohais, intentando avergonzarlos una última vez.

* * *

Kei está intentando huir de ellos, lo sabe, le conoce, Kuroo se escabulle entre la marabunta y se lo encuentra a la puerta del gimnasio, un poco más allá, alejado del ruido, sentado en un banco y con la cabeza gacha. Le observa desde la lejanía, está muy guapo, con la camisa arrugada del abrazo que le ha dado Bokuto hace un rato, con la corbata a medio atar, despeinado por culpa de Tanaka. Se recoloca las gafas y alza la vista en el momento en que Kuroo se hace visible y se posiciona frente a él.

> \- No tendríais que haber venido, estáis en mitad de exámenes. No quiero que suspendáis por…
> 
> \- Eh, queríamos hacerlo, teníamos que hacerlo, Kei. Por eso no te dijimos nada, sabíamos que te ibas a negar y queríamos estar aquí. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Le pone una mano en la mejilla y Kei se deja acariciar, mucho más manso que hace unos instantes, como si sólo su toque ejerciera una suerte de tranquilizante en él. Lo que Kuroo no sabe es que en parte es así, Kei no entiende muy bien cómo, pero cada vez que Kuroo le toca siente dos cosas muy diferentes, su cuerpo entero se relaja, como si fuera exactamente eso lo que necesitara para seguir adelante, como si le recargara por completo pero a la vez le quitara todas las preocupaciones, su toque le calma al instante. Y por otro lado siente un nudo en el estómago, un cosquilleo en los dedos de las manos, se siente poderoso. Susurra un _gracias_ y otro más cuando Kuroo le tiende una caja envuelta. Un dinosaurio con un birrete y una chaqueta del Karasuno, incluso lleva gafas, ¿cómo?

> \- No preguntes, no quieres saberlo y es demasiado vergonzoso. Hace pack con el que pensábamos darte después entre todos, sólo necesitas saber que nos ha costado mucho, así que deberías agradecérnoslo bien.

Ahí está, esa sensación, esa sonrisa, Kuroo sabe el poder que ejerce sobre él cuando utiliza esa voz, cuando le mira de esa forma, y da igual cuantas veces le diga que no tienen que apresurarse, da igual que diga que tienen todo el tiempo del mundo, Kei siente que nunca es suficiente con él. Le agarra de la camisa, sin preguntarle por qué él, que viene de un entrenamiento, va mucho más arreglado que los que se supone que tenían que graduarse, simplemente termina la distancia entre ellos y saborea sus labios. Joder, sí que los ha echado de menos, le ha echado de menos.

No le besa mucho rato, termina demasiado abrupto cuando escucha esa voz a sus espaldas y se tensa. Mierda. Tanaka promete que no ha visto nada, y que pueden seguir a lo suyo, pero que los demás se marchan a comer y que les van a dejar allí, y Kuroo, a regañadientes, tiene que obligar a Kei a moverse del banco antes de que todos desaparezcan.

> \- Keiji tiene mi cartera y como decida irse voy a tener que vivir en uno de los puentes de Miyagi. ¿te parece una buena razón? ¡Tsukki estás haciendo un puchero!, ¿ahora eres Bokuto? No me mires así. Venga, tenemos que ir.

Le besa otra vez, sus piernas enredan y trastabillan hasta el punto de chocarse con la pared más cercana, Kei ataca sin piedad y Kuroo se deja, se dejaría hacer cualquier cosa en ese momento, mientras el rubio le mira con esa intensidad, mientras le agarra fuerte de la cintura y se pega a él completamente, se dejaría hacer cualquier cosa porque está jodidamente enamorado de él. Aunque todavía no se lo vaya a decir, aunque no pueda.

Kuroo lo sabe desde hace tiempo y le encantaría poder ser sincero, pero tiene miedo a espantarle. Le prometió a Kei que iban a tomarse las cosas con calma y eso es lo que está intentando hacer, aunque no cree poder resistirse mucho si el rubio sigue besándole así, si sigue tocándole de esa manera. No cree que pueda resistir si susurra su nombre, _Tetsurô_ , después de morderle el labio inferior, antes de volver a atacar. Joder, está siendo mucho más complicado de lo que pensaba.

Pero tiene que aguantar, porque merece la pena, se lo repite una y otra vez, esto merece la pena, Kei merece la pena, lo que siente merece la pena, y si tiene que esperar hasta que el rubio entre en la universidad lo hará, si tiene que ser más tiempo aprenderá a sobrellevarlo, pero no puede decirle ahora que le quiere. No puede decirle que está enamorado hasta las trancas, que piensa en él mucho más de lo que debería, que sonríe al ver que le ha mandado un mensaje, o que le llama, o que se acuerda de él, no puede decirle que le gusta más de lo que le gusta el volley, más de lo que alguna vez le ha gustado nada, porque si lo hace y Kei sale corriendo, si huye de nuevo, Kuroo no va a recuperarse. No esta vez.

Así que se lo calla, se calla lo feliz que es cada vez que el rubio le dice que va a pasar un fin de semana a Tokio, cada vez que se despierta antes que él y puede contemplarle en su cama, tranquilo, sin ese ceño fruncido que parece acompañarle a todas partes, Kei durmiendo debería ser una imagen que estuviera presente en todos los museos, Akaashi le ha dado la razón en ello más de una vez. Kuroo es extremadamente feliz no sólo cuando el rubio le besa, entonces se vuelve loco y juraría que podría ganar cualquier partido, a cualquiera, incluso él solo, pero también piensa en la manera en que el rubio le busca a veces, en la forma en la que le coge la mano cuando menos se lo espera, y esquiva su mirada, intentando ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas, o la forma en la que le abraza a veces, o cómo, en ocasiones, cuando todavía está medio dormido y se encuentra a Kuroo estudiando en la mesa de la cocina, se apoya en él y junta sus caras, colgándose totalmente, para ver qué está haciendo.

Kuroo se calla todo eso porque tiene miedo y Kei está aprendiendo a demostrar, poco a poco, todo lo que siente. Todavía no es capaz de decirlo en voz alta, aunque le encantaría, le gustaría poder decirle a su acompañante, al chico al que besa en esos momentos y que le abraza con fuerza, todo lo que siente, lo mucho que le gusta eso, lo mucho que le gusta su presencia, lo bien que se siente a su lado, pero no sabe cómo decirlo, así que se lo intenta demostrar poco a poco, intenta demostrarle un poco de todo el amor que ellos siempre le dan y está a punto de decirlo, cree que se le va a escapar, cuando Hinata aparece en su campo de visión y empieza a gritar. Kei tiene atascado un **_te quiero_** en la garganta, y no sabe si darle las gracias al pelirrojo por haberles interrumpido o ir a darle una paliza con sus propias manos.

Se separan con las mejillas sonrojadas y aunque ninguno de los dos quiere, tienen que juntarse con el resto antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Hinata parece no haber dicho nada y Tanaka tampoco, porque Kei no percibe ninguna mirada fuera de lo común, salvo la estupefacción del pelirrojo y la mirada socarrona que le lanzan Bokuto y Akaashi. Está a punto de dar la vuelta pero se contiene.

* * *

> \- Estoy muy orgulloso de vosotros, lo habéis conseguido.

Kei no sabe en qué momento ha llegado Asahi, ni en qué momento todo el antiguo Karasuno se ha posicionado frente a ellos, siente que se le revuelve algo por dentro, pero es una buena sensación, en cierta medida incluso puede decir que se siente orgulloso de sí mismo, orgulloso de ellos. Tadashi le empuja a su lado, con la sonrisa más brillante que ha visto en todos sus años de amistad, mucho más que en el partido contra el Seijoh del torneo de primavera de su primer año, mucho más que cuando le contó que Yachi y él habían empezado a salir juntos, está tan sonriente que Kei siente que es contagioso, porque nota las comisuras de sus labios tirantes.

Tampoco le sorprende que sea Tadashi quien le pida que se queden un rato más, cuando todos comienzan la marcha hacia el restaurante, unos minutos, disfrutar del gimnasio en silencio, sólo ellos. Sabe que el dúo de raros volverá después de comer, cuando ya no quede nadie, ahora todavía hay alumnos y padres rezagados que se sacan fotos. Ya les da igual, todo da igual, ha acabado.

> \- Voy a echarlo de menos, voy a echarte de menos.
> 
> \- No seas tonto, hemos entrado en la misma universidad…

Pero Kei sabe que su amigo no se refiere a eso, lo sabe muy bien, y él también siente ese temor, aunque no vaya a decírselo en voz alta. Sabe que Yamaguchi estará bien, probablemente él sea quien mejor lleve este cambio, mucho mejor que Hinata y Kageyama, y desde luego muchísimo mejor que él. Sabe que debería decírselo, que al igual que sus sempais, también está orgulloso de él, que lo ha conseguido, y que ha sido el mejor capitán que podrían haber tenido ese año. Que lo ha hecho más que bien, y que no es su culpa no haber llegado a la final de los nacionales. Pero no dice nada más. Se quedan en silencio a la vez que la gente desaparece de su lado, el gimnasio vacío parece otro escenario, mucho más triste, que les despide. Si se concentra lo suficiente puede escuchar los gritos de Tanaka, a Asashi pidiendo perdón por golpear a Hinata con el balón, puede recordar todas y cada una de las veces que Daichi les echó la bronca en su primer año, y todas y cada una de las veces que Ennoshita repitió lo mismo el año anterior.

Y recuerda las peleas con Tadashi, y la forma de enfrentarle. Recuerda todo lo que ha sentido en los últimos años y cómo ese gimnasio ha sido su principal escenario, su principal aliado. Su mayor enemigo. Su apoyo. Si se concentra lo suficiente puede verse a sí mismo, puede verles a todos, creciendo y mejorando, formando un equipo y una familia, y se da cuenta de lo importantes que son para él, de lo duro que va a ser no volver a ese gimnasio regularmente.

> \- No te vayas a poner a llorar, eh, Tsukki.

Su amigo le golpea con fuerza la espalda y rompe a reír, risas con lágrimas en los ojos, despedidas demasiado duras, desear mejorar pero seguir anclados en un pasado que todavía sabe a presente. Yamaguchi siempre mira hacia delante pero para Kei es mucho más complicado, Kei lo intenta pero sigue teniendo demasiado miedo al futuro para estar seguro de nada.

> \- Kei, lo sé, pero estoy seguro que vas a ser un historiador increíble, y da igual que investigues textos sobre fósiles de dinosaurio o el rigor histórico de las películas o me da igual, vas a ser genial, y estoy orgulloso de ti y de que lo hayas conseguido.

El doble grado de historia e historia del arte de la universidad de Tokio le aceptó hace un par de semanas y todavía no se lo puede creer. No sabe si es eso lo que quiere hacer, si de verdad le va a gustar o se va a cansar demasiado rápido, pero las palabras de Tadashi le calman y se siente mucho mejor. Siguen allí un rato más, hasta que el móvil del pecoso rompe el silencio y tienen que correr para llegar al restaurante.

* * *

Puede que Bokuto haya bebido de más, y puede que esté muy contento por poder estar celebrando la graduación de Kei con los demás, y puede que esté todavía más feliz por estar junto a él en un día así, y por ver cómo ya ha dejado de intentar ocultar esa sonrisa, en parte por las cervezas que han hecho que sus mejillas estén más rojas que de costumbre, en parte porque está contento. Pero sólo puede que Bokuto haya bebido de más y esté muy contento, muy feliz, y quiera seguir celebrándolo, y quiera gritarle a sus amigos lo mucho que les quiere, y puede que tenga tantas ganas de besar a Akaashi que le pican las manos de excitación.

Sus amigos no están mucho mejor que él, Akaashi hace rato que ha decidido que dejar de beber es lo más sensato si no quiere hacer una locura esta noche, o mejor dicho, si quiere impedir que Bokuto y Kuroo hagan una locura esta noche, aunque verles ahora mismo, intentando enfocar la vista para leer el panel de las letras en ese bar con karaoke le parece lo más gracioso del mundo. Los ex capitanes del Karasuno hace rato que han destrozado los openings de Naruto y Kuroo ha creído que lo mejor era cantar una canción en español, un tal Bisbal, dice, ese de rizos que da una patada y que tiene una canción en japonés en la que repite mucho _boom_.

Han intentado impedirlo, jura que sí, pero de pronto Kuroo está en el suelo, sobre Bokuto, mientras se ríen escandalosamente, los cuervos les siguen uno a uno, empiezan a reírse y Hinata cree que lo mejor es tirarse sobre ellos, puede que la patada no les haya salido bien pero desde luego están dando la nota y alegrando a la poca gente que queda en el bar a pesar de que aún es pronto y la noche es joven.

Daichi, Suga y Asahi son los primeros en irse, argumentando que están demasiado mayores para esto y que, aunque los más pequeños hayan terminado por ahora, ellos siguen en época de exámenes. Pronto les siguen los demás, intentando resistirse en vano a los pucheros de Bokuto en el caso de Hinata, Tanaka y Nishinoya, que acaparan el escenario una tras otra. Kuroo, Akaashi y Kei les observan desde su mesa, intentando no reírse de lo mucho que están destrozando la canción, jugando a adivinar qué es lo que están cantando. Kuroo ha dejado de beber también, trae un par de botellines de agua y los deja en la mesa tambaleándose un poco antes de sentarse.

Se permite observar a los otros dos, a lo mucho que les brillan los ojos mientras se fijan en Bokuto, sabe que a él le ocurre lo mismo. Bokuto contento es la persona que más luz le aporta en la vida, y si se junta a esos tres, aunque caótico, demasiado caótico, no puede parar de sonreír como un imbécil y sentirse realmente afortunado. Bokuto Kôtarô le ha aportado luz en sus momentos más oscuros, y reza porque siga siendo así durante mucho, mucho tiempo, reza porque Bokuto nunca le falte porque entonces estaría viviendo en un mundo demasiado oscuro, apagado y solitario, y no se siente preparado para ello, no quiere y no puede permitirlo.

Akaashi, a su lado, piensa lo mismo que Kuroo, aunque ninguno de ellos lo sepan, Bokuto, que siempre ha estado allí, Bokuto, por el que siente tantas cosas que no puede expresar con palabras, que le hace sonreír, arriesgarse, Bokuto, a quien le debe tanto… Akaashi está enamorado hasta lo más profundo de su ser de ese idiota y es su mayor debilidad y su mayor fortaleza. Está a punto de gritar a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que quiere al de pelo plateado cuando nota un peso en su hombro izquierdo y se gira para descubrir que Kei se ha quedado dormido apoyado sobre él.

Increíble, no puede creerse que el rubio haya conseguido dormirse con todo el ruido, aunque está claro que las cervezas han tenido entre mucho y todo que ver en ello. Golpea a Kuroo ligeramente y señala con el dedo, nota cómo le cambia el rostro por completo al mayor y siente un calor en el corazón muy agradable. Echaba de menos esto. Lo echaba tanto de menos que no sabe cómo ha sido capaz de seguir viviendo tanto tiempo sin él en su vida.

> \- Parece bueno y todo.
> 
> \- Le echaba mucho de menos. Echaba mucho de menos esto. Estoy muy contento, Kuroo-san.
> 
> \- Te he dicho mil veces que te dejes de honoríficos, Akaashi, por favor, nos hemos visto desnudos. ¡Nos hemos besado!

Akaashi nota cómo sus mejillas enrojecen al recordar a lo que se refiere su amigo, no fue hace mucho, pero la situación era bastante parecida. Cree más que nunca que debería dejar de beber si quiere seguir quedando con los chicos. Jun y Shiro querían celebrar una pequeña fiesta, nada serio, habían dicho, sólo un par de amigos, y Akaashi había prohibido la entrada de más de seis personas más en el apartamento. Sin saber cómo Oikawa Toruu había acabado haciendo acto de presencia, con los ojos rojos y se había ido la mañana siguiente, igual de enfadado y triste, pero de forma mucho más dramática. Tendría que dedicarse a la actuación, además de al volley, habían terminado comentando entre todos. Bokuto y Shiro seguían compitiendo por ver cuál de los dos ganaba un pulso de pulgares tras otro y hacía rato que estaban empatados, Akaashi se aburría y Kuroo había empezado a notar eso en su amigo.

**_Un pequeño empujón_** , le había dicho, **_nada demasiado serio_** , él también se aburría, y estaban borrachos, y Kuroo no iba a negar que ver a Akaashi con esa camiseta negra y esos pantalones ajustados estaba haciendo mella en él. Claro que el más pequeño tampoco podía decir mucho, cada vez que se fijaba en el pecho que dejaba ver esa camisa entreabierta que había decidido llevar Kuroo aquella noche se quedaba sin palabras, y mejor callado que haciendo el ridículo.

Un beso, sólo un beso tras llamar lo suficiente la atención como para que Bokuto levantara la vista hacia ellos. Un beso que le roba el aliento a los dos y que, para sorpresa de ninguno de ellos, Bokuto observa con una sonrisa picarona. **_Si os aburrís tanto, luego podemos irnos los tres a la cama_** , antes de volver a prestar atención a Shiro y ganarle una ronda más.

Un flash les hace volver a la realidad y Bokuto guarda el móvil con una sonrisa mientras se acerca hasta ellos de forma un tanto patética. Si no supieran que es una de las personas con más coordinación que conocen, habrían apostado todo su dinero a que se estampaba contra la mesa antes de llegar hasta ellos. Pero no lo hace, se sienta frente a ellos y les mira fijamente, una sonrisa demasiado amplia, amable, llena de sentimiento. Bokuto no es un borracho empalagoso pero no puede y no quiere callarse, necesita decírselo y le pega una patada a Kei por debajo de la mesa para que espabile, necesita decírselo a los tres o se va a volver loco.

El rubio se sobresalta y tiene que parpadear varias veces para recordar dónde está, para fijarse en que ha estado apoyado en el hombro de Akaashi y en que, casi, le babea toda la camiseta. Nota cómo empieza a sonrojarse pero su amigo le tranquiliza lo más rápido que puede.

> \- Os quiero. Os quiero mucho, chicos. De verdad. Sois lo más importante de mi vida y me da igual que penséis que estoy exagerando, que no me creáis o que acuséis al alcohol. Para mí sois más importantes que el volley, me gustáis más que un buen remate.

Esas palabras… Ninguno de los tres responde de inmediato, si fuera otra persona seguramente esas palabras no serían más que una comparación mediocre, pero viniendo de Bokuto… viniendo de Bokuto saben que es sincero, que lo dice de verdad, que lo piensa en serio. Viniendo de Bokuto, de la forma en la que sonríe y alarga las manos, esperando que los otros las agarren, saben que son reales. Y uno a uno se dan cuenta que es cierto, que ha llegado un punto en que, si alguien o algo les hiciera elegir entre los demás y el volley, no tendrían que dudarlo mucho. Pero aceptarlo así, darse cuenta de forma tan simple, mientras sonríen y se agarran de las manos, asusta, asusta muchísimo.

* * *

Kei sabe que no es buena idea, tendría que haberse negado, pero dile tú que no a Bokuto cuando te mira con esos ojos. Antes habría sido capaz de hacerlo, está seguro, pero lleva meses permitiéndoles cualquier cosa, se lo debe, se lo debe a los tres. Y tampoco podía decirle que no a Kuroo. No podía decirle que no mientras le besaba el cuello con esmero y las manos se encontraban con la parte baja de su espalda como si hiciera años que no se veían. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no si ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba preguntándole?

No podía decir que no, a pesar de saber que no es buena idea, y sigue pensando lo mismo mientras deja que le ayuden con la maleta hasta arrastrarla a la habitación del fondo. Cree que su hermano piensa justo lo contrario, lo ve en su rostro, en la forma de sonreír y de hablar con sus nuevos compañeros de piso, lo ve en la manera en la que abraza a Bokuto mientras le revuelve el pelo con cariño. Kei ya no sabe si está viviendo un sueño o si de verdad ha accedido por sí mismo a esto.

> \- ¿Nos vemos el sábado, entonces?
> 
> \- No tengo mucho que hacer todavía.

Tarda todo el día en organizar las cosas de su habitación, en cambiar las sábanas y poner las toallas en el baño. No ha traído tantos libros y aun así no encuentra un sitio para meterlos todos. Puede que tenga algo que ver con que ha utilizado una estantería completa para sus figuras de dinosaurios, pero no iba a dejarlas en el salón, no con esos dos allí. No se fía de ninguno de ellos, ni borrachos ni sobrios. De hecho cree que le dan más miedo sobrios que de cualquier otra forma. Cuelga la camiseta que le ha acompañado los últimos tres años al lado de la puerta, el numero 11 resaltando sobre el fondo negro, y sabe que ha sido una buena opción seguir con ello.

Tal vez Kuroo y Bokuto ayudaron a que se aclarara, le hicieron ver que no perdía nada y que siempre podía abandonar si veía que le superaba, y una vez más tuvo que darles la razón, si no lo intentaba estaba seguro que iba a arrepentirse, así que se puso en contacto con el club de volley de la facultad y ahora empieza los entrenamientos en un par de días. Sigue mirando la camiseta, pensando en lo mucho que va a echar de menos a sus antiguos compañeros.

> \- ¿Kei?

La puerta se abre un poco y Bokuto asoma su cabeza con una sonrisa, esperando que el rubio le invite a pasar. No puede evitar silbar una vez dentro. No han querido molestarle, sabiendo que todo esto podía ser demasiado para él como para tenerles por medio, tocándole las narices, pero es cierto que el menor se ha esforzado en cambiar la habitación de invitados para hacerla casi un hogar. Sonríe al ver las figuras de dinosaurios en la estantería y los libros encima de la cama. Le pregunta si necesita ayuda aunque sabe que va a negarse antes de que termine de hablar, así que le sorprende que el rubio asienta mientras rebusca algo en una caja.

> \- ¿Podrías decirme si lo cuelgo recto? Tengo que ir a la óptica a que me revisen la vista y por mucho que lo intento no consigo ver si lo he colgado bien, sólo lo veo borroso. Llevo media hora intentándolo.

Bokuto se ríe, por supuesto que no ha podido salir de la habitación a pedirle ayuda, Kei habrá cambiado pero sigue con las malas costumbres arraigadas y Kôtarô sólo puede asentir mientras se aleja y le indica cómo puede quedar mejor la foto. Kei se da cuenta que está a punto de preguntar así que se adelanta y le explica que fue un regalo de Sugawara, Daichi y Asahi. Es una fotografía enmarcada del momento en que ganaron contra el Shiratorizawa, intenta no pensar mucho en lo mal que salen todos, se centra en todo lo demás, en los gestos de estupefacción, en las lágrimas, en las caras llenas de alegría, en que estaban cumpliendo un sueño y todavía no eran conscientes del poder que tenían. Hinata, Kageyama y Tadashi tienen la misma foto, donde sea, pero les acompaña de la misma forma, les transmite lo mismo. Todos la miran y sienten lo mismo, que da igual que algo cueste, van a poder hacerlo, pueden luchar, escalar, volar.

> \- Vimos el partido. ¿No te lo ha contado nunca Kuroo?

Kei niega sorprendido y Bokuto le cuenta que tuvieron que buscar en internet y encontrar un enlace bastante poco legal de la cadena de TV de Sendai. Keiji, Kuroo y él, los tres pegados a la pantalla del ordenador, mordiéndose las uñas, los dedos, chillando tanto que los padres de Bokuto se asomaron en un par de ocasiones para ver si todo iba bien.

> \- Creo que fue entonces cuando comprendiste lo que quería decir en el campamento de verano, ¿verdad? Fue entonces cuando te empezó a gustar.

Kei asiente, tuvo que salir de la cancha para darse cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba seguir allí. Todavía siente el cosquilleo en los dedos, el dolor, y las ganas, las muchas ganas que sintió mientras volvía, corriendo, rezando para que el entrenador le dejara volver a la pista, ocultando el dolor una vez tras otra con cada golpe. Le explica a Bokuto que nunca se había sentido tan motivado para algo en su vida, y que echaba de menos ese sentimiento, omite que han sido ellos quienes le han devuelto esas ganas, no sólo para el volley, sino para todo, porque cree que es demasiado decirle eso su primera noche de convivencia, porque no quiere que el mayor se ponga a llorar mientras le mira con esos ojos de cachorro. Kei ha llorado y ha hecho llorar a sus amigos lo suficiente por ahora, cree que todos necesitan un descanso. El timbre suena y Bokuto anuncia que Akaashi ha llegado con la cena y ambos salen de la habitación, ya pensará después dónde colocar los libros.

* * *

No es ninguna novedad que Bokuto y Keiji acaben dormidos en el sofá tras la cena. Akaashi parece cansado y cuando Kuroo ha preguntado, todos se han enterado que lleva un par de días doblando turno y haciendo los trabajos por la noche, la cafetería está teniendo mucha fama últimamente y el jefe no quiere contratar a nadie más, a pesar de que Jun y él le han insistido varias veces en que no pueden ellos dos solos. Bokuto no es que parezca muy cansado, pero Kuroo le explica que es capaz de dormirse en cualquier lugar siempre y cuando esté apoyado en el hombro de Akaashi.

> \- Es un misterio, de verdad, te sorprendería la de sitios en los que Bokuto ha dormido en esa misma postura. Espero que se despierten en un rato o mañana la espalda les va a pasar factura.

Kei anuncia que también él va a irse a dormir, que está cansado, y se maldice a sí mismo cuando, al abrir la puerta, recuerda los libros que descansan sobre su cama. Kuroo parece darse cuenta que algo va mal porque se asoma tras él y sonríe felinamente, como relamiéndose. Kei sabe lo que eso significa, y aunque se muere por decir que sí, espera que sea él quien le pregunte. **_Dormir conmigo_** son las únicas palabras que Kei necesita para asentir, para dejar que le arrastre, que le agarre de la mano y cierre la puerta tras él. Podría acostumbrarse a dormir junto a él de la misma manera que se está acostumbrando a la forma que tiene de besarle, de acariciarle por debajo de la camiseta. Podría acostumbrarse a la forma en que le abraza cuando duermen, de la misma forma que se está acostumbrado a la suavidad con la que le quita las gafas para besarle la frente, la nariz, las mejillas. Podría acostumbrarse a la risa suave que resuena junto a su oído cada vez que se estremece, porque Kuroo siempre tiene los pies muy fríos y por mucho que lo intente nunca va a acostumbrarse a la sensación del hielo en sus piernas, a pesar de que no termina de disgustarle. Aunque eso no se lo va a admitir nunca.

Podría acostumbrarse a dormir escuchando los latidos del corazón de Kuroo, la forma en la que se acelera, justo como el suyo, en determinados momentos, la forma en la que su cuerpo tiembla cuando le habla demasiado cerca del cuello, cuando le hace cosquillas. Podría acostumbrarse totalmente a no dormir solo.

***


	13. Cumpleaños.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Kuroo y Akaashi deciden darle una sorpresa a Bokuto y Kei por su cumpleaños y se van de viaje a la playa, beben cerveza, se ríen y hablan mucho. 💚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, como ya he dicho, iba a actualizar los últimos capítulos antes de acabar la semana así que aquí tenéis el último antes del epílogo, es hora de decirle "hasta luego" a los niños, quién sabe si volverán a aparecer en alguna de mis historias (obviamente que sí pero avisaré cuando así sea). 
> 
> Espero que os guste mucho el capítulo, me costó bastante hacerlo y no estoy del todo convencida del resultado, pero no sabía cómo desarrollar los hechos y mi cabeza no daba para mucho esos días. Lo siento mucho si decepciona a alguien. Como siempre, podéis dejar kudos y comentarios, son muy bien recibidos y me hace mucha ilusión. 
> 
> Los personajes son obra de Haruichi Furudate y la historia es original, no sigue el canon en ningún momento. 
> 
> Muchos besitos en la cabeza de Akaashi. 💚💚

Kuroo camina nervioso, mirando el reloj cada cinco segundos y deseando que termine ya el turno de Akaashi. Hace más de media hora que ha salido de la cafetería, incapaz de escuchar de nuevo a Jun hablar de lo guapo, inteligente, sexy y mil adjetivos más dirigidos específicamente para Kei. No está celoso, al menos no demasiado, sabe que el compañero de trabajo de Keiji no tiene ninguna oportunidad con el rubio, al menos no de momento. Pero si sigue escuchando lo guapo que es va a terminar diciendo algo que no debe y no quiere que Kei vuelva a enfadarse con él por ser un bocazas. El sonido de la puerta le saca de sus pensamientos y Keiji pronto se hace presente frente a él, con un par de bolsas blancas que supone será la comida.

> \- He cogido una de fresa y otra de chocolate, y he traído galletas de mi madre.
> 
> \- ¡Menos mal! Pensaba que iba a morir antes de volver a probarlas.- Bromea Kuroo y, aunque la última vez que comió, justo después de salir del hospital, prometió que la próxima vez se controlaría, ya no lo tiene tan claro.

Caminan uno junto al otro mientras terminan de planificar todo, necesitan que salga bien, se lo merecen. El coche de Kuroo no está muy lejos y cuando Keiji abre el maletero para dejar las tartas se sorprende al ver su propia bolsa de deporte allí. Kuroo le explica que, para no perder tiempo, pidió a Jun que la cogiera de su habitación.

> \- Sabía que la ibas a tener preparada y lo intenté con Shiro pero me dijo que no iba a entrar a tu habitación si no estabas allí. Espero que no te haya molestado.

Así que por eso estaba Jun comportándose de manera tan extraña esta tarde, piensa Keiji, mientras niega con la cabeza y se acomoda en el asiento del copiloto. No había dicho nada del viaje a sus compañeros de piso. En principio pensaba avisar a Jun hoy, una vez le hubieran dado el fin de semana de descanso, pero ahora entiende los comentarios que ha ido soltándole su amigo a lo largo de la jornada. Casi siente pena porque Shiro tenga que pasar estos días a solas con él, aunque si es sincero, lo que más miedo le da es el estado en el que puede quedar su casa al no estar él durante un fin de semana.

Kuroo vuelve a mirar el reloj antes de arrancar, no van mal de tiempo y reza a los dioses para que los otros dos no hayan salido todavía de sus respectivas clases. Kei no le ha mandado ningún mensaje todavía y ha empezado a ser habitual, desde que empezó la universidad, que reciba un aviso de que va a casa, y Bokuto tampoco ha dado señales de vida a Akaashi, lo que indica que las cosas van según lo planeado. Eso parece tranquilizar un poco a ambos, que se sonríen mientras piensan en cómo van a aguantar todas las preguntas sin soltar la verdad en cuanto el coche se llene.

* * *

Menos de cinco minutos es lo que han tardado en empezar a elucubrar hacia dónde se dirigen. Menos de cinco minutos. No les ha bastado con saber que iban a cenar fuera, no cuando Bokuto, demasiado suspicaz, ha descubierto que la lista de reproducción del coche es la que siempre utiliza Kuroo en los viajes largos. _Es música que le motiva y así consigue no dormirse_. Maldito Bokuto, maldita la hora en la que le confesó eso, maldito por ser su mejor amigo y conocerle tan bien. Kei ha seguido insistiendo, pinchando, intentando sonsacarle a alguno de los dos a dónde narices iban y al no recibir respuesta ha hecho lo que ambos imaginaban, arrastrar a Bokuto a descubrirlo con él.

Keiji piensa que no conoce a nadie a quien le gusten las sorpresas menos que a Kei, y que tampoco es que le haga mucha gracia la playa, no le gusta sentir el sol durante tanto rato, ni el agua de mar, ni la forma en que la arena se le pega al cuerpo, no le gusta sudar por sudar, cuando le conoció tampoco le gustaba mucho sudar, ni siquiera en los partidos más importantes, aunque eso ya hace tiempo que cambió. Y, sobre todo, no le gusta el mar por los _bichos_. Es todo lo contrario a Bokuto, piensa Kuroo, Bokuto adora el mar, podría pasarse el día entero jugando a volley playa, parar para darse un baño refrescante y volver a sentir el sol en sus hombros, podría vivir con la sensación de la arena entre los dedos de los pies, pisando y hundiéndose un poco con cada paso, nunca demasiado, siempre controlándolo. Le gusta entrenar en la playa, le gusta correr por la arena y le encanta el olor a mar, sobre todo cuando hay poca gente, sobre todo ese momento de ver el atardecer, junto a sus amigos, o solo, da igual, simplemente formar parte de eso. A Bokuto el mar le hace sentir vivo y le recarga de energía.

Y a ellos no les disgusta mucho, si Keiji tuviera que elegir entre el mar y la montaña elegiría la montaña, le gusta respirar el aire allí arriba, lo siente diferente, se siente despejado, se le aclaran las ideas, pero no le disgusta el mar, y a Kuroo le da igual, le gustan las dos cosas siempre que no tenga que disfrutarlo solo. Esa es la razón por la que han decidido darse un fin de semana para ellos, celebrar el cumpleaños de Bokuto y Kei de manera diferente. Es el primer cumpleaños que pasan los cuatro juntos, tenía que ser especial. Kuroo sigue la música con toquecitos sobre el volante, intentando que ninguno vea lo nervioso que está. Nunca había querido que algo saliera bien con tantas ganas como esto.

> \- Vamos, Keiji, dime dónde vamos, ¿por favor?

Akaashi vuelve a negar con la cabeza, intentando ocultar su sonrisa, mientras se gira hacia los dos que no paran de golpear su asiento con las piernas, como críos, y de pronto el coche se congela, vuelve a su mirada fría, calculadora, da la sensación de volver a ser el vice capitán del Fukurodani justo antes de echarle la bronca a Bokuto por dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos en medio de un partido importante.

> -Como volváis a preguntar dónde vamos, os juro que cojo yo mismo el volante y damos la vuelta.
> 
> -Sí, papá.- Se burla el rubio, sin ocultar la carcajada.
> 
> \- Vaya, Kei, no sabía que tenías un daddy kink, interesante.

_Cállate_ , susurra a Kuroo tras su comentario y ahora son los de delante quienes ríen y el rubio es quien se sonroja y se hunde en su asiento, para terminar dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa. Bokuto le pincha un poco, acercándose hasta que sus ojos están demasiado cerca, y empieza a revolverle el pelo mientras repite que le ha crecido mucho el pelo, y que no debería cortarse esos _ricitos_.

> \- Bokuto, literalmente vives con él, le ves todos los días, sabes que no deberías meterte con su aspecto si no quieres despertarte sin cejas algún día.

Kei tiene que darle la razón a Akaashi en eso, aunque había pensado en otras cosas en vez de en raparle la ceja. Sabe que el mayor tiene el sueño profundo y no se enteraría hasta la mañana siguiente, puede que incluso después, y es lo que intenta demostrarle a su amigo al mirarle con esa media sonrisa, acercándose peligrosamente y acariciándole el cabello ahora él. Bokuto siente un escalofrío que se refuerza al escuchar bromear a los de delante con el poco pelo con el que va a acabar este viaje.

Puede que no lo parezca, que Kôtarô sepa disimular muy bien, pero está nervioso. Muy nervioso. No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se han arreglado y aún no han hablado todo lo que tienen que hablar. Igual se está montando una película en su cabeza, pero teme que todo vuelva a explotar en sus narices por no ser lo suficientemente sinceros. Lo sabe y aun así se siente incapaz de presionar a sus amigos para tener esa charla, no puede obligarles, por mucho que una parte de sí mismo lo desee, a aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. Terminaría perjudicándoles.

Está a punto de abrir la boca de nuevo cuando suena la canción, y es LA canción, lo sabe en el mismo instante en que escucha las primeras notas. El ambiente del coche cambia completamente y no puede evitar unirse a Kuroo cuando empieza a cantar. _Dancing in the moonlight_ es LA canción y cualquiera que diga lo contrario no sabe apreciarla como se merece. Akaashi y Tsukki no tardan nada en unirse a ellos, dando palmas y riendo cada vez que uno de los cuatro desafina o empieza a cantar desacompasado de la melodía principal.

Bokuto olvida todas las preocupaciones, todos los nervios, olvida que tendrían que hablar, aclarar las cosas, olvida las dudas que tiene con respecto a Keiji, con respecto a lo que son, olvida que no sabe si puede referirse a él como su novio porque no lo han hablado, a pesar de que es lo que más desea en estos momentos, olvida que tiene miedo de que Kei vuelva a irse, de que Kuroo no levante cabeza otra vez, olvida que tiene miedo de encerrarse en sí mismo, olvida que le han hecho una propuesta demasiado buena para jugar profesionalmente y que probablemente eso implique mudarse, o como poco, dejar la universidad y cambiar su vida por completo. Olvida todo eso mientras se deja llevar por la melodía de la canción y cierra los ojos, imaginándose que todos están fuera, bailando y disfrutando. Se olvida de todo durante 03:53 y luego no recuerda nada más que las risas de sus acompañantes calándose en lo más profundo de su ser.

* * *

Llegan poco antes del atardecer y Kuroo empieza a meterles prisa para descargar las cosas del coche y subir al apartamento. Kei y Bokuto siguen sorprendidos, no les ha costado mucho averiguar dónde iban, un par de amenazas y un poco de chantaje han sido suficientes para que Kuroo empezara a hablar, rindiéndose y haciéndole prometer a Keiji que se habían acabado las sorpresas para siempre. Kei sabe que Kuroo no lo dice en serio, de la misma forma que sabe que está fingiendo su enfado. Lo sabe porque no se aparta cuando se acerca hasta él para agarrar su mano, ni se aleja cuando apoya la cabeza contra su brazo y no le rechaza el beso, como ha sucedido alguna vez cuando el mayor se ha molestado por algo.

> \- Kuroo, ¿seguro que no estás relacionado con la mafia o algo de eso?

La pregunta de Keiji es la misma que se le ha pasado por la cabeza a los otros dos y Bokuto tiene que admitir que de no ser porque conoce perfectamente a su mejor amigo, estaría bastante preocupado. ¿De dónde ha sacado este sitio? El ex capitán del Nekoma se ríe mientras les explica que, si por una mafia consideran vender apuntes de la carrera a niños que van demasiado perdidos, entonces sí, podría decirse que es uno de los cabecillas.

> \- No tendrías que aprovecharte de unos pobres críos.
> 
> \- Bueno, aquí cada uno consigue dinero como puede. Además, el apartamento no lo he alquilado, me dejó las llaves un colega de la carrera, le expliqué que quería darle una sorpresa a mis amigos y le he ayudado con un par de trabajos, me debía una.

No tardan mucho en volver a salir del apartamento, la playa está lo suficientemente cerca como para que sea posible llegar a ella y sentarse a contemplar el atardecer justo después de pasar a por algo para cenar y un par de botellines de cerveza. Kei no está seguro de que sea legal beber alcohol en la playa, ni en la calle, pero Kuroo le quita importancia arrebatándole la botella de las manos y dándole un buen trago antes de sonreírle de esa forma. ESA forma que le vuelve loco y que le hace querer terminar la distancia entre ambos para robarle un beso. Akaashi y Bokuto se han alejado un poco de ellos y hablan en voz baja, Kei puede apreciar cómo Keiji acaricia el pelo de Bokuto, que está recostado, apoyando la cabeza en sus piernas y haciendo mucho más caso al rostro de su amigo que a la manera en la que se va alzando la luna poco a poco.

> \- Hacen buena pareja ¿verdad?- Kei asiente, sabiendo que Kuroo va a decir algo más.- me alegro mucho por ellos. Aunque no lo parezca, creo que Bokuto está muy nervioso con todo esto, creo que tiene miedo de cagarla con Akaashi.

Kei también se ha dado cuenta de eso, ha notado la manera en que Bokuto revolotea mucho más nervioso alrededor de todos ellos últimamente, como si no supiera muy bien qué hacer o dónde estar. Ha querido decirle muchas veces que no tiene porqué preocuparse, que Akaashi le quiere demasiado como para darle la patada de buenas a primeras. De hecho, duda que Akaashi vaya a darle la patada alguna vez, duda muchísimo que Bokuto la cague tanto como para que eso pase. No, él no es así, Bokuto nunca le haría daño a Akaashi. Ni siquiera inconscientemente.

Estaría dispuesto a seguir pensando en ello, en responderle algo con sentido a Kuroo, pero el mayor se acerca hasta su cuello y deposita en él un beso que le hace perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. Nota su corazón latir tan fuerte que SABE que Kuroo lo está notando también, es muy posible que incluso Akaashi y Bokuto lo puedan escuchar desde donde están.

> \- ¿Pasa algo? Pareces nervioso.

No sabe cómo decirle todo lo que pasa por su cabeza, todo lo que de verdad necesita decirle, todo lo que siente. Kei está harto de no poder decirle que le quiere, necesita ayuda, necesita hablarlo con alguien antes de volverse loco y Tadashi está demasiado lejos. Vuelve a negar con la cabeza mientras se acerca hasta sus labios con suavidad, tal vez ahora no sea el momento, tal vez tenga que esperar un poco más, tal vez si Kuroo no le ha dicho nada es porque no lo siente, y si él habla lo único que hará será el ridículo, tal vez sea eso. ¿No?

* * *

Bokuto y Kuroo salen corriendo del apartamento, argumentando que en 15 minutos habrán cerrado el super más cercano y que necesitan comida, mucha comida, para pasar el finde. Keiji decide quedarse y cambiar las sábanas a la única cama del apartamento. ¿Cómo piensan dormir cuatro personas en una cama y un sofá? Todavía es un misterio en el que no quiere pensar. Y parece que Kei tampoco, porque no dice nada mientras se tumba junto a él sobre la cama recién hecha, juntando sus cabezas y quedándose en silencio.

> \- ¿Vas a decirme ya qué te ocurre? Llevas raro desde hace días.

Kei no esperaba que fuera Akaashi el primero en sacar el tema, de hecho, se sorprende tanto que está a punto de levantarse de la cama y salir corriendo, pero el mayor se mueve para terminar junto a él y le agarra la muñeca, impidiéndole huir. Le prometió a los chicos que iba a ser sincero, que iba a dejar de ocultar las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza y no puede mentir a Akaashi a la primera de cambio. No cuando hace menos de dos horas estaba desesperado por hablar con alguien sobre sus sentimientos hacia Kuroo.

> \- Kei, de verdad, confía en mí. Puedes hablarme de lo que quieras, ya lo sabes. También de Kuroo, si eso es lo que te da miedo preguntar.

Claro que le da miedo hablarle de Kuroo, piensa mientras se quita las gafas y las apoya en la cama, sobre su cabeza. Tiene miedo, mucho miedo de volver a cagarla, de haber dado por sentado que Kuroo siente lo mismo que él, en todos los aspectos. ¿Y si simplemente le gusta y punto? ¿Y si se ha cansado de él y no sabe cómo decírselo? Kuroo podría tener a la persona que quisiera… ¿qué hace con él? No se ha dado cuenta de que ha verbalizado todas sus preocupaciones, no es consciente de que ha salido todo de su boca, ni de que Akaashi le mira como si estuviera loco.

Keiji quiere gritarle, pegarle un puñetazo y darle un abrazo, todo a la vez. Todavía no puede creer que después de tantos meses no se haya dado cuenta de la manera en la que Kuroo le mira, de lo que brillan sus ojos cada vez que el rubio sonríe. Quiere gritarle que igual le han graduado mal la vista, porque de lo contrario no lo entiende, pero en el fondo sí lo hace. Claro que lo hace. Conoce a Kei lo suficiente como para saber de dónde vienen todos esos pensamientos.

Intenta decirle que no es así, no puede hablar por Kuroo, al fin y al cabo ellos dos nunca han hablado de lo que el mayor siente por Kei, pero está completamente seguro de que hay algo, algo muy fuerte, con mucho poder, en la forma en la que se miran, en el ambiente que se crea cuando los dos están juntos. Es casi mágico. Se pregunta si Bokuto y él también se ven así desde fuera. Espera que sí.

Tal vez el problema sea ese, Bokuto desde el principio le ha dicho lo que siente por él, le ha expresado con palabras todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza y por su corazón, y Keiji se ha acostumbrado a hacer lo mismo, aunque todavía no sean novios formales, aunque todavía le dé un poco de miedo preguntárselo, sabe que Bokuto diría que sí, va a hacerlo, en algún punto, porque Keiji está buscando el momento perfecto para preguntarle, pero a Kei siempre le ha costado mucho más hablar sobre todo esto.

No sabe cómo, Kei ni siquiera es consciente de en qué momento la conversación ha derivado a eso, pero de pronto están hablando de los dos, están teniendo la conversación que tanto tiempo ha estado retrasando y no se siente tan nervioso como habría pensado en un primer momento.

> \- Así que simplemente fuimos dos idiotas que no sabían comunicarse.
> 
> \- Tenía mucho miedo, no quería meterme entre Bokuto y tú, joder, es que cada vez que le veía mirarte sentía que estaba en medio.

Sigue explicándose, intentando que algo de lo que revolotea por su cabeza tenga el mismo sentido fuera de ella, expresado en palabras, y aunque no las tiene todas consigo, sabe que Akaashi es la persona indicada para entenderle. Si alguien consigue darle sentido al batiburrillo de sentimientos y pensamientos que tiene en su mente, sin duda es Akaashi. Es el motivo que le obliga a seguir hablando, que le quita el peso del corazón y que le hace sentir ligero.

> \- Kei, de verdad, no hay ningún problema entre nosotros. ¿vale? No me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó, bueno, tal vez de no haber hablado las cosas en su momento, pero no me arrepiento para nada de habernos besado ese día en tu casa, ni de todas las demás veces, no lo cambiaría. Te lo prometo.

Están uno frente a otro, Akaashi le acaricia la mejilla con suavidad mientras le repite una y otra vez que no se arrepiente, y que no cambiaría lo que pasó entre ellos. Kei se lo cree, tal vez porque la mirada de Keiji parece sincera, porque se han prometido no volver a mentirse, por la forma en la que le acaricia. Se lo cree y sabe que él tampoco se arrepiente de lo que pasó, tiene que darle las gracias a ese entrenamiento, a Hinata por marcharse aquel día, todo le ha llevado hasta ahora y por fin se siente cómodo junto al chico que tiene frente a él. Por fin siente que ese muro que empezó a construir cuando dejó de responderle las llamadas y los mensajes ha desaparecido por completo. Se siente libre y valiente.

> \- Gracias, por todo. Sé que llevo muchos meses diciendo lo mismo, dándote las gracias y pidiéndote perdón, pero si tú no hubieras pensado que merecía una segunda oportunidad, ni Kuroo ni Bokuto me la hubieran dado. Muchas gracias, de verdad, Keiji.

Akaashi bromea con que si siguen así va a ponerse a llorar y, aunque de verdad lo está intentando decir con un tono de burla, no está tan claro que pueda aguantar mucho más rato con los ojos secos. 

Bokuto y Kuroo no tardan mucho en volver y cuando entran al apartamento y les ven así, tirados en la cama, cabeza contra cabeza, con los brazos rozándose y riendo con los ojos llorosos, algo en el pecho de los dos mayores parece desaparecer por fin, las dudas, el nerviosismo, el dolor, saben que todo va a salir bien, no saben muy bien cómo, pero lo saben.

* * *

Se despierta con un grito y un golpe seco, tantea la mesita en busca de sus gafas y no las encuentra por ninguna parte, lo que le extraña, ya que recuerda perfectamente haberlas colocado allí anoche, antes de irse a dormir. No ve una mierda, pero escucha perfectamente las voces de Akaashi y Kuroo intentando hablar en susurros, mientras se quejan de algo que se ha caído al suelo y se ha estropeado. Un grito, cuatro palabras y siente que un escalofrío le recorre la espina dorsal, menos mal que ese _Kuroo, cállate ya, joder_ , no iba dirigido a él porque definitivamente Bokuto recién despertado le da mucho, mucho miedo.

Al final encuentra sus gafas y cuando por fin distingue algo de forma nítida se encuentra a Kuroo y Akaashi frente a él, manchados de chocolate y con harina en la ropa. ¿Qué…? Le mandan callar y observa en silencio cómo Akaashi se arma de valor y lanza otro plato al suelo, rompiéndolo en añicos, para escuchar un grito demasiado falso por parte de Kuroo.

Sabe lo que va a pasar a continuación, lo escucha y se lo imagina, unos pasos golpeando contra el suelo con furia, la voz de Bokuto gritando el nombre de su mejor amigo antes si quiera de aparecer bajo el umbral de la puerta, con las orejas rojas y sin rastro de su camiseta.

> \- Kuroo ¿qué mierdas…?
> 
> \- ¡FELICIDADES!

El grito de ambos saca a Bokuto de su ensoñación, así que eso es lo que estaban haciendo, mira a Kei, que se encoje en el sofá, parece que él también acaba de despertarse. No sabe en qué momento ha acabado en el sofá pero Kuroo y Akaashi están sobre ellos, manchándoles la cara de tarta y gritándoles que ya son viejos. Fresa y chocolate, son los dos sabores que puede apreciar Bokuto mientras intenta quitarse de la cara los restos de bizcocho. Kei a su lado no parece estar pasándolo mejor que él, aunque en su caso, la fresa es dominante en su rostro, en su pelo y en parte de su camiseta de pijama. Si no fuera por Akaashi, probablemente ambos se habrían puesto de acuerdo para tirar a Kuroo del sofá y darle un poco de su propia medicina, pero Akaashi, con su sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus carcajadas, hace que todo se le olvide.

Kuroo es el primero en moverse, aludiendo a que tienen que darse prisa en comerse la poca tarta que queda en los platos y salir de allí cuanto antes si quieren llegar a… ¿a dónde? Kei no tiene ni idea pero no puede resistirse a ese trozo de tarta de fresa que le lleva poniendo ojitos un buen rato encima de la mesa, así que no insiste en preguntar. Come y acepta la ropa que Kuroo le tira a la cabeza para cambiarse.

Bokuto, a su lado, también degusta el poco trozo de tarta de chocolate que le han guardado, y aunque es su favorita, no tiene reparo en preguntarle a Keiji si quiere un trozo, sabiendo que no hace falta que insista mucho para que el otro se lleve un trozo a la boca.

* * *

Han caminado bajo el sol más rato del que a Kei le gustaría, pero desde luego ha merecido la pena, piensa mientras se deja caer en la toalla y escucha cómo Bokuto insiste en que deberían meterse en el agua. El trozo de playa al que han llegado está prácticamente desierto y transmite una paz que hacía mucho que no sentían ninguno de ellos. Kei cierra los ojos, haciendo oídos sordos a las súplicas de Bokuto y no hace caso a lo que ocurre a su alrededor hasta que no nota cómo hay alguien tapándole el sol de la cara. Abre los ojos y descubre a Kuroo, mirándole con una sonrisa socarrona, mientras se quita la camiseta. No puede evitar morderse el labio, de la misma manera que el pelinegro no puede evitar soltar una carcajada antes de arrodillarse frente a él.

> \- ¿Seguro que no quieres venir al agua un rato? Estoy seguro de que si estás más de cinco minutos bajo el sol y sin ponerte crema vas a acabar el día más rojo que el cangrejo de La Sirenita.
> 
> \- Y supongo que tú vas a aprovecharte de mi sensibilidad al sol para preguntarme si quiero que me pongas crema en la espalda. ¿Verdad?

Kuroo sonríe, exactamente es eso lo que iba a preguntar pero ya contaba con la negativa del rubio, así que ha decidido que la mejor forma de hacer que se mueva era compincharse con los otros dos. Kei está demasiado inmiscuido en su enfrentamiento con Kuroo y el mayor sabe que está a un comentario de darle la espalda y tumbarse boca abajo. Y es exactamente lo que hace, después de soltarle un bufido y sacarle la lengua.

Bokuto se acerca a ellos lentamente, recién salido del agua, obviamente empapado, y agradece a la arena por ocultar el sonido de sus pasos. No lo piensa, se tira sobre Kei antes de arrepentirse y empieza a reírse al escuchar los gritos del rubio y al notar la manera en que intenta separarse de él. Kuroo está tan pendiente de ambos que no es consciente de que Akaashi se acerca tras él y sólo lo nota cuando el otro se lanza sobre su espalda y el frío se abre camino por su cuerpo.

> \- ¡Te voy a matar!

Bokuto y Akaashi escuchan la misma frase y es lo único que necesitan para salir corriendo de vuelta al agua, aunque esta vez los otros dos les siguen y no paran hasta que consiguen hacerles un par de aguadillas.

Nadan, juegan a volley con una red portátil que ha conseguido Kuroo de no saben dónde, escuchan música y bailan de nuevo al ritmo de _Dancing in the moonlight_ , y aprecian el atardecer envueltos en toallas y apoyados los unos en los otros.

> \- Chicos, muchas gracias por todo esto, de verdad.- Akaashi nota la voz temblorosa de Bokuto a su lado y le agarra la mano, intentando tranquilizarle.

Lo hablaron anoche y sabe que está nervioso, que hay algo que le come por dentro y que tiene que contárselo a los chicos. Anoche le contó lo que llevaba días guardándose por miedo y Keiji está muy feliz por la nueva oportunidad que se le ha ofrecido a su amigo pero no puede negar que está acojonado. No quiere que se vaya, no sabe cómo afrontar la vida si Bokuto se va de su lado de nuevo, no quiere.

> \- Tengo que contaros algo. Sé que no es el mejor momento, que igual la estoy cagando sacando este tema ahora mismo, pero no puedo callármelo durante más tiempo. Me han ofrecido entrar en un equipo a nivel profesional, pero tendría que dejar la universidad por ahora, o como mínimo, cambiarme la matrícula y coger menos asignaturas.

Bokuto sigue explicando lo que le lleva repitiendo su entrenador durante las últimas semanas, que ese equipo le quiere, que le necesitan, que puede llegar a jugar a nivel profesional sólo con desearlo, con comprometerse con ellos. Y también les dice lo que le dijo anoche a Akaashi, lo que más le preocupa, que no quiere irse, que no quiere dejar de verles, que no quiere dejar de compartir piso con Kuroo y Kei, ni de hacer cenas temáticas con Sugawara, Daichi y Oikawa. No quiere dejar de ver el rosto de Akaashi al despertarse por las mañanas los fines de semana, ni de escuchar la risa de Kei cuando Kuroo le dice algo al oído. No quiere dejar de ver películas con ellos y dormirse en el sofá para despertarse al día siguiente con un dolor de espalda horroroso.

Pero quiere, desea, tal vez es lo que más desea en el mundo, jugar de manera profesional, casi lo desea tanto como desea pasar todo el tiempo que pueda con sus amigos, de la misma manera que están ahora, tirados en una playa mirando el atardecer. Joder. No sabe qué hacer. Les quiere más que al volley pero esta es una oportunidad que podría no volver a presentársele en la vida y ahora está confuso.

> \- Eh, _Kou_ , escúchame, por mucho que te vayas un par de meses, seguirá siendo tu casa, seguiremos siendo tus compañeros de piso, tus mejores amigos, no nos vamos a ir de tu vida.
> 
> \- Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Bokuto, de verdad, y si quieres jugar a nivel profesional, nosotros no podemos ser un motivo para renunciar a tu sueño, vamos a estar allí, apoyándote.

Kuroo y Kei se acercan todavía más a él y se funden en un abrazo que les deja sin aliento y que les llena los ojos de lágrimas. Keiji no puede aguantar más y suelta un sollozo mientras se pega a su… mierda, a su novio, quiere decirle, no quiere que se vaya así, necesita decírselo, necesita que si se va, sea sabiéndolo todo, conociendo todos sus sentimientos.

No sabe cuánto rato pasan así, abrazados, pero la noche se hace presente y la luna vuelve a iluminarles el rostro, como el día anterior, salvo que ahora las sonrisas son entre medio de lágrimas y con hipidos cada dos por tres. No pasa nada, no importa, están felices, pueden conseguirlo, son capaces de conseguir cualquier cosa que se propongan mientras se tengan los unos a los otros.

* * *

Akaashi no fue capaz de decirle nada a Bokuto cuando llegaron la noche anterior al apartamento y el mayor terminó dormido sobre el sofá a los cinco minutos. Pero no puede pasar de hoy. Se ha despertado hace un buen rato, con nervios en el estómago y una sensación de presión en el pecho. Sabe que va a salir bien, lo sabe, pero aun así no puede evitar sentirse nervioso. Sentir que algo va a hacer que las cosas vayan mal, que Kôtarô le va a decir que no. Bokuto debe notar la intranquilidad de Akaashi porque abre los ojos con lentitud y Keiji comprende que no estaba entre sus planes levantarse a esas horas, ni siquiera ha salido el sol.

> \- Perdona, sigue durmiendo.
> 
> \- No, ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir?

Lo dice, es lo único que Bokuto necesita para terminar de espabilar, escucha ese **_tenemos que hablar_ **y siente un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal, se le crispan los dedos y nota su corazón bombear con fuerza. Por su cabeza pasan todas las cosas que ha podido hacer mal para molestar a Akaashi, para que se haya cansado de él tan pronto. Rememora una y otra vez todos los instantes que han pasado juntos, igual ha sido muy pesado, igual es demasiado empalagoso, tal vez a Akaashi no le gusten tanto los abrazos y no sepa cómo decírselo… No sabe qué es lo que ha hecho mal, ni siquiera sabe SI HA HECHO algo mal, pero su cabeza no para de repetirle que es su culpa, que la ha cagado.

> \- Eh, Kou, no te preocupes, no es nada malo.

Keiji ha notado la intranquilidad de su compañero, la manera en la que se ha quedado rígido, mirando al frente y agarrando las sábanas con fuerza. Igual no tendría que haber dicho esas palabras, sabe que Kôtarô le da muchas vueltas a la cabeza y que ahora mismo estará pensando que es culpa suya, que ha hecho algo mal. No sabe por dónde empezar.

> \- Verás… ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Lo pregunta sin rodeos, nota cómo se le corta la voz, sabe que está temblando, nunca se había sentido tan inseguro como ahora mismo pero ya no puede parar de hablar, siente que va a reventar.

> \- Sé que no es la mejor forma de pedirlo, y que igual es demasiado pronto, sé que me dijiste que podíamos esperar todo el tiempo que quisieras y por nada del mundo quiero que pienses que estoy pidiéndote esto ahora para que te quedes aquí. No quiero que renuncies a tu sueño por mí ni por nadie, me enfadaría muchísimo. Pero necesito decírtelo, necesito que seas consciente de lo muchísimo que te quiero Bokuto Kôtarô, porque lo hago, mucho, cada día va a más y me asusta.

Le asusta sentir algo tan fuerte por una persona, pero entiende perfectamente que sólo podría pasarle con Bokuto. Ha sido así desde el principio. Deja que el más mayor le abrace y no entiende por qué tiene las mejillas empapadas, ni por qué está hipando, no entiende qué hacen temblando los dos pero una carcajada sale de su garganta y de un momento a otro no pueden parar de reír mientras siguen abrazándose con fuerza. No quiere soltarle por nada del mundo, no quiere alejarse de su lado. Va a estar bien.

> \- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.

Los besos de Kôtarô le recorren el rostro, las mejillas, la punta de la nariz, besa sus párpados mientras sigue acunando su rostro y es la primera vez que siente sus manos tan suaves sobre su piel. Se da cuenta de la manera en la que Bokuto le toca, siempre con tanta delicadeza, con tanto miedo a que vaya a romperse, tal vez con miedo a que pueda irse, desaparecer, desvanecerse, pero Akaashi ha sido sincero y Bokuto ahora sabe que no va a irse a ninguna parte, así que se aferra con fuerza, le besa por todas las veces que ha deseado hacerlo y no ha podido, le besa hasta quedarse sin aire, hasta que no pueden más, y siguen besándose aun después de eso, mucho después de eso.

* * *

Los besos de Akaashi le hacen cosquillas en el pecho desnudo, sus dedos siguen recorriéndole el brazo mientras se aferra a él y entrelazan sus piernas, le brillan los ojos y tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y el pelo despeinado. Bokuto no puede apartar la vista de él, de lo que siente cada vez que están juntos, siente debajo de la piel ese cosquilleo que empieza a ser común pero al que cree que nunca va a poder acostumbrarse del todo.

> \- Sí.

Akaashi no parece comprender lo que sale de su boca, al menos no al principio, pero poco a poco va iluminándosele el rostro, lo ha comprendido. Ha pasado. Ha dicho que sí.

> \- ¿Sí?
> 
> \- ¿De verdad pensabas que iba a decirte que no? Akaashi llevo colado por ti más tiempo del que puedo imaginar, antes me corto las manos que decirte que no.

Tal vez exagera, a lo mejor todo lo que está a punto de decir no es lo que Akaashi quiere escuchar en esos momentos, pero necesita ser sincero, del todo. Necesita decirle todo lo que siente por él de una vez por todas y no puede pensar en nada más que en sus labios, en sus manos, en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en él. Se siente exhausto y a la vez con más energía que en toda su vida, se siente a punto de estallar y a punto de quedarse dormido entre brazos de Keiji. Y así se lo explica. Todo. Entre besos y promesas, entre muchos síes.

***


	14. Epílogo: Dancing in the Moonlight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que hay muchas sorpresas, reencuentros, besos y confesiones y en el que se dice que de una boda sale otra ¿no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡HOLA! Perdón por haber tardado casi una semana en subir el último capítulo, he tenido un problema con el ordenador y tuve que comprarme otro y perdí todo lo que tenía en el viejo, así que he tenido que reescribir el capítulo por completo. Muchísimas gracias si has llegado hasta aquí, si me has acompañado durante este proceso y espero de todo corazón que hayas disfrutado y te haya gustado esta historia. Casi no me creo haber sido capaz de acabarla, me da muchísima pena despedirme de ellos pero creo que el final les hace justicia, al menos un poquito.  
> De verdad, millones de gracias por haberme acompañado, si os gusta sabéis que podéis dejar comentarios o kudos, y que estoy abierta a todo tipo de comentarios siempre que sean desde el respeto.  
> Como siempre, los personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate y la historia en ningún momento sigue el canon.  
> Millones de besitos y ojalá bailéis Dancing in the moonlight mientras los chicos os dan muchos abrazos y os dicen que la luna está preciosa. ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤
> 
> (Millones de gracias a Taylor Swift y sus dos discazos, Folklore y Evermore, porque me han acompañado durante gran parte del proceso de escritura y le han dado drama a todo el asunto; y millones de gracias a la canción de Apology de iKON porque ❤).

_**(Cuatro años después)** _

> \- Y por eso se dice que la espada es el alma del samurái, ya que no era el guerrero quien elegía, sino la espada la que decidía si quien iba a portarla era merecedor o no de ella. Quiero que ahora, por grupos, os paseéis por la sala y apuntéis en las fichas los nombres de las estampas que más os hayan gustado, sobre cualquier tema del que hayamos hablado hoy ¿vale? Cuando acabéis os acercáis aquí de nuevo y os terminaré de contar la historia de antes.

Los chavales se agrupan y se marchan a toda prisa en busca de los _ukiyo-e_ , que más han gustado. Kei sabe cuáles van a ser las respuestas, las mismas que con todos los grupos escolares que vienen al museo, sin embargo, hoy tiene una sensación diferente, se siente nervioso, inquieto. Probablemente sea porque se acerca el fin de semana y va a volver a verlos. Está a punto de sacar el teléfono para mirar la hora cuando un grupo se acerca hasta él agitando un papel. Escucha atentamente y se ríe al ver las hipótesis a las que ha llegado la que parece ser la capitana del grupo, aunque los otros dos, con los brazos cruzados, asienten vehementemente todo el tiempo, mostrando su apoyo.

> \- ¿Entonces podría pasar? Aunque se quisieran mucho… ¿tendría que matarle?

Kei no sabe cómo responder a ello. ¿Qué puede decirles? Hace unos años no habría dudado en responder que todo eso era una tontería y que no podían pensar en ello así, pero ahora… y a unos niños. ¿qué va a decirles? Son niños llenos de esperanza, con las mejillas sonrosadas de haber corrido por el museo, aunque su profesor les ha repetido una y otra vez que no podían hacer eso y que les iban a echar del centro, con los ojos brillantes ante su deducción, ante la posibilidad de una historia de amor mucho más increíble que la que han visto en las películas.

> \- Tendrían que perdonarse. No es justo.

La vida no es justa, quiere decirles, pero no es quién para hacer eso, no es quién para quitarles la esperanza y no quiere vivir con ese remordimiento. No sabe bien qué responder, abre y cierra la boca en repetidas ocasiones y su cabeza va a mil por hora, intentando pensar algo, cuando lo escucha. Esa voz. No puede ser. Está seguro de que se lo ha imaginado, no sería la primera vez que confunde su voz con otra, pero no puede evitarlo, se da la vuelta.

Siente que se le escapa el aire, que se desinfla como un globo, de pronto le tiemblan las rodillas, está nervioso y empiezan a sudarle las manos. Ya no escucha el ruido de las risas a su alrededor, ni las preguntas que la chica sigue haciéndole a su lado, sólo tiene ojos, oídos para él. Sólo le importa él.

Él, con su estúpido traje negro, con la americana colgada al hombro, con su estúpida corbata a rayas rojas y blancas, mal anudada, él, con su estúpido pelo, con su estúpida sonrisa y con la forma en la que parece que abre los brazos para atraparle en un abrazo. Kei está trabajando, Kei está siendo observado ya no sólo por un grupo de tres niños, sino que muchos han terminado ya el ejercicio y vuelven a su lado, Kei está siendo observado por el profesor de los niños, que sonríe ampliamente y saluda al hombre que acaba de hacer acto de presencia en el museo mientras levanta el pulgar, todo ha salido bien. Kei no puede evitarlo y le da igual estar en su lugar de trabajo y ser el centro de atención porque necesita ese abrazo más que respirar.

Y Kuroo está ahí para agarrarle cuando se lanza hasta él. Por todos los dioses, cuánto lo echaba de menos. Dos meses, sólo han sido poco más de dos meses separados y parece que lleven una eternidad sin verse. Pero la verdad es que ha sido duro para ambos. Complicado porque la última vez que estuvieron tanto tiempo sin verse fue hace mucho, cuando discutieron todos, cuando Kei desapareció, y desde entonces Kuroo se prometió que no volvería a pasar por eso, pero el trabajo es el trabajo y él necesitaba hacer ese viaje, necesitaba dar esas ponencias en las universidades europeas, necesitaba conocer más y seguir investigando. Desea poder volver a ponerse la bata blanca y volver a su hospital, pero sobre todo desea volver a casa.

Escucha las risitas de los niños tras él y se separa de Kei, sabiendo que se muere por besarle, es lo que más desea ahora mismo, pero sabe que, si lo hace, lo más probable es que se lleve un puñetazo y que el sofá sea su nuevo mejor amigo los próximos días. _Nada de besos en el trabajo, Tetsu, te lo digo en serio_ , le dijo la primera vez, y desde entonces ha intentado cumplirlo, más o menos, pero lo ha intentado.

> \- No les has respondido a la pregunta. Vamos, nos están mirando.
> 
> \- Pero ¿cómo?
> 
> \- Dale las gracias a Tadashi.

Kei mira de nuevo al profesor de los niños, que ahora esquiva su mirada con las mejillas rojas, así que por eso la insistencia de venir hoy en lugar del día que les tocaba la visita de verdad. Se cruza de brazos mirándole con seriedad y escucha el comentario de uno de los niños, _parece que el sensei va a suspender también_ , provoca la risa escandalosa de Kuroo. De pronto todo es un desastre, los niños se ríen junto a él, Kei no puede evitar soltar una carcajada y Yamaguchi se une a ellos, pasándole un brazo por el hombro a su mejor amigo y diciéndole que ya se lo agradecerá. Sabe que Kuroo puede ser la persona más pesada e insistente del mundo, pero Yamaguchi tampoco ha debido esforzarse mucho por decirle que no a esa sorpresa.

> \- Vale, chicos. Quiero que me digáis cuáles son las estampas que más os han gustado y porqué.
> 
> \- Pero queremos saber cómo acaba la historia, _Tsukki-san_.
> 
> \- Eso, cuéntanos cómo acaba la historia, _Tsukki-san.-_ insiste Kuroo, degustando su nombre entre sus labios, dios, cómo quiere besarle.
> 
> \- Tú calla o te echo, esto es una visita guiada y no vienes con ellos.
> 
> \- Te equivocas, Tadashi compró una entrada para mí.

Kuroo alza el trozo de papel frente a su cara y eso provoca la risa de los niños, de nuevo. Kei ya no está seguro de desear besarle o si por el contrario quiere pegarle un puñetazo para borrarle esa sonrisa. O las dos cosas, o borrarle la sonrisa de un beso que le deje sin aliento, casi como se está sintiendo él ahora mismo. Lo único que sabe es que los niños insisten una y otra vez en saber cómo acaba la historia, y él no puede guardarse el secreto durante más tiempo, así que les obliga a sentarse en el suelo, haciendo un corro, mientras comienza a hablar.

* * *

Se despide una vez más de los niños, agita la mano mientras el autobús se pone en marcha y promete llamar a Tadashi para concretar el regalo de este fin de semana. Cuando los chicos se han ido y su turno de trabajo por fin ha terminado sale del museo y le ve ahí, sentado en uno de los bancos de piedra, aunque más bien tendría que decir que está espatarrado, con la camisa arremangada y las gafas de sol protegiéndole del mismo, a la vez que disfrutando de él. Se sienta a su lado y apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

> \- Tendrías que haberme dicho que volvías hoy. Pensaba que no iba a verte hasta el viernes por la noche.
> 
> \- Pedí si me podían adelantar el vuelo, dije que me daba miedo que el tiempo no me dejara llegar a tiempo y que era uno de los que daban el discurso.
> 
> \- Eres un mentiroso, no vas a dar ningún discurso.
> 
> \- La verdad es que se lo han pedido a Kôtarô, no sé cómo va a salir eso. Akaashi no sabe nada todavía.

Kei sonríe, no le parece de extrañar que se lo hayan pedido a él, sobre todo después de los últimos acontecimientos. Piensa en el muchísimo tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez que le vio, casi cinco meses, han ido hablando, como mínimo una vez a la semana, para ponerse al día y también, aunque Kuroo no lo sepa, para quejarse de lo mucho que echaban de menos a sus novios. Kei y Bokuto han ido poco a poco haciéndose cada vez más cercanos y el rubio no puede esperar para verle. Vuelve a notar esa presión en el pecho, esa forma en la que su corazón retumba con fuerza y más velocidad de la que debería al pensar que va a volver a verlos, a ambos. A Bokuto y a Akaashi. Se le encoge el estómago y eso que es común que una vez a la semana o cada dos semanas quede con Keiji para tomar un café.

> \- ¿Vamos a casa?

Kei asiente mientras agarra la mano que Kuroo le ofrece y así, juntos, caminando bajo el sol poniéndose al día y comentando lo que creen seguro que va a pasar llegan a su hogar.

* * *

Kuroo besa de nuevo la espalda desnuda de Kei, le acaricia de arriba abajo, le recorre con las manos por completo. Joder, sí que le había echado de menos. El sudor le perla la frente y le escuece en los ojos al entrar en contacto con las lentillas. Tendría que habérselas quitado. Le devora de nuevo, le besa, le muerde, le demuestra todo lo que le ha echado de menos este tiempo, y Kei hace lo mismo, se aferra a él, se enredan, le hace cosquillas con la punta de la nariz y le araña la espalda cuando ya no puede más.

Se dejan llevar por el deseo y por la desesperación, les arrastra algo mucho más profundo que todo eso, una mezcla de todos los sentimientos que sienten el uno por el otro. Como todas las veces, Kei sigue sorprendido por la delicadeza con la que Kuroo es capaz de tratarle cuando están así, y también le sorprende la capacidad de cambiar de un minuto al siguiente, puede acariciarle las mejillas con tanta suavidad que se cree de porcelana para al instante siguiente estar devorando su cuello como si se tratara de un puto vampiro, pero no va a ser él quien se queje. Cree que le ocurre lo mismo.

Todo con Kuroo es así, una especie de tensión constante, que se rompe en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, que les hace cambiar, como si estuvieran en plena batalla del basurero, cuervo contra gato, peleando por quién ganará, pero luego todo se relaja, de pronto las cosas cambian y se tranquilizan y nada de eso sería posible sin conocer lo mucho que se quieren. Porque es eso, el amor, el cariño, el respeto, lo que les hace tener esos cambios, lo que les hace acariciarse con suavidad un momento para morder al siguiente.

Se quieren y se lo demuestran una vez más, con un beso de buenos días, con un abrazo, con una caricia, o con la manera en la que gimen ahora mismo y se aferran el uno al otro, como si no quedara nada más, existiendo sólo ellos, hasta el punto de olvidarse del resto. Es un caos, pero es la mejor sensación del mundo, piensan una vez salen de la ducha, horas después, y se tiran en el sofá a ver una película. Kei se acurruca entre sus brazos y Kuroo le besa la cabeza.

> \- ¿Cuándo llega?
> 
> \- El viernes por la noche, él de verdad que sí, Akaashi no lo sabe, va a intentar darle una sorpresa, aunque es seguro que se enterará en cuanto se filtre la noticia de que lo han visto en el aeropuerto.
> 
> \- Aunque…

Kei ha tenido una idea. Sabe lo mucho que Keiji echa de menos a Bokuto y lo mucho que le está costando lidiar con que su novio sea uno de los mejores jugadores de volleyball a nivel mundial. Sabe lo mal que lleva la fama y también sabe que, aunque le duele en el alma, cree que lo mejor es no hacer pública su relación para que la carrera de Bokuto no se vea perjudicada en ningún sentido. Kuroo escucha atentamente, puede funcionar, piensa, mientras besa la frente de su novio y le repite una y otra vez lo inteligente que es. Está claro que Akaashi no se espera nada, sabe que Bokuto juega un partido muy importante este fin de semana y que no puede volver a casa, se ha hecho a la idea de que no va a verle, pero todo eso puede cambiar, aunque para eso necesitan que Akaashi se despegue del teléfono y de las noticias que circularán por la prensa en el mismo momento en que se haga público que Bokuto no va a jugar ese partido. Y Kei ha dado con la respuesta a ese problema.

> \- Te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo, Kei.
> 
> \- Yo también te quiero, idiota. Gracias por la sorpresa.

Le besa de nuevo, huele a menta y coco, se enreda entre sus labios, engancha sus dedos entre sus cabellos y profundiza el beso una vez más, haciendo caso omiso de la película que más entretenerles lo único que hace es iluminar la estancia, porque pronto sirve sólo para eso, pronto otros son los sonidos que se hacen eco en la habitación, mucho más agradables, mucho más placenteros.

* * *

Keiji no entiende qué narices hacen Kuroo y Kei en su casa a primera hora del viernes. La editora jefa le llamó anoche para comentarle un problema de última hora con uno de los mangakas de moda, el síndrome del impostor ataca a cualquier hora, eso Akaashi lo sabía muy bien, pero a las tres de la mañana lo único que le importaba era que en menos de cuatro horas volvía a sonar el despertador y que no hacía ni una hora que se había acostado. Por eso cuando escucha el timbre piensa que es la editora jefa y no ellos, por eso tiene esas ojeras y está bebiendo su tercer café, por eso se pasea por toda la casa con nerviosismo mientras intenta, desesperadamente, que le cojan el teléfono.

Kei y Kuroo se sonríen disimuladamente, parece que la idea de hablar con la jefa de Akaashi ha sido todo un acierto, aunque ahora tienen que averiguar cómo narices calmar a su amigo antes de que le de una sobredosis de cafeína.

> \- Keiji, haz el favor de dejar la maldita taza encima de la mesa y sentarte un momento. ¿Quieres? Tenemos algo que contarte.
> 
> \- Como me digáis que vosotros dos también os casáis me tiro por la ventana. De verdad. ¿No os vale con la boda de este fin de semana y la del mes que viene?

Kuroo suelta una carcajada. Sabe que Akaashi está nervioso no sólo por los supuestos problemas del trabajo, el hecho de tener que enfrentarse a la boda de este fin de semana le aterra, y todavía le asusta más hacerlo sin Bokuto. Se ha centrado en su trabajo estos últimos años y siente que ha dejado de lado a sus amigos, que se ha separado de ellos, que solamente se ha centrado en Bokuto, en Kei y en él, y aunque en parte podría ser cierto, no cree que el resto del Fukurodani piense lo mismo cuando le vean.

Kei, por su parte, se remueve nervioso. ¿casarse con Kuroo? Para eso tendrían que irse al extranjero, y Kuroo acaba de volver, y, además, hay un montón de papeleo, y su hermano le mataría si no le invitara, así que tendría que pagar también su billete de avión, y la estancia, y tendrían que elegir dónde hacerlo… Niega con la cabeza, casarse con Kuroo sería una locura ¿verdad? Aunque prácticamente viven como casados desde hace años, aunque tampoco es que lleven juntos tanto tiempo, además, sabe lo que piensa Kuroo del matrimonio, le parece una tontería, y en parte lo entiende, puede llegar a comprender por qué piensa así y hasta a darle la razón en ciertos puntos. Entonces ¿por qué, desde que supo de la existencia de la boda de este próximo fin de semana, no es capaz de sacarse la idea de la cabeza?

> \- Pero ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

La pregunta pilla a Kei desprevenido y es el turno de Kuroo, que finge que se ofende mientras se levanta y se cruza de brazos frente al dueño de la casa.

> \- ¿No podemos venir a verte? Nos aburríamos en casa y queríamos ponerle un poco de vida a nuestra relación, hemos venido a preguntarte si te interesa un trío.

Se hace el silencio, Kuroo se muestra tan serio que Keiji tiene serias dudas sobre si lo que acaba de decir va en tono de broma. Le conoce desde hace demasiados años, pensaba que había aprendido a identificar cuándo le estaban gastando una broma y sin embargo… sin embargo tiene que mirar a Kei, que se ha cruzado de brazos frente a él y le esquiva la mirada, con las mejillas coloradas y una mueca en el rostro, intentando ocultar su sonrisa, para saber que es una broma. Una broma que no le resulta de mal gusto, para nada, y una proposición que, en otra ocasión, habría aceptado gustoso.

> \- Eres idiota. Venga, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

Kei se acerca hasta él e intenta explicarle que saben lo agobiado que está con el trabajo, y que saben que echa de menos a Kôtarô y no quieren dejarle solo este fin de semana, no quieren que se le coma la soledad, quieren estar ahí, ir los tres juntos a la boda, celebrarlo por todo lo alto, emborrachándose y terminando en un karaoke a las siete de la mañana para preguntarse qué narices ha pasado, horas después, cuando se despierten en el sofá de su casa con una resaca que ni en sus mejores momentos universitarios.

> \- Dicho así no suena muy mal.

Kuroo le obliga a enseñarles la ropa que ha pensado para la boda y hablan del futuro acontecimiento. Kei es el que parece más nervioso, al fin y al cabo, es normal, aunque ellos también son sus amigos, aunque han pasado muchas horas juntos desde que se mudaron todos a Tokio, y Keiji no pasa por alto la mirada que el rubio le echa a su novio cada vez que cree que el otro no se da cuenta, ese brillo en los ojos cada vez que hablan de la boda, de las posibles bodas del futuro. Keiji está a punto de atragantarse con el zumo cuando se da cuenta de lo que significa esa mirada. JODER. Kuroo parece elegir el mejor momento para excusarse diciendo que debe ir al baño y es precisamente entonces cuando Keiji se acerca hasta él, con la mirada más fría y calculadora que aprendió en la preparatoria, y se sienta a su lado sin decir nada.

> \- Me estás poniendo nervioso, Keiji, ¿qué?
> 
> \- Lo he visto, no me lo vas a negar, lo he visto con estos ojitos-. Señala sus propios ojos y Kei no puede evitar pensar que hace mucho que no los ve desde tan cerca, no puede evitar pensar lo bonitos que son, y lo tristes que parecen ahora mismo-. Lo he visto y no puedes negármelo.

Kei no está muy seguro de a qué se refiere su amigo, pero no tiene que adivinarlo porque es él mismo quien se lo cuenta, quien le dice que no se le ha pasado por alto la manera en la que mira a Kuroo cada vez que sale el tema de la boda. Keiji no se puede creer que, después de tanto tiempo y después de tanto negarlo, sea Kei el primero en caer. Tiene que ser una broma. Va a perder su apuesta con Bokuto.

> \- Kuroo no quiere casarse, ya le has escuchado hablar sobre las bodas, cree que es un simple papel que no significa nada, y en el fondo tiene razón, ningún papel…
> 
> \- Kei, para. Mira, entiendo el punto de vista de Kuroo, ¿vale? Es más normal de lo que crees y más aquí, y más para nosotros, ¿Es complicarse la vida? Puede, pero si es lo que quieres, tendrías que hablarlo con él.

Sigue insistiendo. Tal vez Kuroo tenga razón en que ningún papel puede definir sus sentimientos, en que un mero trámite no significa gran cosa y en que muchas veces son los hechos y no las palabras las que tienen importancia, pero Keiji también piensa que algún día le gustaría casarse con Kôtarô, igual no ahora, sigue siendo demasiado pronto y tienen mucho que aprender el uno del otro, ni siquiera han formalizado su relación más allá de sus amigos y familia, aunque parece que eso es suficiente para el mayor. Pero entiende perfectamente cómo se siente Kei, entiende que el papel, por mucho que sea eso, un trozo con un par de firmas, un mero trámite, también tiene valor, significa todo lo que ellos quieren que signifique. Son ellos los que le dan valor, y puede que eso sea algo que a Kuroo no se le ha pasado por la cabeza.

Los dos están tan enfrascados en su conversación que ninguno se da cuenta que Kuroo hace rato que ha salido del baño, de mandarle ese mensaje a su mejor amigo diciéndole que el plan va viento en popa y que están distrayendo a Akaashi lo suficiente como para que no mire el móvil y no se entere que está de camino a casa. Kuroo no quiere inmiscuirse en la conversación de sus amigos, pero no puede evitar las últimas palabras que salen de la boca de Keiji, “un papel que tiene la importancia que vosotros queráis darle”, sabe de qué están hablando y empieza a darle vueltas a esas palabras. Tal vez tenga razón, tal vez una boda no es lo peor del mundo, hace mucho tiempo que no habla de ello con Kei. Las últimas veces siempre han sido con Bokuto.

Kôtarô, que cree que ya ha llegado la hora de que el mundo sepa, por fin, con quién comparte su vida, Kôtarô, que a estas horas está en un avión a punto de aterrizar en su ciudad, a punto de llegar a su hogar, a los brazos de Akaashi. Kôtarô, que lleva meses dándole vueltas a lo mismo una y otra vez, comiéndose la cabeza a sí mismo y a Kuroo con esa idea. Con ese anillo que le arde en su bolsillo. No pasa nada por probar, no pasa nada por intentarlo, no tienen prisa, tienen todo el tiempo del mundo, salvo que no sabe cuánto tiempo es eso, aunque merece cada segundo si es a su lado, y no quiere pasar más tiempo separado de Keiji, no puede hacerlo más.

Kuroo piensa en su amigo y piensa en todas las conversaciones que han tenido, y piensa que tal vez el matrimonio no esté tan mal si es con Kei, si es a él a quien llama esposo, si es su nombre el que figura en ese papel junto al suyo, si es él quien le pone el anillo. Kuroo cree que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, no esté tan mal la idea si es Kei, precisamente por ser él, porque siempre ha sido él.

* * *

Keiji nota a sus amigos nerviosos, pero lo achaca a los nervios de la boda, ¿qué otra cosa puede ser sino? Kuroo ha avisado que ha pedido un par de pizzas y que tienen que llegar en, aproximadamente, 5 minutos y aprovecha para, en voz alta, decirle a Kei _tenemos que hablar_ , con un tono de voz que pone al dueño de la casa nervioso y que, de no ser porque conoce el plan, pondría al rubio a temblar. Kei se excusa y se levanta del sofá para salir tras el mayor, ocultando la sonrisa que se le forma en los labios cuando se da cuenta que en poco más de dos minutos y medio el timbre debería sonar.

Y eso es lo que pasa, exactamente tras dos minutos y cincuenta segundos, el timbre suena y Keiji tiene que levantarse a abrir y coger su cena. Rebusca entre su abrigo la cartera y saca un par de billetes, esperando que el repartidor tenga cambios. Está tan pendiente de lo mucho que le rugen las tripas por el hambre que en un primer momento no es consciente de quién se esconde tras la puerta. Escucha su nombre, _Keiji_ , como un susurro, y alza la cabeza con tanta velocidad que cree que escucha su propio cuello hacer crack, pero nada importa, no cuando siente que sus rodillas van a ceder, no cuando tiene que apoyarse en el marco de la puerta porque siente que le han pegado un puñetazo en el estómago que le ha dejado sin aire. Tiene que ser un sueño.

Pero no lo es, por supuesto que no es un sueño, quiere gritarle Bokuto, que deja las cajas de las pizzas a un lado en el suelo, junto a su maleta, para acercarse a su novio lentamente y acariciarle suavemente el rostro. Keiji llora, no sabe cuándo ha empezado, sólo sabe que está llorando, que ha empezado a hipar y que si esto es una broma de su subconsciente y está soñando va a tirarse por la ventana nada más despertarse. Pero el toque de las manos de Bokuto sobre sus mejillas es tan real que siente que de verdad no es un sueño. Se lanza a sus brazos con tanta fuerza que, si Bokuto no entrenara todos los días varias horas probablemente habrían terminado en el suelo. Pero Kôtarô le agarra de la cintura y le levanta en volandas, deja que se aferre a él como si fuera un koala y le acaricia la espalda mientras intenta calmarle.

 _Estoy aquí_ , es lo único que escucha Keiji, una y otra vez, con suavidad, con lentitud, con cariño, con amor, _estoy aquí_ , cada vez que las manos de Bokuto se pasean por su espalda intentando calmarle, cada vez que sus labios se encargan de besar todo su rostro, _estoy aquí_ , mientras le baja al suelo, mientras entrelazan las manos, _estoy aquí_ , mientras juntan sus frentes y Keiji le acuna el rostro entre sus manos. _Estoy aquí_ , y no importa nada más, ni que estén en medio del rellano, ni que cualquier vecino pueda verles y descubrir quién es en realidad el chico misterioso que se encuentran a veces en el ascensor, siempre con unas gafas de sol, una mascarilla y una gorra, aunque fuera esté nevando o llueva con fuerza, _estoy aquí_ es lo único que necesitaba Akaashi para soltar los nervios que le llevaban comiendo tantos días y llora y se aferra con fuerza a su novio y **_estoy aquí_** pero también **_te echaba de menos_** , también **_estás aquí_ **y también **_te quiero_.**

* * *

Kei tiene la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Kuroo y juguetea con sus manos cuando los otros dos entran al salón, con las manos entrelazadas. No puede evitar fijarse en los ojos llorosos de ambos, en sus mejillas sonrojadas, ni en la forma en la que sonríen tan estúpidamente que es inevitable que se les pegue a ellos también. Kuroo es el primero en levantarse y abrazar con fuerza a su mejor amigo, diciéndole que ya vale de estar tanto tiempo lejos, que si no les consigue un pase de temporada a todos los partidos y la posibilidad de viajar con ellos de gratis en los aviones ya va siendo hora de volver a casa. Sabe que lo dice en broma, pero Bokuto se está planteando muy seriamente volver a casa, darse un respiro. Por él, por supuesto, pero también por las tres personas que le miran con las mejores sonrisas que tienen, que le abrazan con fuerza y que le repiten una y otra vez que le han echado mucho de menos. Lleva casi cuatro años jugando a nivel internacional, en los mejores equipos, rozando el oro en unas olimpiadas, luchando contra los mejores, y tal vez eso sea uno de los motivos por los que todavía no es capaz de dejarlo, porque quiere más, siempre quiere más, tiene miedo que nada más le haga sentir lo que siente jugando al volley, lo que ocurre en su cabeza cuando remata un buen pase, cuando sus jugadas surten efecto, cuando consigue controlarse y puede jugar exactamente como él quiere. Tiene miedo de no volver a sentir eso, pero lo siente cada vez que vuelve a casa, lo siente cada vez que ve a sus amigos, lo siente cada vez que les abraza, lo siente cada vez que besa a Keiji.

Lo siente ahora, el cosquilleo en las manos, la anticipación, lo siente mientras deja de contenerse y, mientras Kuroo y Kei se encargan de poner la mesa, él se dedica a saborear los labios de Akaashi, a pegarle contra la puerta y a acariciarle el estómago por debajo de la camiseta. Lo siente cuando deja que Keiji le agarre el pelo y tire ligeramente para tener un mejor acceso a su cuello, y para besarle ahí, donde sabe que le hace cosquillas. Lo siente cuando nota la cajita con el anillo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, lo siente mucho más fuerte. Y está seguro.

* * *

Kei no esperaba ver a tanta gente, pero la verdad es que no le sorprende. No le sorprende para nada ver a Oikawa e Iwaizumi, con corbatas a juego, hablando tranquilamente con Hinata y Kageyama, vale, puede que eso le sorprenda un poco, aunque conociéndoles como lo hace ahora, cree que Iwaizumi es capaz de controlar el comportamiento de Oikawa con solo una mirada y no está muy desencaminado porque en el momento en que parece que el ex setter va a hacer una burla a Kageyama, Iwaizumi le golpea en el hombro y le susurra algo al oído, haciendo que su pareja cierre la boca.

Tampoco le sorprende ver a Asahi junto a sus ex compañeros de equipo, no le sorprende ver a Ukai-kun fumando y a Takeda-sensei haciéndole compañía. Bokuto se acerca hasta el grupo del Karasuno y empieza a hablar con Hinata y Nishinoya y poco a poco los demás les siguen. Kei nota un brazo rodearle los hombros y se tensa inmediatamente, sabe perfectamente quién ha sido, de la misma forma que sabe perfectamente lo que va a escuchar ahora mismo.

> \- ¡Hermanito! ¿estás listo para que dentro de exactamente un mes y diez días seamos familia?

Diría que odia que Tanaka le llame hermanito, pero en el fondo se alegra que la relación entre su hermana y Akiteru vaya tan bien que hayan decidido casarse, después de mucho insistir y muchas idas y venidas. Kei cree que no podría soportar una vez más escuchar a su hermano llorando por Saeko. Escucha la risa de sus ex compañeros de equipo y no puede evitar soltar una carcajada él también. Están nerviosos.

> \- No me puedo creer que se hayan casado y no nos hayan invitado.
> 
> \- A ver, Noya, imagina tener que invitar a tanta gente a una boda en España. ¡España! ¿Con qué dinero pensabas ir? Lo que me sorprende es que hayan accedido a celebrar esto con todos nosotros.
> 
> \- Ha sido idea de Suga, estoy seguro.
> 
> \- Pues la verdad es que ha sido Daichi.

Se giran para ver a los protagonistas de la tarde, Suga sonríe mientras se pasa la mano por detrás de la cabeza y le clava el codo en las costillas a Daichi para que diga algo. El ex capitán del Karasuno explica que _fue cosa de los dos_ , y que ya iba siendo hora de que se juntaran todos de una vez por todas. Tanaka grita entonces que _también os echaba de menos_ , mientras se lanza a abrazarles y pronto hay una marabunta de gente en el suelo, gritándose y riéndose, intentando sacar a los novios de entre los cuerpos de sus ex compañeros de equipo.

* * *

La ceremonia no dura mucho, pero Kuroo siente que el corazón le va a mil, que le brillan los ojos y está a punto de aceptar un pañuelo que le ofrece Kenma, a su lado, antes de darse cuenta de que está dejando ver demasiado lo que pasa por su cabeza últimamente. Quizá sería mejor hablar esto con Daichi, él también parecía reticente al matrimonio al principio, aunque no quiere sacar el tema hoy. Esta noche es probablemente una de las más importantes de su vida y tienen que disfrutarla como se merece, se apunta en el móvil llamarle mañana, puede ser muy pesado si se lo propone y eso Sawamura lo sabe muy bien así que no tiene miedo a que no le coja el teléfono.

Cuando terminan de hablar y cesan los aplausos pasan a lo que realmente les interesaba a todos, la comida, y la situación le recuerda tanto a los campamentos de entrenamiento en Tokio que no puede evitar agarrar la mano de Kei con fuerza y dejar en ella depositado un beso. El rubio a su lado no pregunta, cree que están pensando lo mismo, el olor a barbacoa inunda sus fosas nasales y le transporta años atrás, a un jardín parecido, aunque mucho menos cuidado, al olor a la pista de volley, al dolor de las articulaciones, al calor abrasador de Tokio en verano y a las miradas de Kuroo, a la forma en la que le buscaba sin quererlo. Han cambiado tantas cosas desde entonces que no sabe si quiera cómo han llegado hasta aquí, pero lo agradece cada día.

La comida pasa entre brindis, risas y estómagos a rebosar de alimentos y felicidad. Kei no es consciente de que hace un buen rato que Akaashi y Bokuto han desaparecido de su lado, sólo puede mirar la felicidad con la que Suga mira a Daichi, la manera en la que buscan ese roce de manos que no tendría por qué ser oculto pero que han aprendido a vivir con ello, no escondiéndose del todo, pero sí siendo lo más sutiles y cuidadosos posible. Le resulta curioso darse cuenta de que la forma en la que Suga mira a su pareja es la misma que utiliza él con Kuroo, la misma que ha visto infinitud de veces en los ojos de Bokuto cuando mira a Keiji y que, descubre, también es la manera en la que Oikawa e Iwaizumi se miran entre ellos, mientras sus manos se buscan bajo la mesa, mientras se sonríen como si fueran las únicas personas en la sala.

Más alejados, Keiji mira a Bokuto como si acabara de hablarle en un idioma completamente desconocido. No se lo cree, no puede creerlo, después de tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo va a tirarlo todo por la borda de esas maneras? No puede permitirlo, no. Niega con la cabeza y está a punto de rebatir cuando Kôtarô le corta.

> \- Déjame terminar. ¿Vale? Keiji, estoy completamente seguro de esto. Es lo que quiero, estoy harto de no poder decir que eres tú quien me espera en casa, que es a ti a quien me encantaría poder llevar a los partidos, igual que hacen otros compañeros, y que es contigo con quien quiero pasar mi vida. No es un capricho, está muy meditado. Lo he hablado con mi entrenador, los del equipo te conocen.
> 
> \- Pero…
> 
> \- Nada de peros. Sé que habrá gente a la que no le guste, pero es que me da igual, yo no quiero tener nada que ver con gente que no me respeta, Keiji, que no nos respeta. Yo lo único que quiero es ser feliz, contigo.

_Contigo, contigo, contigo, contigo_ , se repite en la cabeza de Akaashi una y otra vez, también quiere ser feliz junto a él, quiere no tener que esconderse, ni vivir una vida en la que no puede decirle a los vecinos el nombre de su novio, ni enseñarles fotos cuando le preguntan en el ascensor dónde está en esos momentos. Lo único que saben es que viaja mucho. Quiere poder hablar con él y hacer videollamada sin que tengan que ocultarse y sin tener que preocuparse porque alguien esté demasiado pendiente de sus conversaciones. Quiere vivir junto a él el resto de su vida y quiere despertarse a su lado cada mañana, y quiere besarle, y abrazarle, y reírse mientras follan porque se desean con demasiadas ganas y se disfrutan demasiado poco, quiere agarrarle la mano en la calle, en casa, en cualquier parte y quiere refugiarse entre sus brazos cuando el trabajo le sobrepasa.

> \- No estoy seguro de querer seguir en el equipo la temporada que viene.

Ya está, lo ha dicho, se lo ha dicho. Al principio Keiji no entiende y le pregunta si ha tenido algún encontronazo con alguno de sus compañeros para tomar esa decisión, o si, por el contrario, ha sido cosa del entrenador, y Bokuto se da cuenta que no se ha explicado bien, así que repite, esta vez mucho más claro, lo que lleva meses revoloteando por su mente.

**_No estoy seguro de querer seguir jugando a nivel internacional la temporada que viene_.**

Keiji tiene que repetir en su cabeza esas palabras, no lo entiende, no lo entiende, no lo entiende, pero sí lo hace, y se siente muy mal por alegrarse de esa noticia. Se siente miserable. Se siente el peor novio del mundo. Le pregunta si ha pasado algo, le intenta convencer de que todavía le quedan años hasta retirarse, de que está en la cima de su carrera, de que no puede abandonar su sueño así como así, pero Kôtarô sólo le sonríe, le mira con cariño, le acaricia el rostro con tanta suavidad que Keiji se siente de porcelana y cree que va a romperse en cualquier momento.

> \- Le he dado muchas vueltas, no es algo nuevo para mí, Keiji, creo que quiero dejarlo. Quiero volver a casa. Puedo seguir jugando aquí, me gustaría seguir estudiando, me gustaría entrenar algún equipo de chavales de aquí. Me gustaría mucho. Y, sobre todo, me gustaría despertarme cada día a tu lado.
> 
> \- Pero no puedes hacer esto por mí, o por nosotros. No puedes abandonar tu sueño por nosotros, Kôtarô, si lo haces yo…
> 
> \- No lo estoy haciendo por ti, ni por nosotros, lo hago por mí. De verdad Keiji.

Bokuto habla por fin, explica que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, está decidido a algo y lo hace por él. Claro que influye lo que pueda decir Keiji, o lo que puedan pensar Kuroo y Kei, pero está decidido. Lo ha meditado, lo ha hablado con su entrenador, se lo ha comentado a sus compañeros de equipo y ahora amigos, cree que ya va siendo hora de volver a casa. El hombro no le duele tanto, pero las últimas lesiones le han arrebatado la posibilidad de jugar muchos partidos y se plantea seriamente si le merece la pena el dolor, la espera, las inseguridades, la distancia… Puede seguir jugando y lo va a hacer, eso no se lo va a quitar nadie, pero tal vez va siendo hora de aflojar la velocidad y permitirse centrarse en lo que está pasando en el presente, de volver a vivir su vida, de no tener miedo a ir tan rápido que se sienta perdido.

Quiere volver a casa, quiere estudiar, quiere entrenar a un equipo de chavales, quiere cenar en casa de Kuroo y Kei cada miércoles mientras ven una peli, quedar a comer con Oikawa, Sugawara y Daichi para quejarse de lo pesados que eran sus kohais y para admitir lo mucho que echan de menos esa etapa de la preparatoria, quiere levantarse con el olor a café y galletas de la madre de Akaashi, y encontrarla en el super mercado para ayudarla a llevar la compra hasta su casa. Quiere estar en casa cuando Keiji llegue de trabajar y sentarse juntos en el sofá a hablar de su día. Quiere estar a su lado. Quiere que todo el mundo lo sepa.

Keiji escucha atentamente, el corazón palpitándole con tanta fuerza que cree que, metros más allá, entre las mesas llenas de comensales, todos pueden escucharlo. Pero no importa, sonríe con ternura, atendiendo a lo que Kôtarô le dice y se muestra tan seguro que casi hasta él mismo tiene que creerse todo. Confía en él, sabe que no va a tomar la decisión equivocada, pero no puede parar de escuchar esa vocecilla en su cabeza que le dice que va a tirar todo por la borda y que es culpa suya, que se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que le afecta la distancia o su relación en secreto, que, de alguna manera, Bokuto siente que si no hace esto por él va a terminar de perderle y Keiji no quiere eso. No puede permitírselo. No quiere ver cómo se cierra las puertas.

> \- ¿Estás seguro? _Kou_ , de verdad que yo estoy bien así, si quieres hacer público lo nuestro por mí no es necesario, yo sé qué somos y me conformo.

Miente, Kôtarô sabe que está mintiendo, le ve bajar la mirada, entrelazar sus manos y jugar nerviosamente con ellas, ve esa mueca en sus labios. Son muchos años y Bokuto sabe perfectamente cuando Keiji está mintiendo y ahora lo está haciendo, así que le obliga a mirarle, alzándole la barbilla con su índice, y junta sus frentes, impidiendo que pueda bajar de nuevo la cabeza.

> \- Keiji, estoy seguro. Quiero hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo por nosotros, ¿vale? Porque nos lo merecemos, porque estoy harto de no poder gritar a los cuatro vientos que estoy loco por ti. Harto de no poder subir fotos contigo a las redes sociales diciéndote lo mucho que te quiero, lo extremadamente feliz que soy contigo. Quiero poder hacer lo que todas las parejas deberían poder hacer y me da igual lo que piense el resto del mundo, pero sólo si tú también quieres. No te voy a obligar, si no estás preparado o si crees que no es lo mejor para ti, entonces no haré nada.

Claro que quiere, es lo que lleva soñando desde que Bokuto se marchó, desde que empezó la distancia y las videollamadas, la diferencia horaria y los madrugones para poder verle la cara, aunque fueran cinco minutos. Claro que quiere hacer lo suyo público y gritarle al mundo que tiene el mejor novio del mundo, y simplemente no tener que ocultarle, poder decir sí, ese es mi novio, y decirlo orgulloso, sin miedo a que la carrera de Kôtarô se pueda ir a la mierda. Quiere, quiere, quiere.

> \- _**Quiero**_. 

* * *

Kei habla con Shiro, quien intenta con todas sus fuerzas sostener a un Jun demasiado borracho. Hace un buen rato que ha terminado la comida y lo que antes era una especie de restaurante al aire libre se ha convertido en una pista de baile y un karaoke improvisado. Tanaka lleva diez minutos intentando dar un discurso, pero hilar palabras estando borracho y al borde de las lágrimas de emoción por sus senpais no parece ayudar mucho y Kiyoko tiene que obligarle a bajar del escenario antes de que siga haciendo el ridículo.

Keiji y Bokuto bailan, un poco más alejados del resto, y obviando totalmente la música. Están en su mundo. Han vuelto hace un rato, Keiji con los ojos rojos y ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Parece distinto a cuando se fueron, es como si la burbuja que les rodea siempre ahora brillara con mucha más intensidad, como si algo hubiera cambiado para siempre, Kei sabe que a mejor. Kuroo también parece darse cuenta del comportamiento de sus amigos, de la manera en la que parece que Bokuto flota en vez de caminar y de la sonrisa que, por mucho que intente, Akaashi no puede ocultar de su rostro, de sus ojos.

> \- Parece que ha ido bien.
> 
> \- Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo decírselo, para ser Bokuto ha aguantado como un campeón sin soltar prenda.
> 
> \- Creo que le daba mucho miedo que Keiji se lo tomara mal.

Kei asiente, sabe que Akaashi estaría culpándose de no ser Bokuto, de no tener sus razones, pero cree que el mayor ha sido capaz de explicarle lo que sentía, igual que hizo con ellos hace ya bastante tiempo. Kuroo agarra a su novio de la cintura y le pega a él, susurrándole al oído lo mucho que le quiere, lo guapo que está. Kei se sonroja, pero no se aparta, se deja llevar por una música mucho más tranquila y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante. Joder si le quiere.

Pasan las horas, los pies duelen, la cabeza da vueltas, la felicidad parece fluir por todo el espacio e inundar a cada uno de los invitados, las risas, los llantos, las bromas, los recuerdos, las palabras, los gestos, los abrazos, los besos, las caricias, los golpes en la espalda, todo se junta, se entremezcla, el césped es más cómodo que las sillas, las estrellas brillan por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la contaminación lumínica no parece existir esta noche y la luna brilla en todo su esplendor.

> \- La luna está preciosa.

Akaashi lo ha dicho sin pensar, como un simple hecho, pero todos saben lo que significan esas palabras, en el fondo, a todos se lo han explicado en clase de literatura y, por mucho que no fuera su intención, lo siente de verdad. La luna está preciosa puede significar simplemente eso, que la luna está preciosa, pero también, según Natsume Sôseki, puede ser una expresión de amor, y es precisamente lo que siente Keiji ahí sentado, acariciando el cabello de Bokuto, que descansa la cabeza en su regazo, junto a Kei y Kuroo, que tienen las manos entrelazadas y se apoyan el uno en el otro como si se necesitaran para poder seguir manteniéndose sentados.

Pueden pasar meses, años, pueden mudarse, dejar de ser compañeros de piso, irse a otra ciudad, irse a otro país, pero ahí están, compartiendo ese instante, la felicidad de sus amigos, alegrándose por ellos, sabiendo que el tiempo ha pasado y que todo ha cambiado y a la vez sintiéndose igual que las primeras veces, con esa ilusión adolescente, con esos nervios a flor de piel con cada roce de manos, con el deseo y la anticipación, con la suavidad de un primer beso, con las caricias de una primera vez un poco demasiado torpe, con el amor y el cariño de cada día, están ahí, son reales, siguen estando allí después de tanto tiempo, han cumplido su promesa, siguen haciéndolo.

Kuroo se levanta entonces y sale corriendo, para cuando vuelve, les insiste en que tienen que levantarse y entrar ya a la carpa en la que ya no quedan tantos invitados, es de vida o muerte, dice, justo en el momento en el que empieza a sonar LA canción. No se lo pueden creer, pero por supuesto que tenía que ser idea de Kuroo. Se levantan entre risas y tambaleos, Keiji y Kei son los primeros en entrar. Bokuto se queda atrás un instante, junto a su mejor amigo, con la mano apoyada en su hombro y una única certeza.

Una certeza que dice en voz alta, siempre se ha dicho que de una boda sale otra, ¿no? Y le quema demasiado la caja con el anillo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, tiene que hacerlo, quiere hacerlo, es lo que más desea en el mundo.

> \- Voy a hacerlo. Se lo voy a pedir. En cuanto acabe la canción se lo voy a pedir.

Y Kuroo sonríe y asiente porque sólo a Bokuto se le ocurriría esa idea y sólo Keiji lo aceptaría. Pero ahora no es el momento, tienen que esperar a que acabe la canción, ahora tienen que bailar, tienen que reír, tienen que besarse y abrazarse y tienen que cantar _Dancing in the moonlight_ bajo la luz de una luna que está preciosa esta noche.

_*****FIN***** _


End file.
